Totoo Ba To!
by MissDoomDragon
Summary: Ano kaya ang mangyayari kung bigla lang napunta sa mundo natin ang mga Adepts from Weyard? Ito ay naglalaman ng Tag-lish. Para sa mga friends ko eto! Kabanata 23: Christmas! is up! Humor x Romance x Family x Music x Friendship x Drama...
1. Kabanata Isa: Ang Plano

Hehe, Sinubukan ko lang gumawa na Tagalog na Fic dito sa Golden Sun kasi napansin ko na may mga Pilipinong gumagawa rin eh! Kaya, gumawa ako! Ako ang una ngalang….Pasesnsya na kung hindi malalalim ang ginagamit ko kasi mas sanay ako sa ingles! (Edi para mas madaling maintindihan, diba?) Baka gawin kong englisk eto, baka lang!

* * *

Isang araw, may magandang babae na nag aaral sa San Beda College Alabang sa syudad ng Maynila. Siya ay isang Senior na fourth year. Mahaba ang kanyang buhok na kulay itim. Tila may pagkakulot ito ng kaunti. Wavy hair kung tawagin sa ingels. Ang kanyang balat ay maputi dahil hindi siya masyadong lumalabas sa bahay, naglalaro ng Golden Sun 1 at 2 kahit paulit-ulit sa loob ng kanyang silid.

Wala siyang boyfriend dahil hindi naman sa ayaw niya yung mga nanliligaw sa kanya, masyadong na adik siya sa mga naggagandahang lalaki sa Golden Sun na laro. Gusto niya si Alex kahit masama pero in love siya kay Felix. Gusto kasi niya yung mga lalaking mahahaba ang buhok. Um, o sige, ayaw niya yung mga nanliligaw sa kanya dahil hindi mahaba ang buhok at isa pang dahilan ay ipinagbabawal ang mahahabang buhok sa mga kalalakihan sa eskwelahan.

Gusto niya na may kamukha si Felix at Alex na Pilipino. Maliban sa isang lugar na kung saan tumutugtog ang isang banda. Ang mahabang buhok na si "idol" kung tawagin niya dahil niya niya alam ang kanyang pangalan, ay kamukha niya kaunti si Felix dahil brown na brown ang buhok niya.

Ang pagkakaiba nilang dalawa ay ang pagipit nang buhok nila. Clam ang gamit ni idol at ponytail naman kay Felix, nakasalamin si idol at si Felix ay hindi, at ang huli ay napakagaling ni idol mag-electric guitar at si Felix naman ay napakagaling makipagdigma at sa paglikha ng mga Psynergy spells.

Madalas rin niyang gawin ay kumanta at mag guitara sa kanyang kwarto. Magaling siya sa paglipat ng mga frets sa guitara. Sa totoo lang, siya an lider sa kanilang banda. Ang kanyang mga kaibigan na tapat at mapagtitiwalaan, sina Keat, ang palabiro, si Janine, ang mahilig mag drawing at maganda din katulad nila, at ang dalawang magkapatid na may dugong Amerikano at Pilipino na sina Gwen, ang cute at masayahin, at si Sam, ang maganda at matalino. Siyempre, hindi magpapahuli ang gating sweet, isip bata at magandang babae na may dumadaloy na dugong Hapon at Pilipino na si Isabel Hanazawa.

Silang apat na magkakaibigan ay nakatira sa isang malaking bahay na kulay puti na pinaghirapan nilang pagsikapan. At iyon ay nakamit nila. As usual, si Isabel ay naglalaro ng Golden Sun: The Lost Age sa kanyang Nintendo DS lite na kulay pink habang siya ay nakaupo sa sofa ng sala, kasama sina Keat, Janine, Sam at Gwen na nanonood ng balita sa bente quarto oras.

Si Mike Enriquez, ang kanyang kinikilalang tito dahil kaibigan siya ng kanyang tatay, ay naguulat ngayon sa telebisyon ng nakakagulat sa mga tao. Napatigil si Keat sa pagkain ng popcorn at naupo sa sofa, nakatutok sa TV ng seryoso.

"Hoy! Tignan niyo! May kakaibang barko sila nakita sa Manila Bay!" Tinawag ni Keat tang atensyon nilang lahat.

Naupo sina Janine, Gwen at Sam sa tabi ni Keat para makita ang kababalaghang nangyayari sa lungsod ng Maynila.

Nainis si Isabel nang biglang mamatay ang kanyang DS at nabitin sa kanyang laro. Pero teka lang, may battery pa ang kanyang DS at umiilaw pa ito. Bakit yung Golden Sun 2 niya nawalan ng mga larawan sa screen? Naisip niya na baka nasira na ito dahil sa matagal na rin niya itong nabili, noong 2003 pa. Isinantabi muna niya ang kanyang DS at nakinig sa balita.

"_Magandang gabi po mga kapuso! Meroong barko dito sa Manila Bay na parang may dragon sa unahan nito at may pakpak! Oo po mga kapuso, pakpak! May namataan kaming walong kakaibang taong nakasakay ditto sa dragon ship nila! Aba mga kapuso, kakaiba ang pananamit nila at kanilang anyo! Ano na-"_

Napasigaw sa gulat si Isabel at ikinagulat eto ng apat. Parang nakita na niya itong barko. Napatayo siya at nanggigil sa pagturo sa telebisyon.

"Kilala ko yung barko at ang mga tao nay an!!! Nasa, nasa laro ko yan! Yung Golden Sun! Hala! Paano nangyari yun! Kila-la ko sila!!!!"

Hindi makahinga sa tuwa si Isabel habang tinutulungan ng magkapatid na ipahinahon siya, nalito sa kanyang sinabi habang hinalungkat ni Keat ang bag ni Isabel para kunin yung kahon na sinasabi ni Isabel na Golden Sun: The Lost Age. Nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata nang Makita niya na tama ang sinasabi ni Isabel.

"Hala, Isabel! Tama ka nga! Pero paano nangyari yun?!" Tumingin si Keat kay Isabel na parang hindi mapaniwala sa kanyang nakikita. "Isang laro lamang ito!"

"Ano ang gagawin natin?!" Natataranta na rin si Janine sa kanyang lugar.

Nagisip muna si isang at saka huminga ng malalim. "Ililigtas natin ang walo!" Ang patapang pagsabi niya.

"What?!" Nagulat ang dalawang magkapatid.

"Bu-but are you sure?" ang tanong ni Sam.

"Oo nga, are you sure about what you are going to do? Delikado!" isinigurado ni Gwen ang tanung niya kay Isabel.

"Sigurado na ako. I meant every word I ever say at wala nang atrasan ito!" ang tugon niya. "Tara na!"

Sumang-ayon silang lahat at nagmadaling pumunta sa garahe.

"Janine, sumama ka sa akin, kayong magkapatid, sumakay kayo sa kotse ni Keat. Mag tawagan tayo sa cellphone natin."

Sila ay sumang-ayon kay Isabel at sumakay na sila sa kanilang kotse. Inandar ni Isabl ang kanyang Grandia na kotse dahil kakailangin nila ito at nauna na. Sunod, inandar ni Keat tang kanyang Mercedes Benz at sumunod sa kanila.

* * *

Wow, parang na weirdahan ako sa pagsulat ng sarili nating wika! Hehe, sana may mag review na Pilipino! Hindi ko alam kung kailan ko ipopost yung susunod na kabanata….


	2. Kabanata Dalawa : Ang Pagkikita

Heto na po ang pangalawang kabanata! Pasensya na kung natagalan kasi nga yung guitara namin! Nakakatakot sa entablado..

* * *

Wala silang sinayang na oras at nagmadaling pumunta sa Manila bay para iligtas ang ating mga Adepts. Habang nagmamaneho ng kotse si Isabel, Naguguluhan ang kanyang isipan dahil hindi niya malaman kung ano nga ba talaga ang nangyayari at una sa lahat, tama ba ang gagawin nilang paglitas sa kanila? Hindi nila alam itong mundo natin at baka kung ano ang gawin nila. Matakot ang mga tao sa kanila at pagkamalang mga maligno o halimaw na may kakaibang kapangyarihan.

"Huminto na tayo dito."

Ipinarada ni Isabel ang kanyang kotse kung saan hindi ito makikita at bumaba na sina Isabel at Janine. Inilabas niya ang kanyang N70 na cellphone at tinawagan si Gwen.

"Hello, Gwen? Nasan kayo? Nandito na kami."

"Nandito na rin kami. Mukhang hinahabol ng mga pulis yung mga Adepts because naghiwalay sila ng tatakbuhan."

"Ha?!"

"_Gwen, tara, let's go!"_

Narinig ni Isabel na tinawag si Gwen nang kanyang kapatid na si Sam.

"O sige, ingat na lang tayo! Kita kits!"

Tinapos na nila ang kanilang tawagan at naghanap sina Isabel at Janine ng paraan para matanaw ang isa sa mga Adepts.

"Ano na ang gagawin mo? Ikaw lider dito." Nagtanong ang nagaalalang Janine.

Tumingin-tingin si Isabel sa kanyang paligid at may namataang hagdanan na pwedeng akyatin.

"Aakyat tayo." Tumakbo si Isabel patungo sa hagdanan at nagsimulang umakyat.

"Ha?! Eh, o sige….." Kinalmot ni Janine ang kanyang ulo at sumunod sa pagakyat sa hagdanan.

Nakarating na si Isabel sa bubong at tinulungan si Janine makaakyat. "Doon ka at doon naman ako."

Sumang-ayon si Janine at may sinabi siya sa kanyang isipan. _"Ano ba ito, parang nasa pelikula kami!"_ Tumingin si Janine sa ibaba at may namataang kulay berde na scarf. _"Si Fehlix yun ah!"_

"Isabel! Dito! Sina Fehlix!" Ang sigaw ni Janine.

Tila nabuhayan si Isabel at parang naasar sa maling pagkasabi ng kanyang pangalan. "Felix hindi Fehlix!" Sumibangot siya.

"Felix! Sorry po!" Tinakpan ni Janine ang kanyang mukha sa hiya.

Tumingin si Isabel sa ibaba at nakita si Felix at maya-maya pa ay dumating ang kanyang kapatid na babae na si Jenna at ang iba pa nilang kasama na sina Piers at Sheba.

"_Shet! Ang gwapo niya!"_

Namula ang mukha ni Isabel at tila nasusunog ang kanyang dibdib sa tuwing masisilayan niya ang mukha ni Felix. Nagising siya sa katotohanan at tinawag ang kanilang attensyon.

"Psst…..psst!"

"Huh? What's that? Do you hear that guys?" Nagtanong si Jenna sa kaniyang mga kasama.

"Yes, I hear it too but I don't know where it is coming from." Sabi ni Piers.

Kinagat ni Isabel ang kanyang labi. _"Ay……english speaking nga etong mga 'to……"_

"Pssssst! Up here guys!"

Walong mga parehas na mata ang bumati sa kanya sa pagtingin sa taas.

"……Don't hurt us! We meant no harm!" Ang pakiusap ni Sheba.

Patakas na sila pero nagsalita agad si Isabel. "Felix, wait! And everyone! You can trust us!"

Napahinto ang apat nang biglang nabanggit ni Isabel ang pangalan ni Felix. Tumingin si Felix kay Isabel na parang nalilito.

"How do you know my name? Who are you and you seem to know a lot from us."

Tila nasusunog nanaman ang dibdib ni Isabel nang marinig niya sa unang beses ang boses ni Felix. (That rhymed)

"_Ang ganda ng boses niya! Gosh! Kilig ako-"_ Nagising nanaman si Isabel sa katotohanan at kinumbinsi sila na mapagtitiwalaan sila.

"Just trust me guys! I know your names and pretty much where you all came from! Your name is Felix the Venus Adept and your sister is Jenna the Mars Adept, both of you live in Vale, you are Sheba of Lalivero who is a Jupiter Adept and you are Piers of Lemuria who is a Mercury Adept!" Nasabi lahat yun ni Isabel sa isang hininga.

Nagulat ang apat. "But-" Naputol si Felix sa kanyang pangungusap nang biglang may narinig silang sipol ng pulis.

"Naku po! Ang mga pulis!" Natakot si Janine.

"No time to explain! Come on! If you want your lives to be spared!" Ang sigaw ni Isabel.

"Go, go, now, NOW!"

Pinauna ni Felix paakyatin si Sheba, sumunod si Piers, ang kanyang kapatid na si Jenna at hinuli niya ang kanyang sarili.

"Follow us!"

Ang sabi ni Isabel at sinundan ang dalawa, nagkakaroon ng kaunting pagtitiwala sa dalawa pero huwag muna sila padalos-dalos sa kanilang desisyon. Nakarating sila kung nasan ang kotse ni Isabel. Nauna siyang bumaba, sumunod si Janine, Sheba, Piers, Jenna at Felix. Binuksan ni Isabel ang pinto ng kaniyang kotse. Sa una ay parang ayaw ng apat na pumasok sa loob pero kinumbinsi ng dalawa na ligtas ito at magpapaliwanag kapag tapos na ang lahat. Wala silang sinayang na panahon at sinunod ang sabi ni Isabel.

"Okay, I'm really confused now and I'm pretty scared back here."

Nanginginig si Jenna sa takot, hindi na malaman kung ano ang gagawin pero nandyan naman si Felix para suportahan ang kapatid. Sumakay na si Janine sa unahan at si Isabel ay naupo na sa upuan ng magmamaneho.

Tumingin si Isabel sa likod. "Just calm down guys, everything's gonna be fine."

"How about Isaac and the others?" Ang tanong ni Felix.

Ngumiti si Isabel. "Don't worry, I think my other friends are doing their job." Inabot niya ang kanyang cellphone kay Janine. "Janine, tawagan mo sila at tanungin mo kung nailigtas ba nila sina Isaac at ako ay magmamaneho."

"Sige." Ang tugon ni Janine habang inandar na ni Isabel ang kanyang kotse.

Nagulat ang apat nang umandar ang bagay na inuupuan nila.

Natawa si Isabel. "Don't be scared guys. It is called a car. It is used for transportation that needs a driver to drive this thing."

"Amazing……." Namangha si Sheba sa kanyang upuan.

Natapos na kausapin ni Janine sila sa cellphone at sinabi ang magandang balita. "Oo daw. Naligtas na sila at magkita-kits na tayo sa bahay natin!"

"Naks naman!" Nagappir ang dalawang magkaibagan dahil nagtagumpay sila at hindi na hahanapin ng mga pulis ang mga Adepts.

"Um, excuse me? Mind if I ask-" Naputol si Piers sa kanyang pangungusap nang tinuloy ni Isabel ang kanyang sasabihin.

"If the others are safe? Yes, they are." Ngumiti si Isabel kay Piers at tumingin agad sa daanan.

"Yes!" Napayakap si Jenna sa kanyang kapatid.

Napadila si Janine. "Dudugo talaga ilong ko sa wikang ingles!"

Napatawa si Isabel. "Bakit naman, Janine?"

Kinalmot ni Janine ang kanyang ulo. "Eh, ang galling mo kasi mag English accent! Japayuki ka pa!"

Lumaki ang ngiti sa mukha ni Isabel. "Yamero, Janiin!"

"Ok, ok! Hihinto na ako!"

Naghagalpakan ang dalawang fan ng Golden Sun. Mamaya-maya pa ay nakarating na sila sa kanilang destinasyon. Bumaba na sila at napansin ni Isabel na nakarating na sina Keat. Binuksan niya ang pinto at nagulat sa kanyang nakita. Tumingin si Isabel kay Janine at tinitigan siya nang nakakatakot.

* * *

Hintay na lang ulit sa susunod na kabanata! Hanggang sa muling pagkikita, paalam!


	3. Kabanata Tatlo: Ang Tinig

Secret kung san part sila mag TAGALOG! Anu ba yan….ay, wala! Ahem, basa na! hindi wet! READ! Manga nga pla eto.

* * *

"……Janiin……bakit c Arekkusu nandito pala? Nakalimutan mong sabihin noh?" Ginawang Hapon ni Isabel ang pangalan ni Alex para hindi nila matukoy na siya pala iyon.

"Ay…nakalimutan ko…" Tinakpan ni Janine ang kanyang mukha sa kahiyaan.

Nagbuntong-hininga (Sighed) si Isabel at bigla niyang naalala na may pagkatingin siya kay Alex. _"Hay naku……problema ito……paano na yan…..." _Sinabi niya sa kanyang isipan at pasimpleng pumasok na sa loob.

"Isabel! Janine! Mabuti nakarating na kayo! Akala ko tuloy nahuli na kayo ng mga pulis!" Natuwa si Keat nang makita silang ligtas sa kapahamakan.

"……Now that we are all here, care to explain why you know about us?" Sinabi ni Alex ng mahinahon.

"Shet……" Bulong ni Janine at agad tinakpan ang kanyang bibig nang marinig niya ang boses si Alex.

Napatingin at napatawa si Isabel kay Janine nang sandali at agad tumingin kina Felix. "Um, let's sit at the living room, shall we?"

Sinundan ng mga Adepts sina Isabel at ang kanyang mga kaibigan. Habang sila ay naglalakad, hindi mapigilan ng mga Adepts na itanong sa kanilang mga sarili na kung ano ang mga bagay na nakikita nila sa kanilang paligid. Kakaiba ito sa kanilang mga paningin.

Nang sila'y nakarating sa sala, si Isabel ang nagpaliwanag lahat dahil si Janine ay nagsimula pa lamang maglaro ng Golden Sun at sina Keat, Sam at Gwen ay walang kaalam-alam maliban sa kanilang mga mukha at pangalan.

"……This is weird." Sabi ni Isaac.

"Yeah, how did WE end up in their world?" Tanong ni Garet.

"I don't know either but, do you guys remember anything before we even got here?" Ang tanong ni Ivan. Pero ang kanyang nakuha niyang sagot ay kundi katahimikan sa silid.

"……How can we go back to our own world?" Sumibangot si Mia habang sinuportahan siya ni Piers.

"……_Ah! Girlfriend niya si Mia!"_ Pareho ang nasa iniisip nila Isabel at Janine at ito ang dahilan kung bakit sila ngumiti sa isa't-isa.

"……I want to sleep already guys……where can I sleep?"

Sumama ang tingin ni Felix kay Garet. "Garet! Behave yourself!" Sinuway nang Venus Adept ang Mars Adept.

Pinigilan ni Isabel si Felix. "Felix! No, it's alright! I don't mind at all. Besides, we all need some sleep." Namula ang mukha si Isabel nang tumingin sa kanya si Felix.

Ngumiti si Keat. Ano nanaman kaya ang nasa isip nito? "Si Isabel, namumula!"

"KEAT!" Pinalo ng pabiro ni Isabel si Keat habang tumawa sina Janine, Sam at Gwen.

Tumaas ang kilay ni Alex. "Excuse me, is there a problem?"

"N-nothing!" Ang sabi nilang lima.

Tumayo agad si Isabel sa kanyang upuan. "Please follow me." Pagkatalikod ni Isabel, tumulo ang kanyang pawis sa kaba. _"Muntik na yun ah."_

Nag takip-silim na at lahat ay nakatulog nang mahimbing sa kanilang kwarto maliban kay Isabel. Siya ay hindi makatulog sa sobrang pagkasabik at kinuha niya ang kanyang paboritong gitara na kulay kahoy na may kung anu-ano ang nakadikit. (sige tawa)

"Felix, you are so hot, marry me!"

"You are so handsome, Felix!"

"Ang gwapo talaga!"

"FELIX"

"Kinikilig ako!"

"…Sexy? Muhahahaha! Ano ba yan! Hahahahaha!"

At may mga nakaguhit na Venus Djinn na nakadikit sa kanyang Frets, ginawa itong mga fret marks. Napangiti si Isabel.

"Ang adik ko talaga sa lalaking ito…" tumugtog na lang siya ng 'Your Guardian Angel' sa kanyang gitara dahil wala siyang magawa at gusto niyang libangin ang kanyang sarili.

"Pano ulit yung isang madali? Ayoko ng flats, sa electric ko na lng ….um….G major, D major, E minor…C major, G major, D major, E minor, C major…paulit-ulit lang….When I see your smile…Tears run down my face I can't replace…"

Kinabukasan… Nasa sala silang lahat naguusap nang may tinanong si Felix sa grupo.

"Um, mind if I ask you all, did any of you hear somebody singing last night? I heard the singing with a nice sound."

Kinabahan bigla si Isabel.

"Hindi naman ako yun. Baka si-" Tinuro agad ni Keat si Isabel.

"Isabel!" Nagturo sina Janine, Sam at Gwen.

"You were that person who was singing last night?" Tinignan ni Felix si Isabel na parang namangha sa kanyang boses.

Namula si Isabel. "Oh, sorry! Did I disturb you in your sleep? If so, I'm so sorry!" Humingi ng paumanhin si Isabel ng paulit-ulit. Nabahala si Felix.

"N-no! It is not what I meant! I was just curios because the song is beautiful and the one who is singing it is beau- I mean has a beautiful voice!"

Namula si Felix at kinabahan. Ano ba yung biglang lumabas sa kanyang bibig? Isang araw pa lamang sila sa mundo nila.

"Oh……thank you……" Namula rin si Isabel at mabuti na lang, hindi nila narinig masyado si Felix.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I heard somebody singing last night too but it wasn't that clear. You were near her room. What if, you sing it again for us to hear? I'm sure everyone here would love to hear you sing." Humingi ng pakiusap si Alex habang sumang-ayon sila.

"I……uh……" Lalong namula si Isabel nang tinitigan siya ng mga Adepts.

Nagtanong si Sam. "Ano ba ang kinanta mo?"

"Your Guardian Angel." Sagot si Isabel.

"Yan nanaman?!" Pinalo ni Keat ang kanyang braso nang pabiro.

Lumaki ang mga mata ni Isabel. "Ano ba yan Keat! Yun lang eh…." Napangiti sina Janine, Sam at Gwen dahil sa dalawang mag-kaibigan.

"……I want to hear it too!"

Nakiusap si Jenna dahil nainip sa kakahintay at hindi naman nila naiintindihan yung salita nila pero, ang kakaiba doon ay parang naiintindihan nila yung mga ibang salita nila. Paano nangyari yun?

"Oops, sorry guys! We'll go at the studio. Follow us, please."

Habang naglalakd sila papunta sa basement, kinakabahan si Isabel. Parang ayaw niyang mag-isang tumugtog. Gusto niyang may kasama. Maya-maya pa ay nakarating na sila sa basement na air conditioned.

"Oh yeah, what is a studio?" ang tanong ni Ivan.

Si Gwen ang sumagot. "Oh, it's, it's um, a room or rooms where music or a film, television show, or radio show is recorded."

"Oh, thanks." Ngumiti si Ivan.

Nagulat silang lahat nang nagsalita ng Tagalong si Garet. "Aah! Ang tagal naman o-" tinakpan ni Garet ang kanyang bibig. Ano ang nangyari?

Nilagay ni Keat ang kanyang kamay sa bibig niya. "Ay, nagsalita ang macho ng Tagalog……" Pinalo ng apat ng pabiro si Keat at tsaka tumawa ng mahina.

Tinuro ni Isaac ang kanyang kaibigan na parang nagulat. "Hoy! Nagsalita ka ng linguahe nila! At naiintindihan kita-" Tinakpan niya agad ang kanyang bibig.

"Asteg!" Tinakpan ni Janine ang kanyang bibig sa sobrang tuwa.

"………Wag niyong sabihin kaya ko……rin……" Nagbuntong-hininga si Felix.

"Haay! ANG CUTE-niyang mag Tagalog……" Tumalikod si Isabel para hindi mahalata. "Muntik nay yun ah."

"Lahat tayo ay nakapagsasalita ng kanilang linguahe, ano naman kaya ang sanhi nito?" Nagisip nang malalim si Alex.

"Baka ito ay may kuneksyon sa ating pagyapak ng kanilang mundo." Ang hula ni Piers.

"Wala akong paki! Basta, gusto ko ng marinig ang tinig ni Isabel!" Sabik na sabik na si Sheba na marinig si Isabel na kumanta.

"Dapat alamin muna niyo kung ano ang gagamitin naming sa paglikha ng musika."

Tila dudugo nanaman ang ilong ni Janine nang marinig niyang mag Tagalog ng pormal si Isabel. "Ano ba yan……"

Isa-isa pinakilala ni Isabel ang mga instrumento na gagamitin nila at pagkatapos niya, isa-isa nagsalita kunh saan sila magaling.

"Magaling ako mag-gitara at kumanta." Sabi ni Isabel nang umupo sila.

"Kami naman ng aking kapatid magaling rin sa gitara at kumanta." Paliwanag ni Sam.

"Ako sa drums!" Sigaw ni Keat.

"Sa Keyboards ako!" Tugon ni Janine.

Matapos ipaliwanag ng lima ang gagawin, si Janine ay naupo katabi ni Garet. (sige tawa)

"_Aray, ang puso ko! Tumitibok nanaman! Haaay, bakit ganito ang aking tadhana?"_ Namula si Janine at hindi mapakali sa kanyang kinaroroonan. Nagkagusto pa kasi siya kay Garet eh!

Lumaki ang ngiti ni Isabel sa kanyang mukha. _"Si Janine talaga o, tumabi kay Garet! Naks naman!"_ Tumawa siya sa kanyang isipan.

Kinuha ni Isabel ang stool chair at ang kanyang acoustic guitar at naupo sa gitna, kaharap ang mikropono. Ang drummer na si Keat ay pumuwesto sa likod habang nasa kaliwa ni Isabel si Sam at si Gwen ay nasa kanan, likuran niya. Bago magsimula, isinigurado ni Isabel kung paano ang strumming pattern.

"D…D, U, D, U, D……D,U...U,D…D, U, D, U, D……D, U, D, U….basta banding Intro yun tapos kapag papasok na…..D, U, D, U, D lagi tapos kapag katapos ng heaven….D…D, U, D, U, D ulit! Haay….."

Tumugtog na si Isabel at ito ang senyas nila para maghanda sa gagawin nila.

"When I see your smile, Tears run down my face…."

Namangha ang mga Adepts nang marinig nila ang tunog ng gitara at lalo na si Felix nang kumanta si Isabel.

"……Ang ganda niy- ng boses niya……" Tumulo ang pawis ng Felix nang tumingin ang kanyang kapatid sa kanya.

"Ano sabi mo kay Isabel?" Tumaas ang kilay ni Jenna.

"Ha? E, ang sabi ko, maganda ang boses niya…" sabi ni Felix ng pasimple.

"Ganun? Maganda nga." Tila parang may nahalata si Jenna kay Felix pero hindi pa naman siya sigurado dito at tumutok sa apat na mag-kakaibigan.

Nilapag sa sahig ni Isabel ang gitara at tumayo para hawakan ang mikropono.

"Please tell me you'll stay! Yeah, whoa……stay! Whoa….Use me as you will!"

"Their instruments are WICKED I tell you!"

Napasigaw si Garet sa tuwa dahil na astigan sa ginagawa nilang pagtugtog ng musika. Boring kasi sa kanila! Natapos na sila na kanilang palabas. Huminga ng malalim si Isabel.

"Tapos na!"

* * *

Hanggang sa muling pagkikita! Paalam!...Ano ba iyan….Dragon Ball Z. Gitara muna ako ah!


	4. Kabanata Apat: Ang Kulit Niyo!

**MissDoomDragon to bente-unerz36: **Kamusta na yung komiks na ginagawa natin? (Totoo Ba to?!) Gus2 q nang pumasok para makita ko kung paano mo dinawrawing story ko! XD

* * *

"O, yes! Ang galing! Ang ganda pa ng kanta!" Pinalakpakan ni Jenna at Sheba si Isabel at ang tatlo. Naupo sila sa harapan nila para mag-usap-usap lang.

"Kayo ba ang gumawa ng kantang iyon?" Nagtanong si Piers.

Ngumiti si Isabel. "Ay, hindi kami! Si Ronnie Winter at ang kanyang mga kasama sa banda nila ang tumugtog. The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and tawag sa kanila."

Kinalabit ni Keat si Isabel ng pabiro. "Yii, crush mo yun kasi kamukha niya si Alex-"

"KEAT!!" Pinalo ni Isabel si Keat dahil sa hiya at tumingin sa nagulat at namumulang Alex. "Alex, wala akong gusto sayo! _Kahit meron nga_……Wag kang maniwala dito kay Keat! Eh, bakit? Cute naman si Ronnie ah at tsaka may asawa na yun! Two years nang kasal noh….Crush ko si idol!"

Tawa ng tawa si Keat habang patuloy na pinoprotektahan and sarili sa mga palo ni Isabel. "Crush mo nga yun pero in love ka kay-"

"AAH! YAN ANG WAG MONG SASABIHIN SA HARAP NILA KUNDI IPAPALO KO ITONG GITARA SA ULO MO!!"

Kinuha ni Isabel ang kanyang acoustic guitar at tumakbong palayo si Keat habang tumatawa silang lahat.

"Hindi nga, kanino siya in love from all of these guys?" Nagtanong ang nakangiting Mia sa tatlo.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Isabel. "Mia! Wag KASI! Mahihimatay ako!"

Nagbuntong-hininga nanaman si Felix. "…..Guys……Tama nay an…..wag niyong pilitin kung ayaw!"

Inasar ng magkapatid si Felix. "Yiii, Felix and Isabel sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!-"

"GAH! ANO BA! BAHALA NA NGA KAYO! MAGPRAKTIS NA AKO TUMAKBO PARA SA SPORTSFST NATIN!"

Lumabas ng patakbo si Isabel, hiyang-hiya talaga sa ginawa nilang pang-asar habang si Felix naman ay hindi nagpahalatang namumula rin at nag-isip ng paraan para baguhin ang usapan.

"Anong sportsfest?"

"Ah, hirap explain eh, dami kasi…." Kinalmot ni Janine ang kanyang pisngi. "Bakit hindi kayo sumama?"

"Janine, hindi pede!" sabi ni Keat.

"Ay, oo nga pala…." Tinakpan ni Janine ang kanyang mukha sa hiya. "Nahahawa ako sa virus mo, Garet!"

Nagalit si Garet. "Bakit nanaman ako?!"

Ngumiti si Janine ng pang-asar. "Clumsy ka noh."

"Anong sinabi mo?!" Tumakbong palayo si Janine habang hinabol siya ni Garet.

"Totoo naman, eh!"

"Take that back!"

"Going back……ang pwede lang sumama sa inyo ay sina Felix, Isaac, Sheba at Ivan….Sino gusting sumama bukas?" Nagtanong si Sam.

"Maiwan na lng kami." Sabi nila Sheba at Ivan.

"How about you two? Are you, are you two, um, coming?" Tanong ni Gwen.

Tumingin and dalawang lider sa isa't – isa at sumang-ayon sa alok nila.

"Bantayan ninyo yung bahay maigi ha!" Ipinaalala ni Keat sa mga Adepts.

"Mapagtitiwalaan ninyo kami. We'll make sure that Garet doesn't eat all the food inside the fridge." Ngumiti ng mahinahon si Alex habang tumatawa silang lahat. Narinig ito ni Garet at nagalit naman kay Alex.

Tumawa si Keat. "Ano bayan, pareho kayo minsan ni Isabel! Yung temper niyong dalawa!"

Lumaki ang mga mata ni Sam. "Oh my gosh, Keat……pinansin mo na lahat!"

Tumawa si Keat. "That's me!"

Napangiti si Gwen. "Naks naman, Keat!"

"Uy! Tignan ko lang and ginagawa ni Isabel sa labas!" Tumayo si Jenna at lumabas ng kwarto.

"Sama ako!" Sumunod si Sheba.

Nagbuntong – hininga si Mia at tumingin sa apat na babae. "How about you guys? Hindi kayo magpraktis?"

"Hindi na kami, 50 meter dash lang and tatakbuhan naming, eh." Paliwanag ni Keat.

"Eh, ako, hindi naman ako tatakbo." Tugon ni Janine.

"50 meters lang? Eh, bakit nagprapraktis pa si Isabel kung ganung kaikli?" Tanong ni Piers.

Napangiti si Gwen. "50 meters at 100 meter dash siya at kung maaari, 200 meters na lang sana! Kaya nga lang, tuwing P.E. naming mga babae pwede!"

Nalaglag and panga ni Ivan habang nagulat naman sila. "Ganung kabilis siyang tumakbo?!" Tila gulat na gulat si Ivan sa kanyang narinig.

"Yes, that's how sporty she is! Kapag Track and Field na naming, maraming nagaagawan kay Isabel!" Taw and tawa si Sam nang matandaan niya and nangyari noong P.E. time nila.

**-Nakaraan-**

"Isabel! Dito ka na lang!" Hinila ang kanyang kanang kamay.

"Isabel! Ditto ka sa amin!"

"May grupo na ako eh……"

"Ay, saying! Ang bilis pa naman niyan……"

**-Katapusan-**

Maya-maya pa ay pumasok na si Isabel sa loob ng bahay kasama sina Jenna at Sheba. Umiinom ng tubig si Felix nang nakita niya ang suot ni Isabel. Denim shorts na kulay blue at t-shirt na spaghetti na kulay purple. Napaubo si Felix nang hindi niya inaasahan na malunok and tubig. Napatayo si Piers sa kanyang upuan para paluin ang likod ng kaibigan.

"Are you alright, Felix?"

Tumungo si Felix. "Yeah, I'm fine….thanks, Piers."

Hindi maiwasan nina Ivan at Garet na pagtawanan si Felix dahil sa nangyari sa kanya. Nahuli ni Felix ang kanilang attensyon nang makita nilang nagagalit ito. "Tumigil nga kayong dalawa!"

Kinagat nila ang kanilang labi at sinubukang hindi tumawa. Habang nagpapahinga si Isabel, naisipan niyang tanungin ang mga Adepts sa silid. "Sandali lang, may sasama ba bukas para panoorin kami?"

"Yung dalawang lider naming." Sagot ni Alex. Tumingin si Isabel kay Isaac tapos kay Felix.

Biglang nagsalita si Janine. "Ah, si Isaac at si Fehlix!" patay, nagkamali si Janine.

Naasar si Isabel. "FELIX hindi FEHLIX!"

Kinagat ni Janine and kanyang labi. "Ay! Sorry po! Felix! Yan!"

Kinabahan bigla si Isabel baka mahalata ng Adepts. Ngumiti si Jenna ng nakakakilabot. "Uuuuy! Tinama yung pag bigkas ng pangalan ng kuya ko!"

Prinotektahan agad ni Isabel ang kanyang sarili nang tumingin and mga Adepts sa kanya. "Ang sama! Ayoko lang naman makarinig ng maling pagkakasabi ng pangalan, eh! English name niya tapos ganigawang tagalong. Eh kung kay Sheba nga eh ginagawang Shehba-"

Tinakpan ni Jenna ang bibig ni Isabel marahil naiintindihan na niya ang kanyang paliwanag. "Ok, ok, ok! Napaka defensive mo naman! Akala ko tuloy magkakagirlfriend na kuya ko!"

"Jenna!" Sinuway ni Felix and kanyang kapatid habang namula siya sa kanyang kinatatayuan.

Pinapitik ni Isabel ang kanyang daliri at tumingin kay Keat. "O! Sabi ko sayo single pa rin si Felix eh!"

Napatawa si Keat at inasar si Isabel. "Akala ko partner niya si Piers o si Alex o kaya si Isaac?"

"Excuse me?!" Nalaglag ang mga panga nila Piers, Alex at Felix sa kanyang narinig.

"Patay….."

Tinakpan nila Sam, Gwen at Janine ang kanilang mukha gamit ng kanilang palad. Dahil sa alam nila kuna paano magreact si Isabel kapag inaasar ang kanyang Felix o Alex o Piers o Isaac……ok…….basta yaoi.

Huminga ng napakalalim si Isabel, piniga ang kanyang mga kamay at ngumiti ng peke. "Keat…….ang ayaw ko sa lahat-"

"TAKBO!!"

Tumakbo si Keat paloyo kay Isabel. Hindi hinabol ni Isabel si Keat kundi kinagat ang kanyang labi sa sobrang gigil at nagsimulang dumugo ito. Napaluha si Isabel habang tumahimik ang kwarto. Bakit siya umiiyak eh diba dapat sina Felix ang maasar? Nagtanong si Mia kay Gwen ng pasikreto.

"……Gwen? Why is she…..alam mo na….."

Binulong ni Gwen ang sagot. "I'm going to tell you. This is a secret at wag mong sabihin baka si Isabel might get mad at me……she is a fan of Alex and Felix, her crush is Alex at in love siya kay Felix……"

Napangiti si Mia sa sobrang tuwa. "Ah, ok……hindi ko sasabihin!"

"Be quiet ah!" ipinaalala ni Gwen.

Nanggigil si Isabel at sumigaw ng napakalakas. "DARN IT!!" Nagdabog paakyat sa hagdanan si Isabel at nagsara ng pinto.

"……May number one fan tayo……" Bulong ni Mia. Nagulat ang mga Adepts kay Mia.

"Yep, number two niyo ako!" Sigaw ni Janine.

"……Can somebody explain?" Pakiusap ni Felix.

Si Sam ang sumagot. "Kapag may taong inaasar kayo, nagagalit si Isabel."

Lumabas si Keat. "At kapag ginawang yaoi ang mga lalaki, mas lalo siyang nagagalit! Pero hindi naman yun galit sa akin, ganyan lang yan, nagtatampo." Napatawa si Keat.

"Ah, so, ok lang siya? Eh, nagdugo labi niya….." Naalala si Sheba ang nangyari.

"Naglaslas ba?" Pabiro ni Keat habang tumawa silang lahat.

"Ano bay an, Keat!" Natatawa si Ivan sa sinabi ni Keat. Biglang umalis si Felix at umakyat sa taas ng walang paalam lang man.

"O, bakit umakyat yun?" Tumingin si Garet sa kanyang likuran.

"Kasi namatay…" Pabiro nanaman ni Keat.

"Ano bay an, Keat!" Pinalo ng pabiro ni Gwen si Keats a balikat.

"Ok ka ah, you're hilarious." Ngumiti ng mahinahon si Alex.

"Yiii, crush mo si Keat noh?" Sabi nilang lahat.

Nagbuntong – hininga si Alex ng pasimple. "It doesn't mean if I say she's hilarious, I already have a crush on her. Pinitik ni Alex ang kanyang asul na buhok.

* * *

Tumawa si Isabel Isabel sa kanynag sarili sa loob ng kanyang kwarto. "Ano bayan, grabe naman ako magtampo!"

Nakidapa sa kama si Felix sa tabi niya at napatawa ng mahina. "Yeah, I noticed that. Number one fan mo daw kami?"

Kinabahan bigla si Isabel at tumingin sa kayang kaliwa para tignan si Felix. "oo, tama ka diyan. I guess they told you about it."

Napatingin si Felix sa labi ni Isabel at naisipang hilumin ito. "Sandali lang." Nilagay ni Felix ang kanyang kanang daliri sa ibabaw ng labi ni Isabel. Nang ipatong niya ito, kumabog ang puso ng dalawa.

"_Why am I feeling like this? / Ano ba ito, kinakabahan ako lalo!"_

Ipinikit ni Felix ang kanyang mga mata at lumikha ng majika. "Cure…..yan, tapos na."

Hinawakan ni Isabel ang kanyang labi na parang gulat na gulat. "Astig yun ah!...ay sorry…..masyadong excited…" Ngmiti si Isabel at ngumiti rin si Felix.

Napuno ang kwarto nang katahimikan at nagdesisyon si Isabel na sirain ito. "Ang boring! Mag laro nga ako ng Golden Sun, gusto mo manood?" Tumayo si Isabel at kinuha ang kanyang Nintendo DS Lite sa ibabaw ng mesa.

"Huh? Ano iyan?" Tanong ni Felix nang masilayan niya ang kulay pink na bagay na hawak Isabel.

"Ipapaliwanag ko lahat."

Ipinaliwanag niya lahat ang maaari at tila hindi makapaniwala si Felix na isang laro ang Golden Sun sa kanilang mundo. Binuksan ni Isabel ang kanyang DS at lumabas ang sprite na si Felix.

Tumawa si Isabel. "Ikaw yan eh, Felix!"

Lumaki ang mga mata ni Felix. "Ako yan?!"

Tumawa ulit si Isabel. "Ou! Hehe, papunta pa lang ako sa Apoji Islands para kunin yung Parch. Pero tapos ko na itong laro, gusto ko lang ulit – ulitin! Ang saya eh."

Napangiti si Felix. "Ganun? Ano level na namin?"

"20 kayo ni Jenna, 19 si Sheba at si Piers ay 21." Tugon ni Isabel.

Nang ginamit niya sina Echo, Cannon, Waft at Chill sa dalawang Merman, napapikit ng dalawang beses si Felix dahil ang bilis si Isabel pumindot at mamili ng command. "Ang bilis mong pumindot!"

Napatawa si Isabel. "Kaya mo rin yan kapag sanay ka na! Heto, subukan mo mag laro." Binigay niya ang kanyang DS kay Felix.

Sa una ay tinanggihan ni Felix ang alok ni Isabel pero mapilit siya at pinagbigyan. "Fine, teach me then."

Tinuruan ni Isabel si Felix at agad naman niya naitindihan. Habang naglalaro si Felix at nanonood si Isabel, pakiramdam ng dalawa na close na close sila. Hindi namalayan ng dalawa na nagtakip – silim nap ala at naglalaro pa rin ng Golden Sun: The Lost Age at nagaalala na ang mga Adepts at ang apat sa ibaba.

"Ano kaya ang nangyari sa dalawa? Puntahan ko nga!" Tumayo si Keat at umakyat si Keat.

"Sama ako!" Tumayo din si Jenna at iniwan silang nanonood ng……anime. Janine talaga. Samantalang sa loob ng kwarto.

"Felix! Go! Kaya mo yan! Mapapatay mo yung Serpent!"

Masyadong sabik si Isabel sa kanyang lugar habang kinakabahan si Felix. "Mapapatay ko yan! We already killed it! Thanks for the strategy……hindi naming naisip yun!"

"Basta, healer lang kapatid mo at booster si Sheba tapos kayo ni Piers ang lumalaban."

"Kaya nga eh, ang tagal naming napatay yung Serpent noon pero siguro ngayon, mabilis na dahil nag level up muna tayo!"

Pagdating ni Keat at Jenna sa taas, narinig nilang may dalawang taong nagsigawan.. Pinuntahan ni Keat at Jenna ang kwarto ni Isabel at dahandahang binuksa ang pinto. Nanlaki ang kanilang mga mata na nakadapa at magkatabi sa kama sina Isabel at Felix.

Nanggulat si Keat. "Hoy! Anong ginagawa niyong dalawa? Naghahalikan kayo noh?!" Napatawa si Jenna sa sinabi ni Keat.

Nagulat ang dalawa at namula ang kanilang mukha sa sinabi ni Keat. Sa sala, narinig ng tatlo at ang mga Adepts na pinapaalis si Felix sa kwarto ni Isabel pati sina Keat at Jenna.

Nagbuntong – hininga si Alex at napangiti. "……Interesting."

Napatingin si Isaac kay Alex. "What? May sinabi ka?"

Lumingon si Alex at ngumiti ng pasimple. "Wala, kaibigan, wala……"

* * *

Haaayz……tapos na rin! At Skul bukol na!


	5. Kabanata Lima: Nagsisimula na!

WAH! Pasenxa na kng matagal aq hnd nkapagupdate! Nagkataon lng na wala masyado ginagawa sa skul! ToT.

Boses: Alex (Ronnie Winter..sa RJA! For sure! XD), Isaac (Jesse McCartney), Ivan (Aaron Carter), Piers (Ryoutarou sa english na La Corda D'oro…ewan), Garet (Dingdong Dantes! XD), Felix (kumanta ng Hero Heroine sa Boys Like Girls…nakalimutan ko eh), Rui (Zac Efron), Kenshi (si Kenshin ng Samurai X…wahehehe…..ewan…basta seductive yung boses.), Isabel (Marian Rivera!), Leaf (Train Heartnet sa Black Cat na anime), Peter (Well…boses niya ay boses niya! D ko alam kung kanino may kaparehas) Mia (Ashley Tisdale), Sheba (Miley Cirus? ewan) at Jenna (basta matapang na boses XD)

Malalaman niyo rin kung sino ang iba sa susunod na mga kabanata.

* * *

Kinabukasan, maagang nagising ang lima para magluto ng kanilang ulam. Taga luto si Isabel at silang apat ay sumusunod sa kanyang mga utos.

"Keat! Gawin mo yung itlong! Janine! Tulungan mo ako ihain ang pagkain at pagkatapos, lagyan na natin ng tubig ang baso! Sam at Gwen! Ihanda niyo na ang mesa!" Ilalagay na ni Isabel ang pagkain sa mesa nang biglang sumulpot si Felix at muntik na malaglag ang plato.

"Ay!"

"Hala!"

Hinawakan agad ni Felix ang plato para hindi ito malaglag. Nagbuntong – hininga ang dalawa. Napansin ni Isabel na nahawakan ni Felix ang kanyang mga kamay at namula ang kanyang mukha. Agad siya nagpatawa.

"Wag ka namang kasi sumulpot agad! Para kang kabuti na lumitaw bigla!" Nilapag ni Isabel ang plato na may itlog at tumawa ang dalawang magkapatid.

"Uy! Foul!" Sabi ni Keat na nakangiti.

Tinitigan ni Isabel si Keat. "Anong foul ka diyan? Idikeat kita sa pader, eh!" Napangiti silang lahat at tinakpan ni Felix ang kanyang bibig para hindi Makita ang kanyang tawa.

"Sama nito……" Tinuro ni Keat si Isabel ng pabiro at tumingin kina Janine, Sam at Gwen na nakangiti rin.

Tumingin si Isabel kay Felix. "……Nagluluto ka rin diba- ay sorry….hyper lang!" Tumulo ang pawis ni Felix habang kinagat ni Isabel ang kanyang labi. "Sportsfest na- ay! Ano nga pala ang isusuot niyo ni Isaac?! Andali!"

Tumakbo si Isabel sa taas at nasalubong ang tatlong babaeng Adepts. "Ohayou- ay, goodmorniiiiiiiiing!"

Napatingin ang tatlong babae kay Isabel na parang nalilito. "Ano yun?..." Nagtinginan ang tatlo sa isa't – isa at bumaba na lang para kumain.

Maya-maya pa ay gising na ang lahat at bumaba na si Isabel na may dalang mga damit pang lalaki. Saan niya nakuha yun? Napatigil si Isabel nang nakita na may bakanteng upuan sa gitna nina Felix at Alex. Kinabahan at namula, nilapag ang mga damit sa sofa at naasar kay Keat.

"……_Keat naman!! Aaargh!!"_

Pasimpleng naupo si Isabel sa gitna nina Felix at Alex at kumain na rin kasama nila. Natawa bigla si Keat at ito ang dahilan kung bakit tumingin sila sa kanya. Napangiti si Isabel na parang alam niya kung bakit tumawa siya. "O, bakit ka natatawa?..."

Naubo si Keat. "Yiii, kasi tumabi ka kay Felix!"

"Aiyiiiii!"

Nakiasar silang lahat at napangiti lang sina Alex, Isaac, Mia at Piers habang nanlaki ang mga mata ni Felix at namula kasabay ni Isabel.

"O! Kahapon si Alex ngayon naman si Felix! Wala kang magawa sa buhay noh? Nasasapian ka na ata ng kaluluwa ni Kraden!"

"KRADEN?!"

Hagalpakan ang lahat sa mesa.

"Si Isabel talaga kahit kailan….." Tinuro ni Keat si Isabel habang tumatawa. "Pinagtripan yung matandang scholar!"

"……Ayoko na nga. Felix, Isaac! Isuot nito itong dalawa." Tumayo si Isabel sa kanyang upuan para kunin ang mga damit na susuotin ng dalawang Venus Adept.

Iniabot ni Isabel ang kulay dilaw na t-shirt na may black na long sleeves kay Isaac, asul na pantalon at chain para astig tignan, at brown na choker para sa leeg ni Isaac.

"Question……Saan mo nakuha itong mga pang lalaki na sinusuot dito sa mundo niyo? Puro babae kayo eh." Tanong ni Isaac.

Pasimpleng ngumiti si Isabel. "Basta, wag ka ng magtanong. Secret yun!"

Iniabot naman ni Isabel ang itim na t-shirt at asul na pantalon kay Felix na may kasamang baler na itim. "Felix……pwede bang isuot mo itong pink na polo t-shirt?"

Parang nadiri si Felix nang makita niya na kulay rosas ang pang patong niya. "Why PINK?!...W-why not another color?"

"Uuuuy! PINK!" Sigaw ni Keat at tumawa ang iba.

"Bakit?" Ngumiti si Isabel. "Bagay naman sayo, ah! At nadrawing na kita na nakasuot ka ng pink!"

Napataas ang kanang kilay ni Felix. "Nadrawing mo-ako?"

Biglang nagsalita si Gwen. "Oh yeah, magaling si Isabel mag-drawing! At-at si Janine!"

Napatingin si Janine kay Gwen. "Oi, hindi ako magaling! Si Isabel mas magaling kaysa sa akin!"

"Hoy! Ikaw kaya! Kaya mo nga gumawa ng manga, eh ako hindi! Imagination at sa pagkopya lang ako!" Tumutol si Isabel.

"Stoooop! Pareho na kayo magaling!" Binagsak ni Keat ang kanyang kamay sa pagitan nila Isabel at Janine.

Tumingin agad si Isabel kay Felix. "Isuot mo na, dali! Malalate kami!"

Nagbuntong-hininga si Felix at sinunod na lang si Isabel habang sila ay nagtulong-tulong naghugas ng pinggan. Nang sila ay natapos, nagpalit na sina Isabel, Janine, Keat, Sam at Gwen ng unipormeng pang P.E. na kulay pula ang shorts at puti na t-shirt na may pula sa bandang balikat habang sila Felix at Isaac naman nagpalit pang mortal. Maya-maya pa ay bumaba na ang limang magkaibigan. Napatingin ang mga Adepts sa kanilang lima dahil pareho mga suot nila.

Nagsalita agad si Isabel. "Ito suot naming kapag Physical Education naming sa eskwela. Hehe, buti na lang shorts, mainit kasi."

Ang mga lalaki ay biglang namula ang kanilang mga mukha habang tinitigan nila Mia at Sheba sina Piers at Ivan nang nakakatakot. Napangiti si Janine.

"Parang Mars Adepts tayo, ah!"

Napangiti din si Isabel. "Oo nga noh? Astig!" Nagappir ang dalawang magkaibigan habang tumatawa.

"You go first!"

"No, you go down first!"

"Sabay tayo."

Napasilip si Isabel sa hagdanan at nakita sina Felix at Isaac nakasuot ng pang mortal. "O, sabi na nga gwapo kayong tignan! Galing ko talaga!" Tawa ng tawa si Isabel.

"Patingin nga!" Sumilip din si Keat. "Uy! Naks naman! Naka pink!"

Bumaba ang dalawang Venus Adepts na nahihiya at namumula.

"Oh my God….." Tinakpan nina Sam at Gwen ang kanilang bibig habang natawa sina Isabel at Janine.

"Kuya! Bagay sayo pink!" Tawa din si Jenna at parang gustong tanggalin na ni Felix ang polo t-shirt na pink at itim na t-shirt na lang ang isusuot niya. Napangiti lang sina Mia, Piers at Alex at sina Garet, Sheba at Jenna ay gustong pigilan ang tawa.

"Uy, tama na. Inggit lang kayo kasi totoong lalaki ang nagsusuot ng pink!" Depensa ni Isabel at nagkaroon ng kaunting tiwala sa sarili si Felix.

"Eh pano kung bakla?" Pasadyang tanong ni Keat.

Tinitigan ng masama ni Isabel si Keat. "Keat naman, wag ka nang humirit!" Saway ni Isabel na parang gustong tumawa.

Lumaki ang mga mata ni Keat. "Nagtatanong lang!" Ngumiti si Keat.

"Blushing si Jenna! Sabi niya, gwapo ng boyfriend ko! Gosh, kilig ako! Gusto kong pakasalan na!" Pabiro ni Isabel.

"Ah! Tumigil ka nga diyan!" Pinalo ni Jenna ang braso ni Isabel.

"Aray! Masakit yun ah!" Hinimas niya ang kanyang kaliwang braso.

"Ayan kasi!" Tumawa si Keat.

"Ang kulit niyong dalawa….." Napangti si Sam.

"Hoy! Let's go na!" Yaya ni Gwen.

"Ay, oo nga! Tara na!" Tumingin si Isabel sa mga babaeng Adepts. "Yung mga babae, bantayan ang iba DIYAN at baka kalkalin ang mga pagkain sa fridge!" Lumabas agad si Isabel na nakangiti.

"Garet, She means you…." Sabi ni Ivan na nakangiti.

"Sama nito!"

Sabay sinabi nila Garet at Janine. Napatingin ang dalawa sa isa't – isa at namula. Lumabas agad si Janine at isinarado ang pinto. Ngumiti si Piers ng mahinahon. "You feel something for that girl?"

Nagulat si Garet sa biglang tanong si Piers. "I-I-I beg your pardon?! I.Do.Not!"

Itinakbo ni Alex ang kanyang mga daliri sa kanyang buhok at nagbuntong-hininga. "When Garet gets defensive……he's lying……"

"Yiiiiii!" Inasar ng tatlong babae si Garet habang naaasar na ang Mars Adept.

* * *

Yey! Tapos na rin! Wee! I dunno when I will update again! ToT


	6. Kabanata Anim: Sportsfest!

AMPF……Ang haba ng Chapter 6! Amp…ehehe….tight schedule ko kasi One….May Battle of the Band kami at ang audition starting 1st week of December…..and two….dami activities sa school……Lead Guitar in stake here!!! ANG DAMING PICKINGS NAKAKALOKAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

Ang limang magkaibigan at ang dalawang lider ng Adepts ay nakarating na sa kanilang destinasyon, ang San Beda College Alabang. Nang ipinarada ni Isabel ang kanyang Grandia, napansin ng dalawang Adepts na may kulay berde, dilaw, asul at pulang shorts at white t-shirt na may kulay sa balikat nito at logo ng kanilang iskuwela.

"Why do you have four colors?" Tanong ni Isaac kay Sam habang nakinig si Felix.

"The green ones are the first years, also called the Freshmens. The yellow ones are the second years, also called the Sophomores." Ipinagpatuloy pa niya and kanyang pangungusap. "The blue ones are the third years, also called the Juniors and the red ones are the fourth years, also called the Seniors." Paliwanag ni Sam.

"Yeah, kami yun!" Sabi ni Gwen.

Bumaba na silang lahat sa kotse at dala ang kanilang mga kanya-kanyang gamit. Pagkapasok nila sa High school building, kinabahan si Isabel dahil nakita niya ang anim na lalaking gustong pagtripan siya.

"Ay, patay! Tago niyo ako!"

Sinubukang magtago ni Isabel sa kanyang apat na kaibigan pero huli na ang lahat. Lumapit sina Iggy, Mark, John, Jacob, Jake at AJ kay Isabel.

"Hi, Isabel!"

"H-hello……" Tumulo pawis ni Isabel at umatras ng kaunti sa kanila habang lumayo ang apat at napatingin sina Isaac at Felix.

"Isabel, galingan mo ah!" Sigaw ni Jake.

"Gusto mo tulungan na kita diyan sa gamit mo?" Alok ni Mark.

"……H-hindi na kailangan……"

Nagkakagulo ang mga lalaki kay Isabel at parang na selos si Felix.

"Tutulungan ko si Isabel…." Bulong ni Felix kay Isaac at pumunta kay Isabel. Tumingin sa isa't isa sina Janine at Keat. Tumawa sila dahil nkita nila na parang naselos si Felix.

"Back off! Isabel said she doesn't like any of your offers!"

Nagulat si Isabel nang biglang kinuha ni Felix ang kanyang kaliwang kamay at inilagay siya sa kanyang likuran. Namula si Isabel nang hinahawakan pa ni Felix ang kanyang malambot na kamay.

May binulong si Keat kay Janine. "Tignan mo, sabi ko sayo that Feeelix would protect Isabeeel at any coooost." Pabiro niya.

Napangiti si Janine. "Talino mo!"

Tumawa ang dalawang magkapatid. "Swerte ni Isabel!"

Nalaglag ang mga panga ng anim na lalaki. "Boyfriend mo siya?!"

Namula ang dalawa at biglang binitawan ni Felix ang kamay ni Isabel. "No! She's my friend!"

"Isabel is just our friend, if you want proof." Si Isaac ay biglang sumulpot para supportahan ang dalawa at pumunta sa kanan ni Felix para takpan din si Isabel. Mga amerikano kasama ni Isabel? Ang haba pa ng buhok ng isa.

"Will you excuse us? Aalis na kami." Lumakad palayo si Isabel at binalaan ni Felix ang anim.

"Don't come near her the whole day, ok? You don't know us….we're much stronger than u think……" Sabay umalis sina Felix at Isaac.

Nagtinginan ang mga lalaki sa isa't – isa at nabasag sa dalawa. "WHAT?!"

Habang naglalakad papuntang gazebo, ang ibang mga babaeng dumadaan papunta kina Felix at Isaac ay tumitingin, lalo na kay Felix dahil ang haba ng buhok.

"Ano ba yan…daming tumitingin sa atin……" Hindi mapakali si Felix.

Tumulo pawis si Isaac. "Act natural."

Tinitigan siya ni Felix. "It's easy for you to say! Porket ang daming tumitingin sa akin ikaw pa easy – easy lang kasi hindi masyado sayo……"

Pinalo ni Isaac si Felix sa kanyang kaliwang braso gamit ng likuran ng kanyang kamay. "Ano ipinapahiwatig mo sa akin?! Na mas gwapo ka sa akin?!"

Naupo ang pito sa gazebo at tumabi si Isabel kay Felix at ito ang sanhi kung bakit kinabahan bigla si Felix. Tumingin si Isabel kay Isaac nang nakangiti at binarado siya.

"Oi,oi,oi,oi,oi! CHE! Wag ka na, Isaac! Mas gwapo sayo si FELIX!"

Tawanan silang lahat pati na rin Felix. Gusto din tumawa ni Isaac at tinuro siya Isabel. "Sama nito! May gusto ka ata kay Felix eh!"

Nanlaki mga mata ng limang babae at tumigil ang apat sa kakatawa, biglang tumahimik. Sinira naman eto bigla ni Keat. "Ehe…May ipinanganak na BADING!!!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawanan nanaman silang lahat sa gazebo at hindi makayanan ni Gwen ang sakit ng kanyang tiyan. "Aray! Hahaha…tiyan ko-ang-sakhehehehet!"

"Oi,oi,oi,oi! Kailangan dalhin sa ospital si Gwen! Tara, dali!" Hinila ng pabiro ni Keat si Gwen.

Pinalo ni Gwen si Keat. "Keat, ano ba!"

"Dali na! Ehehe!"

"Stop it!"

Habang nagkukulitan sila, humarap si Isabel kay Felix at napatingin sa kanya si Felix. "Felix……salamat kanina ha! Nakakaasar kasi yung anime nay un……"

Nagulat si Felix at tumingin sa ibang direksyon para hindi Makita ang kanyang namumulang mukha. "……Wala iyon……"

"Ang bait mo talaga!" Kinirot ni Isabel ang kanang pisngi ni Felix.

"OW!"

Umusog nang kaunti si Felix papuntang kanan at hinimas ang kanyang pisngi na kumikirot. Tumawa silang lahat habang napangiti ng kaunti si Felix.

"_Students……"_

"GAH! Nagulat ako!" Napatalon si Gwen sa kanyang upuan at tumawa nanaman silang lahat.

"What is that loud sound just now?" Tanong ni Isaac habang pinaliwanag nilang lahat. Tumungo sina Felix at Isaac na ngayon ay naiintindihan na nila.

"_All girl runners for the 50 meter relay please proceed now to the basketball court over there."_

Nasabik ang lima at iniwan nila ang kanilang mga damit sa dalawa para bantayan. Bumaba sa oval field na 400 meters ang laki.

"There they go." Sabi ni Isaac.

"Punta tayo sa magandang view." Alok ni Felix at naghanap ng lugar kung saan nila matatanaw ang lima sa dami ng estudyante.

Isinigurado nilang dalawa na natatanaw nila ang gamit ng mga babae. Para sa 50 meters, walo ang myembro sa bawat pangkat dahil ito ay baton pass. Nauna ang mga 1st years kanina, 2nd years, 3rd years at ngayon na ang mga 4th years.

"_Sections 40, 41, 42 and 43, please go to your respective lines now. Students, please clear the tracks." _

Nakita ng dalawang Adepts na pumunta si Isabel sa unang linya. "……Oh, they're section 40." Sabi ni Isaac. "Sino sa palagay mo ang mananalong section?"

Ngumiti ng mahinahon si Felix. "Siyempre sila."

May isang titser pinaputok ang baril sa ere at ang unang apat na mga babae ay tumakbo na.

"Whoa! She's fast!" Nagulat si Isaac kasama si Felix. "Kaya pala siya ang una!"

Nanatiling tahimik si Felix sa kanyang lugar dahil namangha siya kay Isabel. Nang naikot nila ang buong field, nanalo ang pangkat 40 sa inaasahan, pangalawa ang pangkat 42, pangatlo ang pangkat 43 at pang apat ang pangkat 41.

Umakyat sa taas ang lima at nakasalubong ng ngiti kay Isaac. "Ang galling niyo ah! Lalo na ikaw, Isabel! Ang bilis mo para sa isang babae katulad mo!"

"Salamat, Isaac!" Ngumiti si Isabel kay Isaac.

Nakatingin lang si Felix kay Isabel at napansing ngumiti siya sa kanya. Nagising sa Katotohanan si Felix at tumingin sa ibang direction, namula ang mukha. "……You were pretty fast……"

"Thank you!"

Tumawa ng kaunti si Isabel at bumalik sila sa gazebo para magpahinga. Inayos ni Isabel ang kanyang gamit at napansin na dinala niya ang kanyang itim na short clearbook folder na naglalaman ng kanyang mga bagong drawings.

"Ay, Janine! Ito nga pala drawing ko ni Felix!"

"Asan? Patingin! / Ako?!"

Kinuha ni Janine ang iniabot na papel ni Isabel at natawa sa nakita niya.

"Pwede ko makita?!" Nalaglag ang panga ni Felix nang makita niya na iyon ang suot niya ngayon sa guhit ni Isabel.

"Patingin!" Aagawin ni Keat sana ang drawing pero inilayo ito ni Felix.

"No!"

"Can I see?" Pinayagan ni Felix na ipakita it okay Isaac.

Napangiti at tumawa ng mahina si Isaac. "Kuhang-kuha mo mukha ni Felix ah!"

"Ok, that's enough, Isaac. Akin n lang ito, Isabel." Mukhang ayaw ni Felix mapakita ito sa ibang tao kaya hinihingi na lang niya it okay Isabel. "Pwede ba?"

"Ayos lang. Madali naman magguhit ulit." Pumayag si Isabel. Nagbuntong-hininga si Felix at itinupi ito para ilagay sa kanyang bulsa.

"May gagawin pa ba kayong ibang laro?" Tanong ni Isaac habang nakaupo silang lahat.

"May Chariot Race kami ni Janine, Sam at Gwen pero mamaya pa iyon." Sagot ni Keat.

"Ako sa 100 meter dash……" Nagbuntong-hininga ni Isabel.

"Bakita parang malungkot ka?" Tanong ng nagaalalang si Felix.

"…..Baka madulas ako kasi mabato banda doon sa may kabilang basketball court……magddouble pa ako kasi absent yung isa kaya 200 meters ako."

"DOUBLE?!" Nagulat silang lahat.

"Sabi ng titser kaya ok lang yun! Kaya kayak o naman yun!" Inayos ni Isabel ang kanyang ipit sa buhok at ngumiti.

"_Girl runners for 100 meter dash please get ready. The boys are almost done."_

"Si Sir Caballero parang si Garet……pero mas maskulado si Garet." Napangiti si Janine.

"Yiiii……" Sabi nina Sam at Gwen.

"Crush mo si Garet noh?" Asar ni Keat.

"Uy! May crush ka sa bestfriend ko?!" Tinuro ni Isaac si Janine na parang gulat na gulat habang napangiti lamang si Felix sa kanyang lugar.

"Hoy! Wala akong sinabi!" Ipinagtanggol ni Janine ang kanyang sarili.

Humirit din si Isabel. "Cute naman si Garet, Janine ah!" Inasar ni Isabel si Janine.

"Isabel! Ano ba! Sige ka! Expose kung kanino ka in love-"

"AY SIGE HINDI NA!" Kinabahan bigla si Isabel.

"_Alright. Sections 40, 41, 42 and 43 girl runners, please proceed now to the basketball court."_

"Hala, ayan na!" Tumayo ni Isabel agad sa kanyang upuan.

"Goodluck!"

Kumaway si Isabel habang tumatakbo pababa.

"Tara, let's watch." Yaya ni Sam at lahat sila ay humanap ng magandang pwesto para manood sa dami ng estudyane.

Pagkatapos, may titser nagpaputok ng baril at tumakbo ang 1st runner ng section 40 na si Blossom.

"……Isabel will finish this one this time!" sigaw ni Isaac.

"Oh, yes! Go, Mela! Ipasa mo kay Isabel yung baton!" Sigaw ni Gwen.

"Si Isabel na!" Sigaw nina Keat at Janine.

Nauuna na ni Isabel sa takbuhan at parang humahabol ang section 43 sa kanya. Malapit na siya sa mga maraming bato sa curve at naabala siya.

"_Naku! Ayan na!"_

Huminga ng malalim si Isabel at nagdasal na sana hindi madulas.

Takbo.

Takbo pa.

Liko!

Natuwa si Isabel at hindi siya nadulas pero hindi niya napansin na may malaking bato at naapakan ito. "ARAY!" Nawalan ng balance si Isabel at nadapa na may kaunting tunog ng bagsak.

"_Uy! Nadapa yung taga section 40!"_

Natarata si Sir Caballero habang yung mga estudyante ay nagkaroon ng kaunting interes na nangyari.

"AAAAAAAYYY!!!!" Napasigaw sina Keat, Janine, Sam at Gwen.

"HALA!!!" Pati sina Felix at Isaac nagulat.

Si Isabel ay nasaktan at umupo para tignan ang kanyang kanang tuhod na namumula. "Hala……magdudugo na ito! Dapat tapusin ko itong laro!"

Tumingin si Isabel sa harap at nakita na may mga titser papunta para tulungan siya. Tumingin naman siya sa likod at malapit siyang abutan ng section 43. Kinuha niya ang baton at agad tumayo. Nasaktan si Isabel nang kumirot ng kaunti ang gasgas niya sa tuhod.

"Kailangan kong bilisan! _Ehe, sabay na in love sa akin si Felix eh, noh?!_"

Tumakbo bigla si Isabel habang kinakaya ang namamanhid na tuhod. Nagsigawan ang mga taga section 40.

"_Aba! Palaban itong section 40 ah! May merit itong mga ito sa akin!"_

Bilib na bilib si Sir Caballero sa kanyang nakikita habang nagsisisigaw ang mga taga section 40 na bilisan ni Isabel para may merit nga talaga sila.

"ASTIG KA TALAGA ISABEEEEEL!" Sumigaw si Janine sa sobrang sabik.

"GO! GO! GO! GO! GOOOOO!" Sinuportahan ni Keat at Isaac si Isabel habang naka ekis ang mga kamay ni Felix na parang namangha.

"……She has guts……"

Nadaanan ni Isabel ang dapat tutulong sa kanya. "Salamat na lang poooooo!!!!"

Nagtayuan ang section 40 at nagsigawan sa tuwa ng natapos niya ag takbo. Tumigil si Isabel at hingal ng hingal. Napaupo siya ng kumirot ang kanyang kanang tuhod at napansin na tumutulo nap ala dugo niya.

Nakita ito ni Felix at tumalon sa mga tapakan para puntahan si Isabel. Ang ibang mga babae ay nagulat at naiinggit ng makita nila na yung kulay kahoy na buhok at mahaba ay tumulong kay Isabel. Kasama pala niya ito.

"Shet! Magkakilala sila?!"

"Uy! Baka boyfriend niya yan!"

"Ang gwapo naman!"

May mga titser na tumutulong kay Isabel. May narinig siyang pamilyar na boses na tumatawag sa kanya at tumingin pataas. "……Felix!"

"Thank you but I'll do the rest na lang po!"

Lumuhod si Felix para tanungin si Isabel at ipinatong ang isang kamay sa kanyang balikat. Parang may kuryenteng dumaloy sa mga dugo ni Isabel at namula mukha niya.

"Can you walk?"

Sinubukan ni Isabel tumayo pero kumirot siya sa sakit na naramdaman niya. "Hindi eh……"

"Let me heal you-"

"Wag! Baka mahalata nila at magduda kung bakit-"

"I understand……" Binuhat siya agad ni Felix sa kanyang lalaking mga kamay at braso at naglakad papunta sa mga kaibigan.

"Dalhin natin siya sa clinic!" Sabi ni Keat.

Hindi alam nina Isaac at Felix kung ano iyo pero sinundan na lang nila si Keat habang nasa likuran nila Felix at Isaac sina Janine, Sam at Gwen. Mga ilang minuto lang ay nakarating na sila sa kanilang destinasyon. Pinaupo si Isabel sa upuan at ginamot ng school nurse ang kanyang kanang tuhod na may betadine pero hindi nagdalawang isip si Isabel at nagrequest na Alcohol na lang ilagay.

Nagulat ang nurse. "……Aba! And tapang mo naman! Sigurado ka ba diyan, iha?" Tanong niya.

Kinagat ni Isabel ang kanyang labi at tumungo. "Opo, sanay naman po ako eh."

Ngumiti ang nurse na parang namangha. "O sige, kunin ko lang."

Napapikit si Isaac ng dalawang beses. "Anong alcohol?" tanong niya.

Nanginig si Keat. "Mahapdi yun kung ipapahid sa sugat!"

"To remove bacteria from your hands." Sabi ni Gwen.

"Isabel! Sigurado ka ban a alcohol?" Tanong ni Janine.

"Oo."

Napahawak si Sam sa kanyang pisngi. "My gosh! Ang tapang mo!"

Biglang dumating ang nurse. "Ipapahid na natin, iha." Pagkadikit ng bulak na may Alcohol sa kanyang namumulang sugat, napangiwi siya sa sakit.

"_Aaah! Woo! Hapdi talaga!"_ sabi ni Isabel sa kanyang isipan.

Pagkatapos ipahid, ginalaw-galaw niya ang kanyang kanan na paa para masanay at makalakad siya. Nilagyan ng nurse ng bulak ang sugat niya at nilagyan ng tape. Tumayo si Isabel at pa ika-ika ng kaunti.

"Salamat po!" Sabi ni Isabel at ngumiti ang nurse.

Lumabas na ang magkakaibigan at bumalik papuntang gazebo. Hindi nagdalawang isip si Felix at nagtanong. "……Isabel?"

"Bakit?"

"……Ayaw mo ba talagang gamutin ko yan?"

Natawa si Isabel sa kanyang isipan. _"……Ang kulit din pala nito! Sabagay, ganyan siya sa mga kaibigan niya." _Ngumiti siya. "Hindi na. Ok lang ako."

May namataan si Isaac na pamilyar sa malayuan. "Hala, ayun yung anim!"

"Isabel! Nakita naming ang nangyari sayo. Ayos ka lang ba?" Tanong ni Jake ng nagaalala.

Nataranta si Isabel at agad gumawa ng paraan para tigilan na siya. Napakapit si Isabel sa kaliwang short sleeves ni Felix at ito ay ikinagulat ng anim at si Felix.

"Lumayo na nga kayo sa akin! Nakakaasar kayo eh! Felix o!" Nagsumbong si Isabel kay Felix ng parang bata nangangailangan ng tulong. "Diba BOYFRIEND na kita?" Nagulat at nanlaki ang mga mata ng kanyang mga kaibigan.

Nalaglag ang mga panga ng anim na lalaki. **"BOYFRIEND?!"**

"W-well……"

* * *

BOOM! Abangan ang susunod na kabanata! GAAAH! DAMI GAGAWIN! SUNOD SUNOD ANG TEST! Pero sa December 18 Christmas Party naaaaaa!!!


	7. Kabanata Pito: KUYA!

Eto na ang exciting part sa manga at pataas!

* * *

Tumulo pawis ni Felix at napangiwi ng ngiti. Inisip niyang takpan bigla si Isabel "……She's my girlfriend and you six can't do anything about. Let's go." Nagmadaling maglakad si Felix habang hinihila niya si Isabel papalayo.

Nabasag sa dalawa ang anim na lalaki at sinundan ng magkaibigan ang dalawa habang pinipigilang tumawa. Nang sila ay nakarating sa gazebo, agad humingi ng paumanhin si Isabel kay Felix.

"Felix! Sorry talaga! Nasama pa kita sa gulo! Sorrrrrrrryyy!"

Naabala si Felix, itinaas ang palad at iniwagayway. "H-h-ha? E-e……ayos lang yun! Tsaka naisipan ko na kapag ginawa ko yun, hindi ka na nila guguluhin at kung may nangyaring hindi inaasahan, ako na bahala mag tuwid." Ngumiti ng mahinahon si Felix.

Hindi nagpahalatang namula si Isabel sa kanyang sinabi. "Ah……ok……salamat na lang ng marami!"

Agad napawi ang ngiti niya nang narinig niyang inasar siya ni Keat. "Isabel ah! Hindi mo sa amin sinabi na nagging boyfriend mo na si Felix!" Namula ang mukha ng dalawa at tumingin siya kay Felix. "Tsk tsk tsk tsk- aray! Wag!"

Sinasakal ni Isabel si Keat ng pabiro habang nagtatawanan silang lahat. Tatlopung minuto na ang lumipas at nagsimula na ang mga ibang laro tulad ng Chariot Race, Synchronizewalk, Tag-O-War, at Car Twist.

Ang Chariot Race ay kung saan ang babae ang sasakay sa isang bagay na may gulong at ang mga lalaki ang maghihila sa kabilang bahagi. Ibababa ang babae at iba nmn ang maghihila at sasakay hanggang sa matapos ang laro.

Ang Synchronizewalk ay kung saan ay kailangan ng sampung manlalaro. May mga tali naka pako sa gilid ng dalawang mahabang kahoy na kung saan ay sampu ang kasya. Tatapak silang lahat at hahawakan ang tali. Gagalaw lamang kayong lahat kapag tama ang timing niyo sa pagangat ng kahoy.

Ang Tag-O-War ay may mahabang lubid ng makapal. Merong iguguhit na pabilog sa damo o lupa para magsilbi itong border line at may linya sa gitna. Bawat pangkat ay may miyembrong tig bente. Maghihilaan kayo at susubukang ilagapas ang kalaban sa linya niyo. Kapag ikaw ay pumasok sa linya ng kalaban mo, sila ang panalo.

Ang Car Twist ay isang maliit na kotse na laruan ng bata. Kailangan galawin ang manubela ng sakto papunta sa kaliwa't kanan para mabilis ang paggalaw mo sa kabilang bahagi. Pagdating sa kabila, ang isang miyembro niyo sa grupo naman ang sasakay at magmamaneho papunta naman sa kabila. Maya – maya pa ay naupo ang limang magkaibigan sa kanang bahagi ng bleachers ng Gym, kung saan ang pasukan.

"Mabuti na lang, nananalo tayo-"

"Here."

Napatignin si Isabel sa boteng tubig na binubuksan. Tumingin siya pataas at namula bigla nang makita niyang si Felix ang nag-abot. "Ah……Salamat……" Kinuha niya ang tubig at agad itong ininom habang tumabi si Felix sa kanyang kaliwa.

Nakatingin si Isaac kay Felix at napataas ang kilay niya nang napansin niyang kakaiba ang ikinikilos ni Felix sa paligid ni Isabel. Nagbigay ng senyas si Isaac sa apat na babae na lumapit at may ibubulong.

"……Usually, hindi ganyan si Felix sa mga babaeng kaibigan niya."

Tila nalito ang apat at nagtanong si Gwen. "Wha- what are you trying to get into?"

"You know……around Mia and Sheba, hindi siya masyadong nakikipagusap……" Ang suspetsya ni Isaac.

Napangiti si Keat. "Hala!" Napatingin siya kay Janine habang tinatakpan niya ang kanyang bibig. "Baka may gusto nay an kay Isabel!"

Napangiti si Sam. "Oh my gosh……"

Tumawa ng kaunti si Janine at pumalakpak sa tuwa. "Asteg! In love din si Isabel kay Felix!"

"REALLY?!"

Nagulat si Isaac sa sinabi ni Janine. Napatingin sina Felix at Isabel tuloy sa limang nag-uusap na magkakaibigan.

"Uh……What's the noise all about?" Tanong ni Felix.

Tumanggi ang lima. "W-wala!" Tumulo and kanilang pawis pero may tumatak nanamng malisya sa isip ni Keat at itinuro si Isabel.

"Bakit ba lagi si Felix ang kausap mo? May crush ka sa kanya noh?!" Namula ang mukha ni Felix habang nalaglag ang panga ni Isabel.

Tumayo siya at inilagay ang kanyang mga kamay sa kanyang bewang. "For your information, KEAT." Natawa sina Isaac, Janine, Sam at Gwen kina Isabel at Keat. "Lumaki 'po' akong nakikipagusap sa mga lalaki at parati mga lalaki kalaro ko noon!"

Nakikipagbiruan si Keat. "Ka-hit na! Si Felix pa rin lagi mong kausap! May gusto ka 'ata' sa kanya eh!"

Nagtampo si Isabel at nakita si Kadaj, ang pretty boy niyang kaibigan na hindi masyadong sumasama sa iba. Si Kadaj lang naman ang nakikipagusap kay Isabel ng maayos at hindi na sa iba. Silver haired ang buhok niya. Aabot hanggang balikat ang gupit at pa emo style ang ayos dahil ang kaliwang mata niya ay natatakpan ng kayang buhok na nakahati. Kulay berde ang kanyang mata na minsan kapag tinitigan mo, may kulay asul.

"Ay, bahala ka na nga diyan!......." Bumaba si Isabel sa bleachers at may nilapitang kulay pilak ang buhok. "KADAJ!"

"Kadaj???" Naguluhan ang dalawang Venus Adept.

Lumingon si Kadaj at napangiti ng mahinahon nang nakita si Isabel. "Isabel!"

Binuksan ni Isabel ang kanyang mga kamay para yakapin si Kadaj at tinanggap naman ito ng mainit.

Natawa si Janine sa taas. "Hee hee hee! Ang landi talaga ng dalawa!"

Si Felix naman ay mukhang nagseselos at napansin ito ni Isaac dahil sa kinagat ni Felix ang kanyang labi at nagkasalubong ang dalawang kilay ni Felix. "Looks like I'm positive……"

Bumitiw na ang dalawa at nagtanong si Kadaj. "What do you need?"

"Can I borrow your phone? Just a sec…cuz' my battery went dead and I need to call Honeyboy back."

Biglang sumigaw si Keat ng pabiro sa bleachers ng napakalakas para marinig dahil sa ingay ng lugar. "UY! IBA NA YAN!"

Nagalit si Isabel. "TUMIGIL KA!"

Napatingin lang si Kadaj sa taas na walang emosyon nakaguhit sa mukha. Napausog sina Keat papunta sa likod kasi parang naiilang sila kay Kadaj kapag ganun tingin niya. Tumulo pawis ng mga babae at pinigilang matawa ni Isaac habang napabuntong-hininga na lang si Felix. Inabot ni Kadaj ang kanyang cellphone na kulay itim na natutupi kay Isabel at naupo siya habang hinihintay na may sumagot.

"Hello? Honeyboy? UY! Pasensya na kung ngayon lang ako tumawag kasi naubos yung battery ng cellphone ko at hiniram ko lang cellphone ni Kadaj, kaibigan ko."

"Ah……ganun ba?"

"Uhm…bakit ka pala nag text?"

"Ah! Gusto ko lang malaman mo na uuwi na ako galing Amerika!"

"Aah! Talaga?!" Napatalon sa tuwa si Isabel at hindi mapigilang tumingin ang anim sa kanya, pati na rin si Kadaj na nakatayo katabi niya.

"Hala…….ano kaya ang nangyari dun?" Tanong ni Keat.

"Beats me……" Sabi ni Sam.

"Oo, masaya ka ba?"

"Siyempre naman. Honeyboy! Dahil makakasama na uli kita! Ay oo nga pala, may bagong walong kaibigan ako pinatira sa hacienda namin-"

"Ha?! Ano?!"

"Mahirap ipaliwanag eh pero…..basta! Alam mo yun at kwento ko na lang kapag nakauwi ka na!"

"……O sige……hoy……baka may boyfriend ka diyan?!"

"Hoy ka din! Hindi ko magagawa yun sayo noh! Sige, sige, sayounara!"

"Ja ne, Izaberu……"

Natapos na ang kanilag usapan at ibinalik na kay Kadaj ang kanyang cellphone. "Thank you, Kadaj!"

"No problem….." Tumalikod at pumitik ang bangs ni Kadaj nang tumingin siya sa bandang kaliwang balikat niya para tignan si Isabel. "You have to buy me a load for this…I'm gonna call mother." May ngiting nakaguhit sa gilid ng kanyang labi.

Nalaglag panga ni Isabel nang lumakad ng palayo si Kadaj. "NO FAIR, KADAJ! FINE! PASALOAD! PA-SA-LOAD!" Umakyat agad ng bleachers si Isabel.

Nagtanong agad si Gwen. "Uy! Sinong kausap mo?"

Ang ngiti ni Isabel parang hanggang langit. "Alam niyo ba, babalik na si 'Honeyboy' ko!"

Nagsigawan sa tuwa ang apat habang tinakpan ng dalawang lalaki ang kanilang tenga. Tumabi si Isaac kay Felix. "Who could be……Honeyboy???"

Nagkibit-balikat si Felix. "I don't know………"

Ngumiti si Isaac nang kakaiba. "Jealous???"

Namula si Felix mula paa hanggang ulo. "What?!"

Lumapit pa ng kaunti si Isaac kay Felix habang umatras siya papuntang kanan. "There's no use in hiding it……"

"……Um-"

"Hoy! Aalis na tayo! Maiwan pa kayo at bibili pa si Isabel ng mga damit niyo!" Sigaw ni Keat sa baba ng bleachers.

"Hey, wait for us!" Tumayo agad si Isaac at sumunod na din si Felix.

Nagpunta sila sa ATC na nakadamit na ng pang pormal. Habang naglalakad sa may Cinema, maraming tanong at sagot ang sinasagot ng limang babae sa dalawang naninibagong Venus Adepts. Sina Keat, Sam at Gwen ang bumili sa mga pang babae habang mga pang lalaki sina Isabel at Janine.

"Um……Isabel? Are-you sure about this? I mean……come on, kami na lang ang bibili!" Tila nahihiya si Felix sa alok ni Isabel.

"Hindi na! Ako na! Total, alam ko kung no mga bagay na damit sa inyo at para lalong maging gwapo kayo, diba, Janine?" Kinindatan ni Isabel si Janine.

Napangiti siya. "Oo nga!" Tumulo ang pawis ng dalawang lalaki at namula.

"Siguro bagay kay Isaac naka blue na maong pants, white t-shirt at naka kulay red na jacket vest na may hood! Siyempre, walang sleeves yung jacket. Tapos may choker na kulay brown....pero hindi yung mahaba katuld ng kwintas! Sneakers na kulay-"

Napatulo ang pawis ng tatlo nang makita nilang namimii ng mga damit si Isabel sa sobrang saya. "Is she like that?......" Tanong ni Isaac.

Nagbuntong-hininga si Janine. "Hindi......pero when it comes to you guys......oo....."

Patuloy pa rin namimili si Isabel ng mga damit at napatunganga lang ang tatlo.

"Kay Felix naman ay naka Military pants, white t-shirt, black na jacket at nka rubber shoes na astig ang disenyo! Kay Alex naman-" Tila naiibahan na sila kay Isabel.

"Wow......you've got to admit......may fashion sense si Isabel......" Tulo pa rin pawis ni Isaac.

"Well......not bad for a girl." Tulo din pawis ni Felix.

"Wag na lang ninyo tanungi kung 'kanino' niya nakuha......AAAH!"

Nagulat ang dalawang lalaki kay Janine nanag simigaw siya.

"Janine?..." Tinawag siya ni Isaac.

"......Wala! Kinilig lang ako kasi inisip ko kung sino siya!" Kumintab ang mga mata ni Janine at umatras kaunti ang dalawa.

"Ah......ehe......wag mo na lang tanungin......" Napangwi ng ngiti si Felix habang sumang-ayon na lang si Isaac.

Samantalang si Isabel, namimili pa rin ng mga damit.

"Oo, tama! Naka black na pants si Alex, White long sleeves na tinupi sa dulo tapos blue na jacket na nakatali sa kanyang leeg, naka black leather shoes at aayusin ko buhok niya!"

"Si Ivan naman, naka orange na t-shirt na may white na long sleeves! Blue na pants at may choker din tulad ni Isaac at naka chucks!"

"Kay Garet, red na t-shirt, blue na baggy pants tapos may baller din at naka rubber shoes!"

"Kay Piers, bagay white t-shirt tapos naka polo t-shirt na kulay beige nanakatiling bukas, maong pants, rubber shoes at bagay din na may baller na braso! Haaaay! Gusto ko isuot na nila! Kinikilig kooo! Bibili pa ako ng iba!"

Samantala sa hacienda ng limang babaeng magkakaibigan, nagbuklat ng magazine si Mia at nakakita ng lalaking modelo na sikat at ikinagigiliw ng lahat. Nbsa din niya na may trabaho ito at iyon ay pagiging isang doktor.

"Wooow, ang galing at ang gwapo niya!" Sigaw ni Mia.

"Patingnin!" Tumayo agad si Jenna sa sofa at pinuntahan si Mia sa kabilang sofa. "Aay! Oo nga! Modelo?"

Tumungo si Mia. "Oo, yun ata tawag dun t doktor din."

Biglang nagsalita si Sheba sa likod ng sofa at sumandal. "You mean somebody who takes care of the sick and wounded people?"

Ngumiti si Jenna. "Exactly!"

Sumilip si Sheba sa magazine at nakita ang lalaking may goldern brown na maikiling buhok na may style ang bangs na mukhang full bangs. Naka sndal siya ng patagilid, ang kanang paa ay naka taas at nakasandal sa pader. Nakatingin siya sa mambabasa ng serioso, naka pasok ang mga kamay sa bulsa ng kanyang pantalon, white long sleeves na nakatupi ang dulo nito. Nakabukas ang butones na nasa dibdib niya, my kulay itim na relo sa kanan at itim nasapatos.

Nagbagsak ng paa si Sheba. "Aahaay! Ang gwapo naman o! Sana makita natin! What's the name?" Tanong niya kay Mia.

"Rui Hanazawa, 23 years old!"

Nagsigawan ang tatlong babae at napabuntong-hininga si Ivan, napabulong kay Piers. "Sometimes, I question myself IF they are loyal to their boyfriends......" Nagtampo si Ivan habang tumulo pawis ni Piers.

Biglang nagsalita si Alex sa mesa habang akapatong ang kanang siko, ang baba ay nakapatong sa likod ng kanyang kamay at nakangiti ng mahinahon. Wow, pretty boy style!.

"Jealousy in meaness. You should never be jealous no matter how many handsome boy's there might be......Are you the jealous type, Ivan?"

Namula ang buong katawan ni Ivan at niloko pa siya ni Piers. "Hey! He's blushing!"

Naasar si Ivan. "Stop it, granpa!"

Nalaglag ang panga ni Piers sa sinabi ni Ivan. "Excuse me?! Pasalamat ka hindi kita papatulan......"

"Mmhmm......"Napangiti lang si Alex at may biglang nag doorbell.

"Ako na lang!" Si Garet ang nagbukas ng pinto at nagulat sa kanyang nakita. "O! Kayo ba yan, Isaac at Felix?! Ang gwapo niyo tignan ah!"

Napatakbo papuntang pinto si Jenna at nanlaki ang mga mata sa tuwa. "Wow, KUYA! ANG GWAPO MO! Siyempre, ikaw din ISAAC! Bagay sayo!"

Namula ang dalawang lalaki at tumingin sa ibang direksyon. Ipinasok ni Felix ang kanyang kaliwang kamay sa bulsa niya at kinalmot ang kanang pisngi gamit ng kanyang kanang daliri. "......Well......Isabel had the ida all along......she-was......good at......picking clothes....."

Biglang tinulak ni Keat si Isabel ng pabiro. "Yiii! Flattered!"

Pinalo agad ni Isabel ang balikat ni Keat. "Ano ba!"

Napatawa sina Janine, Sam at Gwen nang nakita nila ito. Biglang dumating si Ivan. "Do we have to?"

Ngmiti si Isabel at itinaas ang shopping bags. "Yeah! It's in these bags."

"Cool!" Kinuha agad ito ni Ivan at pumunta sa dalawang blue-haired guys. "Uy! May damit tayo!"

Naasar si Garet at kumirot ang kanyang kilay. "Hoy! Nadito din ako noh!" Pumunta agad sa dinning room ang Mars Adept.

"Eh kami?" Tanong ni Jenna."

"Nandito!" Itinaas ni Sam ang bags at iniabot kay Jenna. "Kami bumili pero si Isabel nagbilin."

"Ikaw rin?!" Nagulat si Sheba habang napangiwi ng ngiti si isabel.

"That's her! She knows what's best!" Paliwanag ni Gwen.

"Ganun? Tara! Let's wear them!" Alok ni Jenna kay Sheba at sumang-ayon.

"Hey, Mia! Sayo naman ito!" Binigay ni Jenna ang kanya.

"Ok, just put it here by my side......" Abala si Mia sa pagbabasa ng magazine at napataas ang kilay ni Isabel. Tumabi siya kay Mia habang pumunta ang iba kung san nila gusto sa bahagi ng bahay.

"Ano yang binabasa mo at mukhang abalang-abala ka diyan!"

Napangiti si Mia na parang kinikilig. "Itong modelo......" Ipinakita ni Mia kay isabel ang litrato ng lalaki.

Napatawa si Isabel. "Si Rui Hanazawa?!"

Labis itong ikinagulat ni Mia. "Why are you laughing?!"

Sinubukang pigilan ni Isabel ang kanyang tawa at huminga ng malalim. "Pupunta siya dito mamaya eh-"

"OWS, TALAGA?!" Biglag sumulpot sina Jenna at Sheba, suot na ang damit. Napahanga si Mia sa dalawa. "Wow, you two sure are looking pretty."

Si Sheba ay naka damit na kulay purple at ang kanang balikat ni Sheba ay nakikita habang ang kabila ay hindi, naka kulay asul na shorts si Sheba at kulay puti na slippers. Si Jenna naman ay kulay puti na long sleeves at ang dulo nito ay may mahabang ruffles, kulay asul na maong pants at kulay berde na sandals.

"Thank you but- going back....HINDI NGA?!" Sigaw ni Jenna.

"Maniwala!" Ayaw maniwala ni Sheba kay Isabel kasi baka hindi naman totoo.

"Wait! Let me get dressed first- done!"

"Ang bilis naman......" Tumulo pawis ni Isabel.

Ang suot naman ni Mia ay light blue na sunday dress na may putting ribbon nakatali sa kanyang likod at nakaputing slippers. Umupo ang tatlong babaeng Adepts sa tabi ni Isabel.

"Totoo ba 'tong sinasabi mo?" Tanong ni Jenna

Naisip ni Isabel na gawing kasabik-sabik ito. "Of course. Boyfriend ko ata yan!" Hindi sinasadyang marinid ito ni Felix at napadura ang iniinom niyang tubig at napaubo ng ilang beses.

Nalito si Alex sa kanyang upuan. "Are you alright, Felix? Is something the matter?"

Iginalaw ni Felix ang kanyang ulo sa kanyang mga gilid. "Nothing......the water just went to the wrong direction....." Ibinalik ni Felix ang baso sa drawer.

"Oh, I see......"

Tumingin si Felix kay Alex at may napansin sa kanyang damit. "......Ikaw ba yan?"

Ngumiti si Alex ng mahinahon. "So, you noticed then? Isabel really knows what kind of clothes that suits us well." Ang suot ni Alex ay white long sleeves na may blue na jacket na nakatali sa kanyang leeg, black pants at black leather shoes.

"Well......uh......yeah......" Napatingin si Felix sa ibang direksyon para hindi mapansin ang kanyang namumulang mukha. Samatalang sa mga babae.

"Ayaw niyo maniwala? Lalaking kaibigan ah! Hindi BF-" May napansin si Isabel kay Alex. "Aaaah! Alex? Ikaw ba yan?!" Napatayo si Isabel at lumapit kay Alex.

Napapikit ang mga mata ni Felix at nagbuntong-hininga. _"......I thought it was something......"_

Nagtaka si Alex at napapikit ang mata ng dalawang beses. "What's the rush?"

Napangiti si Isabel. "I need to fix your hair that goes well with your clothes!"

Nagulat si Alex." My-hair?"

Tumungo-tungo si Isabel. "Oo! I always see you as a pretty boy, Alex!"

"Pffft......pretty boy???" Napatawa ang mga tatlong babaeng Adepts sa sofa. Sina Janine, Keat, Sam at Gwen habang napangiti si Felix, sinusubukang hindi tumawa.

Namula bigla ang mukha ni Alex. "......Thank you for the praise......"

"So......payag ka na ayusan kita?"

Ngumiti si Alex. "......Bakit hindi?"

Inayusan na agad ni Isabel si Alex at naglabas ng putting ipit at putting clam. Naiilang si Alex nang tinititigan siya nila Janie, Keat, Sam, Gwen, Jenna, Mia, Sheba, Isaac at Felix habang sina Ivan, Garet at Piers ay nagbibihis pa.

Namula ang mukha ni Alex. "Pwede ba na wag niyo ako tignan ng ganyan? naiilang ako......"

"Oo nga! Wg niyo tignan si Alex! Naiilang din ako sa ginagawa niyo, eh!" Napangwi ng ngiti si Isabel.

"Okaaaay!"

Lahat sila tumalikod at tumulo ang pawis nina Alex at Isabel. High pony tail ang ginawa ni Isabel kay Alex at hinayaang may mga buhok na nakalaylay sa kanyang mga gilid. Itinaas niya ang naipitang buhok at tsaka nilagyan ng clam. Naka clam ngayon si Alex at ang ganda ng bagsak ng kanyang buhok pati nasa harap niya.

"O! Success!"

Lumingon ang mga nakatalikod at napatalon sa tuwa ang mga babae. "OH MY GOD, ALEX! ANG 'GANDA' MO!" Sabay sinbi ng mga baba at mukhang pinalano nila iyon.

Pumalakpak si Isaac. "Nice one, Isabel!"

Napatili si Isabel. "Ako pa!"

Tumayo at naglakad si Alex paputa sa salamin at napahanga sa kanyang mukha. "......I think I've become prettier than usual......"

Hindi mapigilang tumunganga ni Keat kay Alex. Biglang tumibok ang kanyang puso sumunod ay namula ang kanyang mukha. _"......Hala......may crush na ata ako kay Alex....."_

Mamaya-maya ay bumaba na sina Ivan, Garet at Piers, suot na ang damit. Nakita nina Ivan at Garet si Alex at biglang biniro ito. "WOW, NAKS NAMAN, ALEX!"

Ngumiti si Alex. "Why, thank you! You two sure are looking great and of course, you too, Piers."

Ngumiti ng mahinahon si Piers. "Thank you, my friend."

Biglang may nagdoorbell sa pinto at exactly 4p.m. ng hapon. Napalaki mata ni Isabel at naaranta. "GASP! SI RUI!"

"HAAA?!" Nataranta ang tatlog babae.

"Sandali lang, Isabel! Hindi nga?!" Sumigaw si Jenna na tila kinakabahan.

Napataas kilay ni Isaac. "Why is she nervous about?"

Nagkibit-balikat si Piers. "Excited lang makita ang modelo na si Rui Hanazawa. Idol nila."

Napapikit ng dalawang beses si Isaac at may napansin. "Ha-Hanazawa? Eh, diba Hanazawa din apelyido ni Isabel?"

Nagulat si Piers. "Come to think of it......you're right."

"That means-" sabay sabi nila.

"KUYA!!!"

"We're right." sabi nina Piers at Isaac.

"Kamusta na ang prinsesa ko?"

Napayakap ng mahigpit si Isabel kay Rui habang nalaglag ang mga panga ng talong babaeng Adepts. "K-K-K-KUYA?!"

"Hm?" Binitawan ni Isabel ang kanynag kuya para makapagsalita ng maayos. "Sila ba ang sinasabi mo sa akin, Isabel?"

"Opo, kuya!"

Nabighani ang tatlong babaeng Adepts sa kagwapuhan ni Rui Hanazawa dahil mas gwapo pala siya sa personal. Lagi naman eh......Anyway, nakasuot siya ng white long sleeves na inakyat hanggangv siko at may itim na black vest na pang patong. May choker na kulay itim ang strap, naka maong pants na may chain nakasabit sa bulsa, rubber shoes at may itim na relo sa kanyang kaliwang braso.

* * *

Tapos....na....din....dalawang araw ko tinype....


	8. Kabanata Walo: Ang Black Cat

Back to business! Hay naku…dami ko talaga ginagawa this summer…..see the announcement in my Profile.

* * *

Ngumiti si Rui sa tatlong babaeng Adepts. "……My……What fine looking girls. Glad to meet you and of course, you boys also……how's the world of Weyard?" Napatalon sa gulat ang lahat nang nalaman ni Rui ang pagkatao nila.

"Kuya? Ang bilis mo naman makahula……" Tumulo ang pawis ni Isabel.

Tumingin si Rui kay Isabel, ginulo ang buhok at bumulong. "……I can read your mind."

Napalaki ang mga mata ni Isabel at ngumiti. "……Ah ok, gets- teka, asan si Leaf?"

"Oo nga, noh? Where's Leaf?" Tanong ni Sam.

"……You rang?"

Lahat ng Adepts ay naging interisado kung sino pa ang kasama ni Rui sa pag-uwi. Nakita nila ang kulay purple haired na layered na lalaki na lumapit sa kaliwa ni Rui habang nakapasok ang mga kamay sa bulsa niya.

"Honestly, Kuya Rui……Why do I have to wear this ridiculous outfit?" Nakapikit lng mata ni Leaf at kumikirot ang kanang kilay.

Nangirot ang kilay ni Rui at nagsalita na ng Tagalog. "Leaf……unang una, hindi yan ridiculous……and second……say hello to our guests……" Naghand gesture si Rui sa kanyang kanan papunta sa mga Adepts.

"Huh? Oh……them?" Tumingin lang si Leaf sa kanyang kaliwa na parang astig.

"Woooow……Ang gwapo din……"

Napahanga ang tatlong babaeng Adepts habang tinitigan ng katakot takot nina Isaac, Ivan at Piers sina Jenna, Sheba at Mia. Humarap si Leaf sa kanila at ipinakilala ang sarili habang ang kaliwang kamay ay nakapasok pa rin sa bulsa at ang kanan ay inilabas.

"Hi……The name's Leaf Hanazawa……fifteen years old."

Naka puting t-shirt siya na hanggang hita, jacket na kulay asul at ito ay kalahati lamang pero long sleeves pa rin na itinupi sa huli hanggang braso, pantaloon na itim at may choker na kulay pula.

Lumapit si Leaf kay Janine at may itinanong. "Asan si Rain?"

Pumikit ng dalawang bese si Janine. "…..Si Rain? Nasa bahay, nagaaral."

Nagbuntong hininga si Leaf. "Ah…o sige……"

Napabulong si Ivan kay Garet. "……Parang ang angas gumalaw nito ah-"

Biglang napatitig ng serioso si Leaf kay Ivan. "May sinabi ka?....."

Nataranta si Ivan at agad tumanggi. "Wa-wala akong sinabi, Leaf! Maniwala ka!" Napalayo tuloy si Garet kay Ivan at napalapit kina Isaac.

"Why are you nervous then?"

Nanigas si Ivan sa kanyang pwesto. "M-me? Nervous?"

Tumitig si Leaf. "You're shaking….." Kinabahan bigla si Ivan.

Nagsitulo ang pawis ng lahat kina Ivan at Leaf. Humalakhak ng mahina si Leaf sa reaksyon ni Ivan. "……Hindi ako nangangagat. Ganito talaga ako kaya-" Humarap si Leaf papunta sa hagdanan at naglakad. "Akyat muna ako……I'll talk to ya guys later." May astig na ngiting gumuhit sa gilid ng labi ni Leaf at pumanhik na. Tumulo ang pawis nina Janine, Keat, Sam, Gwen, Rui at Isabel.

Napakalmot ng ulo si Isabel. "Hindi pa talaga nagbabago yun ah!"

"O! Astig talaga ng kapatid mo, Isabel!" Pumalakpak si Gwen at biglang may pumasok nanaman sa isip ni Keat.

"Aaaaah! May crush si Gwen!"

Nalaglag panga ni Gwen habang pinigilang tumawa ng iba. Si Alex naman ay nakangiti lang ng mahinahon na parang mas lumalakas ang pagkainterisa kay Keat.

"Ah! Hindi ah! His-his younger than me, noh!"

Tinuro ng pabiro ni Keat si Gwen. "Even so, Gwen!......ehe……age doesn't matteeeeeer-"

Pinalo ni Gwen si Keat habang ngumiti siya. "Ah, Keat! Stop it! Tumigil ka!"

Nakasali na rin si Isabel. "Wag, Keat! Ka love team na nga ng kapatid ko yung kapatid ni Janine eh! Si RAIN diba?!"

Habang nagkukulitan ang mga babae, niyaya ni Rui ang mga lalaki na makipag usap sa isa't-isa sa bakuran. "Baka gusto niyo magusap-usap tayo sa likod?"

"I think that's a good idea."

"Alex?" Napatingin si Felix kay Alex.

"After all……I have some questions that needs some answerings." Napangiti si Alex ng mahinahon at may sinabi sa sarili si Rui.

"_Mukhang matalino itong si Alex talaga sa personal."_

Samantala sa sala, patuloy pa rin nagkkwentuhan ang mga babae.

"Wow, ganun ka close yung dalawa noong bata pa sila? Tapos, anung nangyari?" Sabik na malaman ni Jenna and susunod na mangyayari.

Humalakhak si Isabel. "Habang nasa labas sina Leaf at Rain……May ginawa si Rain kay Leaf! Haha!"

Napangiti ng todo si Mia. "What? Sabihin mo na!" Tumingin si Isabel kay Janine. "Ikaw na lang!"

Napatawa si Janine. "Hi-hinalikan ni Rain si Leaf! As is sa lips!!!" Napalaki ang mga mata ng tatlong babae at napatawa ng malakas, kinilig sa dalawa.

"Yuuuuck! Ano ba y n! Hahaha! Ang cuuute! Bata pa naman eh!" Tawa ng tawa si Sheba sa kanyang upuan.

Huminga ng malalim si Isabel. "Tapos….nyahahaha! Nagulat si Leaf o! Tapos nagstumble at nagfall backwards! Namumula yung buong-haha! Mu-mukha niya tapos umiyak! Tumakbo sa loob tapos yung nakita niya ako, niyakap-"

(1) "**URUSAI! SONNA HAZU WA ARUKAAAAAA!!!!!"**

Biglang may papalapit na sumisigaw nang napakalakas at sinakal ng pabiro si Isabel sa sofa, nagsasalita ng Hapon dahil sa sobrang inis. Napalayo tuloy ng kaunti ang mga babae kina Isabel at Leaf dahil mukhang masama ang sinasabi ni Leaf kahit hindi nila maintindihan.

(2) "**CHOTTO MATTE, ONEESAN, NANI YATTEN NO?! JOUDAN JANAI DATTE YURUSENAI!"**

(3) "**LEAF! IIE! HAHAHA! Honto ni gomenasai soshite katte ni kimeru nayo!"**

(4) "**Kuso!....Temee, nani shiyagaru?! Bukkoroshite yaru zo!"**

Nagtuluan ang mga pawis ng mga babae hanggang sa sinuway ni Mia si Leaf. "Stop it, Leaf! You're acting like a bad cat!"

Nanlaki mata ni Leaf sa gulat. "Sumbong ka namin kay Rain! Sige ka! Papuntahin namin dito!" Panakot ni Keat.

Huminto agad si Leaf at tumayo na parang may hinahanap. "…..Where could I get some milk? Do we have one, sis?"

"……Uh……nasa ref?..." Napataas ng kilay si Isabel habang hinihimas ang leeg niyang masakit.

"….Oh….thanks!...." Umalis agad si Leaf.

Tumahimik ang kwarto nang sandali pero nagpasyang sirain ito ni Jenna. "Wooow….naks naman, Keat! Good thinking!" Pabirong pumalakpak ang mga babae at napatawa si Keat.

"Of course! That's me!" Pabirong pa Ingles ni Keat.

"But….He really does like MILK?" Hindi makapaniwala si Sheba.

Napatungo si Isabel ng kaunti. Napatawa si Janine. "Isa pa yan! Dahil din kay Rain! Lagi niya binibigyan ng gatas si Leaf at hindi nagtagal, favorite drink na ni Leaf and milk!"

Kumintab ang mga mata ng tatlong babae. "ANG SWEET!!!"

Biglang may natandaan si Isabel. "Sam? Anong oras na?"

Tumingin si Sam sa kanyang relo. "1:00-"

"Hala! Blood Plus na!" Sigaw ni Isabel

"Ay, oo nga noh!" Naalala din ni Janine.

"Last episode na yun at hahalikan ni Haji si Saya dun!!!" Atat na atat si Isabel.

"Kyaaa!" Tumili yung dalawa. "Ang gwapo nun!"

"Huh? Blood plus?" Tanong ng tatlong babae.

"Oh yeah! Sa busy naming sa school hindi kami nakakapanood ng mga bandang hapon!" Paliwanag ni Gwen.

Napangiti ng nakakatakot si Isabel. "Hehe, sa title pa lang puro duguan!" Napangiwi ng ngiti ang tatlong babae at tumulo ang pawis.

"Gustong-gusto mo talaga yung labanan noh?" Tanong ni Jenna.

"Ehe….oo! Bloodshed! But that Anime si sooooo Romantic! I can't help but to cry…."

Samantalang si Leaf ay umiinom ng bote ng gatas at nangangalahati na siya, ang kaliwang kamay ay nakapasok sa kanyang bulsa habang ang kanan ang humahawak sa bote. Lumabas siya sa bakuran sa may swimming pool kung nasan ang mga lalaki ay naguusap. Napatingin lang silang lahat kay Leaf na naglalakad habang umiinom ng gatas. Naubos niya ito at nilagay sa sahig, malapit kung nasan siya hihiga. Humiga siya sa bench na upuan, inekis ang kamay sa likod ng kanyang ulo at ang kanang paa ay nakapatong sa kaliwa at natulog.

Napataas ang kilay ni Ivan at nagtanong kay Rui. "Ganyan ba talaga si Leaf?"

Tumungo si Rui. "Yup."

"Does he go to school like Isabel and the others?" Does he go to school like Isabel and the others?" Tanong ni Felix.

Ngumiting mahinahon si Rui. "Hindi na."

"WHAT?!" Nagulat silang lahat.

Samantala si Leaf, bumukas ang kanang mata niya dahil may narinig siyang ibon at nakakita ng uwak na hinahabol ang isang ibong maliit na may dalang uod sa kanyang tuka.

"Let me guess……he's a clever boy, am I correct, is it not?" Tanong ni Alex.

Napakalmot ng ulo si Rui. "Ehehe….It's because-"

Napatalon sila sa gulat ng nakarinig sila ng putok ng baril. Tumingin si Rui kay Leaf at nakitang hawak ang kanyang baril sa kanyang kanan na kamay at nakaturo sa langit, ang posisyon ni Leaf ay hindi pa rin nagbabago. Napatingin sila sa damuhan at nagulat na may patay na uwak.

Nagalit si Ivan, napatayo at sumigaw. "Bakit mo pinatay yung uwak?!"

Gumalaw lang ang pulang mata ni Leaf papunta sa kaliwa para Makita sila at pumikit, habang ibinaba ang kanyang kanang kamay, ibinaba ang baril sa lupa imbes na ibalik ito sa kanyang hita at inekis ulit ang mga kamay sa ilalim ng kanyang ulo.

"….Wag kang magalit….It was worth disposing of that crow…." Umikot si Leaf sa kanyang kanan kung nasan ang swimming pool at nag mala Cleopatra ng posisyon, nakapikit pa rin. "Nasa panganib lang naman ang kawawang ibon kaya nagpasya ako tulungan na makatakas…..I believe she has little baby birds to feed……"

Napahanga silang lahat. Napatingin sila sa itaas at may nakita silang puno na may pugad ng ibon. Mayroon itong mga ibong sanggol pati na ang nanay na tinulungan ni Leaf na patakasin.

"Whooooa….."

Nagbuntong-hininga si Rui at napangiti. "As I was saying……my 'lil bro has job called a Sweeper."

Napapikit ng dalawang bese si Piers. "A-Sweeper?"

Lahat sila nagtinginan kay Rui. "Ang sabihin na lang natin na trabaho niyang maghuli ng mga mapanganib na criminal na hindi mahuli-huli ng pulis."

May pumukaw sa isip ni Isaac. "So, If he were to study at school, that would only bring forth danger to his schoolmates also!"

"Precisely, Isaac!" Sabi ni Rui.

"Ah, gets! He has a high-classed job!" Tugon ni Ivan.

Biglang nagsalita si Leaf. "It's about time you get the point…..midget."

"What did you just say?!" Ipiniga ni Ivan ang kanyang kanang kamao sag alit, mga kilay kumikirot sa sobrang asar.

Tumulo pawis ng mga lalaki at nagsalita si Piers. "When Ivan is called a midget…."

Napatungo sa ibaba si Garet "He'll get frustrated….." Tinuloy niya.

Nagbuntong-hininga si Leaf, tumayo sa kanyang pwesto at kinuha ang baril sa sahig para ibalik sa kanyang kanang hita, ipinasok ang mga kamay sa bulsa at naglakad patungo sa loob ng bahay, nakapikit lang na maangas.

"Well…..I was pointing out that you're a slow learner and a slow poke….."

Nalaglag panga ni Ivan at nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata sa sinabi ni Leaf. Napapalad ng mukha si Rui habang patuloy pa rin inaasar ni Leaf si Ivan habang naglalakad ng papalayo.

"U-ulitin mo nga sinabi mo!"

Tumulo pawis ni Felix at sinubukang awatin ang away pero pinigilan siya ni Alex. "Pero Alex-"

"Huwag na….I'm interested to see Leaf show his ability as a Sweeper. It is a good chance after all, don't you agree?" Ngumiti lang ng mahinahon si Alex.

Nagulat si Felix at nagbuntong-hininga. "……If you say so….._minsan talaga hindi ko maintindihan ang galaw ng utak nito……"_ Tumulo pawis niya.

"Slowpoke?!" Lumayo na sina Isaac at Garet kay Ivan nang nakita nilang sobrang asar na ito. "I'm faster than you! Jupiter Adept kaya ako! Mas-"

Nakatagilid lang si Leaf at ang mga mata niya ay gumalaw para tignan si Ivan sa kanyang kanan. "Mas ano?"

Nagulat silang lahat nang mabilis na nakapunta sa likod ni Ivan si Leaf, parang hangin lang. Tumaas ang kanyang balahibo sa likod nang maramdaman na lang ni Ivan na nasa likod na niya si Leaf. Lumayo agad si Ivan at limungon para turuin si Leaf na parang hindi makapaniwala.

"P-pa-pano kang…"

Humalahakhak si Leaf at inilabas ang kanang kamay para ipatong sa kanyang bewang. "How you say? That's a Sweeper for you……Black Cat ang tawag nila sa akin…..numero labing tatlo…..I show no mercy when it comes to criminal's. See my gun? It is made out of Orichalcum." Pinakita niya ang kanyang baril na revolver na kulay itim at sa dula ng hawakan ay may dilaw na carvings pa. Humarap ulit si Leaf papunta sa pintuan at lumakad papalayo sa kanila hanggang sa binuksan na niya ang sliding glass door at pumasok na sa loob. Nabasag sa dalawang bahagi si Ivan at natulala.

"Ang yabang kasi-"

Siniko si Isaac si Garet. "Garet!"

"What?!"

Napakalmot ng ulo si Rui. "……Hay naku……nakahanap nanaman ng target si Leaf……"

Napataas ng kilay si Felix. "Target?"

"As is aasarin niya pa minsan-minsan o hindi kaya'y palagi……"

"Hala! Lagot ka!" Tinuro ni Piers si Ivan ng pabiro.

Sumibangot si Ivan. "Stop it, Piers! It 'aint funny!"

Inekis ni Alex ang kanyang kamay habang ginamit niya ang kanyang kanan para ilagay sa ilalim ng kanyang baba. _"………In spite of all this, he didn't do anything to stop his little brother or whatsoever………He just sits there, watching the scene seemingly to know what could happen next……" _Tinignan lang niya ng maigi si Rui. _"Something is awfully awkward with this older brother of theirs………Above all that, he didn't even mentioned their life's background, about them having no similarities in appearance. Well, except for Isabel's and Leaf's ruby eyes………but………Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it………But then again………" _Inisip niya ang mukha ni Leaf. _"That boy is pretty skilled………What a special boy he is………I wonder what kind of family these Hanazawa's are? Hmhmm......"_

* * *

Nakakatakot naman si Alex…..Parang dami alam!

(1) SHUT UP! THAT CAN'T BE TRUUUEEEEEE!!!!

(2) WAIT A MINUTE, SISTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE BUT I WON'T FORGIVE THIS!

(3) LEAF! NO! HAHAHA! I'm really sorry and I did not agree to this!

(4) Shit!......Why you, why did you do that?! I'm going to kill you!


	9. Kabanata Siyam: Mga Bibiglain

Nagmamadali na ako ipost lahat!

* * *

Kinabukasan, isa nanamang magandang araw para sa mga magkakaibigan. Masaya ang limang magkakaibigan dahil sa semestrial break nila galing eskwelahan at ang dami nila maaaring gawin for three weeks dahil December na. Ibig sabihin, isang week na lang pasko na! Habang nasa sala sina Isabel na naggigitara at si Janine nagttxt, nakatanggap ng tawag si Janine sa kanyang cellphone.

"Hello?....Gasp! Kamusta na?"

Napahinto si Isabel sa kanyang paggigitara at sinuway niya si Janine. "Shh! Janine! Wag kang masyadong maingay! Tulog pa ang iba!"

"Ay, sorry! O, bakit ka napatawag?......Ano?! o, sige, sige….."

Napangiwi ng ngiti si Isabel at tumulo ang kanyang pawis nang hindi masyadong binabaan ni Janine ang kanyang boses. Nang matapos na si Janine na makipagusap, hindi nabahala si Isabel na tanungin si Janine.

"Sinong tumawag?"

Ngumiti si Janine ng napakalaki. "Pupunta si Rain daw dito!"

Nabuhayan si Isabel. "Ows?! Talaga? Anong oras daw?"

"Hmmm…..mga 10."

Tumungu-tungo si Isabel at nakita niya ang kanyang kuya na bumababa sa hagdanan. "Kuya! Pupunta si Rain dito ng mga 10!"

Nagulat si Rui. "She'll come here?" Tumabi si Rui sa kanyang kapatid habang ibinalik ni Isabel ang kanyang Acoustic Guitar sa lalagyanan at isinantabi.

Si Janine naman ay pumunta sa kusina para tulungan sina Jenna, Sam at Gwen mag ahin ng ulam. Napahikab (Yawn) si Rui at napangiti si Isabel habang sumandal siya sa kaliwang balikat ni Rui.

"Mukhang inaantok ka pa kuya ah. Napagod na kakamodel?"

"Oo nga eh….."

Kinuha ni Isabel ang kaliwang kamay ni Rui at sinadwhich niya ito gamit ng kanyang mga kamay. "Kuya….naisip ko lang…..kung pupunta si Rain dito……bakit hindi tayo pumunta sa mansyon natin sa Tagaytay? Besides, I miss Kenshi-sama…."

Hindi na nagisip ng dalawang beses si Rui at sumagot agad. "Zettai, hime!" (1)

Kumintab ang mga mata ni Isabel sa tuwa at napayakap sa kuya. "Yay! Domo arigatou, Oniichan!" (2)

"Gusto mo, mamayang twelve alis na tayo?" Tanong ni Rui at agad tumungo si Isabel.

"Shh, kuya! Wag ka munang maingay ah! Surprise natin kay Leaf na pupunta si Rain at sasabihin ko kay Janine na papuntahin na lang niya si Rain sa mansyon!"

Napatawa si Rui. "Sige, quiet lang ako."

"Jenna! Gisingin mo na yung iba dahil aalis tayo mamaya-maya! Pakisabi na rin kay Janine na itext niya yung kausap niya kanina na pumunta na lang sa mansyon!" Nakatingin sa kusina si Isabel habang nakaluhod sa sofa.

Nagulat si Jenna. "Talaga? Saan? Ka text ni Janine? Mansyon???"

Kumindat si Isabel. "Secret!"

Sumibangot si Jenna. "Ay, ang daya!"

Tumalikod si Jenna para sabihin kina Janine, Sam at sabihin ni Jenna, agad siya umakyat sa itaas para gisingin ang iba. Pumasok si Felix galing sa likod at naging interisado sa expresyon ng mukha ni Isabel nang makita ito nakatayo sa likod ng upuan ng dinning table.

"Bakit ka nakangiti?" Tanong ni Felix.

Lumingon si Isabel sa kanyang kanan at ngumiti pa lalo. "Aalis tayo mamaya!"

Tumaas ang kilay ni Felix. "Aalis? Saan tayo pupunta?"

"Secreeeeet!"

Lumapit sa tabi ni Isabel si Felix at bigla na lamang nailang si Isabel sa kanya. _"………Gosh………lakas talaga ng tibok ng puso ko sa kanya………wag lang magpahalata………"_

"Where?" Nakiusap si Felix pero hindi pa rin sinabi ni Isabel. _"……She's really beautiful………I wonder where she got her looks? Maybe from her mother. Her brother is also good-looking......."  
_

"_Gawd………ang gwapo niya kapag tititigan ko! _Basta! We're going out later and the destination is also a secret!!!"

Biglang niyakap ni Rui ang leeg ni Isabel galing sa likod dahil trip lang niya at tumingin kay Felix na may ngiting pangasar. "Wag mo nga agawin si Isabel sa akin……"

Sumibangot si Isabel at sinubukang makawala sa kamay ng kanyang kuya. "Ano ba yan, kuya! Kagabi ka pa sa kama!"

Bigla na lamang kumulo dibdib ni Felix sa selos at nangirot ang mata. _"..........Magkapatid naman sila and what's wrong to be sleeping side by side? What on earth is wrong with you?! Gaaah! Pero……sa ka-ma?........................."_

"**HOY!"**

"**GAAAAH!"**

Napatalon sa gulat si Felix nang ginulat siya ni Keat. Nagtawanan silang lahat pati na ang mga ginising ni Jenna sa pagtulog maliban kay Leaf na umiinom ng gatas na may sariling mundo sa isang sulok.

Humalakhak si Isabel. "Ano……ano ba iniisip mo diyan, ha?! Haha! Nagu-lahahat!"

"**MALICIOUS THOUGHTS!"** Sigaw ni Garet ng pabiro habang naghiyawan ang iba.

"Tsk! Cut it out guys! It isn't funny!" Tinakpan ni Felix ang kanyang mukha sa hiya at namula ng kaunti.

"Ano kaya iniisip niyaaaaa???"

Patuloy pa rin niloloko ni Keat si Felix nang biglang nakaramdam si Keat ng kamay sa kanyang ulo. Lumingon siya at nakita si Alex na nakangiti ng mahinahon sa kanya at ito ang dahilan kung bakit namula ang kanyang mukha. Naglean in forward si Alex malapit sa mukha ni Keat at biglang tumibok puso niya.

"_Wag mo ako tignan ng ganyan………mga mata niya………napakahinhin………"_

"……My……are we having fun today, Keat? The room is already filled with laughter when I came down."

Biglang nanginig sa nerbyos si Keat. "……A-Alex……"

Humalahakhak si Alex ng mahina. "Haha! Why are you getting all nervous? Hmmm……isn't that cute?" Lumakad papuntang dinning table si Alex at naiwang pulang-pula ang mukha ni Keat at parang wala sa sarili.

Nagtaka ang mga babae at ginalaw ni Gwen ang kanyang palad malapit sa kanyang mukha. "Hello? Keat? Ok ka lang?"

"Mukhang hindi……" Sabi ni Sheba at Mia.

Napangiti si Isabel ng napakalaki na parang may naisip na kakaiba. _"Mukhang may gusto ata itong si Keat kay Alex………teka……kay Alex?! Gasp!......Ok lang……kay Felix at Idol na lang? Hmm……ano kaya pangalan niya?" _Kinilig si Isabel at napansin ng iba na nakangiti ito at may sariling mundo.

Tinitigan ni Rui ang kapatid. "Oi. Bakit ka nakatingin at nakangiti sa akin? Gwapo ko noh?"

Biglang nagising sa katotohanan si Isabel "Yuck! Wala akong crush sayo! Kadiri yun at hindi ako nakatingin sayo! Idol lang sa modeling kapag parang tumitingin ako sayo!" Pinalo niya ang kanyang kuya ng pabiro.

"Uuuy!" Muntik na ni Rui matapon ang ulam.

"Ay, sorry kuya!"

Kinagat ni Rui ang kanyang labi. "Kapag natapon ito, patay ka sa akin! Pinaghirapan ko ito!" Nagalit si Rui.

Parang pa iyak na si Isabel. "Waaaah! Si kuya bullying!"

"Aah! Si Ruweh! Bulleyeng!" Sigaw ni Garet.

Tumulo pawis ni Mia. "Garet….don't speak their language that way! It's inappropriate…..Rui and it's bulliying."

"Ayan……" Tumitig ng pabiro si Ivan habang tumulo pawis ni Garet.

Nagsalita si Leaf sa sofa. "Wow….at least you could get yourself useful by scolding other people….."

Sumigaw naman ngayon si Ivan kay Leaf. "Who do you think you are?! Talking like you're all that but you're not!!!!"

"IVAN!!!" Pinipigilan nina Isaac at Garet si Ivan na hindi atakihin si Leaf.

Nakaupo si Piers kasama ni Alex sa dinning table at napatingin kina Ivan. Tumulo ang kanyang pawis. "……Ivan and Leaf really don't get along pretty well….."

Nakapatong lang ang kanang siko ni Alex sa mesa, ang baba ay nakapatong sa likod ng kanyang kamay at ngumiti lang. "They say……the more you hate the more you love!" Tumulo naman ngayon ang pawis ni Piers kay Alex.

Pabirong pumunta sa likod ni Felix si Isabel at hinihila siya papalayo. "Tara na nga, best friend……lumayo ta nga tayo dito….._hala……bakit ko ginawa ito! Sabagay, ang bango naman niya!"_

Nagulat si Felix sa sinabi si Isabel at namula ng kaunti. "……Bestfriend?"

Nagtampo naman agad si Rui at agad inilagay ang hawak niyang plato sa dinning table at bumalik. "Hoy hoy hoy hoy hoy!!! Sinabing wag mo ngang agawin si Isabel sa akin!!!!"

"Bleah! Itatakas niya ako- aaah!"

Sinubukang hablutin ni Rui si Isabel sa balikat pero nakakapit siya sa damit ni Felix at ginawa siyang harang. "Uy! Magugusot damit ko!" Sigaw ni Felix.

Bumitiw agad si Isabel. "Ay, sori! _Ang landi ko naman kay Felix……amf. Is that how desperate I am to touch him and hold him?_"

Napatawa si Jenna. "Uuuuuuy! Iba na yan, iba na yan!"

Namula agad ang mga mukha nila Isabel at Felix. "Jenna!"

Biglang tumigil ang tawanan nang sumigaw si Garet. **"Kakainin ko na lahat itong mga pagkain!!!!"** Pabiro niya sa mesa.

"Hoy! Wag kang madaya! Share naman diyan!" Tumakbo si Isaac papunta sa dinning table para kumain at pati na rin ang iba.

"Going through!" Umapak si Leaf sa ulo ni Ivan at tumalon para maglanding sa sahig at kumuha ng upuan.

Tinakpan ni Ivan ang kanyang ulo sa sakit. **"DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO STEP ON MY HEAD?!?!?"**

"Huh? What did you say?" Lumingon lang si Leaf na may fried chicken sa kanyang bibig.

"Why you….you're gonna pay someday…." Galit na galit ang expresyon ng mukha ni Ivan at naka piga ang mga kamao.

"Let me heal your head……Ply." May asul na ilaw lumabas sa kamay ni Mia at mamaya-maya pa ay nawala. "There….tapos na!"

"Thanks……"

Hindi nagsayang ng oras ang iba at umupo na sa silya para kumain at makaalis ng maaga dahil ayon sa magkakapatid, ang lugar na pupuntahan nila ay malayo at ito daw ay isang private property.

Dalawang kotse ang gagamitin para pumunta sa kanilang destinasyon. Ang sasakay sa kotse ng tatlong magkapatid ay sina, Alex at Piers, nakaupo sa unang row ng kotse. Sina Jenna, Isabel at Mia ang umupo sa pangalawang row. Si Feilx ay naupo sa likod ng tatlong babae at syempre, si Rui ang magmamaneho ng kotse at si Leaf ay nasa bandang kanan ng kanyang kuya.

Sa isang kotse, si Keat ang magmamaneho ng kotse at si Janine ang nasa kanyang kanan. Sina Sam at Gwen ang nasa unang row, sina Ivan at Sheba ang nasa pangalawang row at sina Isaac at Garet ang nasa likod. Habang umaandar ang kotse, hindi mapigilang magkwentuhan ang tatlong babae na sina Jenna, Isabel at Mia.

Nagsimula si Isabel. "Ano ba iyan…..pfft….natatawa talaga ako…hehe……" Tinatakpan ni Isabel ang kaniyang bibig upang hindi masyadong marinig nina Alex, Piers at lalo na si Felix na nasa likod nila.

Napatingin ng sabay sina Jenna at Mia kay Isabel na nasa gitna nila at sabay din nagtanong. "Bakit?"

Napangiti si Isabel at inayos muna ang sarili upang hindi magkamali sa kanyang sasabihin. "Una….kaya ayaw kanina ditto ni Ivan sumakay kasi-"

"Nandito si Leaf!" Sagot ng dalawang babae.

Tumungu-tungo si Isabel. "At pangalawa……naiilang ako sa harap at likod ko!" Uminit bigla ang mukha ni Isabel.

Napapikit ng dalawang beses si Jenna samantala si Mia ay mukhang alam kung bakit at ang Imilian ay napangiti. "Aah! I know why!"

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Isabel at pinalo niya ng kaunti ang kaliwang braso ni Mia at ito ay napatawa. "Hindi nga?! Sino nagsabi?!"

"Gwen."

Napasigaw si Isabel. "AMF!!!" Nagulat ang mga lalaki sa biglang sigaw ni Isabel.

"Hala, hala, hala, hala! Ano yan? Share naman diyan!" Pabiro ni Rui mula sa harap.

"Ayahahaw!" Tawa ng tawa si Isabel at pati na rin si Mia. Mukhang na Out of Place si Jenna.

Lumingon si Alex at si Piers sa likod para kausapin si Isabel. Parang nailang tuloy si Isabel. "Hmm…..why not share it to us, Isabel?" Napangiti si Alex ng pabiro.

Ngumiti din si Piers. "Haha……It seems interesting!"

Tumingin si Isabel kay Piers tapos kay Alex. Tinakpan ni Isabel ang kanyang muka at nagtago sa likod ni Jenna. "AMF!!! Don't look at me like that! I hate it when you guys tingin at me!"

Napangiti ang Venus Adepts at gusto na rin makisali. "Nice……Tag-lish!"

May naisip nanaman si Isabel. Biglang tumingin si Isabel sa likod at tinitigan si Felix ng matagal. Nailang si Felix at umusog ng kaunti papunta sa likod niya. "What?"

Ngumiti si Isabel ng pabiro. "Hi……" Napataas ng kilay si Felix at naibahan.

"I love you……pede, pa kiss?"

**"****WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!"**

Hagalpakan ang dalawang babae at ang dalawang lalaki sa harapan niya habang namula ang mukha ni Felix sa kahihiyan. "Hahaha! Hindi, joke lang yun, Felix! Peace! Nyahahaha!"

"…..……………."

Naupo si Isabel ng maayos at napatigil nang napansin niya na nakatingin sina Alex at Piers sa kanya. Nagdikit ang mga kilay ni Isabel at tinakpan nanaman niya muli ang kanyang mukha. "Kasi! Wag nga kayo tumingin sa akin ng ganyan! Kuya o! Ayaw nila tumigil sa kakatingin sa akin! Mga malibog!"

"Aaay! Mga malibog pala kayo eh!" Napatawa lang si Rui sa kanyang lugar at si Leaf ay napangiti ng kaunti.

Sumagot si Piers. "Hoy! Excuse me! Girlfriend ko po si Mia and I wont deceive her!" Namula mukha ni Mia.

"Taray! Tag-lish pa!"

"Jenna! Wag na wag mong sasabihin kay Piers ang word na taray kasi pang babae yan at F.Y.I., third favorite ko si Piers!" Inamin ni Isabel at tinuro si Piers na gulat na gulat at mukhang gusting makinig ni Felix sa sasabihin pa ni Isabel. "Hahaha! Flattered! Yung pangalawa…..uhm…….Wag muna! Nakakahiya……"

"Ay! Sabihin mo na!" Kinalog ng dalawang babae si Isabel at ngumiti lamang siya.

"Hahaha! Ok-fine-si-ALEX! Yan!" Inalis ni Isabel ang mga kamay ng dalawang babae at pumunta sa likod ng kotse, tumabi kay Felix at nagtago sa likod niya. "Tago mo ako!"

"Hey!" Tumulo ang pawis ni Felix.

"Gaaaah! Wala akong crush kay Alex! Wala!!!"

Lumuhod si Jenna sa upuan para tignan si Isabel sa likod. "Crush mo si ALEX?!"

Pulang pula mukha ni Isabel at tumingin kay Jenna. "Sinabing hindi nga eh!"

Sumingit si Alex. "I don't mind it at all, Isabel, if you do. I mean, come on, it is just a crush. No harm done. You do have another crush, remember?" Ngumiti lamang si Alex ng mahinahon.

Nanlaki mata ni Isabel, namula mukha at tumingin na sa kanila. "…….Well…..yes, you're right about that and I have another one too……" Bigla na lamang kinabahan si Felix pero hindi naman niya malaman kung bakit.

"But then again, who's your top most favorite then?" Nasabi ni Alex.

Napatingin si Isabel kay Felix at napatingin din ang Venus Adept sa dalaga. **"ME?!" **Nagulat si Isabel sa sinabi niya.

"**Si FELIX?!"** Pabirong isinigaw ni Piers ang pangalan ni Felix.

Namula ang mukha ng dalawa at lumayo sa isa't-isa. Lumingon si Mia sa likod at tumingin sa dalawa na nakangiti ng todo. "Hindi nga?!" Tumawa si Mia ng kaunti dahil alam niya na in love si Isabel kay Felix.

Tila sasabog na ang mukha ni Isabel sa sobrang init nito at pati na rin si Felix. Pareho silang kinakabahan sa nerboys. "……Well…..Just like Alex…..I-I don't mind also but…..it's just that….._me? We just became bestfriends……… not long ago………but I really don't mind......._"

"Pssst! Isabel, sabihin mo na para may girlfriend na kuya ko!" Kinilabit ni Jenna ang braso ni Isabel at tinuro si Felix na nasa kaliwa ni Isabel. "Maganda ka naman! Mabait at sexy!" Tumingin si Isabel kay Felix at nakita niyang nahihiya ito.

"Jenna! We're still young!" Napatingin si Felix sa kapatid na galit.

Nagbiro si Jenna. "What do you mean young? Both of you are in the right age but, so you mean when you two are older you would…..OH MY GAWD!!!!"

Tumulo pawis ni Mia. "Jenna….."

Sina Alex at Piers ay napangiwi na lang ng ngiti. Rui naman ay parang naiingit sa pinaguusapan at si Leaf ay tulog lamang.

Napatingin kay Isabel si Felix. Pinunaspunas niya ang kanyang mukha gamit ng kanyang mga palad, inakyat ang kanyang mga paa at ibinaon ang kanyang mukha. "I had enough of your conspiracies!........."

"Isn't THAT my line?" Tumawa si Piers nang natandaan niya dati na pinagtripan siya nina Felix, Jenna, Sheba at Kraden noon palabas ng Lemuria gamit ng barko niya.

"Good one! You told us that, right?" Sabi ni Alex at tumungo-tungo si Piers habang nakangiti lang si Mia.

"OH EEMM GEEE!!! Ngayon ko lang nakita si kuya ng ganitong reaksyon!" Tuwang tuwa si Jenna at may ibinulong si Piers kay Mia at may tinanong naman ang Imilian kay Felix.

"Felix, do you have FEELINGS for ISABEL???"

**"****ANO?!?!?!"** Nagulat si Felix sa tinanong ni Mia at lalong namula ang kanyang mukha. "Uh…."

**"****NANDITO NA TAYO!!!!"**

_**BREAK!!!**_

_**THUDTHUDAD!!!!**_

Nainis si Leaf at pinagalitan si Rui. **"DO NOT USE THE BREAKS SO ABRUPTLY!!!"**

Tumulo pawis ni Rui at napakalmot ng ulo. "Sorry! Hehe……Just trying to break **THEIR FUN.**" Nagparinig si Rui kay Isabel at sumibangot ang kanyang kapatid.

"Hay naku, si kuya talaga kahit kailan! Ay teka…..nandito na? GASP! KENSHI!" Nagmadaling lumabas ng kotse si Isabel at nagtaka ang Adepts.

"_Who's Kenshi???" _Inisip ni Felix.

Nang lahat ay bumaba na sa kotse kasama sina Keat, nanlaki ang kanilang mga mata sa kanilang nasilayan. Hindi nila inaasahan na ganitong kalawak ang lupaing tinatapakan nila at tila mansion ang bahay ng mga Hanazawa.

"Whoa….ANG-LAKI!" Nalaglag panga ni Ivan at pati na ang iba, hindi makapaniwala sa kanilang nakikita.

Tinitigan ng masama ni Leaf si Ivan. "Yeah? And so what? Ngayon ka lang ba nakakita ng mansion. I believe from where you live, you lived in a castle once." Uminit ang ulo ni Ivan at sinubukan ni Sheba pigilan ito sa kung anuman ang kanyang gagawin.

Pinaikot ni Leaf ang kanyang mga mata. "Whatever, midget……" Ipinasok ni Leaf ang kanyang kamay sa kanyang bulsa at dumiretso ng lakad.

Lahat ng Adepts ay napatingin kung saan mang direksyon siya patungo at sa oras ng pagtingin sa kanya, lalong lumaki ang kanilang mga mata, gulat na gulat. Meroong mga katulong at sundalong nakaliya para ibati ang pagbabalik ng tatlong Hanazawa sa pulang carpet. Habang ipinapaliwanag nina Rui at sina Keat, Janine, Sam at Gwen ang tungkol dito, napatingin si Felix sa kanyang kaliwa. Namataan niya si Isabel na may kausap na lalaki na kulay pilak ang buhok.

**"****I MISS YOU SO MUCH!!!"**

Niyakap at binigyan siya ni Isabel ng sandaling halik sa labi ang lalaking hindi kilala.

* * *

I have a long way to go pa nga lang.....

(1) Absolutely, princess!

(2) Yay! Thank you, brother!


	10. Kabanata Sampu: Mansyon at Istorya

Super haba pero super saya bandang gitna!

* * *

Lumapit ang dalawa sa kanilang lahat at agad naman sila nabigyang pansin. Nang tumingin ang tatlong babaeng Adepts sa lalaking kulay pilak and buhok na aabot sa balikat at may right side bangs, kulay asul ang mga mata na nakasalamin, namangha sila sa kagandahan ng lalaki.

"……He's so gorgeous." Napatingin ng masama sina Isaac, Piers at Ivan sa kanilang syota.

Pumunta sa harap si Alex at nagtanong ng maayos. "I see you have someone with you, Isabel. May we know who he is?"

Ngumiti si Isabel at ipinakilala ang lalaking nasa kanan niya. "Everyone, let me introduce you to my-"

"Boyfriend?" Nasabi bigla ni Felix at tumawa sina Keat, Janine, Sam at Gwen habang tumulo ang pawis at napangiwi ng ngiti sina Isabel, Rui at ang lalaking kulay pilak ang buhok.

"No! That's Isabel brother, Kenshi Hanazawa who is 18 years of age!" Ipinaliwanag ni Gwen.

Napatingin si Kenshi kay Gwen at ngumiti ng mahinahon. "I am most certainly flattered that you remember my description, Gwen."

Nagulat si Gwen at namula ang kanyang mukha. Kinakalabit nina Janine, Keat at Sam si Gwen ng pabiro at pinapatahimik naman ni Gwen ang tatlo. Humarap si Kenshi sa mga Adepts at kinausap sila.

"As you all have already know, I am Kenshi Hanazawa, 18 years of age who is second to my dearest elderly brother, Rui." Inakyat ni Kenshi ang kanyang salamin. "I hold the position of being the right hand of this mansion so as to speak."

Napabulong si Garet kay Isaac ng sarkastiko. "Mukhang magkakasundo itong sina Alex……"

Bumulong dinsi Isaac. "Mukha nga……'spokening dollar'." Biglang may sumigaw na napakalakas at rinig na rinig hanggang labas.

"_**GAAAAAAH! BAKIT KA NANDITO?!"**_

Napatingin sila sa entrance ng mansion at nakita nila si Leaf na tumatakbo palabas. Tumulo ang pawis ng lahat at kumirot ang kanang kilay ni Kenshi. Nang padaan na si Leaf sa harap niya, agad niya ginamit ang karate chop sa likod ng leeg ni Leaf. Natumba si Leaf, mukha una at nawalan ng malay.

"**SANDALI LANG-"**

May babaeng kulay orange ang buhok at nakaponytail, kulay asul ang mga mata at mukhang labing apat na taong gulang ang tumatakbo papunta kay Leaf at lumuhod. Hinarap niya siya at kinuha ang kanyang collar para kalugin. "Leaf boy! Gumising ka!" Sumibangot ang babae at tumingin kay Kenshi. "Bakit mo ginawa yun?!"

Nagkibit-balikat si Kenshi. "I'm so sorry Ms. Rain, but I have to do it to calm my little brother down."

"RAIN!!!"

Biglang binagsak ni Rain si Leaf sa cemento at agad ito gumising. **"ATE JANINE!"**

"**ARAY!!!!"**

Nagbuntong-hininga si Rui. "……Paano ba iyan? Iwanan ko muna kayo……" Nagtawag si Rui. "Roselle! Florinda! Mel! Saki! Lucia! Cecille! Mavi! Vivi and Claire!" Lahat ng mga ibang katulong na tinawag ni Rui ay naglapitan at gumawa ng isang linya na pahelera. "Paki asikaso ang ating mga bisita at dalhin ang kanilang kanya-kanyang gamit sa loob kapag naatasan na kayo kung kanino kayo maglilingkod. Pagkatapos ay ipakita na ang kanilang mga silid."

Lahat sila ay nagbigay pugay. **"Opo, Sir Rui!!!!" **Lahat sila ay tumulong sa pagbubuhat ng kanilang mga bagahe.

Tumingin si Rui sa kanyang kapatid na si Kenshi. "Kenshi?"

Tumungu-tungo si Kenshi at nauna na sina Isabel. "Just to let you guys know, each of you will be having your own maids."

Nagulat ang siyam na Adepts. "Uhm, Kenshi? I think we are just fine on our own and besides, it's embarrassing……" Paliwanag ni Felix.

Kumirot ang kanang kilay ni Saki at sumigaw malapit sa tenga ni Felix. **"WHAT IS THIS INSOLENCE?! HOW DARE YOU REFUSE TO BOTH OUR MASTERS OFFERS AND YOU SHOULD ALL BE THANKFUL FOR IT!!!!"**

Nabingi si Felix at muntik nang matumba. "Kuya! Ok ka lang?" Ipinatong ni Jenna ang kanyang mga kamay sa balikat ni Felix.

Napahawak sa nuo si Kenshi dahil hindi siya makapalad ng mukha. LOL.. "……Saki, please."

Na alerto ang babaeng kulay brown ang buhok na naka ponytail at agad nagbigay ng paumanhin. "I'm terribly sorry for my actions, Sir Kenshi!"

Nagbuntong-hininga si Kenshi. "That's fine Saki…..Where was I? Ah yes…..Sheba?"

Nataranta si Sheba at tumingin kay Kenshi. "Y-yes?"

"Your personal maid would be Mel."

Nagsalita si Mel ng masayang tono na boses. "I'm pleased to meet you!" Ngumiti ang maikling kulay asul na buhok, kulay asul din ang mata kay Sheba at pumasok na sila sa loob.

"Next, Jenna? Your personal maid would be Mavi."

"Hey, that's me alright!" Itinuro ng maikling buhok na kulay green at brown ang mata ang kanyang sarili. Nagappir ang dalawa dahil mukhang magkasundo sila at sila ay pumasok na din.

"Mia……you'll be with Cecille."

"Hi, I'm honored to meet you Miss Mia." Mahinahong ngumiti ang kulay brown na mahaba ang buhok na may pagkakulot sa dulo na nakaipit sa dalawa at naka salamin kay Mia.

"I'm honored to meet you also, Cecille. I hope we could be good friends!" Ngumiti sila sa isa't-isa at pumasok na sa loob.

"Okay…..Ivan and Lucia……"

"Okay, weirdo, let's go….." Sabi ng kulay pilak din ang buhok, mahaba at nakaipit ang buhok sa dalawa na nakataas at may kaunting mahahabang buhok ang nakalugay sa bawat gilid ng mukha.

Kumirot ang kanang kilay ni Ivan. "Weirdo?! You think I'm also weird?! WHO DO YOU- OW!!!!!" Pinitik ni Lucia ang ilong ni Ivan kaya tinakpan niya ito.

"ENOUGH talk, loser…..and get moving….." Sumibangot si Ivan at tumungo na sila sa loob.

Napangiwi ng ngiti ang limang lalaki at agad humingi ng tawad si Kenshi. "Sorry about Lucia….She's…..normally like that but she's really friendly once you get to know her better."

"Oh….." Tumungu-tungo na lang silang lahat at tinuloy na ni Kenshi ang pagpairings.

"Garet? You'll be with Vivi……"

"…..Yawn……niiiic to meet yoooouuuuu….." Sabi ng maikling buhok na mas maitim na asul at brown na mata kay Garet.

"Uh…..hi?"

"……." Tumulo nalang pawis ni Garet at pumasok na ang dalawa.

"Next is Isaac and…..Florinda."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Sir Isaac." Ngumiti si Isaac sa mahabang buhok na babae na kulay brown at brown din na mata at tumuloy na rin sa loob.

"Piers and Roselle."

"Uh….H-hi….."

Napatawa si Piers. "You're pretty shy, aren't you?"

Nagulat ang kulay pink, nakatali ng mataas na dalawa ang kanyang mahaba na buhok at nakasalamin na si Roselle. Namula ang kanyang mukha at niyaya na ni Piers na sila ay pumasok sa loob at tinawag naman ni Kenshi ang kay Alex at pati na rin kay Felix.

"Alex, you'll be with Claire and obviously, Saki and Felix." Nagtinginan sina Felix at Saki sa isa't-isa at mukhang alam na talaga ni Felix na ni Saki ang sa kanya dahil kanina.

"Well…..shall we go in, Sir Alex?" Tanong ng may maamong mukhang babae na ang buhok ay napakahaba na hanggang bewang at ito ay masmaitim na purple, kulay purple din ang mata.

Ngumiti si Alex. "Certainly……"

Pagalis nina Alex, agad sumunod sina Felix at Saki sa loob ng mansion. Si Kenshi naman ay naglibot sa loob ng mansion. Nang nakapasok na sila, laking gulat ni Felix na hindi lang pala sa labas ang maganda kundi pati na rin sa loob ng mansyon. Malawak ang loob. Sa bandang kaliwa at kanan ay may mga upuan at sofa na sa isang lugar. Dalawa ang napakalawak at mahaba na staircase na may pulang carpet. Sa pagitan ng dalawang staircase, may malaking pintuan na kulay puti na may magandang disenyo na kulay ginto. Mukhang may mga dapat pang matanaw doon.

"_This place is huge……this is just like Lord Babi's mansion but……everything is different compared back in our own world………"_

Biglang may nagsalita sa likod ni Felix. "Siguro gusto mong malaman kung bakit ganito kalaki ang mansyon namin noh?" Napatingin si Felix sa kanyang likod at nakita si Isabel. "Tsaka naninibago ka pa sa mundo namin at hindi mo akalaing meron kaming mansyon?"

"Mistress!" Nagbigay pugay si Saki at agad pinigilan niya ito.

"Saki! Hindi mo na kailangang gawin pa iyan sa akin…..Just treat me equally."

Nagulat si Saki at agad tumayo ng tuwid habang nakatingin lng si Felix sa dalawa. "Yes!"

"Maari bang iwanan mo muna kami?" Pakiusap ni Isabel.

"Opo….." Agad pumunta sa kaliwang hagdanan si Saki para dalhin ang gamit ni Felix sa kanyang kwarto.

Ngumiti si Isabel kay Felix at parang nahihiya ang Venus Adept sa kanya. "Ako na lang magsasabi kung nasaan ang silid mo dahil ako naman ang namili kung saang silid kayo matutulog."

Kinalmot ni Felix ang kanyang kaliwang pisngi at hindi nagpahalata na namumula ito sa hiya. "Uh…..nakakahiya naman sa iyo…..sa inyong magkakapatid."

"Ay, hindi! Huwag mo nang alalahanin iyon……Tara, maupo tayo at gusto kong ikwento sa iyo lang lahat…..muna." Namula mukha ni Isabel at pati na rin si Felix. Habang papunta silang dalawa sa kaliwang hanay, malalim ang iniisip ni Felix hanggang sa umupo na sila.

"_Don't be silly, Felix. You two are bestfriends! ……….Even though she confessed………But maybe she just did that to lessen her burden inside her chest………and not to mention, she likes Alex also……and this other guy she calls Idol………so maybe it's just admiration. Yes, that's it, admiration! Nothing's really wrong with that. Wow………did I say we're bestfriends? I guess we really are………" _

"So?….." Tinanong ni Isabel si Felix sa kanyang tabi habang naglapag ng mainit na kape si Saki para kay Felix.

"Oh….thanks…." May ngiti lang na gumuhit sa gilid ng bibig ni Saki at humingi ng paumanhin para umalis. _"That girl's not bad after all………_So, pede na." Nakinig naman si Felix sa kanyang istorya.

"Sina Kuya Rui at Kuya Kenshi ay nanggaling sa magkaibang ina at kami naman ni Leaf ay iisa ang aming ina……"

Nagulat si Felix sa kanyang natuklasan sa magkakapatid. "…..Kaya pala parang hindi kayo magkahawig at napansin ko rin ang kulay ng inyong mga mata ni Leaf ay parehong kulay Ruby." Itinuloy pa ni Felix ang kanyang sasabihin. "……What even happened to your parents and theirs?"

Sumibangot si Isabel at nagbuntong-hininga. "They're dead…..Long story to tell……"

Naabala si Felix at agad humingi ng paumanhin. "Forgive me! I didn't mean to ask-" Naputol si Felix sa kanyang pangungusap.

"No, it's ok! Ok lang…..So, sa ibang araw ko na lang sasabihin yun." Itinuloy pa ni Isabel ang kanyang kwento. "Napaka yaman ng aming ama at kilala siya sa pinaka sikat na businessman. Pinagsikapan at minahal niya ang kanyang trabaho kaya ganito kami ka yaman. Si Kuya Rui ay nakapagtapos ng pagaaral at kinuha niya ang dalawang trabaho na gusto niyang kuhanin, ang pagiging isang doctor at sikat na modelo sa America at Japan. Hindi nagtagal kilala na rin siya dito sa Pilipinas. Ang bata pa niya sa kanyang edad para sa mga ganito pero nakayanan din niya mag Chef habang bakasyon."

Napataas ng kilay si Felix. "Whoa, Rui is one walking genius! In spite you need years to study, tama ba ako???" Sabay ngumiti at tawa sila.

Napangiti at natawa din si Isabel. "Walking genius! Hah hah! Oo, tama ka…..He was really determined that time during his childhood days but no, Kenshi is the 'Walking Genius' kasi…." Huminga muna siya at tinuloy ang kwento. "Si Kuya Kenshi ay isang Scholar kaya nakapagtapos siya agad sa pagaaral sa edad na 16. Siya ay inatasang maging kanang kamay ng aming mansyon habang kami ay wala dito. Pero, hoy, ah! Marunong magluto din yun!"

Natawa nanaman si Felix. "Eheh! …I'm no good at any jokes but, kaya pala may salamin!"

Humagalpak si Isabel. "No, your right! Nyahahaha! May salamin!" Tawanan ang dalawa.

"Ok…" Kinagat ni Isabel ang kanyang labi para ayusin ang kanyang sasabihin sunod. "You probably already know about this according to Kuya Rui pero si Leaf ay nakakuha ng trabaho na pagiging isang Sweeper sa edad na labing limang taong gulang dahil sa kanyang angking galling paghawak ng baril at sa pagkilos ng mabilis sa labanan. Siguro alam mo naman kung bakit hindi na siya nagaaral?"

Tumungu-tungo si Felix. "Oo…." Hindi makapagsalita si Felix dahil namangha siya sa kanilang buhay. Ngayon lang siya nakipagkwentuhan kay Isabel ng ganitong kahaba. Lalo siyang napapalapit sa loob ni Isabel dahil hindi sa kanyang yaman ay kundi nakikita niya na busilak ang kanyang puso at sa kanyang nakakaakit na kagandahan.

"Ako naman ay………"

Napataas ng kilay si Felix. "Ano?......"

Namula ang mukha ni Isabel at dahandahang sinabi ang kanyang tungkulin. "Sa kasalukuyan……ang aking mga nakatatandang kapatid ang tagapgmana ng mansion at ako talag ang susunod na nakatakdang tagapagmana ng mansion at ang kailangan kong gawin para makuha ito……"

"…..Kailangan mong? Sabihin mo na! Is it that embarrassing?" Napangiti si Felix at kitang kita sa mukha ni Isabel ang kanyang kapulahan ng mukha.

Sa una pinipigilan ni Isabel magsalita pero nasabi din naman niya. "…Well…to get married…..actually."

Bigla na lamang kumabog dibdib ni Felix pero sa anong dahilan? "….oh."

Agad naman nagsalita si Isabel, namumula ang mukha. "D-don't misunderstand me or something! It doesn't mean anything!........" Niyuko na lang ni Isabel ang kanyang ulo sa hiya.

Biglang lumitaw sa likod ng upuan si Jenna, ang kapatid ni Felix. "Uuuuuuy! Spending quality time with each- otheeeer!"

Nanlaki mga mata ni Felix at namula ang kanyang mukha at tumingin sa ibang direksyon. "Jenna! Don't ever do that! And we're just talking….."

Napakalmot ng ulo si Jenna. "Hehe…..sorry!" Lumapit si Jenna sa mukha ng kanyang kuya at ngumiti ng pabiro, napangiwi ng ngiti si Felix at tumulo ang kanyang pawis. "I'm just happy to see my brother sooooo happy with I-SA-BEL!"

"…………"

Sumibangot si Jenna. "You could humor me a little, brother…." Inilagay niya ang kanyang mga kamay sa kanyang bewang.

Umubo si Isabel para makuha ang kanilang attensyon. "Ahem! I have to go….Yung isa diyan papansin eh!" Nagparinig ng pabiro si Isabel. "Felix, tara! Pakita ko sayo kwarto mo."

Bumalik attensyon ni Felix kay Isabel at tumungo na lang. Bago makalayo si Felix, ginulo niya buhok ni Jenna sa ulo sabay nagsalita. "Maya na lang….." Ngumiti siya at umalis.

Inayos ni Jenna ang kanyang buhok at nalito. "Ano nangyari dun?"

Maya-maya pa ay kumakain sila ng tanghalian sa pabilog na la mesa ng mansion dahil naisipan ni Isabel na masmaganda kumain doon kasi masmaririnig nila ang mga kwentuhan. Naninibago ang mga Adepts at nahihiya din sa apat na magkapatid. Pero wala silang magagawa dahil mga nakalinya na ang mga pagkain sa mesa at ang mga kanilang sariling katulong ay nakatayo na. (Hanep naman amp naiingit ako! XD) May Chandelier din ang nasa itaas ng mesa at mukhang sobrang mamahalin.

Counter Clockwise, Kenshi, Rui, Isabel, Leaf, Rain, Janine, Keat, Gwen, Sam, Sheba, Mia, Jenna, Isaac, Garet, Ivan, Piers, Felix at Alex. Habang kumakain sila sa mesa, may naitanong si Alex kay Kenshi nang tapos na siyang kumain. "Excuse me, Kenshi? Can I borrow your time for a minute?"

Tumigil si Kenshi sa kakakain at inilapag ang spoon. "Yes, Alex? What is it?"

Ngumiti si Alex. "I was wondering why you and Leaf have such a bad relationship?" Napadulas ang Spoon at Fork ni Leaf sa plato niya nang naitanong yun ni Alex at mukhang nanlalaki ang mga mata niya.

"Hala!" Napatingin si Isabel kay Leaf. Napatingin din si Rain at pati na ang lahat.

Naipatong ni Felix ang kanyang kanang daliri sa kanyang nuo. "……Why do you need to ask that question?"

Tumingin si Alex kay Felix. "Because I'm curious. Isn't that everybody wants to know why?"

Nagtaas ng kamay si Isaac at Garet. "KAMI!"

"Ako rin! Kahit alam na namin!" Sabi ni Janine na tumawa.

"Tama ka diyan!" Iniabot ni Isabel ang kanyang kanang kamay papunta kay Janine para mag appir silang dalawa.

Nangggigil si Leaf sa pagkagat ng kanyang steak ng ikinikwento ni Kenshi at mukhang wala siyang paki at pati na rin si Rui nakisali. Tumatawa lang si Rain kay Leaf at ang iba ay natatawa sa kwento ni Kenshi.

Ngumiti si Kenshi. "Well, it was three years ago. I was 15 that time, Rui is only 20, Isabel was 13 and Leaf was 12. That was the age we met them for the first time in this mansion."

Nakinig ang lahat sa kwento ni Kenshi. Mga nakangiti si Rui at Isabel dahil sa experience nay un. "Rui and I decided to entertain the two because they were kind off shy."

Nagsalita si Rui. "Then I decided to tell Isabel a story when Kenshi and I were eating inside the restaurant with our father."

Si Kenshi ulit. "Father just went to the bathroom for awhile and the two of us was left, WAITIN for our Barbeque to COME!" Nilagyan ni Kenshi ng accent yung mga salita at ngumiti na parang nagpapatawa.

Sina Isabel, Janine and una natawa at sumunod sina Rain, Keat, Sam at Gwen dahil alam na nila ang susunod na mangyayari. Naging interisado tuloy ang lahat at nakatutok dahil mukhang nakakatawa talaga at kumakain naman din pa minsan-minsan, iinom kung kailangan.

Si Rui ay tumawa ng kaunti. "Kumakain na ako ng Barbeque. Then I was like looking at KENSHI'S barbeque." Humagalpak na.

Napangiti na ang lahat at ang mga babae ay natatawa. "Why?" Tumawa ng kaunti si Mia.

Ngumiti si Kenshi at natawa ulit. "Because I can't seem to get the meat out of the stick and I used- hahaha!" May babarbeque din nakaahin sa lamesa at meron siyang barbeque sa kanyang plato na taba ang tira. Dinampot niyo ito at kumuha ng tinidor. "A Fork to get it out but I held it high like this!" Tinaas ni Kenshi ang BBQ stick na may meat at yung Fork nasa position na tatanggalin sa dulo yung karne.

"Hala, hala, hala! Ayan na!" Patawa ni Garet at natawa yung mga babae pati na ang iba pero napangiti lang yung mga seryoso.

Nagsalita naman si Rui. "And I was like, 'What- are you doing?' to Kenshi and I was grimacing." Pinipigilan niyang tumawa.

Nakita ni Piers at Felix na nagtakip ng bibig si Isabel at ibinaon ang ulo dahil sa kakatawa. Napabulong ang Lemurian. "Wow, she looks jolly."

"…….She does." May kunting ngiti lang ang gumuhit sa gilid ng labi ni Felix at nakinig muli.

Pinipigilan din ni Kenshi. "Then I said to brother, 'I can't- get- this- meat….OFF!!!' I accidentally pushed the meat hard out of the stick and it went flying and the waitress that was serving another food to us got HIT right at her HAIR!"

Hagalpakan lahat sila at itinuloy naman ni Rui. "Hahahaha! Nagulat ako nun tapos sinubukan ko hindi tumawa kaya tinakpan ko bibig ko kasi lumipad talaga dun sa buhok ng babae! I wanted to laugh but that would be rude!"

Tumawa si Kenshi. "Hahaha! And I looked at the waitress wide eyed and said-" Ginawa ni Kenshi yung galaw. "Oops! Sorry miss!" Si Kenshi ay inextend yung kamay niya na parang gustong hawakan yung babae nun pero pagkatapos nun, tinakpan niya ang kanyang bibig na mukhang kinakabahan.

Pinalad ni Rui ang kanyang mukha. "Eheh….Sama ng tingin sayo ng babae eh!"

Pinalad din ni Kenshi ang kanyang mukha pero nuo niya dahil may salamin. Haha. "I know! That was immature of me!"

Pinipigilan ni Isabel tumawa at nagsalita din. "Hahaha! Immature nga! Pero ginawa niya talaga ulit yun tapos HINDI talaga sinasadyang tamaan si LEAF sa MUKHA!" Humagalpak si Isabel at mukhang napupuno na si Leaf.

"ANOOO?" Gulat na gulat si Ivan, Garet, Isaac, Mia, Jenna at Sheba at sina Alex, Felix at Piers ay pinipigilang tumawa.

Hagalpak ng hagalpak si Isabel. "Hahaha! SAPUL- hahaha! TALAGA! Kaya doon nagalit si Leaf! Nagalit si Leaf haha! kay Kuya Kenshi! Hahaha! May sauce yung mukha!!!! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"AAAAAY….kaya pala nagaasaran kayong dalawa!" Sabi ni Isaac na tumatawa pa rin.

"Hala, hala, hala, hala! Si Isabel! Naloloka na!" Pabiro ni Gwen.

Tumigil si Isabel. "You're mean, Gwen! Sige ka may sasabihin ako kay toooot!"

"HOY WAG!" Pakiusap ni Gwen.

"Tooot??? AH! SIYA!" Ngumiti ng pabiro si Sam kay Gwen.

"Sam!" Namula mukha ni Gwen.

Tinanong naman ni Sheba si Gwen. "Sino si tooot?" Tumawa ng mahina si Sheba.

Natawa sina Jenna at Mia nang sobrang depensa ni Gwen.

"Toot, ang wala!" Pinalad ni Jenna ang kanyang mukha.

Napansin ni Rain ang tahimik ni Leaf. "Galit na yan si Leafboy." Inasar ni Rain si Leaf.

Tumitig ng masama si Leaf kay Rain. "Sige! Asarin mo pa ako! Sige lang!"

"Tampo na, tampo na!" Ngumiti si Keat ng nakakaasar.

Napangiti si Alex. "You guys are so funny. I'm sure Isabel is proud of having brothers like you."

May ngiting gumuhit sa gilid ng labi nanaman ni Felix. _"What a happy family……I am proud of her."_

Tumigil si Isabel at parang may hinahanap. "Ay….wala nang Chicken…." Sumibangot si Isabel.

"Ayun o! Kainin mo na lang yung cock ni Felix!" Sabi ni Keat na hindi naman sinasadyang sabihin ang pangit pakinggan na salita.

"COCK?!" Naisigaw ni Isabel ang pangit na pakinggan sa tenga dahil nabigla siya.

"Anung co- ay! YUCK EEEEW!!!!" Humagalpak si Janine.

"Ha?" Mukhang walang alam si Keat pero naliwanagan din. "AY! AY! AY! MALI! CHICKEN NA LANG! HOY!"

"Cock??? What??? Huh- oooohhh YUCK!!! ANO BA YAN!!!!" Naintindihan din ni Jenna at nag hiyawan na ang iba.

Napapalad ng mukha sina Rui, Kenshi, Alex, Piers, Isaac, Garet at Ivan sa kanilang inuupuan at si Felix and napahiya ng todo. Napapikit lang ang Venus Adept at napayuko, ang kanyang bangs natatakpan ang mukha.

"You're naughty, Keat." Binigyan ni Alex si Keat ng nakakaasar na titig.

Namula buong katawan niya at iginalaw ang mga palad pa depensa. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT!!!!"

Nagsalita din si Isabel. "HOY!!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT ALSO TO BE ACCENTED THAT WAY!!!!"

Umubo si Felix para kunin ang kanilang attensyon. "Ahem…Excuse me for awhile…." Natatakpan pa rin mukha ni Felix at mukhang namumula mukha pero hindi pinapahalata.

Tumahimik ang kwarto pero sinira ni Leaf, naka patong ang kamay sa pisngi. "Way to go, sister……"

Tinitigan ni Isabel si Leaf at binatukan. "ARAY!" "HINDI KO KASALANAN YUN!!!!"

Nagsalita agad si Ivan. "HABULIN MO KAYA!"

Parang kumislap ang mga mata nina Alex, Piers, Jenna at Mia sa sinabi ni Ivan at sina Sheba, Isaac at garet parang nalito. Nagdadalawang isip si Isabel pero tumayo din at tumakbo. "AMFFFT…."

"Uy! Hinabol….." Ngumiti si Piers at pati na rin sina Alex, Jenna at Mia.

Nagtaka sina Ivan, Garet at Isaac. "MAY HINDI BA KAMI ALAM????"

"OO NGA???" Pati na rin ang mga babae na sina Sheba, Rain, Janine, Keat, Sam at Gwen.

Kumirot ang kanang mata ni Kenshi. "…..I'm getting something."

Mukhang malalim iniisip ni Rui. "………."

"Hay……" Nagbuntong hininga lang si Leaf.

Si Vanessa, ang namumuno sa mga katulong na may mahabang pulang buhok hanggang bewang, pulang mata at mukhang matapang, ang sariling katulong din ni Isabel ay sinenyasan na iligpit na ang kainan dahil mukhang tapos na ang kainan.

* * *

Wieeee! Susunod naman! Exciting yun amp! Ano kaya pumasok sa utak ni Felix??? AMP! NAIIYAK AKO!


	11. Kabanata 11: Mansyon at Istorya 2

Nakakakilig yet nakakatakot….you'll get what I mean.

* * *

Nakaupo lang si Felix sa kanyang kama tapos humiga. Pagkahiga niya, bigla na lamang lumitaw si Isabel sa taas niya.

"Ah, Felix?"

Nabigla si Felix. "GAH!" Napatayo siya kaya naguntugan ang nuo ng dalawa.

"**ARAY!"**

Humingi agad ng paumanhin si Felix kay Isabel. "Sorry, Isabel!"

Hinihimas ni Isabel ang kanyang nuo. "No, it's ok…..Tigas ng ulo mo….."

"…………"

Naabala tuloy si Isabel sa katahimikan ni Felix at hindi nagdalawang isip pang tanungin si Felix. "…….Galit ka ba sa akin?"

Napayuko si Felix. "…..uh……Hindi naman……"

Malungkot ang expresyon ng mukha ni Isabel. "Eh bakit ka umalis doon?"

Hindi nagpahalatang namula mukha ni Felix at tumingin sa ibang direksyon. "…..I was….Just……….Feeling embarrassed……"

Nayuko si Isabel at nahiya sa sarili. "Parang kasalanan ko nga…….."

Napatingin si Felix kay Isabel. "…..No, it's not!"

Tumingin lang ng sandali si Isabel kay Felix at tumalikod na. "Oh……ok……I'll just leave you then…"

Aalis n asana si Isabel pero nagsalita si Felix. "Hey, wait just a sec!....." Lumingon si Isabel. "Please don't go."

Nagulat si Isabel sa kanyang sinabi. "Are you asking me to stay?"

Namula ang mukha ni Felix at tumingin sa ibang direksyon. "Kasi…….I'm just wondering if you could stay and…..chat with me for a little while…..or….alam mo na….."

Kumabog ang dibdib ni Isabel sa kaba. "Ah……ok….." Naupo si Isabel katabi ni Felix sa kama ni niya.

Tumahimik lang ng sandali pero sinira ito ni Felix, tila nahihiya sa sasabihin. "I'm sorry awhile ago……I shouldn't have acted that way-"

Naputol si Felix sa kanyang pangungusap nang sinubukang pasayahin siya. "H-hindi……ok lang…..Hindi ko dapat nasigaw yun kanina…..Because you know…..I'm kind of childish…." Napayuko si Isabel dahil sa hiya kasi alam niyang seryosong tao si Felix at siyempre, nasabi din niya na may gusto siya kay Felix.

Tila naging malungkot si Felix dahil sa nakita niya kay Isabel. "……Why can't you…..Look at me?....Galit ka ba? Or…..you know….about that….crush thing you have for me?....." Namumula mukha ni Felix habang itinatanong niya yung personal na tanong.

Nagulat si Isabel sa biglaang tanong ni Felix at lalong napayuko dahil sa hiya at sobrang kinabahan siya sa kanyang pwesto. "……..baka…….Hindi ko alam……"

Kinagat ni Felix ang kanyang labi at kinakabahan din siya. "……Don't get me wrong. I'm not mad at you or anything…….Curious lang ako kasi……matalik tayong magkaibigan?"

Napatingin si Isabel kay Felix dahil sa kanyang nakakagulat na sinabi. Nabubuo sa loobin ni Isabel ang kakaibang emosyon at mukhang gusto niyang umiyak dahil kailangan niya. Pinipigilan pa niya ito ngunit mukhang bumibigay nang patuloy pang nagpapaliwanag si Felix.

"Diba? Sinasabi natin yung mga sekreto natin sa isa't-isa….."

Hindi na nakayanan ni Isabel at may luhang lumabas sa kanyang mga mata at napansin ito ni Felix. Napayakap si Isabel at ito ay ikinagulat ng binata. Umiiyak si Isabel at lalong nagalala si Felix. Nakinig si Felix ng mabuti nang nagsalita si Isabel.

"…..Mabuti mabait ka talaga at _sob……_ hindi ka katulad ng ibang lalaki diyan na lumalayo sa _sob……_ bestfriend niyang babae kapag nalaman niyang may gusto yung babae sa kanya kahit walang nararamdaman yung lalaki sa babae…._sob_….salamat talaga……_sob._"

Iyak ng iyak si Isabel. Napangiti ng kaunti si Felix at yumuko, pinabayaang matakpan ng kanyang bangs ang kanyang mukha at niyakap ng dahan-dahan si Isabel. Wala siyang paki kahit mabasa siya sa maalat na luha ni Isabel basta mapahinahon niya ang dalagita.

"…Salamat talaga….Felix….." Sinubukan hindi umiyak ni Isabel at bumitiw sa yakap.

Pinunas ni Felix ang mga luha ni Isabel gamit ang kanyang hinlalaki (thumb). "Huwag ka ng umiyak pa…….You won't lose your bestfriend…….I promise"

"Isabel?......"

Nagulat ang dalawa nang nakita nilang nakatayo si Rui malapit sa pintuan. Nagulat din si Rui nang nakita niyang kakaiyak pa lang ni Isabel. Nagalit at nag-alala ang kanyang kuya. "WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" Napatingin si Rui kay Felix at kinabahan ang Venus Adept. "MAY GINAWA KA BA SA KANYA?!"

Nataranta ang dalawa. "WALA!!!"

Nagbigay ng paliwanag si Isabel at nagsalita ng Hapon para hindi malaman ni Felix ang kanyang sinasabi. Nakatingin lang si Felix sa dalawang magkapatid naguusap, iniisip kung ano ang sinasabi ni Isabel. "B-betsuni, honto desu ka! Onii-sama, onegai! Dame desu shimpai suru ni tsuite atashi……Atashi wa deshita sawarimasu de sono hanashi kare wa-" (1)

Tinaas ni Rui ang kanyang kamay para pahintuin si Isabel at pumikit, may ngiting naka guhit sa gilid ng kanyang labi. "Yamero, wakaru…..honti ni gomenasai, Izaberu!" Napatingin siya kay Felix at nagtanong muli kay Isabel. "Desu kareshii daijouka?" (2)

Kinagat ni Isabel ang kanyang labi at ginalaw ang kanyang ulo pataas at pababa. "Hai….Oniisama……" (3)

Napapikit si Rui. "Time to get dressed then." Ngumiti si Rui.

Nanlaki mata ni Isabel. "Ah, yun!" Napatingin siya kay Felix at napatingin din siya sa kanya. "Sorry, Felix, got to go. Maghintay na lang kayo sa baba." Ibinulong niya ang huli niyang sinabi bago tumayo. "Ganda ng sinabi mo, ang sweet." Ngumti ng pabiro si Isabel at umalis na din.

Namula ang mukha ni Felix. "Anytime…." Nagbuntong-hininga si Felix. "That girl is something…..pero….sinabi ko ba talaga yun?.......I guess so…." Tinignan niya ang kanyang hinlalaki na kung saan niya ipinunas ang luha ni Isabel at napangiti.

* * *

Tatlompung minuto na ang lumipas. Mukhang masaya ang kwentuhan ng lahat sa lounge ng mansyon.

Tawa ng tawa si Gwen "Grabe ka naman, Keat! Nyahahaha-" Hindi inaasahan na bumangga siya sa pamilyar na kulay pilak ang buhok at nahawakan si Gwen sa kanyang mga balikat.

"Wooops! Better be careful where you laugh, Gwen."

Napalingon si Gwen at namula ang mukhang, nagbigay agad ng paumanhin. "Oh my! S-s-sry, Kenshi!"

Nagulat ang mga Adepts sa suot ni Kenshi dahil ang yaman niyang tignan. Naka pang amerikano na royal ang dating. Kulay itim ang jacket niyang coat na may pula sa loob at hindi niya ito binutones, naka bukas lamang, naka suot ng puting long sleeves na may gold linen at may suot na rosario at itim na pants. Meron din siyang puting gloves na suot.

Nagulat ang mga babaeg Adepts. "…..Oh my."

Ganun din ang mga lalaking Adepts. "Whoa……"

Biglang may nagsalita na batang lalaki at pamilyar ito sa kanila. "Stop seducing girls….."

Napatingin naman sila kay Leaf na nakasuot din kaparehas kay Kenshi pero hinubad niya ang kanyang jacket coat at bitbit niya ito habang nakapatong sa kanyang kanang balikat.

Ngumiti muna si Kenshi kay Gwen. "Excuse me…." Napatitig siya kay Leaf na pamatay. "I am not seducing girls!"

Tumitig si Leaf kay Kenshi ng nakakaasar. "Oh yeah? With that looks of yours…..Duda ako-"

"Why you little pipsquek-"

"Break it up you two….." Biglang pumunta si Rui sa pagitan ng dalawa.

"HMPFT!!!!"

Nanlaki lalo mata ng mga Adepts, manliban kina Keat, nang ganun din ang suot si Rui pero naka butones ang jacket coat niya.

Inekis ni Rui ang kanyang braso at napapikit. "Isabel won't be happy….."

"I'll stop for my dear sister's sake……/Hihinto na ako para kay ate……"

Mukhang may nagsalita ng Hapon sa itaas ng balconahe at boses iyon ni Isabel. "ONII-SAMA!" (4)

Napatingin sa taas si Rui. "O, gomene! These two were just fighting." Tinitigan ni Rui ang dalawang niyang kapatid na pabiro.

"NANI?!" Sigaw ni Isabel sa taas. (5)

"………."

Tumingin ulit si Rui sa taas at yung iba din nakatingin. "Dali na! Bumaba kana diyan! Huwag ka ng mahiya!"

Napaisip si Felix. _"What could she be wearing?"_

Biglang nagsalita si Sheba. "Dali na, Isabel! Gusto ka naming makita!"

Sumunod si Keat. "Dali na! Nahihiya pa to!"

Si Mia naman. "Oo nga! Tayo lang naman ang nandito!"

Napabulong si Sam sa mga babae. "Hello! First time niya at may mga lalaki!"

Napapikit si Jenna. "Oh, you're right…..but-" Sumigaw din sa taas. "ISABEL! PARA MATAPOS NA ANG KAGULUHANG ITO!!!!!"

Napatawa si Janine. "Hahaha! Kaguluhan! Amft!"

Nagpabiro sina Isaac at Garet. "Woooo!!! Mistress Isabel!!!!!"

Nainis si Isabel at pumunta sa hagdanan. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Oh, Mistress you might fall!" Inalalayan ni Vanessa si Isabel at tumingin sa kanya si Isabel.

"Oh, sorry…."

Natanaw nilang lahat si Isabel sa magandang gown. Naka shoulderless gown siya na may kulay puti at may mga kulay ginto ang disenyo nito. Meron siyang gloves at puti na halos sakop na ang kanyang buong braso at perlas na kwintas. Nang bumababa siya sa hagdanan na namumula, parang natigil mundo ni Felix. Hindi niya naririnig ang mga hiyawan ng kanyang mga kaibigan at kapatid dahil hindi niya akalaing na ganito pala nakakamangha ang kagandahan ni Isabel at hindi namalayan ni Felix na namumula nap ala mukha niya.

Namangha naman din si Alex. "Isabel sure looks good in that dress….."

Napatingin si Keat kay Alex dahil parang nagselos ang dalagita. "…..Heh heh. I wish I could wear something like that!"

Napatingin din si Alex kay Keat at ngumiti. "Then you'll look dashing also! Isn't it?"

Namula buong katawan ni Keat. "T-t-thank you…………."

Hindi namalayan ni Felix na ilang beses na siyang tinatawag ni Jenna. "…….Kuya Felix…….."

Bumalik si Felix sa katotohanan at lumingon sa kanyang kapatid. "Huh? What….oh sorry…. I was just awestrucked….she looks….magnificent in that dress, don't you think?"

Napataas ng kilay si Jenna a tinitigan si Felix ng pabiro kaya napatulo ang pawis ni Felix. "Oh, really?"

"……Jenna, don't give me that look……I'm giving a compliment……"

Tinutusok (alangan sinusundot? XD) ni Jenna ang ilong ni Felix. "She did confess and you might've started liking her…."

Sinagi ni Felix ang kamay ni Jenna. "Wag mong tusukin ilong ko!" Napabuntong-hininga at napapikit. "She has a LOT of CRUSHES…..Do you get what I mean?" Tumingin siya sa ibang direksyon. "We're just close friends……matalik….na magkaibigan….."

Nagkibit balikat si Jenna. "Oh well….you got a point…._aw, gusto ko pa naman si Isabel kay Kuya! Maybe in time! Hee hee!_"

Nang nakababa na si Isabel, hinila niya agad ang kaliwang tenga ni Leaf at natawa ang iba. **"ARAY, ATE! MASAKIT! HANASE! HANASE!" (6)**

"Anong masakit?!" Binitawan ni Isabel ang tenga ni Leaf at hinimas himas niya ang kanyang namumulang kaliwang tenga. "Bakit mo inaaway si Kuya Kenshi mo? Ang bait bait niyan eh!"

Napatawa ng mahina si Rain. "Ayan kasi!"

Inilagay ni Kenshi ang kanyang mga kamay sa kanyang bewang. "That's what you get, pipsqueak!" Dinilaan niya si Leaf ng pabiro.

Gustong sumugod ni Leaf. "Ikaw-" Pero hinila siya ni Isabel.

"LEAF! Tama na! Even na kayo ni Kuya! At least act ROYALTY while we're here……"

"Haaays…." Napatulo ang pawis ni Rui at napapalad ng mukha.

Sumibangot si Leaf. "…...Rain? Layo nga muna tayo dito!" Naglakad na agad si Leaf.

"Yay! Punta tayo sa garden!" Tumakbo at humawak kay Leaf sa kaliwang braso niya at may mga puso lumalabas sa gilid ni Rain.

"**Yiiiieeee! MAGDDATE SILA!!!!"** Napasigaw ng sabay sina Garet at Janine.

Binalikan ni Leaf sila ng sigaw. **"HINDI KAMI MAGDDATE!!!"**

May napansin si Isaac. "Uy! Sabay kayo ni Garet!"

Pareho nalito sina Janine at Garet. "Huh?" Nagtinginan ang dalawa. **"YAACK!!!"** lumayo sila sa isa't – isa.

Humirit pa si Keat. "Anong yuuuuck?! Mahihiya pa tong dalawa!" Tinuturo niya ang dalawa.

Namula buong katawan ni Janine. **"Ano ba, Keat!!!"** Pinapalo niyang paulit ulit si Keat habang natatawa lang si Keat.

Tinitigan ni Ivan si Garet ng pabiro. "Namumula din siyaaaa!....."

Tumitig din si Sheba kay Garet ng pabiro. "Kinikilig!....."

Namula mukha ni Garet pero hindi nagpahalata. "Hindi ko kayo papatulan porket mas bata kayong dalawa!" Naiinis nanaman ang Mars Adept.

Sumali na si Mia. "Hee hee….playing safe much, Garet?"

Napatingin si Garet kay Mia at naasar. "Aw, c'mon Mia!"

Sumawsaw na rin ni Piers. "No, Garet's right….."

"Thank you, Piers!"

Tinuloy ni Alex ang sinabi ni Piers. "By playing safe?" Ngumit siya ng mahinahon.

Napakalmot ng ulo si Garet at namumula sa asar. **"Pati ba naman ikaw, Alex?! Ang duga niyo!!!"**

Tinatapik ni Isaac si Garet ng pabiro naman. "Okay lang yan, bespren…."

Ipiniga ni Garet ang kanyang kanang kamao at tinutok kay Isaac. **"Suntokin kita diyan eh!"**

Lumayo agad si Isaac. "Joke lang! Wala akong match sa katawan mo!" Tinuro niya katawan ni Garet. "Ang laki laki niyan!"

Tumitig na lang si Garet kay Isaac ng napakasama at napaekis ng braso, kumukulo dugo sa inis. Tawanan ang mga babae at pati na ang mga lalaki. Napatingin si Felix kay Isabel at may ngiting gumuhit sa gilid ng kanyang labi.

"_I'm proud of you, Isabel……You have such a wonderful family and friends. Pangako ko talaga…...wala lang sa akin ang iyong pagtingin sa akin……You need not to worry……about losing a bestfriend…………"_

* * *

Mga ilang araw, napansin ng mga Adepts na parang abalang – abala ang mga katulong sa pagkakabit ng mga decorasyon sa mansyon. Napansin ni Isabel na maraming tanong ang nakaguhit sa kanilang mga mukha. Sa kanyang inaasahan, may nagtanong na sa kanya at si Felix na yun habang naglalagay siya ng regalo sa ilalim ng napakalaki na Christmas Tree. Ang wala lang sa mansyon ngayon ay sina Leaf at Rui dahil mayroon silang trabaho.

"Isabel?......I know I'm a bit naïve….at may ginagawa ang Kuya Kenshi mo pero….bakit abala kayo sa pag…decorate ng mansyon niyo? May festival ba or something?" Namumula si Felix sa kahihiyan. "They asked me to ask you this question……."

Napangiti ng todo si Isabel. "Heh heh! Sabi na nga tatanungin niyo yan."

Napayuko si Felix at ito ang sanhi kung bakit natakpan ang kanyang mga mata. "Pasensya na sa abala………"

Tumayo si Isabel at humarap kay Felix. Nakasuot ngayon siya ng maong pants at blouse na kulay puti na mahaba ang sleeves at may pagkalaki sa dulo kaya parang nakalawit. Meroon din siyang choker sa leeg at mukhang kaparehas ito ng suot niya dahil pareho ang tela nito.

Ngumiti si Isabel. "Hindi ok lang at upo muna tayo."

Tumungo si Felix at pumunta silang dalawa sa lounge. Nagsalita na si Isabel. "Ganito kasi yan, tuwing December 25, the whole world will celebrate the birth of our Lord Jesus Christ….."

Napataas ng kilay si Felix. "I don't mean to be rude but…..is He your…..God?"

Tumungu-tungo si Isabel. "Yes….He's the Son of our God who was crucified and died for us to save us from our sins……. God made the planets, the living things and He made the first man and women on earth then left us to multiply. It's a long story pero….. alam ko na may….. different gods' and goddess' kayo sa mundo niyo."

Namangha si Felix. "Wow…..He is such a Holy Man……."

Napakalmot ng ulo si Isabel at napatingin sa ibang direksyon. "Ahem….Just to let you know lang, meron Commandments and all. Sampu iyon at yung pangatlo ngalang….. 'Thou shalt not have other god's besides me'…."

"………….G-G-Ganun?" Napatahimik si Felix sa kanyang upuan at parang hindi mapakali

Lumingon si Isabel at itinaas ang kanyang kamay padepensa at tumulo ang kanyang pawis. "Pero huwag kang maabala! Malay mo….." Hindi nagpahalatang namumula ang kanyang mukha at napayuko. "May….purpose kayo kung bakit kayo nagka totoo…..at…..maiintindihan naman ng Panginoon." Napabaon ng ulo si Isabel.

Nahihiya si Felix at hindi makapagsalita ng maiigi. "………Ah……..baka nga……" Parang natuyo lalamunan ni Felix dahil nabigla siya doon sa mga sinabi niya."Maybe…..to meet you guys…..or….you know…..Hirap sabihin……" Napatingin si Felix sa ibang direksyon.

Inangat na ni Isabel ang kanyang ulo. "So….sasabihin mo na sa kanila? Nakakatakot ba?" Kinagat ni Isabel ang kanyang labi.

Nahihiya pa ang dalawa magtawan at lumunok muna si Felix bago magsalita. "Yea heh heh….It's scary….." Nagbuntong-hininga ang binata.

"I think….tayong dalawa na lang ang magexplain?" Alok ni Isabel.

Nagdalawang isip si Felix at tumungo agad. "I think that's a good idea….Let's go then."

"Ok…."

Tumayo na ang dalawa at pinuntahan ang iba.

* * *

Ahahaha! May clue na siguro kayo kung bakit banalan na to? XDDDDDDDD (sa mga kaibigan ko) Pinahirapan niyo ako mag EDIT! DXXXX pero ganda naman ng idea ah? XDDDD

(1) N-Nothing really! Brother, please! Don't worry about me…..I was just touched by the story he-

(2) Stop, I understand….I'm really sorry, Isabel! / Is he alright?

(3) Yes….brother.

(4) BROTHER!!!

(5) WHAT?!

(6) LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME!


	12. Kabanata 12: Christmas Cantata

Rui Hanazawa…..American/ Japanese……Kenshi Hanazawa…..Full Japanese…..Isabel and Leaf Hanazawa Filipino/ Japanese……XDDD

Salamat sa idea….hmm…may PUSA na pangalan na tayo at ASO…astig (sigh…) Magbasa na nga kayo… pinahirapan niyo ako mag edit! DX Parang…hala paano to? Hmm so kung dagdag siya at siya rin at isa pa.…pano q naman gagawin to? BLAH! DDDX

* * *

Pagkatapos ng dalawang araw, kinabukasan ay Linggo na ng mga bandang alas sinko, nakabihis si Isabel na parang may pupuntahan. Naka maong pants at naka t-shirt na orange na may kaunti ang haba at parang nakahati ang disenyo. Nang nakita niya si Vanessa sa may Library sa ikalawang palapag, tinanong niya kung nasaan ang nakakatanda niyang kapatid.

"Ate Vanessa? Nasaan po si Kuya Rui?"

Tumigil si Vanessa sa paglilinis ng mamahaling la mesa. "Nandoon po sa may hardin. Mukhang abala sa kanyang loptop. Malamang marami siyang trabaho sa ospital."

Napabuntong-hininga si Isabel. "…..Internal Medicine kasi." Ngumiti siya. "O sige, salamat!" Umalis na si Isabel at tumungo lang si Vanessa.

May tanong na gumuhit sa kanyang mukha. _"Ang aga naman ata nagising ni Mistress?"_

Bumaba si Isabel mula sa ikalawang palapag at dumiretso ng lakad, sa hallway kung nasaan ang mga silild. Bumaba na siya ulit sa kanang hagdanan na may kaunting pagkaliko at haba. Pagkaapak niya sa huling tapakan, pumunta siya sa bandang kanan at dumiretso sa may malaking pinto. Binuksan ni Isabel ang puting pinto na may kaunti ang bigat at napunta na siya isa pang hallway.

Sa kaliwa ni Isabel ay may isa pang hallway, kung saan ang mga silid ng mga katulong at ang kusina ay nadoon at iba pa. Sa bandang kaliwa ni Isabel nadoon ang isang hallway na papunta sa may dinning table at sa isa pang hallway, meroong mga panlibangan na pwedeng laruin at sa isang kwarto ay studio para sa banda. Dumiretso lang si Isabel sa hallway para makarating sa may hardin.

Pagkabukas niya ng pinto na gawa sa salamin, bumati ang malamig na hangin at ito ang sanhi ng pagkayakap niya sa kanyang sarili. Maroong mga Gazebo, may Swimming Pool, Hot Springs, Practice Shooting, Basketball Court at may pang Baseball na area at mukhang mas malaki ang lawak nito kaysa sa harap. Hinanap niya si Rui at nakita niyang nakaupo siya sa isang gazebo na nagttrabaho sa kayang loptop. Malayo kaunti ang tinakbuhan ni Isabel at pumunta sa gitna na gazebo para kausapin ang kanyang kuya.

"Kuya Rui! Good morning!" Ibinalot bigla ni Isabel ang kanyang mga braso galing sa likod ng leeg ng kanyang kuya at binigyan ng saglit na halik sa kaliwang pisngi.

Nagulat si Rui at humalik din sa pisngi ni Isabel. "Morning din! Aga mo naman nagising?" Napahawak si Rui sa braso ni Isabel na niyayakap pa rin siya.

"Sunday ngayon diba?"

"Oo, bakit?"

Bumitiw na si Isabel, naupo sa kaliwa ni Rui at nakinig naman siya sa kanya. "May Christmas Cantata ngayon doon sa simbahan namin eh gusto kong makita…..maganda daw but I don't want to miss it…..Once in a life time lang daw yun…...."

"Hmm……"

Nagisip si Rui. Si Kenshi naman ay parang nagdidilig ng kanyang mga sariling rosas at parang narinig ang usapan ng dalawa.

Nanigurado muna si Rui. "But are you sure na babalik ka muna sa Maynila?"

Tumungo si Isabel at napangiti ng todo. "Opo! So, that's a yes?!"

Ngumiti si Rui. "Of course-"

Naputol si Rui sa kanyang salaysay nang biglang tinulak ni Kenshi si Rui palabas sa upuan at nalaglag siya. Nagulat si Isabel at hinawakan ni Kenshi ang kanyang mga kamay. Napatulo pawis ni Isabel at si Rui naman ay nagpupumilit na tumayo sa malamig na floor tile, nasaktan yata at nadumihan tuloy ng kaunti ang mamahalin nilang damit pang mansyon.

Nataranta si Kenshi at napasigaw ng malakas. **"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU WILL GO BACK TODAY IN MANILA?!?!?"**

Nataranta din tuloy si Isabel. "…..uh….will you calm down first-" Nanlaki mata ni Isabel nang nagbalot ng magazine si Rui at ipinalo sa ulo ni Kenshi ng napakalakas, sanhi ng pagbitiw niya sa kamay ni Isabel at tinakpan niya ang kayang nananakit na ulo.

"**OW!!!!" **Napalingon si Kenshi na mukhang nangingiyak tapos nagalit si Kenshi kay Rui. **"THAT ABSOLUTELY HURTS YOU KNOW!"**

Mukhang ihahampas ulit ni Rui ang magazine sa ulo niya at biglang napalayo ng kaunti si Kenshi dahil baka mapalo nga talaga siya. **"PUSHING TO LET ME FALL TO THE FLOOR HURTS MUCH MORE!!! DO YOU WANT ME TO HIT YOU AGAIN?!?!?!" **Nakahanda na si Rui hampasin pa muli sa ulo si Kenshi.

Tinakpan ng isang kamay ni Kenshi ang kanyang ulo at ang isa ay iwinigayway padepensa kay Rui. "Iie….gomenasai, onii-sama…….." Napayuko si Kenshi at naging gloomy ang background. (1)

Napatayo at napaupo tuloy si Isabel sa hand railing ng gazebo upang lumayo sa nagaaway na magkapatid na kuya. "… … … … … … … …tapos na ba kayo?... … … … …" Nakahawak siya sa poste ng gazebo.

Sa loob ng mga kwarto, mukhang nagigising yata ang mga kaibigan ni Isabel pati na ang ating mga Adepts sa kanilang mga sariling silid dahil na ingay na naririnig nila mula sa labas.

Lumingon ang dalawang kuya kay Isabel at humingi ng paumanhin. "We're done!"

Ngumiti si Rui at napatulo ng pawis. "Sorry about that, Isabel……."

"Ahehehe?....." Ngumiti at tumulo rin pawis ni Kenshi.

Napapikit at nagbuntong hininga si Isabel, bumalik ang tingin sa dawala. "… … … …"

Napaubo si Rui at nagtanong kay Isabel. "Bakit hindi ka na umalis?"

Tila nahihiya si Isabel sa kanyang dapat na sasabihin. Napakalmot siya ng ulo. "Eh……gusto ko may kasama……"

Huminga ng malalim si Rui at nagbuntong-hininga. "……Hindi ako pwede dahil may trabaho pa ako sa ospital……Si Kuya Kenshi mo na lang."

Napatingin si Kenshi kay Rui. "Huh?"

Lumapit si Isabel kay Kenshi at ipinatong ang kanyang mga kamay sa balikat niya. Tinitigan lang niya ang kanyang kuya. "Samahan mo ako…….."

Ngumiti agad si Kenshi. "How can I refuse?"

"YES!" Napatalon si Isabel sa tuwa.

Hinawakan ni Kenshi ang kanyang baba. "……Maybe I could find some goddess while we're there."

Napangiwi ng ngiti si Rui at napalayo ng sinigawan ni Isabel si Kenshi. **"AAAAH! KUYA KENSHI!!! ANO BA!!! AYOKO MUNA MAGKAGIRLFRIEND KAAAA!!!!!"**

Lahat ng mga Adepts sa kani-kanilang mga kwarto ay napatingin sa pinto nang narinig nila ang sigaw ni Isabel mula sa hardin. Napayakap si Kenshi kay Isabel at napaiyak ng kunwari.

"Anything for my precious sister! I'll stay single for you………"

Bigla nanaman hinampas ni Rui ng magazine ang ulo ni Kenshi. Napabitiw si Kenshi at nangingiyak na tumingin kay Rui na nagagalit . "Ite!…..Nande, onii-sama?....Nani shiyagaru???" (2)

"**NAZE?!" (3)**

Nangingirot ang kanang mata at kilay ni Rui habang napapalad na si Isabel ng kanyang mukha. **"YOU FLIRT TOO MUCH AT HER! WHAT GIVES! ARE YOU HIS BOYFRIEND?!?!"**

"What if she wants me too??? We can and I couldn't refuse to such a bishoujo-" (4)

Kinuha ni Rui ang collar ni Kenshi at inalog ng inalog niya siya. **"NANDESTE?! DO-IU KOTO DA BISHOUJO?!" (5)**

"**HANASE, ONII-SAMA! I WAS JOKING!!! MOU II!!!" (6)**

"**THEN DON'T YOU DARE JOKE AROUND LIKE THAT!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!?!?!"**

Sa banda ikalawang palapag ng mansyon ay kung nasaan ang mga kwarto ng Adepts, lahat ay naroon sa balconahe, naka tingin sa mga magkapatid. Sila ay nakapangtulog pa. (XDDD pajama! Aw, may akap na bunny wabbit si Ivan! NYE) Nalipat ang eksena kay Garet.

"……Minsan talaga, parang may gusto itong si Kenshi sa kanyang kapatid……" Sabi ni Garet at nalipat kay Isaac.

"Sang-ayon ako sayo….."

Nanigurado si Alex. "……Wouldn't that be wrong???"

Si Sheba naman. "Syempre….."

Nagtanong naman si Ivan. "What if Kenshi does?"

"… … … …They can because they came from three different mothers." Napasagot si Felix.

"**WHAT!!!"** Nasabi ng lahat.

"NO WAY! She told you everything?!" Napatingin si Jenna sa kanyang kapatid.

"……….Not all. She only told me about their bloodline when we were walking towards my room…….." Nakatingin lang si Felix kay Jenna at sa kanila.

"…..Out of the question." Sabi ni Piers.

**-7 o'clock- -lounge-**

"Let's go."

Nakaupo lang si Isabel at nang narinig niya ang pamilyar na boses, napatayo at napalingon. Napatili si Isabel sa tuwa. "Yay! Ang gwapo ni Kuya Kenshi!"

Si Kenshi ay naka itim na long sleeves at may patong na white polo t-shirt na iniwan lng niyang bukas, naka rubber shoes na puti halos, maong pants na kulay asul at may choker na inikot na leeg niya ng dalwang beses.

Kinalmot ni Kenshi ang likod ng kanyang ulo at ipinitik ang kanyang kanang bangs paastig na may kasamang ngiti. "I shouldk good to please my sister."

Biglang nagsalita sa likod nila si Leaf, sa sofa naka luhod. "…….Or some goddess?"

Kumirot ang kaliwang kilay ni Kenshi at inangat ang kanyang kamay papunta sa kanang bahagi ng kanyang mukha para patunugin ang mga daliri at ipinatong ang kaliwang kamay sa kanyang bewang, pretty boy style oo na.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, brat-"

"OK! Repent for your sins and let's go, pretty boy….." Hinablot ni Isabel ang kanang tenga ni Kenshi at hinila siya palabas ng mansyon.

"**Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!!!!!"**

Tumawa ng mahina si Leaf. "Oh look…Kenshi's barking…."

Kunwaring umiiyak si Kenshi. **"I'm not barking!"**

Tumulo ang pawis ni Felix at napangiwi ng ngiti nang nakita niya kung ano ginagawa ni Isabel kay Kenshi.

"Alis na kami Kuya, Rui!" Tumungo lang si Rui at napatingin naman si Isabel kay Felix. "Felix! Pakisabi na lang sa iba na nagmamadali ako!"

"…..Ok. Mag ingat kayo." Ngumiti lang ng pasimple si Felix habang ibinalik ito ni Isabel.

"Mag ingat po kayo!" Nagbigay pugay ang mga katulong at ngumiti si Isabel habang hinihimas-himas ni Kenshi ang kanyang namumulang kanang tenga.

**-Kristyanong Simbahan- -10'oclock- -Lounge-**

Nang ipinarada ni Kenshi ang kotse, inayos na ni Isabel ang sarili. Tinulungan ni Kenshi bumaba si Isabel sa kotse at pumasok na sa loob. Inayos lang naman ni Isabel ang kayang kulay orange na damit at parang kakaiba ang kanyang nararamdaman.

Napatingin siya sa mga babaeng nakatitig kay Kenshi na para bang kakainin siya ng buhay. "….You really do stand out from the crowd." Napatawa si Isabel.

Nagkibit-balikat si Kenshi. "…...That's life. That's why I prefer indoors……and impress my lovely Gweeeeeeen!" Napangiti si Kenshi at biglang na alerto.

"Kaw talaga kuya-"

Tumingin si Kenshi sa bandang kaliwang bahagi ni Isabel at may mga lalaking nakatingin kay Isabel mula baba hanggang taas. Agad ibinalot ni Kenshi ang kanyang kaliwang braso sa bewang ni Isabel at lumapit para halikan ang gilid ng kanyang nuo, may ibinulong. Namula mukha ni Isabel sa kanyang ginawa.

"……I think we should go inside…..I don't like the way those boys are looking at you….."

"Ah….S-salamat sa pagalala……"

Hindi na tumingin ang mga lalaki nang ginawa iyon ni Kenshi. Ninerbyos si Isabel at sabay na pumasok silang dalawa sa loob ng Sanctuary na madilim ng kaunti dahil sa event. Pagkapasok nila, may isang usher ang bumati kay Isabel.

"Goodmorning, Isabel!"

Ngumiti din si Isabel. "Goodmorning din!"

May napansin ang babaeng usher at ngumiti ng pabiro. "Uy…..ang gwapo ni boyfriend mo ah!" Napatingin siya kay Kenshi nang naghahanap ng mauupuan.

"Isabel, let's go!"

Napatawa si Isabel sa usher. "Ay, hindi! Kuya ko yan! Half brother……coming!" Tumakbo ng sandali si Isabel at pumunta na sila sa kaliwang aisle para umupo sa gitna.

Napatunganga ang babaeng usher sa ere na para bang hindi mapaniwala sa kanyang nakita at narinig. "……..Wow."

Maya-maya pa ay nagsimula na ang Christmas Cantata sa loob ng simbahan. Na enjoy naman ni Isabel ang kantahan at tugtugan maliban kay Kenshi na minsan ay naiilang sa kanyang kanan at likod, maraming natingin sa kayang ka gwapuhan.

Napayuko si Kenshi. "_This sucks………why am I gifted with this look?"_

Nang natapos ang kantahan, biglang may lalaking pumapalo sa drums. Habang napalo, biglang may lalaking lumabas mula sa likod ng stage na may hawak ng gitara at tumutugtog ng Carol of the Bells na rock version. Lahat ng tao ay nag palakpakan.

Si Isabel ay hindi pumalakpak, ay kundi tinitigan maigi yung lalaking nakasalamin at mahaba ang buhok. Kulay brown ito na may light brown low lights. Napansin ni Kenshi na parang seryoso ang tingin niya doon sa stage doon sa lalaki. Titig na titig si Isabel sa lalaki dahil hindi niya masyadong Makita ang mukha dahil sa kanyang buhok na winawagayway din.

Hindi pa nagdalwang isip tanungin niya si Isabel. "……Isabel?.......why are you…..staring? You look like you saw a ghost…...Or are you mesmerize by his guitar playing?"

Nang natapos ang performance ng hindi kilalang lalaki, napatingin na siya crowd na nagpapalakpakan at ngumiti. Nanlaki mata ni Isabel at bigla nalamang hinablot niya ang collar ni Kenshi at inalog ng inalog, nahilo tuloy si Kenshi.

"**OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! KILALA KO YAN! KILALA KO YAN! BAKIT SIYA NANDITO?! NAGSISIMBA DIN PALA SIYA DITO?! MUSICIAN SIYA DITO?! BAGO?! BAKIT SIYA NANDITO?!?! OH MY GOSH! NANDITO SIYA!!!!"**

Sinubukang magsalita ni Kenshi habang pinapahinahon din. "Calm down, Isabel!!! You know him?!"

Tumigil si Isabel at piniga naman yung kanang braso ni Kenshi at mukhang nasasaktan sa ginagawa ni Isabel na sobrang natataranta. "Idol ko yan sa gitara!!!! Idol ko yan sa gitara, kuya!!!!" Kumikintab mata ni Isabel sa tuwa.

Nangirot ang kaliwang mata ni Kenshi at napapalad sa nuo. "According to me…..You're addicted with that guy……"

Inalog nanaman ng kaunti ni Isabel si Kenshi sa kanyang braso. "I'm not addicted to him, brother…..**I'M OBSSESSED!**" Tumili ng kaunti si Isabel at tumulo pawis ni Kenshi.

"How about your lovely Felix? Huh?" Napataas ng kilay si Kenshi at nakatitig ng pabiro.

Namula buong katawan ni Isabel at napa ekis ng kamay at tumingin sa ibang direksyon. "That's a different story!"

"Oh, really? Are you dumping him?"

Nagsalubong kilay ni Isabel at napasigaw kay Kenshi. "What do you mean, **DUMPING HIM?!?!?!?**"

Napa ekis si Kenshi ng braso. "You said you're obsessed with that unknown long haired dude…."

Namula nanaman si Isabel. "I'll take that..that..back!" Naiinis si Isabel sa tukso ng kanyang kuya at napatawa lang si Kenshi.

Umiba ng paguusapan si Isabel at nag hyper mode. "…After this…Mag sign up na ako para sa Music Ministry! Para makasama ko siya minsan pero mamaya-maya kasi madaming tao at magiging crowded sa lounge kaya hintayin muna natin sila lumabas….kung magsign up na ako…Hala! May audition pa! Ano kaya gagawin?!"

Sa una ay parang napatunganga si Kenshi kay Isabel dahil ang daldal niya pagdating kay Idol at napabuntong-hininga. "I've never heard her being this talkative before…."

**-12:30 p.m-**

Sa inaasahan, kaunti na ang mga tao sa lounge kaya lumabas na ang dalawa. Nagpaalam muna si Kenshi kay Isabel papunta sa banyo.

"Isabel? I'll be going to the gentleman's to fix my self up."

Napatitig si Isabel sa kuya niya. "Gwapo ka na nga eh!...."

Ipinitik ni Kenshi ang kanyang kanang bangs. "Even so, my dear sister. I have to keep my image up to look good. So, when I get back here, I hope to hear that you're done signing up. Gotta jet!" Umalis na si Kenshi.

Napatunganga si Isabel sa kanyang lugar. "…..Nosebleed." Pinigilan ni Isabel ang kanyang tawa at nag sign up.

Maya-maya pa ay biglang may lumabas na lalaki na mahaba ang buhok na may light brown low lights mula sa Sanctuary. May dala itong lalagyanan ng electric guitar at napatigil malapit sa booth ng kinatatayuan n gating babaeng bida.

Umalis na si Isabel at nasalubong ang lalaking kulay pilak ang buhok. Hindi niya ito kilala pero hinala niya na baka kasintahan niya ito o kuya niya. Napatanong ang lalaki sa babae.

"Excuse me, pwede po bang matanong kuna ano ginawa ng babaeng yun kanina dito?"

Ngumiti ang matandang babae ng mahinahon. "Ah, si Isabel Hanazawa yun. Nandito siya kanina para mag sign up sa Music Ministry."

Nagulat ang lalaking nakasalamin dahil hindi niya inakalang may talent ito. "Sa Sanctuary?"

"Oo….Parang interisado ka doon sa babaeng yun ah!" Tumawa ang matandang babae nang namula ang lalaking nakasalamin at agad naman tumanggi.

"Hindi naman po! Natanong ko lang….." Inayos ng lalaki ang kanyang lalagyanan ng gitara sa kanynag likod at inayos din ang kanyang mahabang buhok na na ipit sa strap.

"Ows? Haha! Nagbibiro lamang ako, Patch. Galing mo kanina doon sa loob ah! Palakpakan mga tao sayo!"

Ngumiti si Patch. "Hindi naman po! O sige po, alis na ako."

"Mag-ingat ka ah!"

"Oho! God bless!" Kumaway na si Patch ng paalam at lumabas na sa malamig na building.

* * *

Gets niyo ba kung bakit sabi ko Pusa at Aso na panglan? Si Felix diba pang pusa yon? Alala pa ba ninyo yung Felix the Cat na black and White dati? Muahaha inasar si Felix eh….eh si Patch diba sa Dalmatians yun? Patch's Adventure lam niyo yun? XDDDD AMP! Lakas trip ko! XDDDD eh kay Sheba mga brand name ng Catfood pati Felix din XDDD Nnmeow….Puuurfect tong story na to *rubs palms evilly* salamat sa idea *evil laugh*

(1) No....I'm really sorry, brother.....

(2) Ouch!.....why, brother?.... Why did you do that?

(3) **WHY?!**

(4) What if she wants me too??? We can and I couldn't refuse to such a **PRETTY GIRL**-"

(5) **WHAT DID YOU SAY?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN PRETTY GIRL?!**

(6) **LET ME GO, BROTHER! I WAS JOKING!!! NO MORE!!!**


	13. Kabanata 13: Mansyon at Istorya 3

Haaayz…type type type! OBEBEH! Yung susunod na kabanta gusto ko! I must type FAST! Waaaa! *getting all giddy* Anong Cellphone? Anung iPod? Does iPod need Sim? AMP! Sino kaya yun?! NYAHAHAHAHA

* * *

"Isabel! We're finally here, wake up."

Dahandahang binuksan ni Isabel ang kanyang mga mata at tumingin sa kanyang paligid. Mukhang nakatulog siya sa pagod at haba ng biyahe.

"Totoo ba?"

Napataas ng kanang kilay si Kenshi. "What are you saying?......Ugh, you must be tired. Come, I'll escort you to your room and get some sleep. It's six in the evening anyway."

"Alright."

Binuhat ni Kenshi si Isabel sa kanyang mga kamay at pumasok sa loob. Umakyat siya sa kanang hagdanan at dumaan sa maraming hagdanan at hallway. Nakarating si Kenshi sa pintong ma desnyo at may door knob na kulat ginto. Binuksan nina Mavi at Claire ang pinto para makapasok si Kenshi.

"Vanessa! Watch my little princess in her sleep while I get into some business around the mansyon."

Dumating agad si Vanessa at tumungo-tungo. "As you wish, Sir Kenshi."

Inilapag ni Kenshi si Isabel sa kama. Aalis na sana siya nang hawakan ni Isabel ang kanyang kaliwang kamay. Napahinto si Kenshi at tumingin kay Isabel. "Hn? What is it?"

"Dito ka lang……."

"Whaaa?" Nagulat si Kenshi at bumaba ng kaunti ang kanyang salamin.

Nagpakyut si Isabel. "Onegai….Onii-sama….."

Nagpaapekto naman si Kenshi at kumintab ang kanyang mga mata. "…..Anything for you! Oh my goodness, my sister really loves me!" Tila nasa langit si Kenshi at inutusan si Vanessa. "Vanessa! Could you bring my paper works in here instead?"

Tumulo pawis ni Vanessa. "O-opo…..Masusunod……"

Maya-maya pa ay nakalapag na ang mga papeles sa mesa ni Isabel at naghila ng silya si Kenshi para umupo at pirmahan ang lahat. Malapit na talagang gumabi at hindi pa lumalabas ang dalawang magkapatid.

Naglalaro ng PS3 sina Garet at Isaac habang nakikinood si Jenna na parang ngayon lang nakakita ng video game. Sandali, ngayon lang naman talaga ah! Naguusap lang sina Sam, Gwen at Mia sa upuan. Sina Keat at Janine naman ay naglalaro ng Wii sa kabilang kwarto. Sina Ivan at Sheba ay tumitingin ng mga isda sa aquarium.

Si Alex ay nasa ikatlong palapag, nasa balconahe ng library sa labas at naka sandal sa railings. Nakatingin siya sa mga bituin tapos may kaunting hangin na umihip, dahilan sa paggalaw ng kanyang asul na buhok. Si Felix ay nasa Library din, sa ikatlong palapag na kung nasaan din si Alex pero nagbabasa ng mga libro kasama si Piers.

Samantala sa kwarto ni Isabel, napatigil si Kenshi sa pagsusulat at nagkaroon ng kakaibang katahimikan. Biglang napa higa ang ulo ni Kenshi sa mesa, ang kanang kamay ay nakaextend at ang isa ay nakatupi, parang hindi mapakali at nagbuntong-hininga.

"Ugh…..These paper works are giving me headaches……" Nakarinig ng iyak si Kenshi. "….Now I'm hallucinating…."

Nakarinig ulit siya ng iyak subalit, tiyak na siya na totoo ito. Lumaki ang mga mata ni Kenshi. "Isabel!" Tumayo agad si Kenshi at umusog nang kaunti ang upuan, nalaglag ang ballpen at iba pang mga papel.

Pumunta siya agad sa kanyang tabi at dahan-dahang hinawakan ang kanyang kaliwang pisngi. "What's the matter, Isabel?! Are you hurting somewhere?! Huh? Tell me! Why are you crying?!"

"…..Si Felix…….kailangan ko si Felix!"

Nagulat si Kenshi sa kanyang sinabi. Bakit pa si Felix ang kailangan niya at hindi na lang siya? Hindi naman pwede si Rui dahil nasa trabaho. "Whaaaaaaat?! W-why Felix?"

"**I JUST NEED HIM HERE!** Kuya Kehehenshiii!"

"R-right away!" Tumayo at tumakbo palabas ng pinto si Kenshi at agad bumaba sa ikatlong palapag.

Nagulantang ang iba dahil sa nagsisisigaw si Kenshi sa loob ng mansyon. **"FEEEEELIIIIIXXXXX!!!!"** Isinarado ni Felix at Piers ang librong binabasa nila at pumasok si Alex dahil sa ingay na ginagawa ni Kenshi.

"What's the rush, Kenshi?" Tanong ni Alex.

Naghihingalo ni Kenshi at agad hinablot ang kaliwang kamay ni Felix. "Isabel needs Felix, and pronto!" Tumakbo si Kenshi na parang chibi kasma si Felix na mukhang kawawang chibi.

"**BAKIT AKOOOOOOO????"**

Tumulo ang pawis nina Alex at Piers. "Para saan yun?"

Maya-maya ay nakarating sina Kenshi at Felix sa harap ng pinto ni Isabel. "Ok, we're here!" Tinulak ni Kenshi si Felix sa loob ng kwarto ni Isabel.

"S-Sandali lang!"

Nasaraduhan ng pinto si Felix at narinig niya ang huling sinabi ni Kenshi mula sa labas. "I don't know why she's crying and needs you! _Instead of me_……Will you just- gaaaah! Talk to her if you must! I'm worried sick! Oh my goodneeeeessss!!!!"

"Sir Kenshi! Huminahon po kayo!"

Narinig ni Felix na halos lahat ng katulong sa mansyon ay natataranta kay Kenshi at maya-maya pa ay nawala na ang mga boses. Lumingon at tumingin si Felix sa kama ni Isabel. Narinig nga niya itong umiiyak at kinabahn siya. Bakita niya siya kailangan? Nagbuntong-hininga si Felix at dahan-dahang lumapit sa bandang kanan ng kama.

Naupo si Felix sa gilid at nakita niya si Isabel na nakatakip sa kumot. "Isabel? Bakit ka umiiyak?......."

Nang narinig niya ang pamilyar na boses, alam agad ni Isabel na si Felix na iyon. **"FELIX!"**

Nanlaki mga mata ni Felix, kitang-kita niya na yayakapin siya ni Isabel. Nangyari nga at muntik na silang malglag. "O, bakit?"

Iyak ng iyak si Isabel at hindi nagdalawang isip pa si Felix. Niyakap niya si Isabel at kinabahan pa sa kanyang ginawa, hindi nagpahalatang namumula ang kanyang mukha.

"……Naalala ko lang ang tatay…..I had that….dream again….I miss him……" Tinulo pa ni Isabel ang kanyang sinasabi habang nakinig lang si Felix. "Felix….ikaw lang naman pinagsabihan ko tungkol ditto kaya ikaw lang ang kailangan ko…."

Tumingin si Isabel kay Felix na lumuluha ng kaunti. Napangiti si Felix ng kaunti at pinunas niya ang kanyang mga luha gamit nang kanyang daliri. Niyakap ulit Felix si Isabel at sinandal ni Isabel ang kanyang ulo sa dibdib ng binata.

"Ah…..kaya naman pala. Ganyan talaga ang buhay. Minsan, kailangan mo talagang tanggapin na wala na siya sa tabi. Alam ko na mahirap itong gawin para sa iyo pero dapat tibayin mo ang loob mo, maging matatag ka……."

Lalo napaluha si Isabel sa sinabi niya at hindi nagpahala na namumula ang kanyang mukha. "……..Ang sweet mo naman magsalita…..Napapaiyak tuloy ako lalo!....."

Napatawa ng kaunti si Felix. "Haha!......Natatawa ako sa iyo sa totoo lang…..Para kang batang inagawan ng laruan!"

Napangiti si Isabel at umupo para tignan si Felix. "Hindi kaya!"

Napuno ng tawanan ang kwarto at nagkaroon ng kakaibang katahimikan. Napansin nila sa isa't-isa na magkayakap pa rin sila at agad bumitiw, namula ang kanilang mga mukha.

"Pasensya na……" Nanginig si Isabel sa nerbyos.

"Hindi! You needn't not to worry……." Hindi nagpahalatang namumula mukha ni Felix at tumingin sa ibang direksyon. Umubo siya at nagtanong. "Uhm….mind if I ask you if….you could tell me about your family….I'm not forcing you or anything it's just that I'm worried about you……….."

Nagulat si Isabel at kinagat niya ang kanyang bibig at nagbuntong-hininga, tumingin kay Felix ng seryoso. "Of course….I won't mind….This is the only time we could chat again like this, right?"

"…..Right."

Nagsimula ng magkwento si Isabel at nakinig naman and binata sa dalaga.

"…..Tatay namin ay Full Japanese. Itim ang kanyang buhok at kulay asul ang kanyang mga mata. Nanggaling siya sa mayaman na pamilya. Mabait siyang tao at sinisikapan talaga niyang magtrabaho ng maayos para sa kanyang kinabukasan pati na rin sa kanyang pamilya."

"Hindi naman nagtagal ay lalong yumaman ang kanyang pamilya dahil rin sa kanya at nakapaggawa siya ng mansion, at ito iyon."

Tumungu-tungo si Felix. "Ok…then?"

"So of course…at a very young age of 20, he got married by an American woman, and that was Kuya Rui's mother. Nakuha ni Kuya halos lahat ng features ng kanyang ina pero ang kanyang kagwapuhan ay sa ama namin."

"At the age of 5 years old….Things didn't go well between Rui's mother and my father. Rui's mother was getting a bit aloof and didn't care much of everything. When Rui needed her, she didn't come to his aid." Nakakaawa ang expresyon ng mukha ni Isabel at mukhang galit .

Naapekto si Felix. "…..I think that was hard for Rui……"

"Yes, it was…..Father was always trying to get things straight up but all Rui's mother do was ignore all he says and continued doing bad things. Until one night, father scolded Rui's mother for being drunk again. Her drunkenness' led to a disaster. Rui's mother tried to ran away from father when he found out that she was in a bar drinking a lot. All that running away and chasing her….Rui's mother got hit and ran by a speeding car…."

"What?....." Si Felix ay nagulat sa nangyari at nakinig ng masinsinan. "You mean…."

"Oo…..Nakita lahat ng aking tatay ang pangyayari…nasagasaan siya. Father was staring blankly at her body full of blood. Parang hindi na siya buhay aa lagay na yun. Dinala ang nanay ni kuya Rui sa ospital pero hindi na siya umabot. Namatay na din siya."

Mukhang natameme si Felix sa kwento ni Isabel. "…….What a difficult life……Are you sure you want to tell me all?......Baka nasasaktan ka….."

Ginalaw-galaw ni Isabel ang kanyang ulo. "Hindi….ayos lang ito…..para masabi ko na sa iyo ang lahat…." Itinuloy ulit ni Isabel ang kwento. "At the age of 26, which makes luya Rui a 6 year old boy…..Father found another woman in his life. She was Kenshi's mother. She was very attractive and she's pretty much like Kenshi, silver haired and has also blue eyes. Father met her when she tried stealing his wallet out of his pocket. He was just out for a walk in the park. As expected, Kenshi's mother thought it was easy to steal from him but father was fast and caught her by the wrist."

"Of course, father was awestruck by her beauty but he didn't let it get to him and he allowed her to get away…..Hindi ko na alam ang iba pero ang alam ko….masama siyang tao….napaka……at naghiwalay na sila…..dahil niloko lang niya ang tatay naming…pera lamang ang habol."

"………….I see." Sabi ni Felix at nakinig pa muli.

Nagbuntong-hininga si Isabel. "One year later, si kuya Rui ay 8 na at si kuya Kenshi ay 3 years old na at si tatay ay 28 years old. Nag pasya si tatay na maghire ng isa pang katulong sa mansyon na magaalaga ng mabuti at magbabantay kina kuya Rui at Kenshi habang nagiging busy siya sa trabaho." Tinuloy pa ni Isabel ang kwento at mukhang may nakatagong ngiti sa kanyang labi at napansin ito ni Felix.

"Si Dyesebel ang inatasan para sa trabahong ito. Kulay purple ang kanyang buhok at pula naman ang kanyang mga mata. Si Dyesebel ay naging matapat sa kanyang tungkulin na ginaganap. Inaalagaan niya mabuti sina kuya Rui at Kenshi na parang anak na din niya at tinuri naming ng aking mga kuya si Dyesebel na pangalawang ina nila."

Ngumiti si Isabel. "A few months passed, naging masaya ang tatay ko kay Dyesebel dahil nakikita niya ang mga ngiti at tawa na nagagawa ng dalawa kong kuya dahil kay Dyesebel mismo. Hindi nagtagal……bumalik ang nanay ni Kenshi…..upang makaganti dahil ikinulong siya ni itay noon."

Nagulat si Felix. "Really? Is that what happened? Then?" Nakinig ng mabuti si Felix.

Nagbuntong-hininga si Isabel at nagsalita muli. "Nagkaroon ng problema si itay because she was blackmailing him. Mabuti na lang, nandyan si Dyesebel para supportahan ang tatay. Hindi rin naman nagtagal na parang nahuhulog ang loob ni tatay kay Dyesebel. Syempre, sila nagkatuluyan at nagkaroon ng anak."

Sumagot si Felix. "So…you mean you're that child?"

Tumungo-tungo si Isabel. "Yes….pero sinabi ni tatay kay nanay na lumayo sa mansyon dahil masama ang binabanta ng nanay ni Kenshi….gusto daw ako patayin at ang susunod na ipapanganak ni mama at iyon si Leaf…."

Nagkasalubong kilay ni Felix. "WHAT! She will do that?!"

"But I'm alive right?...." Nagbuntong-hininga muli si Isabel. "So father was 29, Rui was 9, Kenshi was 4…I was 2 and Leaf was juat a 1 yr old kid….After 8 years…all was going well of hiding….dad was 40, Rui was 20, Kenshi was 15, I was 13 and Leaf was 12….Natatandaan mo ba yung kwento ni Kuya Kenshi noon na kung paano kami nkilala ni Leaf?"

Nagisip si Felix at maya-maya ay tumungo. "Oh. I remember. Yung nakain tayo doon sa dining table?"

Tumungu-tungo si Isabel. "Oo, yun. So yea, me and Leaf were really adjusting to royalty and being rich and all. Akala naming tapos na yung kaguluhan for the past 8 years pero hindi pala. Hinintay lang kami na bumalik sa mansion at doon kami tinangkang patayin ng nanay ni Kenshi."

"I was in my room with Leaf and somebody broke in my room and a lot of glasses were shattered. I screamed in horror when she was really holding a gun and pointing it at us! Buti na lang nadaan ang dalawa kong kuya at sinubukang pigilan siya. Kaya lang, nagpupumiglas siya at natalo ang dalawa kong kuya pero lumipad ang baril."

"Lumapit siya sa akin at itinulak si Leaf papalayo sa akin at sinabi na ako ang unang papatayin….naglabas siya ng kutsilyo at tinapat na sa lalamunan ko. Iyak ako ng iyak pero buti na lang malakas loob ni Leaf at kinuha ang baril. Nagdadalawang isip siya pero nang sasaksakin na ako, binaril siya ni Leaf ng ilang beses. Namatay naman din siya at ako ay napatunganga sa aking pwesto. Si Leaf naman ay ibinaba ang baril at tumakbo papunta sa akin at niyakap akong umiiyak."

"Madami nakarinig sa putok ng baril at nagpuntahan ang lahat pati na rin ang tatay ko. Kaya ayun, nagulat ang lahat sa loob ng mansyon sa nangyari. Tsaka yun ang dahilan ni Leaf kung bakit naisipan niyang maging professional na Sweeper…para protektahan kami at pati mga tao laban sa masasama. Tapos doon na papasok yung kanya-kanyang Gawain naming parang si kuya Rui ay nag doctor at modelo din….yun lang naman…."

Parang hindi mapaniwala si Felix sa kanyang kwento. Mahaba ito pero interisadong interisado talaga siya sa kwento ng kanilang buhay. Mahirap pala ang pinagdaanan nila bago pa silang dumating sa mundo nila.

"….Wow….I'm pretty speechless…..I didn't you know you all have that kind of life………" Tila nagging malungkot si Felix nang may naalala siya at yumuko, ang bangs niya natatakpan ang kanyang mga mata. "……Isabel?.....paano kung…..halimbawa…..gulo dala namin dito…..?"

Ipinalo ni Isabel ang tuhod ni Felix. "WAG KA NAMANG GANYAN! HINDI! WAG MONG ISIPIN YUN!"

Tumingin si Felix kay Isabel at ngumiti. "I'm happy to hear that from you, Isabel…."

Nagulat si Isabel sa sinabi ni Felix at namula. "…..Really?"

"Yes." Sabi ni Felix ng pasimple.

"Uhm…." Mukhang may gustong sabihin si Isabel kay Felix pero nahihiya at namula.

"Yes? Ano sasabihin mo?" Tanong ni Felix.

"Uh….Pede dito ka muna?......"

Nagulat si Felix sa sinabi ni Isabel. "You want me to stay for awhile?"

Hindi makapag salita si Isabel sa kanyang pwesto, namumula. "…………."

Tumulo pawis ni Felix. "Are you sure?" Tumungu – tungo si Isabel.

Tumayo si Felix at napapikit ng mata. "Okay then. Sige….Hayaan mong bantayan muna kita sa pagtulog mo so lay down now in bed…." Kinuha ni Felix ang kumot at hinila.

Humiga naman si Isabel na namumula sa ginagawa ni Felix. Tinakpan ni Felix si Isabel ng kumot at hinawakan niya ang pisngi niya, sanhi ng lalong kapulahan ng kanyang mukha.

"I'll be beside you and I'll wait until you fall asleep….Ok lang ba sa iyo?"

Tumungo – tungo si Isabel at ngumiti si Felix. Umikot siya sa kabilang part eng kama at tumabi kay Isabel. Naglabas si Felix ng pocketbook mula sa kanyang bulsa at nag basa sa kama ni Isabel. Parang hindi makatulog si Isabel dahil katabi niya si Felix at hindi siya makapaniwala na gagawin niyo iyon. Dahil ba matalik silang magkaibigan?

Ilang oras na rin ang lumipas at inaantok na rin si Felix, masyadong nadala siya sa pagbabasa ng kanyang libro. Sinubukan niyang manatiling gising pero natumba at nakatulog siya sa tabi ni Isabel. Maya-maya pa ay dumating na si Rui nang bandang alas quarto ng umaga. Naisipan niyang puntahan ang kanyang kapatid na natutulog.

"Isabel? Nandito na ako! Pasensya na kung-" Napahinto si Rui sa kanyang kinatatayuan, napatitig sa kanyang nakita at biglang natanggal ang kabilang doorknob.

"Hn? Rui? Why are you just standing there? Why don't you go inside-" Umiinom ng kape si Kenshi nang nakita din niya ang nakikita ni Rui. Nabasag at natira na lang ang hawakan ng tasa na hawak ni Kenshi.

Si Felix at Isabel ay magkatabing natutulog at hindi lang iyan ang nakakagulat, si Felix ang yumayakap kay Isabel na parang pinoprotektahan niya si Isabel habang si Isabel ay nakatalikod lamang. Sobrang dikit na dikit sa katawan ng Venus Adept na parang giniginaw. Well, nawala yung kumot. Kumulo ang dugo ng dalawang Hanazawa at ang eksena ay napunta sa larawan ng mansyon.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO OUR SISTEEEER?!?!?"**

Patay. Dalawang black eye ito---Nagliparan ang mga ibon sa mga puno at nagising ang mga natutulog sa ingay ng ginagawa nila Isabel, Felix, Rui at Kenshi. Ang daming maririnig na nagbabasagan na gamit at tumatakbo si Felix para sa kanyang buhay.

"**Wag niyo akong saktan! Maawa kayo! Gaaaah!!!"**

"**Mga kuya ko naman! Maawa kayo kay Felix! Wala siyang ginawang masama!"**

May nabasag na gamit.

"**Bumalik ka dito, Feliiix!/ Get back here, Feliiix!"**

May nabasag na gamit.

"**Isabeeeel! Tulungan mo ako! Hindi ko maaaring gamitin ang Psynergy ko dito sa mundo ninyo! Napansin ko kasi limited lang!"**

Nangirot ang kanang kilay ni Isabel at napupuno na. Naranmdaman nina Rui at Kenshi ang kakaibang aura sa paligid nila. Napahinto silat at tumulo ang kanilang mga pawis.

"…….Uh, big brother?.....I don't like this….What's happening again today shouldn't happen again….."

"…….."

Dahan-dahang lumingon ang dalawa at nanginig sa takot kay Isabel. Ngayon lang ito naranasan ni Felix at nalaglag ang kanyang panga. Nagsalita si Isabel ng sopistikada at pati na rin ang expresyon ng kanyang mukha.

"Rui! Kenshi! Ang ayaw ko sa lahat, ay hindi marunong makinig sa mga paliwanag. Hindi ba't sinabi ko noon na magagalit ako?" Hinawakan ni Isabel ang kanyang kamay at naglakd na parang sopistikada. "Alam niyo naman siguro kung ano maari kong gawin? Kung ayaw niyo ako magalit-" Huminto si Isabel at humarap sa kanila. "Lubayan niyo na ang aking matalik na kaibigan at magpapahinga pa ako. Klaro ba, mga aking minamahal na- kalahating kapatid?"

Tumungu-tungo lang ang dalawa at nagtulakan palabas, naiwang nakatunganga si Felix. Nilipat ni Isabel ang kanyang tingin kay Felix at nagising siya sa katotohanan. "Felix, humayo ka na. Pagpasensyahan mo na ang kahangalan ng aking dalawang kuya….kalimutan mo na ang nangyari….magpapahinga ulit ako."

"….Ah, sige, Isabel." Tumungo lamang si Felix at palabas na sana ng pinto nang sinabi ni Isabel ang kanyang mga huling salita.

"Sandali lamang, Felix. Alam ko nagulat ka sa pagbago ng aking pananalita pero mamayang umaga ay babalik na ako sa aking pagkabatang kilos na alam mo….at…..magpahinga ka na rin."

Nagsara na ang pinto at natulog si Isabel nang sobrang init ng ulo. Sinubukan niya balewalain ito at natulog ulit.

* * *

NOSEBLEED! NOSEBLEED!

OBEBEH! Yung susunod na kabanta gusto ko! I must type FAST! Waaaa!


	14. Kabanata 14: National Bookstore

Wieeeee! YES ETO NA! AMP! DAME PA TO!

* * *

Kinabukasan, naglalakad si Isabel papunta sa kainan. Nakita niya silang lahat at nang nakita niya sina Rui at Kenshi nakatitig kay Felix ng masama, agad niyang nilapitan si Felix na nagmamadali at hinablot ang kanyang itim na polo t-shirt at ikinagulat ng lahat.

Nagsalita malapit sa mukha ni Felix si Isabel ng sopistikada pa rin na tinatapangan magsalita. "Bilisan mo diyan kumain at may pupuntahan tayo."

Nagulat at nagtaka si Felix. "….A-Akala ko-"

Pinutol ni Isabel si Felix sa kanyang sasabihin. "TAYONG- dalawa lang."

Nagkaroon ng kakaibang katahimikan sa mahabang lamesa ng kainan. Nalaglag ang isang parte ng karne sa bibig ni Leaf habang nakayakap pa rin si Rain sa kanya. Napapikit, kinagat ni Kenshi ang kanyang labi at nabali ang hawak niyang chopsticks malapit sa kanang pisngi niya…Pretty boy style. Si Rui naman ay parang sasabog na ang dibdib sa selos at gustong hilain si Isabel palayo kay Felix.

Pumikit ng dalawang beses si Felix, nalilito. "…..Ah, total….ayoko nang kumain….a-alis na tayo….." Tumulo pawis ni Felix habang nakangiwi ng ngiti.

Binitawan ni Isabel ang kanyang itim na collar. Hinawakan niya ang kaliwang kamay ni Felix at hinila papalayo. Sumunod naman si Felix at napatingin sa kanyang mga kasama. Umiyak ng kunwari si Felix nang lahat sila ay kumaway ng paalam habang si Rui ay inuntog ang nuo sa mesa. Napatingin sila kina Rui at Kenshi tapos biglang nagsalita si Keat.

"…..Lagot na…..abhorism na to……"

"I- think it is best if we don't get involve with 'their' mess…." Hinilot ni Alex ang kanyang nuo at sila ay sumang-ayon.

Ibinaon si Jenna ang kanyang ulo sa kanyang braso. _"…….What trouble has brother got into? He never actually causes any problem……but not until we stepped into their world……or was it because of Isabel?........"_

Samantala sa loob ng kotse ng Patrol…..

"Manong! Punta ho tayo sa Alabang Town Center….." Bumalik na sa normal ang boses ni Isabel at nagulat ang kanyang drayber.

"Ma'am, Isabel? Sigurado po kayo? Eh, pabalik na ng maynila yun."

Ngumiti si Isabel. "Yes…..Gusto ko lang naman makapaglayo-layo sa mansyon……."

"Kayo po ang masusunod…….."

Napatingin si Felix kay Isabel, tila gulat na gulat. "Babalik ulit na Maynila?!......."

Ngumiti si Isabel. "Yeah….I'm planning to buy a lot of stuffs."

Tumungu-tungo si Felix. "Oh, I see….."

Naghikab si Isabel at napansin ni Felix na parang inaantok pa siya. Nagtanong siya, "Isabel?.....Mukhang inaantok ka pa…..gusto mo sumandal?" Alok ni Felix.

Nagulat si Isabel at namula mukha. "Ha? ANO! Ayos lang sayo?"

"Yes….nothing's wrong with that…..and you could save your energy for another hours until we get there." Ngumiti si Felix ng inosente.

Hindi nagpahalata na namumula mukha ni Isabel at umusog papunta sa kanyang kaliwa at sumandal, niyakap din niya ang braso ni Felix, sanhi ng pagkapula ng mukha din ni Felix. Ipinikit ni Isabel ang kanyang mata at natulog ulit. Sumilip si Felix kay Isabel at may ngiting nakatago. Ilang oras ang nakalipas at biglang natawa ang butler, napatingin tuloy si Felix na nalilito.

"……Excuse me?"

May ngiting naka guhit sa labi ng butler. "………Hindi mo ba napapansin?"

Lalong nalito si Felix sa sinabi niya. "A-ang alin?"

"Si Mistress….."

"Si Isabel?" Tila naguguluhan ang isip ni Felix.

"……Matagal na yan may gusto sa iyo, Felix."

Tumulo pawis ni Felix. "Pero alam ko naman iyon-" Biglang pinutol siya sa kanyang pangungusap.

"Pitong taon-"

Nanlaki mata ni Felix sa laking gulat niya. "PITONG TAON-"

"SHHH! Wag kang masyadong maingay!"

Kinagat ni Felix ang kanyang labi at nagsalita ng maayos. "Tama po ba ang narinig ko? Pitong taon?" Hininaan ni Felix ang kanyang boses para hindi magising si Isabel sa kanyang tabi, bumibilis ang pintig ng kanyang puso.

"Oo…..Pitong taon na, Felix….pito……hindi nga ako makapaniwala na ganun kahaba ka niya gusto at ganoon ka tagal niya tiniis yun. Pero sabagay, hindi ka pa naman totoo noon."

"…………."

Hindi makapag salita si Felix sa kanyang pwesto. Matagal na panahon na pala siya gusto ni Isabel at baka naman iniibig talaga siya at hindi isang paghanga? Isang malaking pagsubok ito para kay Felix, lalo na't mukhang hindi siya gusto ng dalawang kuya ni Isabel. Ipinatong ni Felix ang kanyang siko malapit sa bintana ng kotse, inilagay ang kanang daliri sa gitna ng kanyang bibig at ilong, at napaluha ng tahimik.

Ang naisip ni Felix na parang ang sama niyang tao dahil pinapaasa lang niya si Isabel. Pero hindi pa siya sigurado sa nararamdaman talaga ni Isabel para sa kanya mismo. Ipinikit ni Felix ang kanyang mga mata hanggang sa nakatulog ito. Maya-maya pa ay nagising na si Isabel at sakto pa, nasa Alabang Town Center na sila.

Umupo ng maigi si Isabel at kinalog si Felix para gisingin. "Hoy, Felix! Gising na! Gising!"

Unting-unting ibinuklat ni Felix ang kanyang mga mata at tumingin kay Isabel. "We're here?"

Tumungu-tungo si Isabel. "Yes! Tara na!" Ngumiti si Isabel at ito ay napakatamis.

Napangiti si Felix at naunang bumaba, hinawakan ang nakabukas na pinto para makababa si Isabel. Pagkababa niya, isinara ito ni Felix at sabay silang naglakad papasok ng ATC, bandang National Bookstore. Nang nakapasok na sila, sinundan lang ni Felix si Isabel kung saan pupunta. Naisipang pumasok ni Isabel sa loob ng National Bookstore at tila nabighani yata si Felix sa kanyang mga nakikita.

Hindi niya akalaing meroon silang ganitong karaming libro sa kanilang mundo at hindi nila napuntahan itong bahagi ng mall kung kailan sila namili ng damit noon. Tumitingin ang dalawa sa mga libro at mukhang natameme si Felix sa kanyang lugar.

Natingin sa mga libro si Felix. "………………………….."

Napansin ni Isabel na nakatitig si Felix sa mga libro. "Gusto mo bang bumili????"

"Is it not free to read them?" Kumuha ng isang libro si Felix.

Sumagot si Isabel. "You can read one's that are not sealed but be sure not to wreck it……" Napatitig pababa si Isabel dahil nakakita ng malaking libro tungkol sa mga Dinosaurs.

Nagbabasa ng libro si Felix tungkol sa Aromatheraphy at tumingin sa presyo. "Interesting but too expensive." Ibinalik niya ito sa dating pwesto at tumingin pa ng ibang libro. "What type of books do you like Isabel?"

Hindi narinig ni Isabel ang sinabi ni Felix dahil mukhang abala tumingin sa isa pang libro ng Dinosaurs, ang larawan na nasa harap ay may Velociraptor na kinakain ang kanyang prey. Mukhang abala din si Felix sa pagbabasa.

Dumaan si Felix sa librong may titulo na How to Find Your True Love at nakakita ng Dragonology. "Meron kayong mga libro na ito sa mundo niyo……"

Pagkatapos basahin lang ng mabilisan ang librong Dragonology, may itinanong si Felix kay Isabel. "Isabel…..Can I buy this…." Napahinto siya at nakita si Isabel na mukhang okupadong basahin ang librong mga may malalaking butiki? "….…Maybe not……"

"………" Nakatitig si Isabel sa lahat ng libro ng mga Dinosaurs pataas at pababa ng lalagyanan ng mga libro, binabasa ang kanilang mga titulo at nagiisip ng napakalalim. _"Ang sarap bilhin lahat…….pero ang dami."_

Ibinalik ni Felix ang hawak niyang libro sa mga lalagyanan at tumingin-tingin sa loob ng lugar. _"This world has interesting places……" _ Tumingin siya ng saglit kay Isabel. _"Even the one who is living here still has an interest in their places……"_ Nagbuntong-hininga si Felix.

Abala naman ngayon basahin ni Isabel ang may titulong Extinction of the Dinosaurs. Nagdesisyon kausapin ni Felix si Isabel. "Ano tinitignan mo-" Nagpatong ng isang kamay si Felix sa balikat ni Isabel.

Biglang nagulat ang dalaga. "!!!!!!" Lumingon siya at si Felix lamang pala iyon, nagbuntong-hininga. "Nagulat ako sayo!!!"

Nagulat si Felix at parang nalungkot. "Sorry……"

"Hey! I was joking! Galit ka???" Isinara ni Isabel ang libro at humarap kay Felix.

"Hindi ako galit……Napansin ko lang na babad ka sa libro nay an so……it means it's a very interesting book……"

Tumungo ng kaunti si Isabel. "Oh……Ahehe?" Tumulo pawis ni Isabel. "I'm interested with Dinosaurs since I'm a child. Diba meron kayo dun sa mundo niyo? Yung……uh……anu ba yun……mukhang Raptor at yung isang monster niyo na Wyvern Chick na Aerodactyl?"

Nagisip si Felix ng sandali at sumagot. "Yun ba…..Dinosaur pala tawag ninyo sa kanila……" Namangha si Felix. "Sa amin, they are just creatures, or hayop in your language."

Nagulat si Isabel. "Ay ganun? Heheh, but they're extinct in our world over 65 million years ago, as what I've heard…..So, it's good pero kung oo……Lahat tayo kinain na!" Nanginig si Isabel nang inilarawan niya sa utak niya iyon. "Ack……gruesome and painful deaths……"

Nagulat din si Felix. "Really! Good thing they never existed….." Ngumiti si Felix at nagbigay ng magandang isipan. "Ayokong makita kang nagdudusa……"

Biglang namula muka ni Isabel. "Oh…..thanks……" Umubo ng pasimple si Isabel at tila natutuwa sa ikinikwento niya kay Felix. "Pero kumpleto ko yung mga movies tungkol sa mga Dinosaurs! Haha! Jurassic Park one, two and three! I even heard they were about to make the fourth installment!" Itinuloy pa ni Isabel ang kanyang sinasabi at mukhang natutuwa si Felix na makita siyang masaya. "It's awesome even though it's bloodshed, people getting lost and attacked, and it is so peculiar of me to like bloodshed! I think I was around four years old?" Nagbuntong-hininga si Isabel. "I didn't wince at all nang nakakita ako ng kalahating braso na puno ng dugo na biglang sumabit sa balikat ng babae………"

Namangha si Felix. "Really? You're so brave……"

Nagtaka si Isabel at nagpakita ng diretsong mukha. (Straight Face tawag dun people!) "Do you call that brave???......I think it's crazy for a four year old…..liking people to get eaten……"

Mukhang ang nasa isip ni Isabel na parang nababarado yata siya ni Felix dahil dumakdak ang binata. (LOL) "It's not crazy for a youngster to react……They are still in the midst of learning of what is this and that. We are at that time innocent and still need to learn how to react. Habang lumalaki tayo, we begin to be wiser and know exactly what we should react…….."

Tila natameme yata si Isabel sa paliwanag ni Felix at lalong namangha sa kanyang sinabi at na in love lalo. "You sure?....Gusto ko pa rin nakakain yung mga tao sa palabas….ahem."

"Then that is your nature……or enjoyment mo lang…."

Napatawa si Isabel. "Baka!"

Mamaya biglang may batang babaeng na nasa edad apat na lumapit kay Isabel na tila nahihiya pa siyang kausapin. "Uhm…..miss???"

Napatingin pababa si Isabel at yumuko, sabay ngumiti. Si Felix naman ay tumingin lamang ng may pagkainteres sa batang kyut na babae.

"Gusto……" Nahihiya ang batang babae at nakatingin lamang sa librong hinahawakan ni Isabel.

Nagtaka si Isabel at mukhang alam na kung ano ang pakay ng batang babae sa kanya. "Ah…..gusto mo itong libro???" Tanong niya.

Tumungo lang ang batang babae ng kaunti. "Yes………"

"So you want it then?" Ngumiti ng napaka tamis si Isabel at namula mukha ng bata.

Nakatingin lang si Felix sa dalawang babaeng naguusap at pinagmamasdan ang ginagawa ni Isabel. "What is your name?" Tanong ni Isabel.

Sumagot naman ang bata pero mahina. "My name is Crissy……"

Nagpasya nang magsalita si Felix sa batang babae at napa luhod na sa isang tuhod. "What a nice name for a cute girl." Ngumiti si Felix kay Crissy.

Biglang may pumasok sa isip ni Isabel at hindi na niya ibinawi ito. "Well then, Crissy? Why don't I buy this book for you? How's that sound?"

Nagulat ang bata at lalo na si Felix. Hindi niya akalaing gagawin ito ni Isabel sa hindi kilalang tao. May nakatagong ngiti ang gumuhit sa labi ni Felix dahil namangha siya sa ginawa ni Isabel dahil sa kabaitang naipakita niya. (aba naks naman)

"You…..will?" Mukhang naging Masaya ang tono ng boses ng batang babae.

Nagsalita si Felix. "That's right, Crissy……Ate Isabel will pay it for you…" Nakangiti si Felix.

Tumungo si Isabel. "Yes!"

Kumislap ang mga mata ng batang babae sa sobrang tuwa. "Oh, wow! Thank you so much! I always thought how pretty you are!" Ngumiti si Crissy.

Nabigla si Isabel sa sinabi ng bata sa kanya. "!!!!!! Wh-what?!" Hindi nagpahalata si Isabel nanamumula mukha niya. "Thank you…."

Napabulong lang si Felix sa ere dahil nagulat din ito sa sinabi ni Crissy. "You know girls………" Nagtaka si Felix kung bakit niya nasabi iyon.

Tumingin ng saglit si Crissy kay Felix at ibinalik ang tingin kay Isabel, may naitanong bigla. "Is he your boyfriend?" Itinuro si Felix. "He's handsome you know!"

Nagulat si Felix at namula. "No, I'm not……and I'm her friend." Napakalmot ng pisngi si Felix gamit ng isa niyang daliri.

Namula buong katawan ni Isabel. "Uhm…n-no! He is just my bestfriend!"

Napaubo si Felix ng kunyari. "That's correct….I am a bestfriend of this cute lady and you little lady, would you be my friend?" Ngumiti siya ng napakatamis kay Crissy.

May napansin si Isabel sa pangungusap ni Felix. Sumibangot ito at ipinalo ang kaliwang braso ni Felix. "Anong CUTE ka diyan?!"

"Hoy!" Hinimas-himas ni Felix ang kanyang braso na nakangiti. "It is true! Even Crissy said it so."

Tumawa ng mahina si Crissy. "You two are funny! Okay! I'll be your friend!"

Umubo si Isabel ng kunyari. "Ahem……I'll just buy this for you then Crissy…..wait here with Kuya Felix!" Tumayo si Isabel at umalis, kinakagat ang labi dahil sa sinabi ni Felix kanina.

Tawa nanaman si Crissy. "Nakakatawa talaga po kayong dalawa!"

Ngumiti si Felix kay Crissy. "Salamat, Crissy and are you alone?" Tanong niya.

"No…..I'm with mommy. She's downstairs buying! And…..Ate Isabel's weally pretty! Don't youw think sow??? She's sexy too." Namamangha si Crissy kay Isabel.

Napatingin si Felix kay Isabel sa counter. Ipinikit niya ang kanyang mga mata at ngumiti. "I agree on you, Crissy…..I'm sure she….has a lot of suitors…."

Nagtaka si Crissy. "Ohw, weally??? But youw two would look great with each other! Does she wike youw?" Biglang naitanong niya.

Biglang naalala ni Felix kung paano umamin si Isabel noon at namula. "Kind of….but I'm not sure if we are meant for each other….we only know each other for a short period of time……" Tumingin siya kay Crissy na walang emosyon nalaguhit sa kanyang mukha. "I feel like a loner type of person……"

Nanlaki mata ni Crissy. "Huh???? WHY??? Loner type of person??? That's howribble! You two should get together and be married!" Natawa ang batang babae.

Napangiti at napakalmot ng ulo si Felix sa mga pinagsasasabi ng batang babae. "Nakakatuwa ka, Crissy…..such young of you and you think like a mature person…." Napaisip tuloy si Felix at napatingin kay Isabel, nagpakita ng mga matang nangangarap.

Biglang may babaeng nagtawag sa pangalan ng bata. "Crissy!" Napalingon tuloy ang bata sabay bumalik na si Isabel.

Nakita ni Isabel ang matandang babae na katabi ni Crissy, mukhang bata-bata pa ang matandang babae. "Excuse me ma'am? Kayo po ba ang nanay nitong bata???" Tanong ni Isabel.

Ngumiti ang babae. "Ay, oo ako! Did my little angel cause any trouble???" Yumuko ang nanay ni Crissy para bigyan ng yakap.

Napasagot si Felix. "Not at all….."

Nagsalita si Crissy na may masayang tono ng boses. "Mommy! This nice lady bought me a book! And her boyfriend is funny!"

Namula bigla ang buong katawan ni Isabel at nagulat si Felix, namumula din. "!!! No. We are just bestfriends…." Sinubukang ilayo ni Felix ang kanyang tingin.

Napahagalpak ang nanay ni Crissy. "Ahahaha, please excuse Crissy! My my…..How sweet of you!" Ikinuha ng nanay ni Crissy ang librong iniabot ni Isabel na may kasamang ngiti. Tumingin ang nanay sa kanyang anak. "Mag paalam ka na, Crissy."

Tumungo si Crissy at ngumiti sa dalawa. "Bye bye you two! Hey, Kuya Felix! Lonely is howribble….gewt a girlfriend like Ate Isabel!" Mukhang hindi narinig ni Isabel ang sinabi ni Crissy at napangiwi lang ng ngiti si Felix.

Sinuway ng nanay ni Crissy ang kanyang kakulitan. "Crissy!" Tumingin ang nanay kay Felix. "I'm sorry but thanks!"

Kumuway ng paalam si Felix at nagsimulang tumawa ng mahina sa kanyang lugar. Lumayo na ang dalawa at sa oras na wala na sila sa kanilang paningin, ipinalo ni Isabel ang kaliwang braso ni Felix, namumulang galit din.

**"ANONG PINAGUUSAPAN NIYONG DALAWA?! ANONG GIRLFRIEND?!"**

Nagsalubong ang kilay ni Felix. "Aw, ang lakas naman yun…." Minasahe niya ang kanyang masakit na braso. "Crissy was just telling me to get a girlfriend and love her for the rest of my life…..Nakakatuwang bata….." Napangiti si Felix.

Nakatitig ng masama pa rin si Isabel. "Are you sure??? Baka nagsisinungaling ka!"

Tumingin si Felix kay Isabel na may kalmanteng mga mata. "I am sure…..why should I lie…." Naalala niya ang sinabi ni Crissy. _"Pag-isipan ko ito Crissy……"_ (*growl* ligawan mo naaaa!!!) Nagpalit agad ng paguusapan si Felix. "Alam mo, nagiging malakas ka na." Nakangiti si Felix. "Palo mo parang suntok na…" Napakindat si Felix, todo ngiti habang minamasahe and brasong pinalo ni Isabel.

Nagulat si Isabel at nainis. "ANO?! I hate you talaga!" Lumayo si Isabel, nakasibangot pero nagbibiro lamang ang dalaga, napatawa.

Ngumingiti si Felix ng pasikreto habang hinahabol ang nakasibangot na Isabel. "Hey, wait up Isabel…" May naisip si Isabel at huminto agad sa paglakad at sa inaasahan ng dalaga, nabunggo si Felix sa kanya.

"_Hindi ko nakita yun ah…._Oops, sorry." Napahawak si Felix sa balikat ni Isabel para isigurado na hindi matapilok si Isabel o hindi kaya'y matumba.

Napahagalpak si Isabel na parang baliw pero napahinto. "Ay oops-….sorry haha….parang lalaki….pffft….." Napangiwi ng ngiti si Isabel sa kanyang isipan habang napangiti lang si Felix.

Nagbuntong-hininga si Isabel. "=_=….nevermind….that was immature….."

Nagtaka si Felix. "No, it's not. It's cute……." Nagbuntong-hininga si Felix. "I'm the immature one…."

Napagulong ng mata si Isabel. "Hahaha yeah right! Very funny Feli!" Nakatitig siya kay Felix ng may pagka sarcastiko ang pangungusap niya.

Napangiti tuloy si Felix. "It's Felix….Hindi ako El Fili na sinasabi ninyo na libro sa Filipino."

Napangiti ng todo si Isabel na parang gustong matawa. "Nyee! Whateveeeer! Ang korny mo talaga! Hindi ako sanay!" Napapalo nanaman si Isabel ng pabiro sa braso ni Felix, doon sa kaliwa ulit.

"Aray!" Hinimas nanaman ni Felix ang kanyang kaliwang braso, "Ayan ka nanaman!" Parang napapaluha si Felix sa palo ni Isabel. "Well, ganyan ako kasi ngayon lang ako naging masaya……."

Namula mukha ni Isabel sa sinabi ni Felix at napatakbo si Isabel sa kilig. "Aaaah hindi kita kilala!"

Napansin ni Felix at tumakbo uli si Isabel. "Teka, hey, Isabel!" Napangiti ng todo ang binata at hinabol nanaman si Isabel. _"Totoo iyon, Isabel……masarap kang kasama……"_

* * *

Wow…twelve pages ito sa Microsoft Word 2007 ko XDDD Next stop! Kakain yung dalawa sa Food Court! XDDD Abangan pa ang susunod na mga kabanata dahil ang daming kakaibang manyayari! Gaaah nakakaloka kayo!


	15. Kabanata 15: Food Court at Cellphone

*drooling* gaaaaah more on Felix~ ang cute kapag walang alam at nakakaasar kapag masyadong walang alam! LOL ano ba talaga?! Okay magbasa na kayo! Hoy yung mga nakapunta na sa ATC baka makita niyo yung dalawa!~ jk

* * *

Nagpunta naman ang dalawa sa may Activity Center, kung saan naman sila kakain. Pumunta sila sa escalator, para pumunta sa second floor ng shopping mall. Habang naglalakad, mukhang napansin ni Felix na pupunta si Isabel sa isang pagkainan, sa Food Choices na maraming tao ang kumakain ng kanilang hapunan. May naitanong na si Isabel kay Felix nang huminto ang dalaga.

"Felix? Gusto mo na kumain?"

Ngumiti si Felix. "Ok."

Sinundan lamang ni Felix kung saan siya pupunta at bumili na rin ng pagkain. Pagkakuha, naghanap ang dalawa ng mauupuan at nakahanap din. Si Felix, sa kabilang palad, tumitingin lang sa kanyang pagkain at kung saan saan, mukhang hindi mapakali sa kanyang upuan.

Si Isabel naman ay ganun rin, mukhang hindi mapakali. Sinubukang magsalita ni Isabel pero nahihiya kaya mahina lamang. "Bakit….hindi kapa kumakain, Felix?" Namumula si Isabel nang nakatingin na si Felix sa kanyang harapan dahil magkabilaan sila umupo.

Tumingin si Felix, mukhang putol-putol magsalita. "Isabel……ganito ba….sa mundo niyo….."

"Hn? What?" Huminto kumain si Isabel para mapakinggan ng maigi si Felix sa kanyang sasabihin.

Mukhang nagaalangan si Felix sa kanyang sasabihin. "We eat while……people watching us….." Nakatingin si Felix sa isang table na puno ng babae na tumatawa, bandang kanan niya, mga nakatingin kay Felix na parang gustong kainin siya ng buhay. Walang paki si Felix kaya ibinalik ang tingin kay Isabel.

Sinubukan ni Isabel bumulong ng mahina. "…..Food court ito……kaya public......Even in restaurants….." Nakita niya ang mga babaeng tumatawa ng mahina at tinitigan ang mga ito. _"Ack……wag kayong tumingin kay Felix…….Akin lang siya~ nye! Ahahaha!"_

Ang isang babae ay bumulong sa katabi niya. "Ang taray ng kasama ng cute boy…."

Sumagot ang isa. "Malamang kapatid niya….baka"

Sabi naman ng isa. "Cute ng guy….sana BF ko na lang siya!" Mga naghiyawan ang mga babae pero tumigil nang biglang tumingin sina Felix at Isabel sa kanila.

Inayos ni Felix ang kanyang bangs palayo sa kanyang mukha at tumingin na lang kay Isabel. "I see……Well, it's….kind of rude of them looking at as……" Tinutukoy ni Felix ang mga babae sa mesa.

Tinusok si Isabel ang kanyang manok at panay ang isip niya pero malakas kaya naririnig ni Felix. "I really hate this…I really hate this……" Hinihiwa na niya ang manok. "I really hate this…I really hate this…." Iginagalaw ni Isabel ang kanyang ulo sa gilid, nakangiti ng naiinis.

Nagalala si Felix. "May problema ba?"

Napabuntong-hininga ng malalim si Isabel. "Ang daming babaeng tumitingin sayo….amft….ang dami…." Kinagat niya ang kanyang labi.

"Bakit naman ganyan sila makatingin sa akin? Dapat sayo……" Inosenteng sagot ni Felix kay Isabel.

Huminto si Isabel nakakahiwa ng kanyang manok, napayuko na nahihiya at tumingin kay Felix. "You should know bakit sa iyo…." Napatingin ng saglit si Isabel sa lalaking tumitingin sa kanya at inilayo ni Isabel ang kanyang tingin. "…………" Sinuklay ni Isabel ang kanyang bangs palayo ng kanyang mukha.

"I'm just a commoner in our place kaya walang tumitingin sa akin…..so it's really disturbing…." Nakatingin lang siya kay Isabel na nagaayos ng buhok palayo ng kanyang mukha. "…….."

Ipinatong ni Isabel ang kanyang kanang siko sa mesa at ipinatong ni Isabel ang kanyang pisngi sa likod ng kanyang kanang kamay habang nakatingin kay Felix. "You should guess why….mga babae sila….." Biglang napatingin si Isabel sa babae na bumubulong at tinuturo si Felix pero ang babae ay nakita si Isabel, napatigil na parang walang nangyari.

Napabulong si Isabel sa kanyang sarili. _"Lakas naman ng sensor ko……"_ Ininom niya ang kanyang Iced Tea.

Kumakain ng dahan-dahan si Felix. "I don't care about them…..nice chicken…..never tasted this before….." Tinuloy pa niya ang pagkain at sinipsip ang kanyang Iced Tea.

Napahagalpak ng mahina si Isabel. "That's my favorite dish, Chicken Lemon…." Nakangiti at nakatingin lang siya kay Felix pero sa pagtingin na iyon ay namula ang kanyang mukha sa kanyang iniisip. _"Teka……I'm eating with my crush….who is my bestfriend na alam na may crush ako sa kanya…..what the….ang weird….=_="_

"No wonder you love it because I'm getting to love it too…..Thanks for introducing this food……" Nag-isip si Felix. _"Balang araw pwede ko itong iluto….."_

Humagalpak ng mahina si Isabel pero kinilig. "No prob. Mabuti nagustuhan mo……"

Nakangiti si Felix habang iniinom ang kanyang Iced Tea. Sa kabilang mesa, tumatawa ng mahina ang mga babae pero hindi inintindi ni Felix ang kanilang tawa, nakatingin lang siya kay Isabel na sobrang nahanga. Biglang napansin ni Isabel ang isang babae ay parang naglalaway na.

Nanginig sa diri si Isabel at napapalad na ng mukha, sabay nagbuntong-hininga. Napansin ito ni Felix at agad nagtanong. "Is something the matter…..Isabel…?" Hindi intension na hawakan ni Felix ang isang kamay ni Isabel. "Tapos ka na ba???"

Napatingin si Isabel sa kanyang kamay na hinahawakan ni Felix pero hindi niya ibig mamula, tila mukhang malungkot. "Tapos na ako." Nagbuntong-hininga si Isabel. "I just don't…..like those girls flirting at you……I'm getting disturbed really badly." Pasarkastiko niyang nasabi.

Napapikit ng mata si Felix. "I see…." Tumayo ang Venus Adept. "Tara na, Isabel….Ayokong masira ang araw natin dahil sa kanila….." Nag-abot ng isang kamay si Felix.

Lumakas at bumilis ang pintig ng puso ni Isabel. "O sige….." Inabot niya ang kamay ni Felix at tumayo. "Iniisip ko lang kanina na bibilhan kita ng dalawang gamit."

Lahat ng babae sa mesa biglang tumitig ng masama kay Isabel. **"OMG…."**

Ngumiti si Felix. "It's already too much." Hinahawakan niya ang kamay ni Isabel para ilayo sa mga masasamang tingin. "Saan mo gustong pumunta?"

Napangiti si Isabel. "I've set my mind and……" Napansin ni Isabel na hinahawakan pa ni Felix ang kanyang kamay. "…..You could stop holding my hand….."

"Oh! Sorry…." Napansin din ni Felix. Binitawan niya ng dahan-dahan ang malambot na kamay ni Isabel. "I'm becoming like an old record….always thanking you….you're so generous, Isabel." Ngumiti si Felix.

Napangiti si Isabel at kinilig. "Hindi, wala iyon…..Bibilhan kita ng iPod at Cellphone." Hinahanap na ni Isabel ang gadget store na iyon at umakyat sila muli sa isang palapag.

Mukhang nagtataka ang binata nating si Felix. "Ipod??? At Cellphone???" Mukhang gustong malaman ni Felix kung ano yung dalawang bagay na tinutukoy ni Isabel sa kanya.

Nakarating na sila sa huling palapag, ang ikatlong palapag. Napahinto si Isabel at tumingin kay Felix, napapikit ng dalawang beses. "Ay…oo nga pala…..Hindi mo pa pala ako nakitang gumagamit ng iPod at yung cellphone…..I think you saw one already. Natatandaan mo pa ba yung araw na iniligtas ka namin? And me asking Janine to call our friend who was Keat?"

Nagisip ng sandali si Felix at biglang pumasok na sa kanyang isip. "Ah yung maliit na bagay na iyon na….kinakausap niya????"

Tumungo si Isabel at nagpaliwanag. "Oo…both are advanced technologies. Cellphone is a device where you can send a message or call somebody far from you. Either with a load, where it is very limited and Line, which is not because you can pay the bill for that."

"Cellphone….Anong iPod???" Tanong agad ni Felix.

"iPod is a device where you can listen music to from downloading songs." Kinukuha na ni Isabel ang kanyang kulay pilak na iPod Nano mula sa kanyang maliit na kulay brown na sidebag na Fendi. "May ipaparinig ako sayo, hope you like it…."

Tinitigan ni Felix ang kulay pilak na bagay na biglang umilaw nang parang binuksan niya ito. "Ano nagpapagalaw sa kanila para gawin ang kanilang trabaho? Majika?"

Napatawa ng mahina si Isabel. "Hindi totoo ang majika dito, remember? At advance na teknolohiya ito….Hindi ko alam masyado pero mga man made materials and ginagamit nila." Muling naglakad ang dalawa at kumaliwa ng lakad.

Napangiti si Felix, nakatingin kay Isabel pero tinitignan din ang dinadaanan. "How clever of your kind…..walang majika o hindi kaya'y mga elemento at Djinn pero nakakalikha ng mga magagandang bagay….napaka talino nga…."

Ngumiti at napahalakhak ng mahina si Isabel at tumingin ng pataas kaunti kay Felix. "Nakakatuwa ka naman….Iba talaga kapag galing ng ibang mundo! Paliwanag dito paliwanag doon pero masaya ka naman mag paliwanag!" Naghahanap ng kanta si Isabel mula sa kanyang iPod upang maiparinig niya kay Felix. _"Ano kaya?..."_

Humarap na si Felix ng tingin, may ngiting nakatago sa labi. Nakyukyutan siya sa mga kilos at pananalita ni Isabel. "Malamang ganun din ang gagawin ko sayo kapag nasa mundo ka namin....maybe I'll show you where all the prettiest flowers can be only found."

Tumulo pawis ni Isabel. "Ay, oo nga noh? Talaga? Hmmm…..pero counter to that!" Huminto at pumunta si Isabel sa harapan ni Felix nnag nakatitig ng pabiro, ikinagulat ng binata. "I know your summons, the djinns, the places, where you all came from and towns and MONSTERS! Hee hee…natatandaan mo pa ba yung larong nilaro natin??? 'Golden Sun: The Lost Age'"

Sinubukan ni Felix namakipaglaro kay Isabel at ngumiti ng pabiro. "Talaga lang ha! Alam mo ba ang paborito kong pagkain? At hindi yata pinakita doon yung place of solemn ko….kung nag-iisa ako."

Mukhang nabarado si Isabel at nagpakita ng diretsong mukha. "Except yun……" Ngumiti ng todo si Isabel, hindi alam kung napahiya ba siya o hindi. Biglang binago ang topic. "Ay sandali….Gusto mo ba babae o lalaki ang kumakanta?" Tumingin siya kay Felix ng sandali tapos sa kanyang iPod.

Nagkibit balikat si Felix. "Ikaw….bahala ka. Hindi ko pa masyado alam ang mga musika ninyo."

May nakatagong ngiti ang gumuhit sa labi ni Isabel. "…..Haha….maninibago ka talaga….wait lang….gusto mo ba love songs??? Or anything will do???" Naghahanap pa rin si Isabel.

Hindi alam ni Felix kung ano isasagot niya. "Eh…..ikaw bahala…." Nagpasimpleng kamot sa pisngi si Felix.

Ngumiti si Isabel at nakahanap na. Inayos niya yung earphones at lumapit ng kaunti kay Felix. "Lend me your ear just for a sec. I love this song."

Yumuko ng kaunti si Felix, buhok niya ay mahinhing gumalaw ng kaunti sa pagyuko niya. "…..._what kindof song could this be………_" Inilagay ni Isabel ang isang earphone sa kaliwang tenga ni Felix habang ang isa ay inilagay niya sa sariling kanang tenga niya para pareho sila makarinig. Ang napiling kanta ni Isabel ay Thunder by Boys like Girls na nasa kaligitnaan na ng kanta.

_Your voice! Was a soundtrack of my summer._

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder and I said, your eyes!_

_Are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder so bring…_

_On the rain….bring on the thunder..._

_Yeah, I'm walking on a tightrope._

_I'm wrapped up in vines._

_I think I'll make it out._

_But you just gotta give me time._

_Strike me down with lightning._

_I can feel you in my veins._

_I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain……_

Hininto na ni Isabel ang kanta at tinanggal na nila ang nakasuot na earphone sa tenga. "…..So?"

Tumingin si Felix sa nagtatanong na mukha ni Isabel at ngumiti ng mahinahon, sanhi ng magkamula ng mukha ni Isabel. "I like it…..and the message too. Love the guitar playing on them."

Naging masaya si Isabel at ngumiti ng parang bata. "….So, let's buy now?"

"Like you said before…. 'I've set my mind.' …." Tumitingin si Felix kay Isabel na may kasamang ngiti.

Tumuloy na sila sa Digital na tindahan na puno ng cellphone at tumingin-tingin sila ng cellphone sa labas muna. Nalula yata si Felix sa sobrang dami ng teknolohiya na nakikita niya na gawa-gawa lamang na di hamak na mga tao lamang.

"………………" Tumitingin ang ating Venus Adept sa sobrang dami ng cellphone.

Tumitingin rin si Isabel pero biglang tumunog ang kanyang N70 na cellphone. "Ay, teka lang……." Napatingin lang si Felix at tumungo at ibinalin ulit ang kanyang tingin sa mga cellphone.

Nagulat si Isabel nang nabasa niya sa si kuya Kenshi niya ang tumatawag. Mukhang tinatamad si Isabel sagutin o di kaya'y may dahilan siya para hindi muna ito sagutin? "….Sorry kuya Kenshi…..but I'll decline you….." Pinindot agad ni Isabel ang kulay pula na pindutan.

Sa Manyson….

Nabigo si Kenshi. **"WHAT!!!!!" **Nangiyak ang pretty boy.

Napapalad ng mukha si Rui. "Pati ba naman ikaw tinanggihan niya….."

"She's still mad at us……" Nangiyak lalo si Kenshi.

Sa Digital….

Nakatingin si Felix kay Isabel. "Galit ka pa rin ba sa kanila?"

Biglang ngumiti si Isabel nang pangasar. "I'm just letting them worry me. Hee-hee. Wala lang. Yun lang paraan ko kung love nila ako!" Ngumiti naman ngayon siya ng parang bata.

Tumulo pawis ni Felix. "Ikaw talaga……" Naging malungkot si Felix. "But can't blame them……seeing me…." Nahiya si Felix sa kanyang sarili.

Agad naman binalewala ni Isabel ang nangyari. "Sus. Bayaan mo na. Mukhang inaantok ka talaga nun tsaka ang sweet-sweet mo nga nun eh!" Natawa ng mahina si Isabel.

Namula bigla ang mukha ni Felix. "Ano ibig mong sabihin dun……." Sinubukan niyang hindi tignan si Isabel sa kanyang mga mata.

Nagsalubong kilay ni Isabel. "Sus. Nahiya pa." Tumitingin na ngayon si Isabel sa mga cellphone. "Gusto mo ba yung natutupi?" Tanong niya.

Tinitignan rin ni Felix ang mga selection. "Hmmm….which do you recommend??"

Sa kakatngin ni Isabel, nakahanap rin siya. "….How about….Nokia 6110?"

"Where?"

"Ayun." Itinuro ni Isabel ang cellphone na pwede ma slide.

Tinitigan ni Felix and cellphone. "Oh, that's 6110…." Napatingin siya sa price tag at nagulat. "13,000! Wow, ang mahal naman yata….sa tingin mo?" Pinasigurado ni Felix kay Isabel.

Nagisip si Isabel. "Oo nga…..pero kung bibili din ako then times two, 26k-"

Biglang naputol si Isabel nang nabigla si Felix. "Ha?! Bakit dalawa?" Tanong niya na gulat na gulat.

Napalayo ng kaunti si Isabel kay Felix dahil sa gulat niya. Hindi nagpahalatang namumula mukha si Isabel sa tanong ni Felix. "Kasi…..iniisip ko na mag bestpren tayo at…..gusto ko nang palitan cellphone ko………………….."

Nagkaroon ng kaunting katahimikan pero kasunod nito ay napangiti si Felix. "I see….What will happen to your old phone then?"

"Well…..I usually give it to someone else…..Ah! Sa kapatid mo na lang! At least natutuwa yun at Christmas naman eh! Cellphone naman din kaya bilhin ko sa inyong lahat epro iba iba ang brand?" Ang laki ng ngiti na naka guhit sa mukha ni Isabel.

Nanlaki mata nanaman ni Felix sa gulat at napakalmot na ng ulo. "Nice of you to give it pero….magkano ang aabutin natin niyan…..sobra na yata binibigay mo sa akin at sa amin. Nakakahiya." Nahiya si Felix sa paligid ni Isabel.

Ngumiti lang si Isabel. "Ayos lang iyon! That is what are friends are for! Money is priceless with friends!"

"_Wow….You're so…..kind and generous_…_maganda na nga ang saloobin mo_…maganda ka pa sa panlabas-" Agad isinara ni Felix ang kanyang bibig sa kanyang naibulong. Mabuti na lang hindi narinig ni Isabel.

Nagtaka si Isabel. "Ha? May sinabi ka ba, Felix? Anong ako???"

Nataranta si Felix at mahinahon nagsalita. "Ang ibig kong sabihin ay, mauna ka na." Ikinumpas ni Felix ang kanyang kamay papunta sa tindahan.

Mukhang nahihiya yata si Isabel pumasok at lalo nang nahihiya sa sasabihin sa binata. "Sabay tayo!" Nagmakaawa si Isabel na parang bata nanaman na parang naikakatuwa ni Felix sa isa niyang mga katangian.

Napangiti si Felix ng napaka tamis na parang ngayon lang siya nakakangiti ng ganitong karami kapag kasama si Isabel. Siya lang ang natatanging babae sa buhay niya ang nagpapangiti sa kanya ng ganito. "Ok, sabay tayo."

May kaunting tawanan ang narinig mula sa dalawa at pumasok na sila. Naglakad si Isabel papunta sa nagbebenta habang si Felix sumusunod lamang at tumitingin sa paligid niya. "Lots of cellphones…..nakakalula."

Nagtanong naman agad si Isabel sa salesman na mukhang bata pa tignan. "Uhm….bibili kami ng cellphone? Yung Nokia 6110?"

Ngumiti ang lalaki. "Sige po! Anung kulay at dalawa po ba?" Nilabas niya ang isa sa mga nakadisplay. "Ito po ba or may gusto pa kayong ibang kulay?"

Nagisip si Isabel. "Hmmm…..anung kulay pa po ba ang meron?" Si Felix naman ay nakatingin lang sa dalwang nag-uusap.

"Tignan ko lang po."

"O sige." Ngumiti si Isabel.

Maya-maya ay dumating na ang lalaki. "Meron kaming original housing ng 6110 na black at white at pwede ninyo ipapersonalize sa amin, kung gusto ninyo."

"Ay, huwag na lang! Puti at itim na lang." Sabi ni Isabel.

"Dalawa po ba?"

Tumungo-tungo si Isabel. "Ay, parehong Globe po pala yung Sim."

Tinignan ng lalaki ang dalawa. _"Tama nga ako…haha. _Globe po ba? And swerte ninyo po kasi may promo kami._"_

Kalmante lang nakatayo si Felix. "……."

"Ano yung promo?" Tanong ni Isabel.

Ipinaliwanag ng lalaki. "Libre po yung sim per cellphone." Ngumiti siya. "Ok po ba miss and sir?" Tinutukoy niya si Isabel at si Felix.

"Ah ok…." Tumingin agad si Isabel kay Felix para senyasin na tumungo na lamang.

"Ok." Sagot naman agad ni Felix na may kasamang ngiti.

Kinuha ng lalaki ang calculator at nagkompyut. "That would be…..26,000 po. Cash or Card po ba?"

"Card na lang." Kinukuha ni Isabel ang kanyang card sa loob ng kanyang Fendi na bag na may maraming 'F'.

Napatingin si Felix sa bag ni Isabel na may maraming 'F' na design. "_Wow….Nice F design….ano kaya ibig sabihin ng F???"_ Napaisip si Felix na ang F ay pangalan niya at biglang namula mukha niya. _"Hindi yata……"_

Nasa likod ng cashier ang lalaki. "OK." Pinakita niya ang swiping machine kay Isabel. "Savings or Credits???"

"Credit. Ay oo nga pala…." May isinabi pa si Isabel tungkol sa pag order ng walong cellphone pa at tila nagulat ang lalaki dahil sa biglaang sabi ng dalaga, at lalo nang siya pala anak ng dating yuamong si Heath Hanazawa ang pinakamayan sa bansang Japan at Pilipinas nang naitanong ng lalaki dahil sa apelyidong Hanazawa ni Isabel.

"So Credit?" Nagkokompyut siya sa cash register. "….Please sign po dito." Nagpakita siya ng papel kay Isabel at agad nilagyan niya ito ng asignatura. "Ito na po ang purchase ninyo! Hanggang sa uulitin po, have a nice sa inyong dalawa!" Ngumiti ang lalaki. _"SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT! SIYA PALA YUNG NAG-IISANG ANAK NA BABAE NG HANAZAWA! SHIT ANG GANDA NIYA!"_

Kinuha ni Felix ang mga binili, ngumiti ang dalawa at lumabas na. Pagkalabas nila, agad kinausap ni Felix si Isabel habang naglalakad sa ibang destinasyon. "Wow you're lucky today….may libre tayong sim? Ano ang sim?" May gumuhit na pagtatanong sa mukha ni Felix.

Nagulat si Isabel sa kanyang tanong. "…=_=…nice question…." Napakalmot ng ulo si Isabel. _"Ano sagot......"_ "May ibat's ibang klase ng sim network…..like us, GLOBE tayo. We have also Smart, Sun and many others….."

Nagdikit mga kilay ni Felix at napakagat ng labi bago mag salita. "Aaaaat para saan yun?" Tumulo ang kanyang pawis.

Sumagot naman agad si Isabel. "They all have different functions…..like SUN….you could only send text messages if the SUN is OUT…."

"Ano connection ng cellphone sa sim card?"

Mukhang napapasubok yata si Isabel at limitado paman din siya mainis sa sobrang tanong ng tanong. "Kailangan natin ng Sim Card para ma save ang mga things na ginagawa natin sa ating cellphone kasi kung wala iyon, it can only be saved temporarily sa phone memory. We can send people test messages, we can call them and to do that, we need to know their PHONE NUMBERS!"

"_Ack…ang hirap magpaliwanag pala kapag wala alam ang kasama!!! Parang nasa bundok….wag naman! Ahahaha"_

Nakikinig naman ng mabuti si Felix kay Isabel. "I think that's all….and I'll be teaching you how to use it later though." Tumulo pawis ni Isabel habang sinusubukang ngumiti.

"I see…." Sinusubukang intindihin ni Felix ang lahat na ipinaliwanag ni Isabel. "Sana hindi naman ako masyadong pabigat, teacher." Pabirong kumindat si Felix kay Isabel na may kasamang ngiti at napansin ng binata parang umiiba siya kapag si Isabel ang kasama.

Nagulat ng pasikreto si Isabel. _"__**OMG**__……Bakit may pakindat pa siyang nalalaman??? Hala! Hindi ganito si Felix!" _ Nalaglag na lang ang panga si Isabel. "Anong **TEACHER **ka diyan!?" Napalo nanaman ni Isabel si Felix sa braso. "Kanina ka pa!"

Nagulat si Felix ulit sa pagpalo ni Isabel sa kanyang braso at hinilot niya ito. "Ikaw rin, kanina mo pa ako sinusuntok…" Kita sa mukha ni Felix ang dulot ng sakit ng palo ni Isabel.

Sumibangot si Isabel pero parang natatawa rin. "Sama you! iPod naman bibilhin natin!" Parang nagtaray ng pabiro si Isabel.

Ngumiti si Felix pero may pagkasekreto. _"You made me special……Isabel……_Teka, Kailangan ba natin ng SIM also in the IPOD?" Nagtanong nanaman si Felix.

Malapit ng mainis si Isabel at tumulo na lang ang pawis, sinusubukang wag mairita. "No, no, no, no! We don't use SIM's with an iPod." Nagpaliwanag pa si Isabel habang nakatingin lang sa kanya si Felix. "I really don't know what's inside but what I know is a Memory Chip to save the downloaded songs. _Napapagod na talaga ako mag explain tsaka parang nakakahiya itong ginagawa ko ah…..iba feeling kapag crush mo! Naiinis ka rin……=_=" _ Hindi nagpahalatang namumula mukha ni Isabel.

"Really…..then how come you have lots of music? You said Sim Card is used to save the things we do-"

Habang nagtatanong nanaman si Felix, may iniisip si Isabel. _"AAAAAAAMMMMFFFFT!!!!"_ Nangingiyak siya sa loob. _"Nakakapikon na 'to ah?....."_

Napansin ni Felix na parang naiirita si Isabel at natauhan. "I think I ask too much….sorry." Naging malungkot si Felix.

Nataranta si Isabel at napahawak sa braso ni Felix. "No no, Ayos lang." Napatulo pawis niya. "_Naku……_Because we have different functions for different things that can be only compatible with each other. GETS???" Napataas ng kilay si Isabel na may kasamang pang-asar na ngiti at pagkumpas ng kamay sa pagkasabi na kung naiintidihan niya ang nasabi niyang paliwanag.

Napalayo bigla ng kaunti si Felix kay Isabel dahil mukhang natakot sa maraming kaalaman niya. "Ok, I got it…." Tumulo pawis ni Felix na hindi nagpahalatang naaaliw sa ginagawa ni Isabel sa harap niya.

"_Pero in fairness =w= ang cute niya kapag walang alam….I can talk to him sooooooo so long!"_ May napansin si Isabel agad at tinitigan ng masama si Felix. "Bakit ka lumalayo?" Tumaas ng kaunti ang boses ni Isabel sanhi ng pagkagulat nanaman ni Felix.

Namula mukha ni Felix sa hiya. "Ah eh…." Napakalmot siya ng ulo. "Nakakabighani kasi ikaw." Nakangiti siya sa kanya at may inamin. "I really quite enjoy this….."

Nanlaki mata ni Isabel sa gulat at nagtaka. "Nabibighani???? Saan???? Sa akin??? NYEEE! Joke…" Ngumiti si Isabel na para ipalabas na nagbibiro nanaman ito pero namumula sa hiya at agad binago ang paguusapan. "Hahaha! Talino naming ngayon, noh? Kasi mga advanced technologies!" Todo ngiti ni Isabel at sobrang tamis ito.

Ngumiti din si Felix. "You have such interesting world….I'm sure behind talaga kami and walang interesting sa mundo namin…." Nakatingin siya sa kanya habang naglalakad ng mabagal.

"No! You're quite wrong!" Sagot agad ni Isabel.

Nagtaka si Felix. "Why do you say that?"

Ngumiti ng kaunti si Isabel. "Meron naman kahit papaano…..Mga kapangyarihan niyo." Ang mga mata ni Isabel ay tila gustong mangarap na mayroon din siya.

"Ah yung Psynergy. It's a gift that we receive and learn to harness it. In your world, I'm sure you have this kind of gift…"

Nagbuntong-hininga si Isabel. "I wish but not really. It's just a FANTASY in this world…..BUT!" Ngumiti si Isabel na parang nagpapainggit. "We have this so-called "MAGIC" in our world where you can really learn it by Physically, Emotionally and Mentally but, not really powers like your "Psynergy"

Mukhang naging interisado si Felix. "Ano naman iyon?"

Nag-isip si Isabel. "Hindi naman ako show off or anything…..pero marunong ako nun eh….dati." Nainis ng kaunti si Isabel dahil namimiss na niya iyon.

Napapikit ng mata si Felix. "Then that makes you like me…" May nakatagong ngiti sa labi ni Felix. Huminto siya at sanhi ng pagkahinto ni Isabel. Hinawakan bigla ni Felix ang bahagi ng pisngi ni Isabel. "Kahit hindi iyan Psynergy….it's a gift you receive."

Nagulat si Isabel sa biglang paghawak ni Felix at tumingin agad sa ibang direksyon. Kinalmot niya ulo niya at hindi nagpahalatang namumula ang mukha. "Tinuruan ako ni kuya Rui noon kasi mahilig mag try ng new things yun during childhood days niya kapag summer. Si kuya Kenshi tinuruan din niya pero I do remember one. I can do it today." Nakatingin lang si Isabel kay Felix.

"Uh….is it okay?" Tumingin-tingin si Felix sa kanyang paligid. "Ang daming tao."

Ngumiti si Isabel. "Ok…if you insist." Bumubulong ng mahina si Isabel pero nagpaparinig talaga. "Ganda pa naman nun…"

Parang naabala si Felix. "Let's go somewhere not crowded." Ngumiti siya.

Napakalmot ng pisngi si Isabel sa sinabi ni Felix. "O! Akala ko ayaw mo?....Teka nagtatampo ako." Nagtatago ng ngiti si Isabel na may kasamang kaunting tawa habang lumalayo kay Felix ng pabiro.

Parang naabala si Felix. "Wag naman tampo….gusto ko rin Makita pero mas gusto ko….tayo lang." Tila nagduda siya sa kanyang sinabi bigla.

Nagtaka si Isabel. "…..Ha? Tayo?" Playing safe ang dalaga at sumibangot. "Hindi naman nakakahiya yun eh. I'll just mak something float- ay oo nga…..heh heh?" Napatulo ng pawis si Isabel.

Nakatingin lang si Felix sa kanya na may pagkainteres at habang pinagmamasdan ang dalaga, natutuwa ito sa kanyang mga ikinikilos. "…Saan naman kaya tayo?.....Bibili pa naman tayo ng iPod?"

Muntik nang kalimutan ni Felix ang tunay na pakay nila. Masyado siya nadala sa pakikipag usap kay Isabel at pansin din niya na mas naeenjoy niya araw niya kapag kasama niya si Isabel. "Ah oo. Haha, sige na nga. Bibili tayo BUT." Nagpatong ng isng daliri si Felix sa ilong ni Isabel at dahilan ng pagkagulat ng dalaga. "Promise me to show your gift….soon."

Napasibangot si Isabel ng pabiro at inilayo ang kamay ni Felix sa mukha niya. "Stop that!" Napatingin siya sa ibang direksyon, tinatago ang kanyang kapulahan ng mukha.

Napatawa si Felix. Ngumiti siya habang ineenjoy niyang mamula ang mukha ni Isabel, iniisip din kung bakit niya nagugustuhang papulahin mukha niya. _"She is so cute when she acts that way…hahaha!"_

Namumula pa rin mukha ni Isabel at hindi makatingin ng maayos. "Kinikilabot ako sayo minsan….." Tumitig siya kay Felix pero namumula pa rin at nang malapit nap ala sila sa papasukan nila ng bilihan ng mga iPod, lumakad na siya papasok.

"Ako rin……" Natakpan ng bangs ang mga mata ni Felix at may palihim na ngiti ang makikita sa labi niya.

* * *

PHEW……16 pages! Malapit na yung gusto kong part muahahahaha


	16. Kabanata 16: iPod at Bench

8D Heto na ang ikinasasabikan ng aking mga minamahal na kaibigan! (Nye) Maligayang pagbabasa o d kaya'y nakakaasar? Muahahaha. Joke lng. Oy, Pasensya na kasiii ahahaha kailangan ko gawin sa character mo! Ayaw tumahimik eh? XD

* * *

Pumasok na ang dalawang matalik na magkaibigan sa loob ng isang shop na puro iPod ang ibinebenta. Nagmadaling puntahan ng nagtitinda ang dalawa para kausapin. "Yes, sir and ma'am? May kailangan po kayo?" Ngumiti ang lalaki habang inayos ng sandali ang kanyang buhok.

Ngumiti naman pabalik si Isabel. "Ah, bibili ho kami ng iPod, yung Nano?"

"Ay! Mabuti pumunta kayo dito kasi may mga new stocks kaming dumating." Nagpakita ang lalaki ng ibat' ibang kulay ng iPod Nano.

Nagiisip si Isabel habang namimili ng mga kulay habang nakitingin rin si Felix at kinausap ang binata, hindi inaalis ang tingin sa mga iPod. "Well, I think….maybe….uh, silver is alright for you, Felix? Mine is cuz it's silver. Kung ayos lang sayo or ikaw?"

Inilipat ni Felix ang kanyang tingin sa kulay pilak na iPod na ang laki ay kasing laki ng isang palad. "Yeah, sure. I like silver….."

Nasurpresa si Isabel. "Huh? Gusto mo rin silver?"

"That is one great color for you sir…."Binuksan ng lalaki ang salamin na pintuan.

Tumungo si Felix. "Hindi ko alam kung bakit pero napaka simple pero eligante."

"Ah….edi pareho pala tayo ng paborito?"

"Talaga? Hindi ko alam iyon….I thought you like pink or light colors?"

Iginalaw ni Isabel and kanyang ulo pagilid at tumingin kay Felix. "I don't like pink that much. I like purple and black….and simple colors."

Namangha si Felix kay Isabel. _"Even though she's from a very rich family…she thinks she's just a simple person living in a simple life……."_

Nasa harapan na ng register and lalaki. "Ok….so it's 8,599.00 at may music po ba kayong gustong idownload? Bonus po naming iyon." Nakangiti siya kay Felix.

"…..Hindi ko alam kung ano pwede." Lumingon si Felix kay Isabel. "Ikaw na lang pumili para sa akin."

Nagulat si Isabel at hindi nagpahalatang namula. "Ah ok…" Humarap siya sa nagtitinda. "Sryoso po kayo? Hmmm….baka sa mansio- bahay na lang namin. _Wag naman mansion baka mabigla itong lalaki tulad ng kanina…"_ Tumulo ang kanyang pawis.

Tumungo ang lalaki. "Oh sige." May iniabot siyang parang itune card. "Ito na lang ang libre."

"Isabel…" Ikinuha ni Felix and bag at kinausap siya habang palabas. "Thank you so much….dami mo nang ibinigay sa akin…ako wala pa…" Tila naging malungkot siya.

Ngumiti si Isabel nang napakatamis kay Felix. "Ok lng yun! Beshie naman kita!"

Namula mukha ni Felix at nahiyang ngumiti. "Haha…."

Habang naglalakad sila, biglang napahinto si Isabel. "Ay….parang ang sama ko naman kung ikaw lang tapos yung iba wala. Pero hindi sapat dala kong pera." Naging malungkot si Isabel.

"Don't worry." Ngumiti si Felix ng pangpagaan ng loob. "Sa susunod na lang at makapghihintay naman sila."

"Sabagay…."

"So, what's next?"

"…….." Napansin ni Isabel parang ang daming dala ni Felix. "Are you sure na bitbit mo lahat iyan? Pwede kitang tulungan….." Namula mukha ni Isabel sa hiya.

Tinignan ni Felix ang kanyang mga bitbit at inayos. "Ok lang ako. Hindi naman masyadong mabigat…pero salamat sa concern."

"Ok…." Inilayo ni Isabel ang kanyang tingin kay Felix habang bumababa sa escalator. "Hmmm…." Namula mukha ni Isabel sa kanyang naisip. "Sa Bench muna tayo."

"Pagod ka ba, Isabel?" Nagtataka si Felix.

Ikinagat ni Isabel ang kanyang labi at naglakad muli. "No! I mean, that's the name of the store….pang lalaki mostly." Namumula mukha ni Isabel at hindi malaman kung tatawa o hindi.

"Ah, I thought you mean we're going to sit on the bench…" Namula mukha ni Felix sa hiya. "Sorry…may bibilhin ka ba sa mga kapatid mo?"

Namula si Isabel sa tanong ni Felix. "Well, actually…." Ikinalmot ni Isabel ang likod ng kanyang ulo. "Sayo ulit." Malapit na nilang puntahan ang tindahan, bumaba ulit ng escalator.

Nahihiya muli si Felix sa kanyang alok. "Bakit naman sa branded….ayos lang naman sa akin ang ordinaryo eh."

Napahagalpak ng kaunti si Isabel. "Aba, naks naman! Dami mo ng alam sa mundo namin!" Nakangiti ng nakakaasar si Isabel kay Felix.

Ngumiti ng pahiya si Felix. "Syempre sa tulong ninyo at lalo na ikaw."

Tumawa ulit si Isabel. Pagkalingon niya sa store ng Bench, bigla siyang napahinto at napakapit kay Felix ng parang nakakita ng multo sa harap niya. **"OMG!!!"**

Nagulat tuloy si Felix. "!!!!!!! Bakit Isa-…bel?" Napatingin si Felix sa isang poster.

Napayakap si Isabel kay Felix na natataranta at tuwang tuwa. **"Oh my God oh my God oh my God! SI RUI! SI KUYA RUI! ACK! ANG GWAPO NIYA! NAG MODEL NGA PALA SIYA SA BENCH! AAAAHHH!!!"** Naglalaway na si Isabel dahil sa kagwapuhan ng kanyang kuya.

Nakatayo ng paastig si Rui. Nakatingin siya ng seryoso, maangas at ang kanyang kanang kamay ay nakapasok ng kauntin sa kanyang bangs at para mas lalong gwapo tignan, nakabukas ng kaunti ang kanyang bibig. Kulay puti ang kanyang damit na may itim na disenyo sa harap. May kulay itim na jacket siyang suot na naka bukas para makita ang kanyang puting damit panloob at ang puti niyang damit ay tila sleeves dahil sa lagpas ito sa kanyang sleeves ng jacket niya.

May scarf din siyang nakapulupot sa kanyang leg na may tatlong kulay, gray at itim halos at may pagkaputi sapagkat ito ay maliliit na checkered may puting linen ito. Ang pagkatali ay nasa harapap niya. Mayroon ding itim at puting nakapulupot sa kanyang hita pero ang tali ay nasa kanyang kanang hita. Ang kanyang pantalon ay tila kulay itin na may pagka gray at may puting highlights sa kanyang design. Ang kanyang puting sapatos ay rubber shoes na pang skaters.

Tumulo pawis ni Felix nang tumitili si Isabel. "He is sure sexy……" Nalungkot tuloy si Felix at sinubukang itago kay Isabel.

Bumitaw at napatingin lang si Isabel kay Felix. "Is that a compliment? Or you're jealous?"

"Ahhh errr compliment, Isabel….." Malungkot na seryoso si Felix.

"….Eh parang ang tahimik mo??? Or do you want me to enter you in modeling also?" Pabirong ngumiti si Isabel sa kanya.

Nagulat si Felix sa salitang 'modeling'. "Are you kidding me, Isabel? Hindi ko kaya ang ginagawa ng kapatid mo at wala akong alam….." Kinakabahan tuloy si Felix kay Isabel at binalak nang ubusin ang kanyang coke na natira.

Tumatawa ng pangasar si Isabel, nakangiti pa rin at tumitig kay Felix. "So, you mean you'll enter if I teach you?" Biglang may naisip agad si Isabel at namula. "Ay, on second thought, wag na lang….."

Nalito ngayon si Felix. "Bakit naman??? I mean, tama, wag na lang….." Iniinom na niya ang kanyang coke.

Ipinagmasdan ni Isabel ang mukha ni Felix. "Sa gwapo mong niyan…....**SISIKAT KA SA MUNDO!!!**" Natuwa nanaman ang dalaga sa naisip.

Nabigla si Felix at naidura ang coke niyang iniinom sa sinabi ni Isabel. Nanlaki mata ni Felix at namula ang buong katawan. "Medyo yata biglaan….hindi pa ako sanay."

"WHAAAAT?" Nakangiti ng todo si Isabel. "Mga milyong babae ang magkakagusto sayo! Thinking about it makes me blush! AAAH~"

Namula ng todo ang mukha ni Felix at biglang nagseryoso. "Then that means it's okay to you that I will be taken by those girls…." Inisip rin niya si Isabel na kung ano ang mangyari kapag nangyari.

Biglang napawi ang ngiti ni Isabel dahil mukhang tama nga si Felix. "I meant not like that!" Parang nagalit si Isabel. "Kasi….bakit mo naitanong?" Parang galit siya pero namumula mukha niya.

Seryoso pa rin ang tingin niya kay Isabel. "It just came to me….Besides, kung gusto mo ako maging model….gagawin." Namula mukha ni Felix sa kanyang sasabihin. "Para sayo, besh…."

Nagisip ng mabuti si Isabel at nakapagdesisyon. "……..Wag na lang…….You're a serious person." Iginulong niya mata niya at nagbuntong-hininga. "Besides, hindi ko maimagine……"

Ipinikit ni Felix ang kanyang mga mata. "I understand…." Ininom niya ulit ang kanyang coke na malapit nang maubos.

"Ay, ubusin mo na pala yan para makapasok na tayo sa loob. Bawal kasi foods and drinks."

"Uhmm…." Namula si Felix sa kanyang alok. "May natira pa….gusto mo?" Iniaabot niya na. "Ito, inumin na."

Nagulat si Isabl at napaatras ng kaunti. "**ANO?! **…….sayo yan eh." Namula mukha si Isabel at hindi nagpahalata. _"It came from his lips and it even touched the can……"_

"Hindi ko naman maubos eh…besides, wala naman akong sakit so baka…" Namula mukha ni Felix. "Pwede ka."

Nagdadalawang isip si Isabel. "………Sigurado ka?.........." Umiinit ang kanyang mga pisngi at kinakabahan.

Tumungo ng kaunti si Felix. "Sigurado besh……"

Umiiyak si Isabel sa kayang saloobin. "Swerte kong babae…..ay! Narinig mo ba yun? Yung sinabi ko?" Kinabahan tuloy siya.

Nagtaka si Felix. "Ha? Wala?" Inaabot niya muli ang coke in can. "Inumin mo na."

Nangingirot ang kanang mata ni Isabel nang tinititigan niya ang coke, nagdadalawang isip pa rin. "………..fine." Nanginginig ang kamay ni Isabel nang kinuha niya ang inumin at ininomito kaagad.

Nakatingin si Felix kay Isabel at ngumiti. Bigla na lamang pumasok sa isipan niya na kung gaano ka lambot at seksi ang labi ni Isabel na hinahalikan siya imbes ang lata. _"Ha!" _Ipinikit ni Felix ang kanyang mata at inalog ang kanyang ulo para mawala ang naisip. _"What am I thinking…….."_

Lumapit na si Isabel sa basurahan at itinapon na ang lata habang namumula pa rin ng sobra-sobra. _"Amp amp amp amp……waaaaah parang na touch ko virgin lips niya! Laway kung pwede……YAAACK! Pero bakit siya pumayag? Being thoughtful or kasi alam niya may crush ako sa kanya?......"_

Nagiisip si Felix. _"Bakit ko naisip yun……baka maisip ni Isabel manyak ako…"_ Namula ng sobra sobra muka ni Felix.

Huminga ng malalim si Isabel at niyaya na si Felix pumasok sa loob. "Tara na sa loob….._ack."_

Inayos ni Felix ang kanyang sarili at sumunod. "Ok…."

Habang nasa loob ng Bench, tumitingin ng mga iba't ibang pabango ang dalawa. "What type of perfume do you prefer, Felix?"

"Uhmmm….." Tumitingin si Felix.

Biglang napabulong si Isabel at may naitanong. "Oh yea….meron ba kayong pabango sa inyo???"

"Uhm….wala. We use herbal essence during our bath."

"Just as I thought. Dito, inextract lang ang combined other few ingredients."

"I see…" Biglang may naituro si Felix. "Pwede ba ito?"

Tinignan ni Isabel ang perfume na napili si Felix, ang Mens Fragrance. Napahanga siya sa napili. "Maganda siya dahil may…"

"May?"

"Wait…" Nagisip ng sandali si Isabel. "Ayun! Blend of citrus accords with cool spearmint infused over a base of precious woods surrounded by warm amber and vanilla musks." Ngumiti si Isabel. "Wow, alam ko!"

"Aba ang galing mo naman." Inaamoy na ni Felix ang produkto. "Parang katulad sa ginagamit ko…."

Parang kinilig si Isabel. "Bango nga eh- Say whaaat? Similar dyan?" Nagtaka si Isabel.

Inoobserbahan ni Felix ang perfume. "Medyo…..this was made in fines quality…."

Biglang dumating ang salesman na may kakaibang aura. "Good day misis at mister!"

Sobrang nagulat si Isabel sa sinabi ng lalaking tindero.** "AY! HINDI PO!"** Napangiwi ng ngiti si Isabel habang tumulo ang pawis. "Kaibigan ko lang siya….." Sinubukan niyang hindi tumungin para hindi mahalata ang kapulahan ng mukha niya.

Nagtaka ang lalaki. "Talaga? Akala kop o kayo, ahem….kasi po close na close po kayo sa isa't isa. Sorry for assuming…." Nakangiwi ng ngiti ang lalaki at tumulo ang pawis, sinusubukang tumawa.

Samantala si Felix ay napapikit lang ng mata at kalmado, namumula din ang muka sa sinabi ng lalaki. "………….."

"Ehe…..Ayos lang. Bestfriend ko kasi siya." Ganun pa rin ang expresyon sa mukha ni Isabel.

Mukhang nakikipagbiruan ang lalaki sa dalawa. "Honestly, misis, este…miss pala, BAGAY KAYO. Perfect for each other ang theme."

Namula mukha ni Isabel sa sinabi ng lalaki at ngumiti. "Naku naman! Baka ginugood timing mo kami!" Tawa ng tawa si Isabel.

Mukhang naging seryoso ang aura ng lalaki. "I'm telling frankly……"

Sa isip ni Felix, _"Kakatakot nanaman….."_

Nilinis ng lalaki ang kanyang lalamunan para makapagsalita ng maayos. "Wll, anyway, ano gusto ninyo?... 'soon to be lovers'"

Pinalo ni Isabel ang lalaki ng pabiro. "Kuya ah! Wag ka naman ganyan!"

"Hindi natin yan masasabi sa hinaharap! Ahahaha! So, anything you like…" Tumingin siya kay Felix. "Are you a model, ginoo?"

Mukhang natatawa nanaman si Isabel sa kanyang narinig. "Wait lang, natatawa ako!!!!" Tinakpan niya ang kanyang bibig para hindi masyado malakas ang tawa.

Si Felix naman ay iniisip yung 'soon to be lovers' at yun ang sanhi ng kapulahan ng kanyang mukha ngayon at sumagot naman sa lalaking tindero. "….Sir, I'm not a model."

"Really?" Tinignan ng lalaki si Felix mula ibaba at taas. "You have a figure of being one." Ngumiti ng todo ang lalaking tindero.

Nahiya si Felix. "You must be mistaken…."

Tinignan ni Isabel si Felix ng pabiro. "Parang kanina hindi ko yata nasabi yun! Nyahaha!" Napahawak na si Isabel sa mga gilid niya sa kakatawa.

Tumingin si Felix kay Isabel tapos sa lalaking tindero at napatawa na ng kaunti. "Ha ha…Hindi naman." Inayos ni Felix ang kanyang buhok at inilagay ang kamay sa loob ng kanyang bulsa, namumula.

Kanina pang natatawa si Isabel at ibinaon ang ulo sa ilalin ng kanyang mga braso sa may salamin. "Bibilhin na naming- haha! Kuya, yung Mens Fragrance!"

"Talaga? That's fantastic!!! Bagay sayo." Tinutukoy ng lalaking tindero si Felix.

Nagluluha na mga mata ng dalaga nang iangat na niya ang kanyang ulo at napakapit kay Felix. "Joke lang, Felix! Heh heh." Sinusubukan na ni Isabel na huwag tumawa.

"Man! Dapat mag audition ka sa BENCH o kaya sa AXE." Sabi ng lalaking tindero.

Tumanggi si Felix. "Huwag na po……AXE? Diba armas yan na pangputol ng kahoy???" Ang akala niya.

Nanlaki mata ng lalaki. "Hindi mo alam ang AXE???"

Imbes na tumigil sa kakatawa si Isabel, lalong lumala at napakapit na kay Felix, tawa ng tawa. "Kuya-hahaha! Nabibi- nagbibiro lang iyan! Si Felix! Ahahahaha!"

Walang imik si Felix sa hiya at napatingin kay Isabel na hinahawakan siya, lalong namula mukha niya. Napansin ni Isabel na baka hindi makatayo maigi si Felix sa ginagawa niya at agad lumayo. Tumatawa pa rin siya pero mahina lang. "Ay, sorry! Ahahahahahah!!!"

Kinagat ni Felix ang kanyang labi at hindi alam kung sinasabi niya yung totoo o hindi kaya'y nakikipagbiruan na. "Biro??? Di."

Tumawa ng kaunti ang lalaking tindero. "Loko mo ha….bagay ka maging sunod na AXE endorser. Medyo macho ka at tsaka hahabulin ng mga chicks." Kumindat ang lalaki sanhi ng hindi pagtitigil na kapulahan ni Felix.

Parang napatigil si Isabel sa salitang 'hahabulin ng mga chicks' at lumunok para umayos magsalita. Bumulong siya kay Felix. "That's another brand name!" Sa lalaking tindero naman. "Ahem. Sorry…Hindi pwede. Mahiyain itong si beshie ko."

Bumulong si Felix. "Ganun ba? Akala ko kasi gagamit ako ng itak???" Tumulo pawis ni Isabel habang nakangiwi ng ngiti.

Umubo ang lalaki para maayos ang pananalita. "Ganun ba…Well, baka next time confident na yang MAN mo tapos pwede na."

Nagulat si Isabel at napatingin sa lalaking tindero. "Huh? Anung MAN KO!?"

Kumindat yung lalaking tindero. "Alam mo na yun…teka it's 153.00 pesos po."

Nagkasalubong kilay ni Isabel. "Kuya naman!...." Kinuha ni Isabel ang pera mula sa kanyang bag at nagbayad na.

Lumapit ng kaunti ang lalaki at napabulong malapit sa kanyang mukha. "Miss, kung ako sayo, bantayan mo yang lalaki nay an. Sige ka, magsisi ka sa huli kapag may nakita yang iba." Sabay iniabot ng lalaki ang sukli kay Isabel pero kinuha agad ni Felix. Napangiti ang lalaki. "What a gentleman! Haha! Have a nice day."

Napangiti lang si Felix sa nakakabagabag (na touch) na salita. "Ikaw rin." Inayos niya ang kanyang bangs.

Namula mukha ni Isabel. "Well, actually….alam niya crush ko siya…."

Itinaas ng lalaki ang kanyang hinlalaki (thumbs up!) at hindi sinasadyang napalakas ng kaunti. "Nest level na MISS! Hehe."

"Next level?" Nagtaka si Felix.

Pinatahimik ni Isabel ang lalaking tindero. "SSSHHHH! SECRET lang yan haha." Lumingon agad si Isabel. "HINDI, WALA YUN, FELIX! Haha, biruan lang."

Mukhang nagduda si Felix pero hindi niya ipinakita, ngumiti na lamang. "Isabel, wala ka bang bibilhin dito?"

Bago sagutin ni Isabel ang tanong ni Felix, nagpaalam na siya sa lalaking tindero. "Sige, po! Alis na kami!" Bumalik siya kay Felix habang papalayo ng tindahan. "Well…I prefer….Video Games. Pero sa itaas kasi yun! Ayoko nang bumalik."

Tuluyan ng lumabas ng tindahan ang dalawa. Samantala ang lalaking tindero, nang tinignan niya ang resibo, nanlaki ang kanyang mata. **"GAAAASP!!! HA-HA-HANAZAWA!? AAAH!!! SAYANG HINDI AKO NAGPA AUTOGRAPH!"** Parang nalusaw yung lalaki at nangingiyak. "Siya pala yung babae sa pamilya~ ang ganda niya" Naglaway na. (ahehe)

Samantala, pumanhin ulit sila ng elevator para lumabas sa pangalawang palapag ng mall. "Thank you talaga. Dami mo na yata binili para sa akin." Nakangiti si Felix kay Isabel.

Tumawa siya habang nakangiti. "Eheh, Siyempre!"

"I had a really great time with you…." Nakatingin siya ng napakatamis kay Isabel.

Namula mukha ni Isabel. "Nambola pa itong si Felix."

"Hindi no." Napalayo ng kaunti ng lakad si Felix.

Nagulat si Isabel. "HOY!" Napakapit si Isabel sa damit ni Felix. "Iwanan niya ako!"

Napatawa si Felix. "Haha. Bakit iiwan?" Nakangiti siya.

"Umalis ka sa tabi ko eh!" Nakangiti si Isabel.

Hinawakan ni Felix ang kamay ni Isabel parang itinuturo ang daan. Napabitaw si Isabel sa pagkapit sa damit ni Felix dahil dito. "Saglit lang naman."

Napangit lang si Isabel at napatingin sa relos. "Ay…gabi na pala! Gusto mo nang umuwi? Baka masyadong alala yung mga yun….." Naalala niya nag alit pala siya sa dalawang nakakatandang kapatid niya.

"I think we should go home….."

"Yeah….but…are you sure na bitbit mo lahat yan? Kasi parang nagmumukhang boyfriend kita at pagkamalang ang sama ko naman….." Napaisip si Isabel dahil sa mga bitbit ni Felix.

Ngumiti lamang si Felix. "I don't care what they are thinking….Kaya ko pa at hindi bagay sayo magdala ng marami…."

Nagkibitbalikat si Isabel. "Ikaw bahala."

"So, let's go?" Ipinapakita niya ang daan habang hinahawakan ang mga bags.

Ngumiti si Isabel. "Ok…Tara let's go!"

Patuloy silang naglakad at umakyat ulit sa isang escalator. Lumiko sa kaliwa at dumiretso ng kaunti at lumiko naman sa kanan at duniretso na nang lakad. Nang malapit na sila sa pinto, lumabas na sila at punta sa parking lot, banding kaliwa at mukhang madilim at may kunting mga ilaw.

Parang nalula si Isabel. "Wow…ang dilim…kunti lang ang ilaw…."

"Oo nga. Stay beside me, Isabel…." Pumunta naman si Isabel sa gilid ni Felix at napahawak sa kaliwang braso niya at baka matapilok siya. Si Felix naman ay parang tumitingin ng mga kakaibang tao sa kanyang paligid habang pinoprotektahan si Isabel sa anuman pwedeng manyari.

Mamaya ay parang kinilabutan si Isabel dahil mukhang may namumukhaan siyang tao na naka sandal sa kotse. Biglang napatingin ito kay Isabel at napatayo ng alerto. "…………Oh darn, si Ceasar Entila! Felix! Itago mo ako sa emo na yan!" Bago pang makatago si Isabel, huli na.

* * *

OPS! Mukhang tama ako na 17 yan si Ceasar! Muahahaha! Sabi niya gawin ko daw kontrabida muna hahahaha! Sa susunod na!


	17. Kabanata 17: Panganib

HALA AYAN NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! LASLASAN PARTY!!!! Joke.

* * *

May lalaking kulay itim ang buhok na may pagkahaba ng kaunti. Naka right sided bangs siya at aabot ang likod niyang buhok sa collar ng damit. Malalim ang boses niya kaunti at sa rinig mo lang nito, gwapo ang boses at gwapo nga ang lumalapit kay Isabel. Pilipino rin ito pero may pagka Italiano ang features. Masmaliit ngalang ang tangad kay Isabel.

"**ISABEL!!!"** May mga puso lumalabas sa kanyang mga paligid. "Sa wakas nakita na din kita!"

Napatitig ng masama si Felix sa hindi kilalang lalaki at masama ang kutob niya. _"Who the heck is this……guy?"_

Natataranta si Isabel. "HOY, CEASAR ENTILA, AYOKO NG GULO! LUMAYO KA SA AKIN, LUMAYO KA SA AKIN!" Napakapit lalo kay Felix.

"_Ceasar? Maybe that's his name…He is kinda good looking." _Masama pa rin tingin ni Felix kay Ceasar.

"Miss na-" Napahinto at napatingin si Ceasar kay Isabel tapos sa kasama niyang lalaki. Napaturo siya kay Isabel. "HOY, Isabel, lumayo ka nga sa adik na yan!"

Nalaglag panga ni Felix at nagkasalubong kilay niya. "What did he just…." Ipiniga niya mga kamao niya.

Nagalit si Isabel. **"ABA! ANONG ADIK KA DIYAN!? GUSTO MO SAPAKIN KITA?!"** Sinisigawan niya si Ceasar.

Ngumiti si Ceasar nang pa sarkastiko. "OO, that talking dollar adik sa marijuana….puta, ano pinakain niya sa sayo? Dito ka nga dahil mas safe ka sa akin!" Sinubukang hilain.

Nagpumiglas si Isabel. " Lumayo ka sa akin, demonyo ka!"

"Shut up…….." Tugon ni Felix.

Napatingin si Ceasar kay Felix at hindi pinansin sinabi ni Isabel. "May nalalaman ka pang shut up. Shut up mo mukha mo! Hoy, long haired na bading!" Inasar pa niya muli si Felix. Nagpipigil ng galit si Felix at dahil sa ayaw niyang makasakit. Pero kung sumobra na si Ceasar at may nangyari na kung anu man na hindi maganda, may gagawin na talaga siya.

"**CEASAR! ANO BA! WAG MONG INSULTUHIN ANG BUHOK NIYA! WALA KA TALAGANG MAGAWA NOH? HINDI SIYA BADING AT IKAW NGA DIYAN MUKHANG EMO ANG GUPIT EH!"** Tinulak ni Isabel si Ceasar ng napakalas at ito ang sanhi sa pagkamuntik nang matumba ni Ceasar. **"ANO BA PROBLEMA MO!?"**

Inayos ni Ceasar ang kanyang right sided bangs at ipinitik ito para makakita ng maayos. "Hindi ako emo! Tsaka, ang problema ko…." Tumingin siya kay Isabel. "Mahal kita ng sobra-sobra at siya-" Itinuro niya si Felix. "Ay hindi tama para sayo. Kumikilos siya na parang syota mo!"

Hindi na makapagpigil si Felix at nagalit kay Ceasar. **"WHAT IF IT'S TRUE!" **Mukhang naghahamon si Felix. "Any **PROBLEM** with **THAT?**"

Nagulat si Isabel at nainis sa sarili. _"Naku……napasok tuloy din si Felix sa gulo ko……_" **"UMALIS-"** Pinalo. **"KA NGA SA-"** Palo. **"HA-RA-PAN-KO-CEASAR!!!!"** Napigilan siya ni Ceasar sa pagpalo at inilayo kamay niya.

Nasigawan ni Ceasar si Isabel. **"Ano ba ang napaKAIN SAyo ng haYOP na YAN!? TOtoO ba ang sinasabi ng baDING na YAN?!"**

Parang nasasaktan si Isabel sa mga sinasabi ni Ceasar imbes na si Felix dapat ang masaktan. Napaiyak tuloy siya sa sobrang galit. "UMALIS KA NA CEASAR, KUNDI KAMI NA LANG!" Sinubukan ni Isabel lumayo sa eksena.

Mukhang nagagalit si Felix dahil napaiyak siya ni Ceasar. Tumingin siya kay Isabel at nagmakaawa ng maayos kay Ceasar. "Umalis ka na, Ceasar……Kung mahal mo yung tao, respeto naman diyan…."

Tinitigan lang ng masama ni Ceasar si Felix na parang nandidiri. "ABA…marunong mag-tagalog ang loko." Kinagat na ni Felix ang kanyang labi sa galit. "Wala ka pakialam sa amin." Hinablot ni Ceasar ang galang-galangan(wrist) ni Isabel ng napaka higpit.

"**ARAY!"**

Nagulantang si Felix ng narinig niyang nasasaktan si Isabel sa mga kamay ni Ceasar. **"NASASAKTAN AKO! FELIX! ANO BA!"** Sinubukan ni Isabel magpumiglas pero sa tuwing piglas, napapahigpit piga ni Ceasar.

Hinila ni Ceasar si Isabel, sanhi nang pagkamuntik na pagtapilok ni Isabel. "Tara na, Isabel….hindi siya karapat dapat sayo."

Nag-alala si Felix. "Isabel……" Binitawan ni Felix ang mga bitbit na bags at nagmadaling lapitan si Ceasar." Bitiwan mo siya!"

Nanlilisik mga mata ni Ceasar. **"ManahiMIK ka DIYAN!"** Ang tingin niya kay Felix ay parang gusto na niyang suntukin. "Sino ka ba kay Isabel? **ALIPIN?**"

Hinda makapigil si Isabel na umiyak ng lubusan. "Ceasar! Bitiwan mo na ako! Nasa-saktan ako! **HINDI ALIPIN SI FELIX! ANO BA-HAHA!!!**"

"Ah…Felix pala ngalan niya? Yang alipin mo…."

Nagulat si Felix at naging seryoso na. "Alipin….." Tumingin siya kay Isabel. "OO…..alipin ng puso niya….at bilang alipin, **hindi ko gustong maKIta na sinasakTAN si IsaBEL……"**

Nagulat si Isabel sa pananalita ni Felix. Mukhang nagseryoso na ang binata. Nagyabang naman itong si Ceasar. "Well, well….karibal pala kita? Pero mas matimbang ako…ano ka?"

May panlaban si Felix sa mga salita ni Ceasar at may tapang siyang ngumiti ng nakakaasar kay Ceasar. "She's been loving me for seven years…..while you…..just a desperate suitor….." Biglang hinablot ni Ceasar ang kamay na naka hawak kay Isabel. "Bitiwan mo ang mahal ko kung ayaw mong makatikim sa akin…." Nagbigay babala si Felix.

"**FELIX! TULUNGAN MO AKO!** _Saan niya nalaman iyon………"_ Humagulgol na si Isabel.

Sumigaw si Ceasar. **"I DON'T BELIVE THE DAMN WORDS YOU SAY!" **Tumingin siya kay Isabel na mashumihigpit ang hawak. "Sabihin mo nga sa akin Isabel, na totoo ang sinasabi nitong alipin mo."

Napuno na ng galit at inis si Felix kay Ceasar at lumalaban na. "TAMA na ikaw yata ang tawagin na bading sa atin……."

Napakunot ng nuo si Ceasar. "**HA!?** **Ano sabi mo sa akin…..**" Binitawan niya si Isabel at nilapitan si Felix. "Hoy, esterero! Wag kang makulit! As if naman na talaga kayo na ni Isabel!" Tinuturo niya ng pagalit si Felix.

Hinihimas ni Isabel and kanyang nananakit na galang-galangan at hindi maka-imik. _"Ceasar…..Ano ba ang gusto mo gawin ko para tumigil ka na……" _Pumunta siya sa likod ni Felix habang ipinagtatanggol niya xa.

Napakunot na ng nuo si Felix. "Hmmp. **Stub**born ka **ta**laga. Gusto mo ng **proof**?"

Ngumiti si Ceasar ng pahamon. "Yan ang gusto kong mangyari…….Sige, ipakita mo sa akin na kayo ngang dalawa ni Isabel!"

Tumungo si Felix, ang kanyang bangs natatakluban na ang kanyang mukha. _"If this is the only way to shut him……"_ Inangat niya ang kanyang ulo, tumalikod sa harap ni Ceasar at nilalapitan na si Isabel.

Nanlaki mata ni Isabel sa kanyang nainisip at namula. _"…………Don't tell me na………he's going to kiss me!? Wag! Hindi ko kaya!.........Bakit pa kasi nangyayari ito sa akin! Kasalanan ko ang lahat!_" Ipiniga ni Isabel ang kanyang kamao at tumungo, may luha na tumutulo mula sa kanyang mga mata. "Felix………"

Dahan-dahang hinaplos ni Felix and buhok ni Isabel at mahinahanong kinausap siya. "If you don't want to do this…..fine with me…..May plan B ako_……knock him out."_

Nataranta si Isabel at ipiniga ang mga kamay ni Felix. "Felix! Wag mong sabihin na kakalabanin mo siya! May guwardya dito!" Nagalala siya.

Seryoso si Felix at tinuyo ang mga luha ni Isabel gamit ng kanyang hinlalaki. "Handa ako managot….para sayo. Sobra na ang lalaki nay an. Akala mo kung sino…..hmmmp. Tinuri ka lang na isang bagay na ganun lang….." Tinignan ni Felix ang galang-galangan ni Isabel at hinawakan ito, nagaalala. "Masakit pa ba ang ginawa niya sayo?"

Napabulong ng mahina si Isabe. "Pero……labag sa kalooban mo ito kung hahalikan mo ako….masasaktan lang ako….hindi ko kaya……" Pinipigilan ni Isabel na umiyak.

"**ANO BA YAN! NAIINIP NA AKO!"**

Napatingin ng sandali si Felix kay Ceasar. Ibinalik niya ang kanyang tingin kay Isabel, nalulungkot na makita siyang unang beses na umiyak sa harapan pa niya. "Bakit naman labag sa loob ko eh ako mismo ang naghamon…..na tao. Wag mo na pilitin sarili mo gawin iyon….I know it is such a bad idea….kaya…." Lumingon na siya kay Ceasar. "I think I have to do this….stay calm Isabel….." Parang walang magawa si Isabel pero nakukunsensya siya.

"I think I'll have to change my mind….." Nakatingin ng masama si Felix kay Ceasar.

"Ahh…..so that means you're not BF and GF, Loser. Kapal ng mukha mo! Paprove prove ba…hmmmp!"

Naghabol ng sasabihin si Isabel kay Felix. "FELIX! HALIKAN MO NA AKO!"

Nagulat si Felix at tumingin kay Isabel. "Pero…..ayoko masaktan ka dahil pilitan ka lang….ayos lang ako, Isabel, sanay na ako gawin ito…." Dahang-dahan naglalakad na si Felix kay Ceasar.

Pero pinigilan muli siya ni Isabel gamit ng pagtangan ng kanyang braso. "Hindi siya titigil! Gusto mo ba iyon!? Walang magagawa suntok mo…….Kaibigan mo ako……diba?"

"……Isabel." Tila malungkot mga mata ni Felix. "Kaibigan lang ba ako…….."

Nagbuntong-hininga si Isabel. "…….Sa iyo……kaya, gawin mo na…..nagmamakaawa na ako…..hindi ko na talaga kaya……"

"Isabel……" Niyakap ni Felix si Isabel. "I can't….do it, honestly…..it's just too fast."

Naiinis na si Ceasar. "**ANO** ito?** Te**le**dra**ma? **Sheeesh!**"

"……….." Hindi makaimik si Isabel.

"I don't want to hurt you and see you crying…..I feel you're not a friend to m anymore…." Tumingin si Felix sa mga mata ni Isabel nang napakalalim at hinawakan ang kanyang pisngi. "Isabel….you're special to me…….."

"…………Felix……….." Nanginginig boses ni Isabel.

Hindi na mapigilan ni Ceasar ang kanyang galit na nararamdaman. **"AMPUTEK!....PUTANG-INA MO FELIX!!! ANG TAGAL!!!"**

Napupuno na si Isabel at napasigaw kay Ceasar. **"MANAHIMIK KA NA NGA CEASAR-"**

Ang daliri ni Felix na papunta sa labi ni Isabel ay nakapatong ngayon, nagsisimula nang mamula mukha ng binata. "You can push me if you don't want it…." Tumungo ng pa ayon lamang si Isabel.

"**Hmmmp!...KAilangan DAlawang miNUto yan! GAgo ka FElix kung hinDI mo GAgaWIN! !"** Nagmura na si Ceasar.

Nakatingin si Felix kay Isabel na kinakabahan. Iniisip din niya kung nais ba talaga niya ito. _"I'll just do a quick peck and then punch Ceasar……"_ Mabagal na inilalapit ni Felix ang kanyang labi papunta sa labi ni Isabel at ipinikit ang mga mata.

"……_Sorry……sorry talaga………Felix, sorry……"_

Nanigurado si Felix na komportable si Isabel sa pamamagitan ng pagyakap sa kanya. Nagsimula nang maramdaman ng labi ni Felix ang labi ni Isabel sa kanya at dahang-dahang binigyan si Isabel ng halik, naninigurado na hindi mabibigla ang dalaga.

Parang nataranta si Isabel nang hinahalikan siya ni Felix. _"!!!! Felix………I'm sorry you have to do this………"_

"_I never knew this will happen. Sorry, Isabel………"_

"**AY ANAK NG!"** Nagulat si Ceasar at hindi nakapagpigil at sumugod. **"GINAWA NGA! PUTANG-INA!"**

Itinulak ni Isabel si Felix. **"FELIX!"**

Inilagay ni Felix si Isabel sa bandang likod niya. "Isabel, stay back!"

Nagalala si Isabel. "Felix, mag-ingat ka!"

Ngumiti naman si Felix. "Don't worry…..I found his weak point."

"Humanda ka bading!" Tumatakbo si Ceasar papuna kay Felix na may kamaong nakataas.

"Hmmp….."

Nang sinubukan ni Ceasar na suntokin si Felix, umilag naman ang ating Venus Adept na may pambihirang bilis, sanhi ng pagkagulat ni Ceasar. "Ay, putik…."

Humingi ng paumanhin si Felix kay Ceasar. "Patawad….."

Nagulat din si Isabel. "OMG! Ang bilis….." Parang tumaas balahibo niya sa nakita.

"Ugh…." Nahulog si Ceasar sa cemento. Isang simpleng technique ang ginawa ni Felix. Iyon ay patulugin si Ceasar sa pamamagitan ng pagpindot nang mahinang pulso sa likod ng leeg ni Ceasar.

Nakatingin si Felix kay Ceasar sa baba at napabuntong-hininga. "Sigh….tahimik na din ang loud mouth." May hanging umihip at gumalaw and mga nakalawit na buhok ni Felix.

"………….." Samantalng si Isabelay bit bit ang mga gamit at nilagpasan si Felix na may pagkalungkot pa rin. "Let's go…..and just leave him like that………"

"WAIT!" Napatingin si Felix kay Isabel tapos kay Ceasar at sumunod. "ISABEL!"

Inilagay ni Isabel ang mga bags sa loob ng kotse at sumampa na. Mukhang nakukunsensya si Felix at walang nagawa kundi sumakay na rin at isinara ang pinto. "…………………………………"

"Dmitri….let's go home….." Napasandal sa kaliwang bintana si Isabel at nakatingin lang sa labas.

Hindi makaimik si Felix sa kanyang kinalalagyanan. Wala siyang nagawa kundi manahimik na lang. Marami ding gumabagabag sa isipan niya at hindi makapag-isip ng matino dahil sa nangyari ngayon, nalulungkot.

Nagbuntong-hininga ang butler na si Dmitri. "……As you wish……my lady…….."

"…………………" Itinago ni Felix ang kanyang mukha gamit ng kanyang bangs dahil naaapektuhan na rin siya at iniisip na kasalanan niya ang lahat, nahihiya kay Isabel.

Maya-maya biglang napaiyak nanaman si Isabel at humikbi, hindi makatingin kay Felix. "I'm sorry, Felix………hindi ko mapatawad sarili ko……….."

Dahang-dahan naglabas ng puting panyo si Felix at nahihiyang ibigay kay Isabel. Parang nalulunod na si Isabel sa kanyang mga luha. Napatingin siya sa inaalok ni Felix pero tinanggihan niya. "………..Hindi ko kailangan niyan…….." Humikbi ulit si Isabel at sinubukang hindi umiyak, lalong lumingon sa bintana.

Malungkot ang itsura ni Felix. "Are you crying……because of what I did to you……" Nilakasan niya ang kanyang loob na tignan si Isabel.

Tumulo luha ni Isabel sa kanyang mga mata. Napayuko siya at tumingin kay Felix na umiiyak pa rin dahil sa ikinaiinisan niya ang kanyang sarili. "……..I just……..feel so miserable……kasi……labag iyon sa kalooban mo….." Humikbi si Isabel at tinakpan niya muka niya gamit ng kanyang mga palad. **"Dapat hindi na lang kasi nangyari to!!! Nakakaasar naman!!!"** Umiyak lalo si Isabel.

Nagbuntong-hininga si Felix. "…………..I don't-….have regrets on what we did……"

Sumagot si Isabel na nanginginig ang boses. "………Pero hinalikan mo pa rin ako……." Pinunas ni Isabel ang kanyang mga luha gamit ng kanyang mga daliri. "Hindi na magbabago iyon……..oo, alam ko na alam mo na may gusto ako sayo pero……hindi tama eh……I feel so miserable…….I can't even face you……" Tumingin nanaman si Isabel sa bintana.

Sinubukan ni Felix na ipalabas na siya ang may kasalanan para hindi nang umiyak pa si Isabel. "Gagawin ko maman din yun kahit hindi ko pa alam na may gusto ka sa akin………" Hindi pa rin umimik si Isabel at nasasaktan na si Felix sa mga nangyayari. "I'm so selfish!.....Tama mga kuya mo….I'm such a foolish person….." Ibinalin ni Felix ang kanyang tingin sa bintana.

Napakinggan maigi ni Isabel ang nasabi ni Felix. "…………………" Napatingin siya kay Felix. Napayuko at napaisip si Isabel. Hindi siyang nagdalawang-isip na lapitan si Felix at niyakap siya ng dahan-dahan, binaon ni Isabel ang kanyang mukha malapit sa dibdib ni Felix. "You're not foolish……ako na mismo nagsasabi sa iyo…….*hikbi* ipinagtanggol pa nga kita….*hikbi* I'm so sorry, Felix…….ayoko- na- talaga…..*hikbi* I'm so sorry…..sorry….."

Nalungkot si Felix nang nakita niya na nasa harapan niya si Isabel. Sinubukan niyang sagutin ang kanyang yakap pero huminto siya, nakita niya na baka masaktan lang niya siya. "No…….ako dapat humingi ng patawad…..I was taking an advantage….sana ginawa ko na agad yung technique na iyon…..I was so blinded of anger, seeing you be threaten by that guy……it pains me badly to see you being gripped by…..Ceasar." Sa kabilang palad, hindi niya nakita na malapit na siyang umiyak nang sala.

"No….." Niyakap ni Isabel si Felix ng mahigpit. "Please don't say that……nasasaktan ako……kapag malungkot ka……" Niyayakap niya si Felix para huminahon. "He was the one that tried punching you……"

Dahan-dahang itinatapik ni Felix ang ulo ni Isabel at hinaplos niya ang buhok ni Isabel. "Nalulungkot at nasasaktan ako, Isabel……everything I do……always hurt you." Ang mga mata ni Felix ay kumikintab na nang mga luha pero hindi niya ito pinansin. "I'm no good…..to be loved."

Napatingin si Isabel pataas kay Felix at nagulat ng paiyak na siya. Hinawakan ni Isabel ang pisngi ni Felix sa kaliwa. "Stop-saying that!......please, just stop! *hikbi* nagmamakaawa na ako!.......stop……………."

"Isabel…….." Dahan-dahan hinawakan ni Felix ang mga pisngi ni Isabel. "Please…….don't cry anymore…………" Sobrang lungkot na ni Felix. "If there is a way to bring back the sweet smile on your face……Gagawin ko."

Sinubukan na ngumiti ni Isabel. "……Ok……I'll stop crying." Bumitaw na si Isabel sa yakap pero yumuko.

"…………" Yumuko rin si Felix.

Malungkot pa rin si Isabel pero sinusubukan niya itong maglaho. Sumandal siya sa kaliwang balikat ni Felix at niyakap niya ang braso nito. "Wag ka nang umiyak…..hindi bagay sayo…..gwapo ka pa naman." Napapangiti na si Isabel.

"Hindi ako umiiyak……." Niluwagan ni Felix ang kanyang masel.

Nanukso si Isabel at sinubukang pasayahin ang araw. "Hindi daw~" Napatawa ng mahina si Isabel.

"Haha…." Napasinghot si Felix. "Sipon lang ito, haha…." Nakatingin siya kay Isabel at ngumit para ipakita na kung gaano kasaya siya.

"Giniginaw ka ba? Umiiyak ka na eh!" Nakasandal at nakayakap pa rin kay Felix sa kaliwang braso.

Ngumit si Felix. "Medyo. Hindi pa yata sanay sa aircon."

Ngumiti din si Isabel. "You'll live with it."

"Haha."

"………Pasandal ulit……mukhang inaantok nanaman ako." Napahikab si Isabel.

"Ayos lang…." Tumingin si Felix sa labas ng bintana at nakita mahaba ang daloy ng trapiko. "Napagod ka yata sa paglalakad natin….at gabi na….."

"Oo nga eh….pero masaya….dami mong walang alam." Napadila si Isabel sa ere.

Tumulo pawis ni Felix. "Ahehehe?" Biglang may naalala si Felix. "Ay, teka….."

Nagtaka si Isabel nang may hinahanap na bagay si Felix sa ilalim ng upuan. "Huh? Bakit?"

Nakapa ni Felix ang bagay nang yumuko pa siya at naupo ulit para makasandal ulit si Isabel. "For you……" Iniabot ni Felix ang kulay itim na Plushie Cat with Rose Red Ribbon at Golden Bell. "Hope you like it……even though it's kind of simple…." Namula mukha ni Felix.

Nalaglag ang panga ni Isabel at napabitaw kaw Felix. **"OMG!!! ANG CUUUUUTE!!!!"** Pagkakuha ni Isabel ng kitty plushie, tumunog yung bell sa leeg nito at inilagay niya sa bandang hita niya. "It's too much pero saan ka nakabili!?" Tumingin siya nang saglit kay Felix tapos patuloy na tinataas at baba ni Isabel ang stuffed toy na pusa dahil sa malambot at mabalahibo ito. Nilaro naman niya ang buntot nito.

"Aaah ehh….I asked…the butler, Dmitri…..to buy me a simple but cute plushie for you…." Namula mukha ni Felix dahil sa hiya. Ngumiti siya dahil sa masaya niyang makita na bumalik na sa dating mood si Isabel.

Tumingin si Isabel kay Isabel upang magpasalamat, namumula. "Awwww~ Thanks, besh!" Ngumiti ng todo si Isabel. Tumawa ng mahina si Isabel at patuloy nilalaro ang buntot ng pusa. "Pangalan niya FELIX!" Biglang tinutok niya yung buntot ng pusa sa kaliwang pisngi ni Felix at pinahimas sa mukha. "Felix the Cat! Nnnmeow!"

"Haha……" Napatulo pawis ni Felix sa ideya ni Isabel. "Is it okay na pangalan ko ibinyag sa pusa?" Hinawakan ni Felix ang ulo ng pusa para huminto si Isabel sa kakulitan.

"Bakit hindi! Known talaga Felix sa pusa! Ay….." Napatulo ng pawis si Isabel. "I'm not mocking your name or anything!"

Ngumiti na lamang si Felix. "I'm happy that you love Felix."

Ngumiti na parang bata si Isabel at napakacute. "To remind me na iakw ito! =w=. I'm gonna sleep with him every night!" Niyakap niya si Felix the Cat. "Ang lambooot~"

Ngumiti ng matamis si Felix. "Ang swerte naman niya." Pabiro niyang sinabi.

"Selos ka naman? Yieeeee inagawan ka ng bespren dahil sa PUSA!" Humagalpak si Isabel.

Tumulo pawis ni Felix. "Hahaha, Isabl naman….."

"Hindi, biro lang! You just made my day cuz I loooooove cats! And bunnies! Waaaaah!" Nilalaro nanaman ni Isabel ang pusa. "Naguhit ko na nga na pusa ka eh- ooops….you didn't heard that…" Napatulo pawis ni Isabel.

Nagkathang-isip si Felix. "Malamang cute ako???"

Namula bigla mukha ni Isabel. "Wag mo naman ako bolahin! Porket may advantage ka…alam mo na yun!" Tinitigan niya si Felix ng pabiro. "Hmmmm!"

Nagulat si Felix. "Huh!" Namula mukha niya. "Hindi ah….sori." Kalmot ulo.

Namula mukha ni Isabel. "haha….malamang cute ka…." Patuloy lang nilalaro ni Isabel ang pusa at hindi makatingin kay Felix.

Nakangiti lang ng todo si Felix kay Isabel dahil natutuwa siya sa ginagawa ni Isabel. Sa hindi inaasahan, biglang isinugpo ni Isabel and stuffed toy sa mukha ni Felix. "Smother attack!" Humagalpak ni Isabel.

"Ah!" Nagulat si Felix at natawa. "Hahaha!" Patuloy na sinusugpo niya ito sa mukha ni Felix. "Kaw naman."

"Haha! Sorry! Masaya lang talaga!......" Tumingin kay Felix ng saglit si Isabel at hindi mapigil talaga na umamin. "……..Ang gwapo mo, alam mo yun? Hahaha!" Hindi nagpahalatang namumula mukha ni Isabel.

"Hindi naman………" Nahihiya tuloy si Felix. "Ikaw yata, ubod ng ganda."

Nandila si Isabel. "NYEEHEHEHE!!! Ano ka? Hilo! Hahahaha!" Biglang napalunok si Isabel sa nerbyos at hindi nagpahalatang namumula mukha. "Uhmm……sorry….being carried away……don't get me wrong….I'm just admiring you."

Napangiti lang ng todo si Felix at hindi niya alam kung bakit gustong-gusto niyang makita na namumula mukha ni Isabel. "I'm happy to hav you…."

Nagtaka si Isabel. "Ha? To have me?"

"Yeah! I never felt so happy in my life…..Thank you."

Napangiti si Isabel at huminto na sa kakalaro. "Masaya ako na napasaya kita lalo…..than the past."

Ngumiti si Felix at nagstretch. "Definitely."

Napatingin si Isabel nang nagsstretch ng mga kamay si Felix. _"Amft….ang macho….waah! =_= pero……first kiss ko iyon sa kanya kanina…..pero don't be affected…._" Namula mukha ni Isabel. "Uhm….Felix?"

"Yes, Isabel?"

"Pede patulog sa kandungan mo?.........sorry but…….aw…….." Namumula mukha ni Isabel nanaman. "Wah na lang….nakakahiya…………"

Inayos naman bigla ni Felix ang kanyang sarili. "It's oaky to me……." Ipinikit niya mga mata niya. "Besides…..kailangan mo na rin magpahinga at dapat komportable ka."

Napatingin si Isabel kay Felix nang inayos niya sarili niya. _"Aba, pumayag………"_ Hindi na nagsalita si Isabel at dahan-dahang humiga at inihiga ang kanyang ulo sa kandungan ni Felix habang niyayakap ang kanyang Kitty Plushie na bigay ni Felix sa kanya, sinusubukang makatulog, puso niya ang tumitibok ng mabilis. "Ang bait mo talaga…..sorry…..I know I've said this a lot……"

"Ayos lang…..na marinig ko iyon…..uhm….do you feel comfortable?" Nanigurado si Felix.

"Yes….pero ikaw?" Hinanap ni Isabel ang posisyon na komportable siya at tila nakakatulog na.

"I'm okay……." Dahan-dahang ibinubuksan ni Felix ang kanyang mga mata at tumingin kay Isabel na natutulog. "Sleep well, Isabel….."

"Okay………..ZZZzzzz"

Maya-maya ay gumalaw si Isabel na patulog sa posisyon na nakatapat siya pataas, nakadikit kay Felix talaga. Pinanood ni Felix na matulog si Isabel ng parang bata at ngumiti. Sinigurado ni Felix na komportable si Isabel sa pagtulog at maya-maya pa ay natulog na rin siya.

* * *

WOOOOO!!!!! 18 na!!!! ahehehe


	18. Kabanata 18: Text

Wow. Mga people! Huwag masyadong mag text sa gabi! =))

* * *

Mga bandang alas otso nakarating sina Isabel at Felix sa Mansyon sa Tagaytay. Mukhang gising na si Felix at kinakabahan pumasok dahil sa mga kuya ni Isabel. Tumingin muna siya sa labas at napatingin sa kanyang hita, kung nasaan si Isabel na mahimbing na natutulog.

Samantalang sa loob, napansin ni Leaf na parang ang ibang mga katulong na tulad nila Vanessa at Saki, mga sarili nilang katulong, ay may dala-dalang mga pamili. Napatayo ang labing-limang taong gulang na bata at nagtanong kay Saki.

"Nandiyan na sina Ate Isabel?" Tanong ni Leaf kay Saki.

Tumungo si Saki. "Opo." Nagbigay pugay muna siya bago iakyat ang mga sarili nilang pamili sa kanya-kanyang kwarto.

Biglang pumunta si Leaf sa pinakamalapit na pader kung saan pwedeng makausap sina Kenshi at Rui gamit ng isang device na parang malapit na sa walkie talkie. Pinindot ni Leaf muna sa pinaka nakatatandang kapatid na si Rui.

"Kuya Rui? Nandyan na sina Ate Isabel!"

Sumagot naman agad si Rui sa kanyang kwarto. "Ah, o sige! Papunta na ako diyan!"

Pinindot naman ni Leaf sa Kuya Kenshi niya pero iba ang dating talaga kapag sa kanya. **"KUYA KENSHI! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE AND STOP YOUR PAPER WOOORKS! ATE ISABEL'S HOME WITH FELIX!!!!"**

Samantalang sa kwarto ni Kenshi, biglang naputol ni Kenshi ang kanyang lapis na hinahawakan dahil sa sobrang inis kay Leaf at may mga ugat na lumalabas sa kanyang nuo. Sumagot naman siya pero pinipigilan niyang magalit pero halatang galit. "Do you need to shout?…..You really….give me the nerves….."

"Pikunin ka lang."

Nakangiti ng pasarkastiko si Kenshi sa kanyang kwarto at mukhang may mga apoy pang naliyab sa kanyang likod. "…..I'll go down now ok?"

"Yeah sure, four eyes." Lalong naputol ni Kenshi ang isa pang kalahati ng lapis na hawak niya at lumabas ng kanyang kuwarto na mukhang hinahighblood sa kapatid niyang makulit at nakakairita.

Samantala sa baba, ang unang mga nakasalubong kina Felix ay mga mismong katropa ni Felix. Pumasok si Felix sa loob na hawak-hawak niya sa mga kamay niya si Isabel na mahimbing na natutulog. "Sorry guys for arriving late…..a lot happened while we were there."

"FELIX!" Tumakbo si Jenna sa kanyang kuya.

Pinatahimik ni Felix agad si Jenna. "Jenna! Tone down your voice….."

Tinakpan ni Jenna ang kanyang bibig at nakita na natutulog pala si Isabel sa mga kamay ng kanyang kuya. "Sorry…."

"Hey hey hey~" Mga nakakaasar na ngiti ang ipinapakita nila Isaac at Garet.

"What did you guys do?" Tanong ni Isaac.

Nakatitig si Garet kay Felix, sanhi ng pagkaatras ni Felix palikod. "Had fun to the max, perhaps?"

Tumulo pawis ni Felix at nagbuntong-hininga. "No time for jokes you two…..I'm kinda tired….think about Isabel in my hands." Tinignan ni Felix si Isabel na tulog na tulog sa mahabang bihaye.

Sumingit si Sheba. "I think you're the one who HAD FUN, Garet." Nakatitig siya ng pabiro sa Mars Adept.

Sumibangot si Garet. "Whad'ya mean by that?! Huh, Sheba!"

Nakisali si Ivan. "Shut up, Garet. Ang saya niyo nga kanina ni toooot!"

Napatawa tuloy sina Sheba at Isaac. Nagsalita si Mia. "Oo nga noh?" Tumawa ng mahina si Mia.

Naalala ni Garet at huminto, napatitig sa kanila. "Sige….pagtulungan ninyo ako!"

Biglang dumating na ang dalawang nakakatandang kapatid ni Isabel at tinawag ni Piers ang atensyon si Felix. "Felix! Nandito na sila." Iniwan na muna ng Adepts si Felix para sila muna ang nandun.

Biglang kinabahan si Felix nang nakita niya ang mga pagmumukha nina Rui at Kenshi. Gusto sana magpaliwanag si Felix pero mukhang nabasa naman ni Rui ang nasa isip ni Felix sa mga oras na iyon. "Huwag ka nang magpaliwanag pa, Felix. Alam ko naman ang sasabihin mo at ayos lang iyon sa amin. Kami naman mali….."

Tila nahiya si Felix sa paligid nila. "……..Nakakahiya naman kasi sa inyong magkakapatid."

Ngumiti ng mahinahon si Kenshi kay Felix. "Need not to worry about that kind of thing, Felix. You are a close friend of Isabel so we do have to consider what she felt back then." Inayos ni Kenshi ang kanyang salamin.

"……………….." Hindi makapagsalita si Felix sa kanyang pwesto dahil sa nahihiya pa rin siya.

Napatingin si Rui kay Isabel at naalala ang kapatid. "Ay, Felix! Masnakakabuti yata na ihatid mo na si Isabel sa kanyang kuwarto para makapagpahinga at pati na rin ikaw. Mukhang masaya naman kayo sa ginawa ninyo buong araw." Ngumiti si Rui kay Felix at ito and sanhi ng pagkapula ng mukha ng Venus Adept.

Lumapit si Alex kay Felix at nag alok. "Felix? I can teleport you to her room instantly if you want. It's a very long way to go up there carrying her." Nakatingin si Alex sa mahabang hagdanan ng mansyon at nakalulula nga naman tignan iyon.

"……Alright then. I might drop her and that is not good." Ngumiti si Felix.

"Ok." Hinawakan ni Alex ang balikat ni Felix at pumikit para magteleport sa harap ng pintuan ni Isabel.

Pagkadating doon, nagpasalamat agad si Felix kay Alex at iniwan na ng Mercury Adept. Nagbuntong-hininga ang Venus Adept at inikot ang doorknob para pumasok na sa loob ng silid ni Isabel. Pagkapasok niya, naisip niya na ito ang unang beses na makikita niya ang kwarto ni Isabel. Hindi na siya nagsayang ng oras at inilapag na ni Felix si Isabel sa kanyang king-sized bed. Tinitigan ni Felix ang natutulog na mukha ni Isabel at napangiti.

"………Sweet dreams, Bella." Nagulat si Felix sa kanyang nasabi. Mukhang malapit na talaga ang kanyang saloobin kay Isabel at nagawan niya ng palayaw si Isabel. Namula na lamang bigla ang kanyang mukha nang naalala niya ang kanyang kauna-unahang halik, at sa matalik pa niyang kaibigan. _"Alam kong kunwari lang iyon pero……totoo ang nangyari……and I felt something………but I'm not sure."_

Tumalikod si Felix at tumungo sa pinto. Bago siya tuluyang lumabas, sinulyapan muna niya si Isabel na natutulog, yakap-yakap ang pusang laruan na ibinigay niya at dahan-dahang isinara ang pinto. Makalipas ang ilang oras, nagising na si Isabel mga bandang ten thirty ng gabi. Nakasuot pa siya ng kanyang pang alis at bumangon upang magpalit ng pantulog, nakapajamas na kulay purple. Pero pagkahiga, hindi siya makatulog. Nakita niya ang mga supot na pinamili sa lamesa at naalala niya ang cellphone.

Tumayo agad si Isabel at ikinuha ang supot na hindi naman kalayuan. Naupo siya sa kama at itinabi ang itim na laruan niyang pusa. "Hmmm……kalkalin ko na kaya to at subukan kong itext si Felix?" Kinilig ng kaunti si Isabel pero maslalo na nang naalala niya ang halik na ginawa niya kanina. "**AAAAAH ANO BAAAAH!!!" **Ibinaon ni Isabel ang kanyang buong mukha sa kama at agad naman umupo ulit pero tumunganga. Inalog ni Isabel ang kanyang ulo at nagbuntong-hininga.

Hinalungkat na ni Isabel ang kanyang bagong cellphone at nagsimulang icharge muna ang batterya bago gamitin ito. Habang ginagawa ito, pumunta siya sa loob ng kanyang napakalaki na banyo at nagsipilyo sabay naghilamos ng mukha. Bumalik nanamn siya sa kanyang kama at ikinuha ang bagong cellphone na nakasaksak sa socket. Ang una niyang ginawa ay inilipat ang lahat ng numero niya ng kanyang mga kaibigan at sa huli ay inilagay niya ang numero ni Felix sa kanyang cellphone.

Nagdalawang isip si Isabel kung itetext niya ang binata o hindi. Nakapagdesisyon naman din ang dalaga at nag text. "Yo, Felix! Are u still awake???? Si Isabel to! XDDD save mo number ko!" Hindi alam ni Isabel kung bakit siya kinakabahan. Malamang dahil sa mahal niya yung tao? Mga limang minuto ang lumipas, hindi niya inasahan na magtetext back si Felix at nataranta ang dalaga na basahin.

"Hello, Isabel, hindi pa ako natutulog kasi tinitry ko malaman ito phone. Ok wait isave ko pa number m0 so an0 name gusto m0 ilagay ko? Can I put Bella? I know it sounds kinda shocking……but I was thinking ab0ut this for awhile….." Sa kabilang palad, si Felix ay nakahiga sa kanyang kama na walang pantaas at nakalugay ang kanyang buhok na mahaba. Kinakabahan din ang binata sa kanyang naisend.

Namula muhka ni Isabel dahil sa naitext ni Felix. Nagreply naman siya agad. "WOW! naks naman! Zero gamit sa O! hahaha...hmmm, ikaw bahala? Bella….nice one. Sa akin Felix pa rin...na elibs ka ata diyan ah? 11 na ah!" Nagsimula nang mag text ng mag text ang dalawa.

"Mas madali zero pag 0. Isabel, an0 elibs? D pa ako antok eh. Kaw why you still awake?" Seryoso mukha ni Felix at mukhang naaaliw.

"Elibs is naaaliw. ...... I just like to txt you so badly! My fingers are itching you know bcuz it's ur 1st time and I'm checking ..." Nakangiti si Isabel.

"Mdyo nahihirapan pa cause I'm slow unlyk u ur so fast reply to me" Medyo nahahanga na si Felix.

"Ok lang yan, bespren! Dati naman din ang bagal ko eh! Sanayan lang yan...and I'm just...staring at Felix here!" Tinataas baba ni Isabel ang kanyang itim na pusa na laruan.

Napangiti si Felix nang nakita niya ang kanyang pangalan at napaupo sa kama. "How's Felix the cat? Did kitty entertain you? =D"

Humiga si Isabel sa kanyang kama at kinumutan ang sarili. "XDDD Yup! I'm lying in my bed, under my bedsheet and I'm helding him high XD it's so soft! and now I'm hugging him XD"

Napatawa ng kaunti si Felix at naaaliw kay Isabel. "How cute. I'm hapy that my gft make smile. Are u ok n0w?"

Nanlaki mata ni Isabel sa gulat dahil alam niya kung ano ang ipinapahiwatig ni Felix sa kanya. "Yup. I'm happy. Yes. I'm fine right now...As if nothing happened....I'm always like that. If it's done, then later it's like poof!" Namumula tulo mukha ni Isabel at nang naisend na niya ang kanyang reply, ipinatong niya yung pusa sa kanyang mukha.

Nagbuntong-hininga si Felix at humiga nanaman sa kama. "Glad to kn0w. I was worried that tym. I swear if I didn't keep my c0ol, I already injured hm…."

"So..don't worry about it...it was meaningless...like those actors and actresses in TV's or MOvies....nah, I know u wont explode." _"Pero that was meaningful to me……"_ Nagbuntong-hininga si Isabel at kinagat niya ang kanyang labi.

Nagtaka si Felix. "Why u said that? Bside my blo0d boil wen dat guy grip u hardly such harsh to do to such lady." Napakunot siya ng nuo.

Nakangiti nanatatawa si Isabel sa kanyang kwarto at namumula. "Thanks for the concern, you're sweet but I know Martial Arts, used to it...I just know...u wont"

Nagrelax si Felix sa kanyang kwarto. "I would love to c u do s0me martial art sumday maybe u could teach me. Nd i feet c0mfortable wth u coz we lyk kn0w each other."

Tumagilid ng higa si Isabel. "Sure... ... in time... ... But I know you longer... ... ...well, at 1st I was uneasy at u... ... ...u know what I mean."

Napaisip si Felix at napapalad ng mukha at nagtext back kay Isabel. "Yeah, so I'm scary am I ? So sory DX"

Gusto tuloy magtapat ni Isabel sa text. "Ur not scary.... I was UNEASY...u know *blush* and ur pretty serious...may sariling mundo..."

Napatungo lang si Felix sa nabasa niya. "Is that how I show myself? I don't know what to say I feel like observing than talking."

Napaisip si Isabel at nag text back. "...well that figures...=_="

Binabasa ni Felix ang text ni Isabel at nagisip. Napabuntong-hininga siya at nag text back. "So tell me about you."

Binabasa ni Isabel ang text ni Felix at kinabahan. Napakalmot tuloy siya ng ulo at nag send. "..... What do u want to know 1st?"

Kinakabahan si Felix sa kanyang tinetext. "Anything that you like to share."

Napakalmot ng ulo ulit si Isabel at tumagilid naman sa kabila, niyayakap ang pusa. "Let me think... ... ...=_= ... ...it's hard to think u know... ... ...u should ask me instead."

Nakaisip agad si Felix nang natanggap niya agad ang text. "What is the happiest moment you had in your life?"

Namula mukha ni Isabel at hindi nagatubiling mag text back. "Happiest??? ... ....*blushing* When you guys came here... ..."

Napangiti ng kaunti si Felix at tumagilid ng higa, inilagay ang buhok sa likod. "Really... can you tell exactly why?"

Umangal si Isabel habang kinakamot ang ulo, namumula lalo ang mukha. "...........very tough question but I wanna b honest.....bcause of you....heh heh ^^;"

Namula ng kaunti si Felix kahit sa alam nga niya may gusto sa kanya si Isabel pero parang nagyon lang niya sinasabi. "How about this .. we are texting so we are not near each other so you can express it without knowin my expression or your expression….just open and I will open up too."

Nagtapat si Isabel at kinakapalan ang mukha. "Okay....Because of you....I like you....you do remember "THAT" incident...."

Napapikit ng mata si Felix at nag text back. "I remember. I was surprised. Never knew that someone out of our world would actually fall in…..love with me."

Nahihiya tuloy si Isabel pero nababaitan naman siya kay Felix. "Well....It's not only me who LIKES you...a lot of GIRLS."

Napataas ng kilay si Felix dahil sa ang iba naman ay itsura hinahanap. "Me? dey just admire me of my looks not who I am. But you are different…."

Tumagos yung salita sa puso ni Isabel na "but u r different" at nag text back, natouch sa sinabi ni Felix. ".....Ako? Why do u say that?"

Napaisip si Felix sa kanyang sasabihin. _"Tama ba ginagawa ko?" _ Nagtext back na siya. "I felt we r so close lyk we met b4. I know sound funny...LOL"

Napatawa ng kaunti si Isabel at tinapatan ang dingding sa paghiga. "LOL....we're like twins...only I'm a bit hyper at some times...."

Napangiti si Felix. "Lyk a half.. of a whole being."

May pahabol si Isabel. "Have you tried using ur camera?" Kinuhanan ni Isabel ang kanyang sarili. Nakahiga siya at mukhang nakatapat sa dingding. Buhok niya ang nakalawak ng maganda, niyayakap ang pusa, nakatingin sa camera nang may pagka tapang at nakabukas kaunti ang bibig para seksi tignan. "Inaantok yata ako dito….."

Nang natanggap na ni Felix ang litrato, napatingin siya at namangha ng todo, hindi niya alam na namumula nap ala mukha niya. "I know I'll be an old record 4 saying this. You're so beautiful and I'm sure Felix with you will agree on me."

Napangiti na namumula mukha ni Isabel. "LOL! U already have a record for saying "an old record" so many times! LOL! ....hee hee, send nmn picture dyan! XDDD nakalugay ka ba? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD"

Nataranta tuloy si Felix dahil sa hindi pa niya alam kung paano. _"Paano ba" _ Tinignan ni Felix ang kanyang manual. _"Ganun…ok." _Nilitratuhan niya ang kanyang sarili at sinned kay Isabel. "Sry medyo matagal…I still have to know well this thing. I'm confused if I'm doing it right.. lyk I don't know where to look."

Nakaupo si Felix na medyo hubad, na may kumot. Nakangiti siya na nakatitig ng mahinahon. Maypagka ilaw ng kaunti ang background pero madilim. Buhok niya ay nasa likod at may kaunti na nasa harap niya, sa kanang bahagi ng kanyang balikat.

Nanlaki mata ni Isabel nang nakita niya si Felix na walang pantaas at may napakakyut na killer smile. Nanuyo ang kanyang lalamunan at sigaw ng sigaw ng kanyang silid, tili ng tili sa ilalim ng kanyang unan. **"AAAH AAAH AAAH! ANG GWAPO AAAH AAAH AAAH AAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Tumigil siya bigla at nagtetext back si Isabel. ".......................................why......r u...........topless..............................................XDDDD just kidding. Is it hot? Ur so cute smiling! XDDD The kitty agreees with me!" Nanginginig sa tuwa si Isabel.

Namula mukha ni Felix sa sinabi ni Isabel. "Mainit at kagawian ko na matulog na ganito... it relax's me. I felt my smile show confusion haha."

Sa loob ng silid ni Isabel, naglalaway na siya at tumitili habang umiiyak ng kaligayahan. "Amp ang gwapo niya waaahahahaaa ang gwapo niya aamp! YES! MAY LITRATO na ako NIYA! Ahahahaha!" Nag text back na si Isabel. "Really? hmm...no, ur smile was Puuuuurfect! XDDD"

Napakalmot lag ng ulo si Felix. "Yeah! Cause I don't know where to look at the mobile phone…." Pinagmasdan ni Felix ulit ang litrato ni Isabel at gustong umamin, pinahabol niya ang pag send. "Ur smile is pretty cute... like a Goddess with the hair....."

Tumili si Isabel pero umubo siya at nag text back. ".....Nambola pa! ^/////^ hee hee......Ahem, my turn…..Tanong lng, Felix….bat ang gwapo mo?"

Nagulat si Felix sa tanong ni Isabel. "Ang makakasagot lng yan ay ang tanong mism0 humahanga dahl gwapo o maganda sa kapwa. Isabel an0 nkta m0 s akn maliban sa itsura?" Napatanong na rin si Felix.

Napangiti si Isabel. _"Naks! Words of wisdom! Hahahaaay!"_ Nagtext back na si Isabel. "…D kb tlga maiiling kpg cnab q mga to?....Mabait ka…..Down to earth…..Maunawain……Sweet……Maalalahanin…..Dami talent sa gawaing bahay….xempre, gwapo ka tlga, hot mo nga eh….D kba nailing? =("

Napangiti ng todo si Felix pero namumula ang kanyang mukha. Hindi niya akalaing ganito pala siya. "Hnd ako naiilang kundi surprised nd touched me to the words u had just txted. I didn't know I am capable to be lyk dat. I'm happy u said t….thank u."

Sa hindi malamang rason, umiiyak na lamang ng tahimik si Isabel. "Really? I don't know what to say....T_T I'm crying here again....."

Binatukan ni Felix ang kanyang sarili sa ulo at mukhang aminado. "Did I say something bad...sorry I'm no good at all….."

Ipinunas ni Isabel ang kanyang mga luha. "......No, u didn't say anything bad...you're just soooooo......sweet."

Sinubukan ni Felix magbiro para umiba ang mood. "Sweet... AM I eatable?"

Sa inaasahan, napangiti naman agad si Isabel at natawa. "Hahahaha! You're trying to be funny now!"

Ngumiti si Felix at napabuntong-hininga ng paginhawa. "I want to know you're Happy."

Ngumiti ng todo si Isabel. _**"GAAAAH ANG GWAPO MO TLGA!!! I love you!!!!"**_ "Anything u do makes me happy. XD"

Namula at ngumiti si Felix. "You too... make me happy ..=D"

Tawa ng tawa si Isabel. "Yiieeee! Wag ka nmn ganyan! Blushing ako! HAHAHAAHAH"

Kinakabahan si Felix sa kanyang itetext at nagbuntong-hininga. "You make me feel welcome and I really do love being with you.... I'm blushing too...."

Sumisigaw na si Isabel sa ilalim ng kanyang unan. Lalo siyang nagigising imbes na antukin. "Anu ba yan, Felix! Ikaw ba yaaaaaan???? XDDDDDDDD"

Nagtaka si Felix at napakalmot ng ulo. _"Huh?" _"Ako nga ito si Felix... bakit Isabel kaw ba yan?"

Tuawang tuawa si Isabel ngayon at sobrang saya yata nila. "Hahahahah natatawa lng ako sayo!"

"(-^.^-) V"

Nagtataka si Isabel sa mga sinisend ni Felix sa kanya at nagtanong. "....... Ako ba o saan mo natututunan yung mga ganyan na icon sa TXT???? nagtataka ako sayo! _"

Napaisip si Felix bago magsend. "I've been watching you and your friends texting and also read a book title…. Txting Quotes"

Tumungo na lamang si Isabel pero natatawa pa rin. "Oh ok....so what r u doing now? R u lying in bed? Wearing light blue pajamas? XDDD"

Napatingin si Felix sa kanyang sarili at napatext agad. _"Hala pano" _ "Just sitting in bed and how did u know im wearing a blue pajama?"

Nanlaki mata ni Isabel sa gulat. "O.O.....no kidding....blue PJ's??? I dunno? Lucky guess and I think it's a bit dim there? boxes beside u? Ewan XP"

"Oh yeah the box I was studying how to use this cellphone…. kind of read the manual how to capture my picture. I'm using the bedside lamp."

"Freaky....paano ko lam kung anu ginagawa mo dyan? XDDDD wala ako Reveal! XDDDD"

"Sa palagay ko magaling kang manhula."

"Haha....no I have De Ja Vu...u know what dat is, ryt????"

"Feeling of seeing sumting before actual seeing it. Like you have a doppleganger."

Nagsisimula nang maghikab si Isabel. "Yup ur ryt...my De Ja Vu is after 1 year though and dpends."

Napataas ng kilay ni Felix sa sinabi ni Isabel. "Depends on what?"

"I mean either be a day...1 month...but mostly 1 year and rarely 1 1/2 years"

Napatingin si Felix sa orasan at mga one o'clock nap ala, naabala tuloy siya. "I .C….Do u have anything to do tomorrow?.... I'm worried dat I may be dis2rbng u."

"2morow? nothing...........planning to have an own world"

"Like me?" Nagulat si Felix. _"Bat ko sinabi yun?...oo nga……"_

"Yup.....I'm like you, actually.....just trying to be funny these days...."

"It just shows that you have such a nice heart..."

Napangiti si Isabel. "Really?.....thanks"

"=D"

"^^"

Bago tumigil na sila, nagpasalamat muna si Felix. "Thnks also 4 da ipod."

"No prob.......Nawala antok ko XDDD"

"Sori"

"Why?"

"I ruined ur sleepin beauty but i'm actually enjoying this txting thing."

"No it's ok....wow....it's already 1:15!? XDDD na adik ka noh? wahahaha!"

"F dis s called adik, enjoying this txt with u...then YES im addct"

Tumili bigla si Isabel sa kanyang kwarto. "HAHAHAHAHA! wag lng maxado."

Napatawa ng kaunti si Felix. "ok (-^ ^-) V"

Humikab nanaman si Isabel. "R u sleepy? I think I'm sleepy already.....bummer it's 1 XDDD na adik tau!"

Humikab na rin si Felix. "Yeah *yawning* time fly so fast... you want to sleep?"

"Yeah....sleep tyt! dont let the bd bugs bite!"

"Sweet dreams, Bella. ^_^"

"Hahaha, sweet dreams….Besh. *hug*"

Natulog na din ang dalawang matalik na magkaibigan. Bago matulog si Felix, napaisip tuloy siya kung nagugustuhan na ba niya si Isabel. _"……Hindi pa ako sigurado pero………titignan ko muna kung lalakas pa to………I'll observe more."_

Kinabukasan….10:46 a.m.

Hikab ng hikab si Felix sa kanyang higaan at mukhang puyat pa rin kahit na tama lang ang tulog niya. Si Isabel naman, sinusubukang dumilat at tumingin sa orasan. Nagulat siya na ganun na pala kahuli.

"OMG! MAG ELEVEN NA PALA!!!"

Samantala si Felix naman, nakahiga pa rin siya sa kanyang kama at tinatamad bumangon, sabay tingin sa orasan sa pader. "My God, it's late….."

Samantala sa lounge….

Sobrang nagtataka na si Jenna. "Is it me?.....or Isabel and Felix are LATE!????"

Sa kwarto ni Isabel, nakahiga pa rin siya sa kama niya at tinatamad bumangon. "Oh gosh... ... ...nagpuyat sa kakatext...baka ako lng ang late dito?"

Sa kwarto si Felix. "…...ZZZzzzzzz."

Sinubukang tumayo ni Isabel pero napadapa at natulog ng saglit.

Sa isip ni Felix. _"Mmm I hope Isabel is ok…..."_

Sa isip ni Isabel. _"ZZZzzzz…..kailangan kong tumayo….."_

Sa hindi inaasahan, biglang may kumatok sa kwarto ni Isabel at mukhang boses ni Jenna. "Isabel…..wake up! Eleven na!"

Umangal si Isabel at nagising. Tumayo at muntik nang matapilok habang papalapit sa pinto si Isabel. Binuksan niya ang pinto, singkit kaunti ang kanyang mga mata nang nakatingin siya kay Jenna. "Oh….hi, Jenna…." Humikab siya.

Nagtaka si Jenna at hindi nagdalawang isip tanungin si Isabel. "Ano ba ginawa mo kagabi?" Pinatong ni Jenna ang kanyang mga kamay sa kanyang bewang.

Kinabahan bigla si Isabel pero hindi nagpahalata, walang expresyon sa mukha. "…….Nagtext buong gabi……."

Napaisip si Jenna at hindi na nagduda. "Hmm…..with my brother?" Ngumiti ng todo si Jenna na may kasamang asar.

Nagulat si Isabel at nanlaki mga mata. "Paano mo nalaman na may cellphone na yun?"

Ikinuwento ni Jenna ng sandali. "Lumabas pa kasi si kuya sa kanyang kwarto pagkatapos ka niya bitbitin sa kanyang mga KAMAY sa kwarto mo!" Nakangiti pa rin si Jenna ng todo na parang gusto mo siyang sapakin ngayon sa mukha.

Tinitigan niya si Jenna ng seryoso pero pabiro niya to. "Kailangan bang iaccent yung KAMAY!?"

Tumawa lang ng kaunti si Jenna. "Anyway….ahem…I knew it! Hindi pa siya lumalabas sa kanyang kwarto!" Humagalpak na.

Lalong nagulat si Isabel. "ANO!? Ooopsss……heh heh." Pumipikit-pikit si Isabel at nawala sa balance ng katawan, napayakap kay Jenna at mukhang natulog ulit.

Nagulat bigla si Jenna at akala kung ano ang nagyari kay Isabel. "Isabel!" Tumulo ang kanyang pawis at napabuntong-hininga. "Oh well…."

Biglang may papalapit na yapak ng paa at huminto. "………Jenna?" Nakita niya si Isabel ar nagulat. "!!!! Why is she like THAT?"

Lumingon si Jenna habang hawak si Isabel. Si Kenshi pala iyon, ang kapatid ni Isabel. "Texting all night….."

Napataas ng kilay si Kenshi at ikinuha niya si Isabel sa kanyang mga kamay para bitbitin ulit sa kanyang kwarto. "With who, may I know?"

"………Zzzz."

"Well…..Felix."

Nagulat si Kenshi nang nailagay niya si Isabel sa kanyang kama muli at lumingon kay Jenna. "He already has a cellphone?"

Tumungo si Jenna. "Yup. He told me that Isabel bought her one and she also bought a new one at the mall. He couldn't refuse though to her offer and she insisted on buying him one as an advance Christmas Gift."

Tumungo na lamang si Kenshi. "..... ..... Oh well... ....I think I'll let her have all her sleep she can get."

"Same goes with my brother…." Napabuntong-hininga si Jenna.

"I think you should go and check your brother? I believe Felix is not like that?" Naalala ni Kenshi ang mga pinagsasasabi sa kanya ni Isabel noon.

"Well…." Tumulo pawis ni Jenna. "He is sleeping now as we speak like Isabel."

Inaayos ni Kenshi ang kanyang bangs at ipinitik ito, hindi sinasadyang makaagaw tingin ito na may kasamang mga pakintab sa background at ngumiti siya. "Is that so? Hmm…. according to Isabel, he's the type of guy who is serious and all but I haven't seen him change like in a happier mood?"

Hindi nagpahalatang naibahan ng kaunti si Jenna kay Kenshi dahil sa gumagana ang aura ng pagkapretty boy ni Kenshi. "Maybe he's a little bit open to himself... but I'm happy ….for it." Ngumiti si Jenna.

Ngumiti rin si Kenshi. "Typical Isabel for changing someone's mood....well, gotta jet!" Tinapik ni Kenshi ang balikat ni Jenna, sumisimbolo na aalis na siya.

"Ok."

* * *

Woo! Bitin ba? =)) Ano kaya manyayari naman sa susunod? wooow ang dami kop ala inserted paaaaaarts! Mag Christmas na!!!!! HARK THE HERALD ANGEL SINGING! D nga, mag pasko na rin ditto at same goes with our story! XDDD


	19. Kabanata 19: Praktis

Correction nga pla people! Rui Hanazawa….1/2 Japanese….1\4 American the rest Korean. Kenshi Hanazawa Full Japanese tlga. Isabel/Leaf Hanazawa…1/2 Japanese….1\4 Filipino the rest Spanish.

* * *

**-12 o'clock p.m.- -December 23,2009- -Tuesday-**

Mamaya pa ay lumabas na si Isabel at ginamit ang elevator para bumaba sa ground floor. Pagkalabas niya, nakita niya si Saki na naglilinis ng sahig kasama si Mavi. "Saki?"

Tumigil si Saki sa paglilinis at nagbigay pugay siya, pati na rin si Mavi. "Goodmorning Mistress Isabel!"

Napaatras si Isabel at itinaas ang mga palad para iwagayway ito ng padepensa. "Please….huwag niyo nang gawin iyan…." Nakangiti si Isabel ng pangiwi at tumulo pawis.

Tumayo naman agad ang dalawa. Nagsalita si Saki. "If you are looking for Sir Felix-"

Pinutol ni Mavi ang salaysay sana si Saki. "He's at the second floor with the others!"

Tinitigan ni Saki si Mavi. "Stop stealing my line Mavi! Or else I'll pull your greeny hair!"

Nandila lang si Mavi sanhi ng pagkatawa ni Isabel. "Thank you, ladies. I'll eat muna."

Sabay tawag ng dalawa. **"LADIES!!! The Mistress is hungry!!! PREPARE THE FOOD!!!"**

Napapikit si Isabel at nagbuntong hininingi na lamang. Naglakad na lamang si Isabel pero tumigil nang narinig niya ang boses ng isa niyang kuya mula sa kaliwang hagdanan, kanan kung nakaharap ka sa pinto ng mansyon.

"Wait."

Lumingon si Isabel at nakita niya ang kanyang kuya papalapit sa kanya. Nang humarap na si Isabel sa kanya, binigyan niya si Kenshi ng malaking yakap at bumitiw. "Ohayou gozaimasu, onii-sama!" Ngumiti siya.

Ngumiti si Kenshi at binigyan ng sandaling halik sa labi si Isabel. "Ohayou gozaimasu, hime." (1)

Si Saki at si Mavi mukhang humigpit ang hawak sa kanilang mga broom stick dahil sumobra ang kilig nang ginawa iyon ni Kenshi. Nagseselos din. _"KYAAAA! LORD KENSHI IS SO HOT!!!"_

Sumibangot si Isabel ng pabiro. "Nani shiyagaru, Onii-sama?" Niyakap niya si Kenshi. (2)

Niyakap din ni Kenshi si Isabel at ipinatong ang isang kamay sa ulo niya para tapikin. "Nothing. I just want to see and feel my precious sister. I missed you so much~ You had us worried sick…."

Naglandian ang dalawa sa harapan nina Saki at Mavi na mukhang nangingiyak. Kinagat ni Mavi ang kanyang labi. "Sana ako iyan~ huhuhu."

"Same here~" Nangingiyak din si Saki.

Nakipaglaro si Isabel kay Kenshi gamit ng pagyakap sa kanya habang nagalaw kaunti. "Domo go me na sai~ soshite, Izaberu-chan honto daisuki~" (3)

Tumawa ng kaunti si Kenshi. "I love you too." Ngumiti lang si Isabel at may isinabi si Kenshi sa kanila. "Oh yeah, Saki, Mavi? Please let the other maidens prepare food for all of us. After all, it's lunch time and I told them to go to the dinning table now and any minute they'll going down."

Napaikot ng mata si Isabel. _"Tsssss MAIDENS daw. Pa kyut pa……"_

"Y-YES MY LORD!!!" Nataranta tumakbo yung dalawa papuntang kitchen at sinabihan ang iba nang nasalubong nila.

"And you missy." Sinundot ni Kenshi ang ilong ni Isabel at ngumiti ng pabiro. "You stayed up late just because your text mate is your beloved FELIX."

Napalayo si Isabel. "AH! You know! Wait, BELOVED!?"

Napataas ang kilay ni Kenshi. "Of course. Both of you got up really late and Felix was the first to come out."

Napayuko si Isabel. "I'm toast….I swear Felix was the first to absorb all the teasing those guys could make…."

"He did."

Tumalon-talon si Isabel at umangal. "AH~ Let's go na nga! Hug ko si besh!" Hinila ni Isabel ang kamay ng kanyang kuya.

Natawa si Kenshi. "You just want to hug him-" Sasapakin sana siya ni Isabel. "No no NO! I'm just joking! Hug of comfort! Ahahaha!" Napaatras tuloy si Kenshi ng kaunti pero nageenjoy.

"Ahahaha! Kuya Kenshi talaga!" Ngmiti ng todo si Isabel at naglakad na sila patungo sa dinning room.

Nang nakarating na sila doon, binuksan ni Kenshi ang pinto at naunang pumasok si Isabel. Pagkapasok niya, malapit-lapit nang kaunti sa kanya si Felix na mukhang inaasar pa rin.

"I said I was just-" Naputol si Felix sa kanyang salaysay nang biglang napasigaw si Isabel.

"**AAAAH BESHIE LOVE I MISS YOU!!!!!!" **Tumakbo nang kaunti si Isabel papunta kay Felix at niyakap siya ng napakahigpit. "I'm sorry talaga~"

Biglang nagpabiro si Garet. **"WHOA MY GAD! BESHIE LOVE!!! AAAHW!!!"**

Napatawa tuloy ang lahat. **"NYAHAHAHA!!!"**

"Amft si Garet! Ahahaha!" Natatawa si Janine.

Tumungo si Sheba. "Oo nga eh!"

Nagulat si Felix sa ginawa ni Isabel at naging doble ang pagkapula ng kanyang mukha kahit nakakainis ang ginawa ni Garet. Napatingin siya pababa kay Isabel. "Why are you saying sorry?"

Tumingala si Isabel. "For letting you absorb all the embarrassing moments today?"

Pumikit lang ng mahinahon at niyakap din si Isabel, isang kamay ipinatong sa ulo niya. "Ayos lang iyon, Isabel. I don't mind it at all."

Humirit bigla sina Jenna at Keat. **"OH MY GOD!!! KAYO NA!?"**

Nabigla yung dalawa sa isinigaw nila at ang daming hiyawan. Napasigaw tuloy yung dalawa ng sabay at mukhang nagkamali pa nang sabi. **"HINDI PA!!!!!"**

Napansin agad ni Isaac ang isinabi ng dalawa at humirit din. **"PA! PA! PAAA!!! HINDI PAAAAA!!!!! HINDI PA DAAAAW!!!!"**

Tinapik nang nagmamadali si Garet dahil napansin niyang parang iba na aura ni Felix. **"AY GAAAAH GALIT NA YAN! TAMA NA TAMA NA!!!"** Tumakbo ng pabiro sina Isaac at Garet. **"AHAHAHAHA!!!!"**

Pero pinigilan ni Isabel si Felix. "Wag mo nang patulan baka-" Tumingin siya kina Garet at Isaac. **"UMIYAK! AHAHAHA!"**

"**AY FOUL…."** Sumibangot sina Isaac at Garet.

Humirit pa rin si Keat. "Pero Isabel naman….**PWEDE NAMAN SIGURO NA BUMITAW KA NA KAY FELIX EH?" **Nakangiti ng todo si Keat, sinusubukang hindi tumawa.

Napapalad na sina Mia, Sam at Gwen ng noo dahil lahat ay pinapansin ni Keat. "Ano ba yan…."

Biglang bumitiw naman si Isabel kay Felix at nanginig ng kaunti, pero nakangiti dahil nageenjoy naman sila. "Sorry! Ahahaha~" Hindi nagpahalata na tumulo pawis ni Isabel.

"No…it's fine." Ngumiti ng mahinahon si Felix.

"By the way, Isabel." Tinawag ni Alex ang kanyang attensyon at lumingon naman siya. "I think you need to see your 'other' brother."

"Well speaking…." Nakatingin si Piers sa pintuan at pumasok na nga si Rui.

Nataranta si Isabel at niyakap na lamang siya bigla. **"KUYA RUI!!!!!"**

Nagulat nang kaunti si Rui at nang napatingin lamang siya kay Felix, kumulo dugo niya pero binalin niya attensyon niya kay Isabel at niyakap. "O?"

Ibinaon ni Isabel ang kanyang ulo sa dibdib ng kanyang kuya Rui. "Waaaah~ I miss you soshite gomenasai….."

Ngumiti nang mahinahon si Rui at hinawakan ang pisngi ni Isabel. "Haha….Wag ka nang humingi ng paumanhin….kami naman yata ang may mali at hindi ikaw kaya, taha na."

Ngumiti naman agad si Isabel. "Domo arigatou, onii-sama! Aishiteru~"

Napatawa nang kaunti si Rui. "Love you too~" Niyakap ni Rui si Isabel nang napaka higit, sanhi ng pagka tili ni Isabel.

Nang pinagmamasdan ni Felix sina Rui at Isabel ng pasimple, parang nakaramdam siya ng pagseselos. Lumayo agad tingin niya at napaisip. _"……Bakit ako nagseselos." _Ipiniga niya ang kanyang isang kamao.

Napataas ng kilay si Jenna kasi mukhang napansin niya ang kanyang Kuya Felix at sa paglayo ng tingin kina Isabel. _"Si Kuya Felix……bakit parang nagseselos yata siya? Baka may gusto kay Isabel? Parang wala naman eh…=_="_ Nagbuntong hininga si Jenna.

Napansin ni Sam na nagbuntong hininga si Jenna at napatanong tuloy. "Jenna? May problema?"

Nataranta si Jenna pero hindi nagpahalata. "Wala?"

"Ah ok. Akala ko meron eh."

Biglang pasimpleng pinatong ni Kenshi ang kanyang siko sa balikat ni Gwen, sanhi ng pagkasobrang kaba at pula ng mukha ni Gwen. Ngumiti si Kenshi. "Shouldn't we be eating now?" Tumingin si Kenshi kay Gwen ng malandi. "Right, Gweny?"

"Kenshi don't!" Lumayo si Gwen at kunwaring nainis sa ginawa ni Kenshi. "Papansin eh…."

Ngumiti ng todo si Sheba. **"OUCH Gwen, OUCH."**

"Aw…..Kenshi is hurt?" Nagparinig si Ivan sa dalawa.

Nanlaki mata ni Isabel at nakisali. "Kuya Kenshi lumayo ka kay Gwen, lumayo ka!" Ngumiti si Isabel sa kanyang kuya na namumula ang mukha kasi alam ni Isabel mag gusto si Kenshi sa kayang kaibigan.

Parang naparanoid si Kenshi pero nagpasimple lang. "Wha wha what did I do???" Napatingin si Kenshi kay Gwen na parang napaiyak. "Gwen? Are you mad~"

Napangiwi ng ngiti si Gwen. "Don't look at me!"

Biglang sumulpot sa likod ni Kenshi si Leaf at nagsalita. "May crush siya kay Gwen-"

"Leaf!" Sinubukang patahimikin ni Rain si Leaf na kasama niya.

Napatalon si Kenshi sa gulat at bigla na lamang binatukan niya sa ulo si Leaf. "Shut up!"

"OW!" Tinakpan ni Leaf ang kanyang masakit na ulo.

Nagbuntong hininga si Rain. "Ayan…..=_="

"Sapul." Napatawa si Ivan at nakitawa ang iba.

"Ano? May crush kanino si Kenshi?" Ngumiti nanaman ng todo si Keat. "Leaf dali!!!!! Kay Gwen!?" Nagpaparinig siya kay Gwen.

Namula mukha ni Gwen at Kenshi. Si Gwen naman ay pinalo niya si Keat para tumahimik. **"KEAT!!!! MANAHIMIK KA!!!! WALA NOH!!!!"**

Napahagalpak ng kaunti si Alex kay Keat. "…….Keat really is hyper when it comes to this kind of stuffs."

Tumungo si Piers. "I agree….she notices it all. Wait…" Napatingin si Piers kay Alex. "You always mention her….do you like her, Alex? Come on, you can tell. I won't tell anyone." Ngumiti si Piers.

"What?...." Tumulo pawis ni Alex at pasimpleng umubo. "I don't know what you are talking about, Piers.…." Tumingin sa ibang direksyon si Alex.

Tinakpan na lamang ni Piers ang kanyang bibig para hindi ipahalata kay Alex na tumawa siya at parang nabisto niya si Alex. _"It's kinda obvious, Alex. Well, it's hard to guess you but not this time."_

Nakita ni Garet na hinahanda na yung mga pagkain. **"WOI KAIN NA!!!!"**

Kumulo tiyan ni Isabel at napabuntong hininga. "=_=…..Gutom na ako…." Hinablot ni Isabel ang kamay ni Felix at nagyaya. "Tara na, tabi tayo!"

Nagulat si Felix at tumungo nalamang bigla. "Ah, o sige."

Hindi naman nagpahalata si Rui na parang binigyan niya si Felix ng masamang tingin. _"Isabel……nagpapakabaliw ka sa lalaking yan……" _Ngumiti si Rui. "Kain na tayo!"

**-3 p.m.- -Christmas Tree-**

"Mistress…what's inside these gifts?" Napatanong si Vanessa ang personal maid ni Isabel nang inaayos ang mga walong regalo, kasama si Cecille, ang kay Mia.

Napangiti si Isabel. "Cellphones."

Inayos ni Cecille ang kanyang salamin sa gulat at napatingin. "Cellphones? For all of them? How thoughtful of you…..as expected from the Mistress…." Ngumiti ng napakatamis si Cecille.

Ngumiti si Isabel. "……Well, money is priceless with friends. That's my motto." Naalala bigla ni Isabel na sinabi niya rin yung linya na iyon kay Felix. "Well….I did order a lot of iPod's too! They will be delivered later."

"Oh my…." Nagulat ang dalawang katulong.

"Uhm….Mistress?"

Napalingon si Isabel at tumayo nang nakita si Claire. "Bakit, Claire?"

"Pasensya na po sa abala pero…..pinaalala ho sa akin ng Kuya Kenshi mo na-"

Naputol si Claire sa kanyang pangungusap nang naalala nga ni Isabel na kung anu pala dapat niyang gawin sa mga oras na ito. **"PRAKTIS PARA SA AUDITION!!!!"**

Nagulat si Claire sa biglang pagbulaslas ni Isabel. "Opo….yun nga po."

"Ah, salamat! Vanessa, Cecille? Mauna na ako, sigurado ayos lang kayo diyan?" Nagtanong si Isabel sa dalawa.

"Ayos lang po. Wag niyo na po kaming alalahanin!"

Hindi na muling nagsayang ng oras si Isabel at pumunta sa malaking pinto para magtungo sa malaking Band Room ng mansyon. (Hanep? May ganun din pala?)

Nang nakarating na si Isabel sa studio agad niya inayos ang mga dapat ayusin, gitara niyang Fender na kulay pula at mga FX at Amplifier niya. Binuksan niya ang aircon at nag-isip kung anu pwede ipangaudition niya doon. Napatingin siya sa kanyang mga kuko sa daliri.

"Ugh…..dapat ko nga pala gupitin muna mga ito." Tumakbo palabas si Isabel at nagulat nang nandun si Vanessa nakatayo. "…..AY!.....Vanessa? Could you get me a nail cutter, please? Thank you!" Ngumiti si Isabel at agad kumuha si Vanessa.

Mamaya ay naggugupit na ng mga kuko si Isabel para paikiliin at iniabot kay Vanessa and nail cutter sa labas. Pumasok si Isabel at agad ikinuha niya ang kanyang kulay pilak na iPod Nano sa kanyang bulsa at naghanap ng mga kanta. Ang kanyang napili ay metal na klase ng kanta.

Ngumiti si Isabel nang parang may binabalak. "Wahehehe….Master of Puppets by Metallica! Maangas shredding nito at alala ko pa! Eight minutes ako nito kapag nandun na!"

Biglang may naisip at naalala si Isabel. "KAILANGAN KO SI **LEAF!** DRUMMER **BOY!**"

Lumabas ulit si Isabel at nagtanong kay Vanessa na nagbabantay. "Vanessa? Asan si Leaf?"

Pumikit ng dalawang beses si Vaneesa. "Oh, you mean the little Master? Nasa hardin po kasama ng iba, nagpapahangin."

"Salamat!" Kumaripas ng takbo si Isabel at pumunta sa likod ng Mansyon.

Sa kakamadali ni Isabel buksan ang pinto, hindi niya namalayan bubuksan pala ni Ivan ito sa kabila kaya nang binuksan ito si Isabel, nauntog ulo ni Ivan ng bongga!

"**ARAY!!!!"** Natumba patalikod si Ivan at napaupo sa pwetan niya. "Aaah~ pwet ko at ulo ko!" Napaluha si Ivan habang hinihimas niya ang kanyang ulo.

Ang mga nakakita tulad nina, Garet, Isaac, Sheba, Mia, Rain, Janine, Keat at Gwen ay nanlaki ang mata at tawa ng tawa. Samantala ang iba ay napatanong tuloy kung ano ang nangyari. **"OH MY GOD!!!!"**

Nanlaki mata ni Isabel at tumakbo agad papunta kay Ivan. **"IVAN!!! SORRY!!!" **Sinusubukang hindi ngumiti ni Isabel pero hindi talaga maiwasan. Niyakap niya si Ivan habang hinimas ang kanyang namumula na nuo. Sa ginagawa niya parang anak ni Isabel tuloy si Ivan.

Namula naman ang mukha ni Ivan sa ginagawa ni Isabel. "Ate Isabel……" Parang sabay nakaramdam ng selos si Sheba pero parang mas lalo pa kay Felix.

Sumibangot ng kaunti si Isabel. "Masakit pa ba?" Inilayo ni Isabel ang bangs ni Ivan palayo sa kanyang mukha para halikan ang nuo nito. "Hmmm?"

Nagulat si Ivan sa ginawa ni Isabel at parang hindi makapagsalita. "Hin..di….na….salamat………."

Lumapit si Sheba sa kanila nang tumayo na sila. "Ate Isabel? Salamat nga pala." Ngumiti lang si Isabel.

Napabilog ng mata si Leaf. "Tch…..hindi kasi nag-iingat…."

Napakunot ng nuo si Rain at binatukan si Leaf sanhi ng pagkatingin niya ng masama kay Rain, habang nakapatong isa niyang kamay sa ulo niya. "Bakit?! Ano nanaman ginawa ko????"

"CHE." Napaekis ng kamay si Rain at tumingin sa ibang direksyon.

"Asan si Leaf?" Tanong ni Isabel kay Sheba.

"Nandun! Malapit kina Felix." Tinuro ni Sheba kung saan at nasa bandang kaliwa.

Tumakbo agad si Isabel papunta doon. Nang nakarating siya, binati muna niya sina Felix, Piers at Alex sa loob. "Hi, guys! Hi, besh!"

"Hi, Isabel." Kumaway at ngumiti sila habang si Felix tumungo at ngiti lamang.

Mga ilang lakad, sinigawan ni Isabel si Leaf. **"LEEEAAF!!!!"**

Napatalon sa gulat si Leaf. "Ano ba yan ate!"

Tinawanan ni Rain si Leaf pero hinayaan lamang ni Leaf. "Nyahaha! Nagulat!"

"Free ka ba?" Tanong ni Isabel.

"Malamang? Kita mo na nga eh."

Tinitigan ni Isabel si Leaf. "Sama nito kahit kalian. Pwede pa drummer ka muna?"

Napataas ng kilay si Leaf. "Ha? Bakit? Ano tutugtugin mo ba sa audition mo?"

"Master of Puppets ng Metallica at warm up na muna sana ako bago yun. Matagal na rin hindi ako naggigitara."

Nagkalmot ng ulo si Leaf at tumungo. "O sige ba. Mas maganda yata kung kasama sina Kuya Rui at Kenshi para mas maganda. Gusto ko rin jamming ulit tayo!" Ngumiti ng kaunti si Leaf.

Nanlaki mata ni Rain at mukhang naging sabik. Hinawakan niya ang braso si Leaf at nagtatatalon. "UY! NOOD AKO!"

Tumulo pawis ni Leaf. "Oo nga…kasama ka."

"YAY!" Ngumiti ng todo si Rain.

"Ayos! Isama na natin manood sila!" Sigaw ni Isabel.

"Teka lang! Hindi pa naman tayo sigurado kung pwede sina Kuya Rui at Kuya Kenshi. May ginagawa yung mga yun!" Paalala ni Leaf.

"Hindi kaya! Pwede kaya! Nakita ko sila walang ginagawa!" Nandila si Isabel.

"Ok ok! SHEESH." Binilog nanaman ni Leaf ang kanyang mga mata.

Nagtatakbo na si Isabel sa buong hardin para sabihan ang iba tungkol dito at mukhang interisado at sabik silang marinig ang magkakapatid tumugtog.

"_This will be interesting………I wonder how high their skills are……"_ Napaisip si Felix.

**-Studio- -3:30- -Well, maganda kung handa niyo na yung four songs-**

Kinuha ni Kenshi ang kanyang Fender Jazz Bass na kulay puti lahat na may four strings. Bigla na lamang niya niyakap ito. "Huwah~ I miss playing my Bass!~ I can't believe I'll be playing you again!~" Nasira moment ni Kenshi ng biglang inagaw ito ni Isabel. "HEY!"

"Not yet, Kuya Kenshi! Kuya Rui will play the Bass first and I'll be the guitar! Leaf will be the drummer as usual and YOU will have the microphone!" Nasabi yun ng Isabel na walang hingahan.

Nalaglag panga ni Kenshi. "Why!?"

Sinusundot ni Isabel ang ilong ni Kenshi. "You'll be singing your OWN song which is our OWN composition, ne?" Iniabot ni Isabel ang Bass sa Kuya Rui niya habang napakibit balikat lang ito nang tumingin sa kanya si Kenshi.

Nagstretching muna si Leaf sa kanyang mga kamay at paa. "Don't tell me you forgot to sing, Kuya Kenshi."

"NO. My voice is perfectly fine, Leafboy!" Tumitig si Kenshi kay Leaf ng masama.

"Ooohkaaay." Naupo si Leaf at pinukpok ang snare ng dalawang beses parang ayusin lang din ang position nito.

"**WOOOOO!!! GALINGAN NIYO!!!" **Sigaw nina Garet at Isaac ang palakpak ang iba.

"**ANO PANGALAN NG BAND NIYO!?"** Sigaw ni Jenna na nakangiti.

Inayos ni Kenshi ang mic stand at seductive pa niya sinabi ang banda nila. "Ahem……Muse."

Tumili ng kaunti ang ibang babae. **"HAHAHAY!!! ALAM NA KUNG BAKIT!!!"**

Sinuot ni Isabel ang kanyang red Fender guitar at kinuha ang microphone. "Kuya 8K talaga…" Inikot ni Isabel ang volume ng gitara at inilagay sa max.

Nagtanong si Garet. "Bakit 8K!?"

Nagsalita si Kenshi sa microphone. "8 is letter H for Hanazawa and K is for Kenshi…..See how valuable my name is to my sister?" Ngumiti ng kaunti si Kenshi ng pinalo siya ng kaunti ni Isabel.

"Kuya 8K!!!"

"**WOOO NICE!" **Nag thumbs up sina Garet at Isaac.

"**DALI NA!!! KANTA NAA!!!" **Sigaw nina Janine, Keat, Sam at Gwen.

Nagpahabol sumigaw ni Gwen. **"GO KENSHI! YOU CAN DO IT!"**

Pasimpleng tinukso ni Isabel si Kenshi. "Aiyieeee…." May kaunting ngiti ang nakaukit sa gilid ng kanyang labi.

Napatingin si Rui kay Isabel at napatawa ng kaunti. Si Kenshi naman pinapatahimik silang dalawa ng tumawa sila. Nananahimik nang manood ang iba at ang mga babae pinapatahimik ang ibang boys, well, except sina Alex, Piers at Felix ang mga mature.

Nagtanong na si Kenshi kung ano muna tutugtugin. "Isabel? So…?"

"Hysteria."

Nagulat si Rui. "Ano! Pinahirapan mo ako agad!"

Natawa lamang si Leaf nang narinig niya yun pero bumalik muna sa iPod para alalahanin ang drum parts niya, ayon sa mga kailangan tutugtugin ngayon na sinabi ni Isabel.

Nandila si Isabel. "Dali na!"

Nagkamot ng ulo si Rui. "Sandali....." Kinapa ng kaunti ni Rui ang mga notes at handa na siya. "Ok na."

"Ambilis naman…." Nagulat si Isabel. "Leaf?....LEAF!" Tinamaan ni Isabel and Medium Crash para tumigil na siya sa pagiiPod.

Tumingin naman agad si Leaf kay Isabel at tinanggal ang kanyang earphones. "Sorry." Ibinulsa na niya ang kanyang iPod at hinawakan na ang mga drum sticks.

Nagsalita na si Kenshi sa microphone. "This song is called Hysteria by Muse." Kumindat si Kenshi at hindi mapigilan ng ibang babae na tumili, sanhi ng pagka bingi ng ibang lalaki.

"Ha? Hysteria?" Tanong ni Keat na nakaupo sa carpeted floor.

Biglang may nagsalita mula sa kanyang likod. "It means 'nababaliw' in your language."

Lumingon si Keat at namula bigla mukha. "Oh, thank you Alex."

Ngumiti lamang si Alex at naupo bandang likod niya. "Can I sit here?"

Tumungo lamang si Keat at agad humarap sa harap. _"Waaah! Bakit sa likod ko!"_

Huminga nang malalim si Rui at ginawa ang mahabang intro na mabilis sa Bass. Pagkabagsak ng Base drum ni Leaf, agad nag intro ng napaka habang pic slide si Isabel. Pagkapalo ni Leaf ng apat na beats sa snare, nag strumming si Isabel na may mga dead notes at may mga bends with ring.

Kinilabot ang iba, lalo na ang mga babae. "Ako ba or…kinilabutan ako dun ah." Niyakap ni Jenna ang kanyang sarili.

"I think that's the effect of having a seductive singer…." Nakayakap din si Sheba sa kanyang sarili.

Sumang-ayon si Mia. "I agree…..even the instruments adds it up."

"It's kinda creepy…." Sabi ni Ivan na kumikirot ang mata.

"Oo nga eh. Sinabi mo pa!" Tugon ni Janine.

Kumanta na si Kenshi ng may pagka seductive. "It's bugging me…*gasp*grating me…*gasp*and twisting me around……*gasp*yeah I'm endlessly...*gasp*caving in…*gasp*and turning inside out…"

"Eeep!" Nangilabot talaga na ang mga babae at namula kaunti ang mga mukha at mukhang gustong maglaway. Naapektuhan din ang mga lalaki. Namula ng kaunti ang mukha at kumikirot ang mga mata, sabay tulo pawis.

"Oh…kay…." Parang walang masabi si Piers. Si Felix naman ay kinurot lang ang kanyang nuo at si Alex naman ay parang pasimple pa rin nanonood.

Nagdasal si Isabel sa isip niya. _"Ayan na…sana d ako sumabit…kahit ako naman nag-isip nito……" _Mga bandang gitna na ng kanta, mga 2:24 sa kanta ng iPod, nag lead na si Isabel ng maypagka hirap pero dadali din sa dulo.

Pero, hindi alam ng iba na sa kabuoan g kanta, nakatingin lamang si Felix kay Isabel at minsan lalayo ng tingin kapag mapapatingin si Isabel banda sa kanila habang hindi pa parts ni Isabel. Nang ginagawa ni Isabel ang lead, lahat ay parang nakalaglag ang panga sa ginagawa ni Isabel.

"_Hindi ko alam na ganito pala ka galing si Isabel……"_ Nakatingin si Felix kay Isabel habang naglead picking.

"Wow cool naman!" Sabi ni Garet.

Natawa lang si Isaac. "Ganito pala ka galing si Isabel."

Napalingon si Sam kay Isaac. "Hindi pa yan yun, Isaac!" Ngumiti siya. "Warm up pa lang yan ni Isabel!"

"Mas grabe pa diyan si Isabel!" Pinagmamalaki ni Janine sa tuwa.

Napatingin ang iba kay Sam at lalo na si Felix din. _"Only a warm up?......"_

Tumungo si Rain. "Opo! Mamaya hahataw yan pagka tapos ng dalawang kanta!" Sumigaw si Rain kay Isabel. **"Ate Isabeeeeel! Request! SUPERMASSIVE BLACKHOLE PO NI KUYA KENSHI!!!!" **Napatodo ngiti ang mga tumutugtog sa harap at tumungo si Isabel na hindi mapigilang ngumiti.

"**HA!?" **Napabulaslas si Garet.

Nainis si Keat. **"GARET! MANOOD KA NA LANG ANG INGAY MO EH!!!"**

Napakunot ng nuo si Garet.** "NAGTATANONG LANG!!! INGAY MO RIN!!!"**

Sumagot si Keat. **"IKAW NGA NAUNA EH!!!"**

"KEAT!" Tinakpan ni Gwen ang bibig ni Keat para manahimik.

Nagpumiglas si Keat at tinuro si Gwen. "Isa ka pa, Gwen!" Pabiro niya.

Nanlaki mata ni Gwen at may kunti ngiti nakaukit sa gilid ng kanyang labi. "Whaaat? What did I do?"

Tinakpan ni Alex ang kanyang bibig para hindi magpahalata na natutuwa ng sobra kay Keat sa pinaggagagawa niyang kalokohan. _"So cute……"_

Napansin ito ni Piers at napabulong kay Felix. "Felix?......Is it me or I see Alex smiling through Keats' jokes?"

Mga ilang seconds din bago lumingon si Felix kay Piers. "Come again? Oh! Sorry…..yeah……...I think Keat changes his mood or then again……maybe he's starting to like her." Sabi ni Felix at tumingin ng kaunti kay Isabel.

Sa mga ilang sandali din, akala ni Piers parag may tinatago si Felix pero sinawalang bahala niya ito. "Baka…..Mahirap ding hulaan si Alex."

"OO…."

"Parang ikaw." Biro ni Piers

Napatingin tuloy si Felix kay Piers at napakunot ng nuo ng kaunti. "Piers…..stop teasing me….."

Napahalakhak ng kaunti si Piers. "No, I'm just kidding, Felix." Napangiti ng kaunti si Felix at bumalik sa pinapanood.

Natapos din ang kanta at nagpalakpakan sila. Kinuha ni Kenshi ang Bass niya kay Rui at kinuha ni Rui ang kanyang itim na Les Paul Gibson na nagpapahinga sa guitar stand. Lumapit si Kenshi sa microphone at nagsalita.

"Well….you all know what's next. As request from Ms. Rain, Supermassive Blackhole by Muse!"

Ang mga mortal na kaibigan ni Isabel ay nagsitiliian. **"OH MY GOD WE LOVE YOU KENSHIIII!!!!!!!" **Namula ng todo si Kenshi.

Naintriga si Jenna. "Hey hey hey HEY! Ano exciting sa next na kanta!?"

Kinagat ni Gwen ang kanyang daliri. "This next song is sooo seductive!"

Natawa si Keat. "Aheh heh….parang babae boses ni Kenshi-"

Pinalo ni Gwen ang ulo ni Keat pero mabuti nakaiwas si Keat. "Hoy, hindi ah! Sama mo! Kanina ka pa!"

Nanigaw nanaman si Keat ng pabiro. "Kanina ka pa! Totoo naman ah!" Ngumiti si Keat.

"Excited na ako!" Ngumiti si Mia.

"Ako rin! Ahahaha!" Nakangiti din si Sheba.

"Baka creepy nanaman ito…." Sabi ni Ivan na nagbuntong-hininga

"Nope….just seductive to girls and a bit you know to boys" Sagot ni Sam na naka ngiti.

"Ganun na rin yata yun….." Napangiti si Ivan.

"Start start START!" Sigaw ni Rain.

Tumingin si Isabel kay Leaf dahil sabay sila papasok. Pagkabagsak nanaman ng base drum ni Leaf, sumabay sa lead intro si Isabel at pati na rin part ni Kenshi sa bass. Si Rui ay supporting lamang dahil sa ang isang gitara at isang Bass lang naman talaga kailangan dito. Puro base at snare drum lamang si Leaf dito kaya parang ang boring ng kanyang mukha.

"_Waah amboring……boom pak boom…pak. boom pak boom…pak. Boom pak boom…pak…boom pak boom pak-pa. boom pak boom…pak. boom pak boom…pak. boom pak boom…pak…boom pak boom."_

Naghammer si Isabel at napa, "Whooaaaaa." Ang iba at tinuloy ni Isabel ang lead. Pagkatapos ulit ng hammer niya, huminto si Isabel para si Kenshi na ang kumanta at ang kanyang Bass. Ang boses niya ay mataas at sa buong kanta nakatili siyang boses.

Tumingin si Kenshi sa mga babae, sanhi ng pagkailang nila at pagpula ng mukha. Kumanta si Kenshi na may napaka seductive na mukha at mukhang kakainin ka sa nakakamandag na tingin. "Oooo baby don't you know I suffer? Oooo baby can you hear me moan? You caught me under false pretenses…how long before you let me go?" Sabay kindat at ngiti ng sandali si Kenshi at pumikit.

"**KYAAA!!!!"** Nagsitilian na nga ang mga babae at nabingi ang mga lalaki.

"Ooooh…..you set my soul alight. Ooooh…..you set my soul alight." Binuksan ni Kenshi ang kanyang mga mata ng dahan-dahan na may kasamang pouty lips.

Nahigpitan ni Jenna ang kanyang hawak kay Isaac sa braso niya. "Jenna, aray!" Kumikislap na ang mata ni Jenna sa tuwa habang napatulo ng pawis si Isaac.

Sumabay na rin sina Isabel at Rui para kantahan ang background parts nila. Over all, nagustuhan naman nila pero hindi lang natin alam sa mga lalaki dahil ang may mga syota mukhang nagseselos kay Kenshi.

Nang natapos na ang kanta, biglang sumigaw si Garet. **"THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!!! Oooo baby don't you know I suffer?!?!?!"**

Natawa silang lahat at syempre si Felix, abot tenga ang ngiti lang. Si Mia naman ang nagsalita. "So, what's the last song?!"

Si Kenshi naman ang nagsalita at ngumiti. "Uhm. Heh heh. I'll seduce you girls again with this last song called, Time is Running Out by Muse…."

Inagaw ni Isabel ang microphone. "Haha! Hindi niyo pa alam iyon! Favorite ko talaga yung drumming part ni Leaf kabuoan!"

"Ate naman!...." Namula si Leaf dahil natouch at sa dahil humiyaw ang iba.

Lumingon sa likod si Isabel at nagsalita pa rin sa mic. "Totoo naman ah? Diba Kuya Rui?"

Ngumiti si Rui at tumungo. "Oo naman. Based yung kanta sa heavy drumming ni Leafboy at boses ng Kuya Kenshi mo. Kasama na yung parts namin na nakakadagdag."

"…….." Hindi na lang nagsalita si Leaf at hindi maintindihan kung naiinis o hindi mapigilang ngumiti.

"Shhh! Start na kami!" Pinatahimik ni Isabel ang mga nanonood.

Nagsimula na si Kenshi sa kanyang Bass part. Pagkasimula niya, si Rui at Isabel ay nag snap at clap. Nagsimula si Leaf sa drum parts niya pagkakanta ni Kenshi. "I think I'm drowning…asphyxiated…I want to break this spell…that you've created. You're something beautiful…a contradiction…I want to play the game…I wan't the friction."

Katabi ni Rui ang keyboard at ginawa ang may piano. "You….will be…the death of me…yeah you…will be…the death….of me…."

Todo ngiti si Jenna. "Aw….I love the song! Ang galing ni Kenshi!"

"Magaling sila kamo!" Salaysay ni Janine.

"Astig astig!" Sabi ni Sheba.

Siyempre, nang natapos ni Kenshi sa todo hiyaw niya na napaka taas at pagbagsak ng Base ni Leaf, palakpakan silang lahat at ngayon lang talaga sila makakita ng ganito sa mundo nila.

Sumigaw naman agad si Keat. **"DALI!!! YUNG IAAUDITION MO NA!!!!!"**

"**OO DALI!!!" **Sigaw ng mga babae.

Nagtanong si Rui kay Isabel. "Ano ba iyon, Isabel?"

Tumingin si Isabel sa kuya niya. "Ha? Uhm….Master of Puppets nang Metallica. Alala pa ba ninyo yun? Instrumental natin?"

Nagtinginan ang tatlong lalaking magkakapatid at tumungo. "Oo/yeah."

Tinignan ni Isabel ang kanyang kaliwang mga daliri at hinawakan ang gitara. Hinawakan ni Isabel ang microphone at nagsalita. "Kaya na to! For eight minutes kami! Walang kakanta dito dahil instrumental na lang at medyo matanda kasi mga kumanta nito." Nandila si Isabel at may mga ngumiti. "Ahem…so….Master of Puppets nang bandang Metallica."

Sinenyasan ni Isabel si Leaf kasi pagkastrum niya ng isang beses na mabilis, sasabay din si Leaf. Ginawa na ni Isabel ang kanyang part at ginawa naman din nina Rui at Kenshi ang kanila. Parang napuno ng tensyon ang silid dahil sa heavy playing ng mga gitara at lalo na rin yung mga drum parts ni Leaf nakakapagod. Natahimik ang mga nanonood dahil sa sobrang galing nila at lalo na si Isabel, mataas nga ang kanyang lebel sa paggigitara.

Napahanga ng todo si Felix at nakatingin lang kay Isabel. Nakikita niya na sobrang concentrate siya at seryoso. "Ang bilis ng kamay niya."

"Oo nga eh. Practice makes perfect." Tugon ni Piers.

"Truth. Must've had took her weeks." Sumang-ayon si Felix.

Mga bandang 3:36 ng oras sa iPod, ginawa na ni Isabel ang slow na middle solo nang kanta. Ang iba talaga ang nagbubulungan at humahanga talaga sa kanila. Nang malapit na si Isabel sa shredding part niya, which is 5:42 ng oras sa iPod, nagbuntong-hininga siya at nagdasal sana hindi sumabit.

"_Heto na!"_ Bumilis ang mga daliri ni Isabel at ngumiti din siya nang tagumpay dahil hindi siya sumabit at namumula rin mukha dahil sa mga hiyawan at lalo na sa isinigaw ni Garet.

"LIGAWAN MO NA FELIX!!!" Pabiro ni Garet. Napakunot lang ng nuo si Felix. "Tapos isisigaw mo…..**MY GIRLFRIEND IS A ROCKSTAR!!!!"** Tawanan lahat sa sinabi ni Garet at lalo pa nang nabatukan siya ni Felix sa ulo ng grabeh. **"ARAY!"**

Pinahinahon ni Piers si Felix. "Felix, chill…."

"…………_..Garet."_ Hindi umimik si Felix at nakasibangot.

Ipinatong ni Alex ang isa niyang kamay sa balikat ni Garet para baka batukan nanaman siya ni Felix sa kung ano nanaman kalokohan gagawin ni Garet. "Garet, stop teasing the guy." Nakangiti ng pangiwi si Alex habang tumulo ang kanyang pawis.

Nangnatapos na ang kanta, pumalakpak silang lahat at si Isabel ay biglang napaupo sa carpet at napahiga palikod, hawak ang gitara. "AAAAAHHHHH~ Sakit ng balikat ko~" Nangingiyak si Isabel.

Tumawa si Kenshi. "Well, i'ts not only you." Kinuha ni Kenshi ang gitara ni Isabel habang tinayo ni Rui si Isabel.

"Kami na rin noh." Nagulat si Rui nang niyakap siya ni Isabel dahil naglambing agad.

"Gutom na ako…." Sabi agad ni Isabel.

"Ano ba yan! Gutom ka na agad!" Biro ni Leaf habang iniikot niya ang kanyang mga kamay.

Bumitiw si Isabel at dinilaan si Leaf. "Che." Bigla siyang lumapit sa kanila at nakatanggap si Isabel ng mga pagpupuri. Lumapit si Isabel kay Felix na nakaupo sa sofa at niyakap niya ito. "Besh!~"

Ngumiti si Felix ng mahinahon. "Galing mo dun ah. Hanga ako. Handa ka na niyan para bukas."

Tumingin si Isabel kay Felix at ngumiti. "Oo nga eh!"

* * *

WHOA. SOUNDTRIP EH NOH XDDDDDDDDDDD

(1) Good morning, princess

(2) Why did you do that, brother?

(3) I'm really sorry and Isabel really loves you


	20. Kabanata 20: Ang Puso Mo

HALA BATTLE OF THE LONG HAIRED DUDES YATA TO! Wahahahaha!

* * *

**-10 o'clock a.m- -December 24, 2009- -Wednesday-**

"Wag na lang kaya-" Aatras na sana si Isabel sa audition nang itinulak siya pabalik ng pinto nina Keat, Janine, Rain, Jenna, Mia at Sheba habang sina Leaf at Felix ay nakasandal sa riles, ang gitara na nasa lalagyanan ay nasa gitna nila.

"……Si Ate talaga……pa sign up, sign up pa tapos gusto nang mag back out…….." Salaysay ni Leaf.

Napatingin sa kanya si Felix. "……Maybe she's just nervous about it, I mean……come on, baka lang magkamali yung tao."

Napatungo sa dingding si Leaf at nagbuntong-hininga. "……That's not what I mean, Felix……I meant about HER auditioning is to be basically with 'HIM' whom she calls the 'nerdy' guy….."

Inaayos ni Felix ang kanyang bangs nang biglang napatigil ito at napayuko, nakaramdam ng selos. _"……Oh, him………..." _Mahaba-haba na napa-isip si Felix sa kanyang naramdaman.

Biglang nakuha ang attensyon ni Leaf sa naguusap na dalawang lalaki na nasa ibaba. Tumingin si siya sa baba at nagsalita. "Speaking of him……I think that's him who is going up-"

Muntik ng matumba si Leaf nang sumingit si Isabel para tumingin din sa baba. Mabuti na lang nasalo siya ni Felix. Nataranta si Isabel at pumasok agad sa Music Room. "Hala! Magaaudition na ako!"

Napahinto ang pamilyar na mukhang nerd sa may hagdanan, parang may nakitang pamilyar na babae. "……Siya ba yun?" Isinantabi muna ni Patch ang kanyang naisip, inayos ang lalagyanan ng gitara sa kanyang likod at umakyat ng tuluyan para pumunta at pumasok sa Music Room.

Ang mga babaeng naghihintay kay Isabel ay napadalawang tingin kay Patch nang dumaan at pumasok sa Music Room. Nanlaki ang mga mata nina Keat at Janine na parang kilala nila iyon. "Si-si Idol yun ah! Mahaba buhok! Low lights! Naka salamin!"

Nagulat ang tatlong babaeng Adepts at nanlaki ang kanilang mga mata. "Siya yun!? Hindi naming nakita masyado!" Gusto nila sanang pumasok sa music room pero bawal.

"……Ang gwapo nga niya." Nasabi ni Rain na namumula sa kanyang pwesto at agad naman nagtampo si Leaf.

"**What the HECK?! RAIN!!!"**

Nataranta si Rain sa kanyang nasabi at humingi agad ng paumanhin. Tumulo ang pawis ni Felix at biglang naging seryoso, napatitig ng masama sa pinto. _"……Siya pala iyon………Nakapagdesisyon na talaga ako………I really have decided………I……I like Isabel………I'm in love with………her………" _ Bumilis ang pintig ng puso ni Felix at unting-unti namula ang kanyang mukha.

Samantalang sa loob, nagkaroon ng problema sa B string ni Isabel. Bigla itong pumitik ng ilalabas niya ang gitara mula sa lalagyanan. Mukhang hindi yata nakayanan ang ginawa ni Isabel kahapon. "Hala!"

Nagalala ang mistisang si Ate Nash at pinuntahan si Isabel. Ang kanyang boses ay napakahinhin pakinggan. "Bakit, Isabel? Ano ang nangyari?"

"Uh, Ate Nash? May problema ako….Pumitik yung B string ko…."

Pagkalapag ni Patch ng kanyang lalagyanan ng kanyang gitara, napatingin siya kay Ate Nash na may kausap na babae. Naisipan niyang kausapin siya. "Ate Nash?" Napalingon sa likod ang dalawa at napatigin kay Idol.

"Oh, Patch!"

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Isabel, bumilis ang pintig ng kanyang puso at namula ang kanyang mukha. Tila tumigil ang mundo para sa kanya nang nakita niya ang kanyang iniibig at iniidolo.

"_Patch?....Patch pala pangalan niya……"_

Napatingin si Patch kay Isabel at parang nabighani siya sa kagandahan ng dilag. _"……Ang ganda pala niya sa malapitan-"_ Naputol si patch sa kanyang iniisip at napunta ang attensyon kay Nash.

"Patch, kung maaari sana, pwede mo bang ipahiram kay Isabel yung gitara mo?" Nataranta si Isabel nang sinabi iyon ni Nash. Sabay tumingin ang dalawa sa isa't-isa. "Pumitik yung string niya eh, mag-aaudition siya sana."

Inakyat ni Patch ang kanyang salamin at tumungu-tungo. "Ah eh, o sige……" Tumingin si Patch kay Isabel at tumingin din siya, kinabahan. "Sandali lang ah? Kunin ko lang.

Napakagat ng labi si Isabel, tumungu-tungo at napangiti na lamang, hindi nagpahalatang namumula na. _"….And kyut ng boses niya! Tsaka-" _Tinignan ni Isabel si Patch na nakatalikod at tumitig sa kanyang suot na damit. _"Paborito talaga niya yang itim na polo t-shirt na y an……"_

Pinuntahan ni Isabel si Patch ng dahan-dahan at kinausap. "Ah….Kuya Patch? Is it really okay for me to use your guitar for my audition? _Okay…bakit ako nag ingles?_" Nalabas na ni Patch ang kanyang pulang gitara na mukhang Les Paul Gibson GT. Tumingin siya kay Isabel sa kanyang mga mata.

"Yea, sure! You really need to borrow mine since, um, your string snapped, right? So, I don't mind you using it at all. Are you…….Japanese?" Napansin lang ni Patch ang kanyang features.

Nagulat si Isabel pero sumagot naman agad. "Yes, I am but I'm half Japanese. Marunong din ako mag Tagalog kasi one fourth ng dugo meron at the rest Korean." Ngumiti si Isabel.

Parang nalula doon si Patch at tumungo. "Ah, I see. Dami nun ah? Oh, eto." Iniabot ni Patch ang kanyang gitara at agad isinuot ni Isabel.

"_Wow….ang cute niyang mag English ah! _ Ok, thanks, kuya!_"_

Napaisip si Patch. _"Ang amo ng kanyang mukha. Ano kaya ugali niya?"_

Nang magaaudition na si Isabel, napansin niyang makatayo at nakatingin lang sa kanya si Patch sa isang sulok. Ibinalin agad ni Isabel ang kanyang tingin at namula ng todo ang kanyang mukha. _"Hala……papanoorin niya ako!....Teka…eh, gitara niya to eh kaya malamang!"_

Nang nagsimulang tumugtog si Isabel, mukhang naging interisado si Nash dahil wala siyang sabit at napakataas ng kanayang kakayahan sa pagtugtog ng gitara dahil sa madalas na pakitang gilas na pag gamit ng mga lead.

Napa ekis ng kamay si Patch. _"Mukhang sanay itong si Isabel sa picking ng lead. Ang galling din niya eh………"_

Nang natapos na si Isabel. Pumalakpak si Nash at naitanong kung ilang taon na siya naggigitara. "Ilang taon ka na ba naggigitara?"

Ikinagat ni Isabel ang kanyang labi sa hiya dahil sa maikling panahon pa lamang iyon. "Isang taon pa lang po…."

Magsasalita sana si Nash pero si Patch na ang gumawa nito nang napalapit siya sa dalawang babae. "Talaga? Ang bilis na nang kamay mo ah? Magaling." Tila nahihiya si Isabel sa harapan ni Patch at parang napansin ito ni Nash. "Ate Nash? Ipasa mo na tutal nakita naman natin siyang tumugtog." Ngumiti si Patch kay Isabel.

Namula ang buong katawan ni Isabel at kaunting usok ang lumabas sa kanyang ulo. Ngumiti si Nash. "Oo nga eh." Tumingin si Nash kay Isabel at napapatong ng kamay sa balikat ni Isabel. "Congratulations! You passed! Pede ka na sa Sanctuary!"

Masaya si Isabel sa kanyang narinig. Hindi siya tumili pero nagpasalamat ng maayos. "Ay! Maraming salamat po! I will do my best to serve God and the people of New Life." Ngumiti ng mahinahon si Isabel at ito ang parang sanhi ng pagkahanga niya sa kagandahang kalooban ni Isabel.

Itinuloy pa ni Nash ang kanyang sasabihin. "The schedule of our practice is every Tuesday at 7:30 to 9:30 PM. You will be playing at the Sanctuary with the same schedule as Patch for Youths like you. So, I have some important errands to run and I have to go and let Patch show you around."

"Oh, okay Ate Nash! Bye then! God bless and be careful on your way!"

Kumaway si Isabel kay Nash at pati na rin si Patch. Nagulat din si Patch sa sinabi ni Nash. Nagpunta lamang siya doon para panoorin si Isabel at biglang siya na lang ang nagaasikaso sa kanya. Naiwan ang dalawa sa loob at agad ibinalik ni Isabel ang gitara ni Patch.

"Ah, Kuya Patch? Salamat nga pala at pinahiram mo sa akin gitara mo."

Napatingin si Patch kay Isabel at ngumiti. "Ay, hindi! Wala iyon!" Habang ibinabalik ni Patch ang kanyang gitara sa lalagyanan, may naisipang tanungin si Isabel.

"Kuya? Paano niyo pala nalaman pangalan ko?"

Biglang nataranta si Patch, humarap kay Isabel at tumulo ang kanyang pawis. "Ah eh, tinanong ko kasi kung sino yung magaaudition para sa Music Ministry."

"Ah…"

Nagkaroon ng kakaibang katahimikan sa loob ng silid ar sinira ito ni Patch. "Nasa Young Adults ka ba?" Tanong ni Patch.

"…..Hindi pa…..Wala kasi akong pede isama…..at may kakilala ako doon na makulit." Kinakabahan si Isabel nang kinakausap pa niya si Patch.

Kinagat ni Patch ang kanyang labi at hindi nahiyang magtanong. "….Ganun ba? Tutal, magkaband member na tayong dalawa, pede ako yung kasama mo. Matuturuan pa kita kung ano ginagawa namin doon. Ayos lang sayo? Kasama naman ako sa Youn gAdults eh." Kinilig and ating dalaga sa alok ni Patch.

"Hanggang 16 and above ang dun eh……" Tila nahihiya ang kilos ni Patch.

Biglang sumama yata ang loob ni Isabel sa narinig niya at kinabahan sa naisip. "…….Ha? Ano po ang ibig ninyong sabihin?"

"…………."

"Kuya na talaga tawag ko sayo kasi…..mga 22 po kayo, ganun?" Bumibilis ang pintig ng puso ni Isabel at pati na rin si Patch. Napakalmot siya ng ulo at sinisi ang kanyang sarili kung bakit pandak siyang lalaki.

"28 na kasi ako eh…."

"28!?-" Nabigla si Isabel at tinakpan ang kanyang bibig. Nanlaki talaga mga mata niya dahil hindi niya inaasahan iyon. Nataranta si Isabel at agad humingi ng pasensya. "Ay, pasensya na! Nabigla lang ako, kuya! _Ampf….13 years….thirt-teen YEARS! _Pero I don't mind it at all! At least may kasama na ako kahit papano." Tumulo pawis niya.

Tumungo si Patch nang kaunti at hindi nagpahalatang namumula mukha niya sa hiya. "Oo nga…..Mmm, tara? I'll show you around."

"Sige, sandali lang, kuya Patch. Sabihan ko lang mga kasama ko sa labas!" Tumungo naman si Patch at nakisabay kay Isabel. Tumingin ng sandali si Isabel kay Patch para tignan ang taas niya sa kanya.

"_Pero mas matangkad siya sa akin nang kaunti…..pero parag same height na yata….amft, oh em gee! Si Felix mas matangkadng kaunti kay Patch! Hala! Hahaha!"_

Napangiti ng kaunti si Isabel at napansin ito ni Patch. Napatingin siya kay Isabel dahil sa nakakaakit ang kanyang ngiti at ang kanyang maamong mukha. _"She's…..well….beautiful pero yung age gap……"_

Pagkalabas ng dalawa, tila nagulat ang mga babae sa kanilang nakikita. Kumulo naman agad ang dugo ni Flix sa selos at napalayo nang kaunti si Leaf sa kanya.

"I'm in!"

Nanlaki ang mga mata ng babae, tumayo at nagtititili sa tuwa. **"Aaah! Congrats!"** Pinagyayakap si Isabel ng mga babae. Tumulo ang pawis ni Patch at sina Felix at Leaf. Nanatiling mahinahon si Isabel kahit oras na niyang magsaya.

Lahat sila ay lumayo para pagsalitain si Isabel. "Uh, guys? Maghintay muna kayo ditto mamaya-maya kasi…." Tumingin siya kay Patch at napangiti ang nga babae. "Kua Patch will shoe me around first, ayos lang?"

"_Kuya?.........."_ Naging gloomy ang background. Masmatanda pala siya pero hindi nila alam kung gaano kalaki ang agwat.

Tumungo naman agad si Keat kasi gusto niyang magsama ang dalawa. "Ok lang!"

"Oh in the name of Mars……" Kinagat ni Jenna ang kanyang labi nang naalala niya si Felix. Nakita niya na iba ang tingin ng direksyon ng kanyang kuya, humihinga ng mabigat.

Ngumiti si Isabel, napatingin kay Felix at pinuntahan. "kanina ka pang walang imik diyan……Felix? Ayos lang ba sa iyo?"

Nagising sa katotohanan si Felix at tumungu-tungo. "Oo namn. Ayos lang iyon. Maghihintay lang kami dito."

Napatawa si Isabel at hininaan niya ang kanyang boses para silang dalawa lang ang makarinig. "Wag kang mag selos….pa seselosin kita lalo! Halata~"

Namula bigla mukha ni Felix at umalis na si Isabel kasama si Patch. Napatingin si Sheba kay Felix. "Bakit namumula mukha nun?"

"Ha?" Napatingin si Janine. "Oo nga noh? Jenna! Ano ba sinabi ni Isabel kay Felix?"

Nagkibit-balikat si Jenna. "Malay ko! 'di ko nga narinig eh!"

Napatitig ng kakaiba si Leaf kay Felix at iwinigayway ang kanyang palad malapit sa kanyang mukha. "Felix? Hello? Are you ok?"

"Mukhang hindi……" Sabi nina Keat at Rain.

"_Ano yun ibig sabihin nun?......."_ Nakakagat ang labi ni Felix habang nag-iisip ng napakalalim.

Mamaya-maya pa ay naipaliwanag na ni Patch ang lahat kung ano ginagawa nila sa band. Tulad ng pagpunta sa backstage at kung saan nageensayo pagdating sa tugtugan. Pumanhik ulit sa taas ang dalawa pero para pumasok sa cafeteria. May ibinili si Patch at naiwang nakatayo lang si Isabel, nag-iisip ng napakalalim.

"……_Hay grabe, hindi ako makapaniwala……Kasama ko siya buong oras! Bakit pala kami nandito?"_

"Salamat."

"_Hala!"_ Nanlaki mga mata ni Isabel nang nakita niyang bumili si Patch ng coke in can. Isa sa kanya at para sa sarili niya.

"Coke?" Iniabot ni Patch kay Isabel ang coke in can.

Nagdalawang isip si Isabel. Tinignan ang coke na hawak ni Patch at tumingin sa kanya na tili nahihiya. "….Sigurado ka po dyan!? Pero niyo po yung ginamit mo! Pwede po yung akin na lang!" Patuloy nagbigay ng dahilan si Isabel. "May sarili naman po ako. Teka kuya, ako ang magbabayad-" Papunta na sa cashier si Isabel.

Ibinaba ni Patch ang kanyang coke at hinablot ang kanang kamay ni Isabel. Namula agad si Isabel at tila may kuryenteng dumaloy sa buong katawan niya. Napalingon siya kay Patch na nka ngiti ng mahinahon. "Patch na lang ang itawag mo sa akin……"

Nagulat si Isabel. "Ha? Patch?" Sumibangot si Isabel at hindi napansin ni Patch na tangan pa rin niya ang kamay ni Isabel. "……Eh, kung Patch lang po, parang walang galang kasi mas matanda ka pos a akin-"

Naputol siya sa kanyang salysay nang nagsalita agad si Patch. "Hindi, ayos lang yun. Patch na lang…..ayos lang nap era ko ginamit ko pangbayad."

Namula mukha ni Isabel. "Ah….o sige po."

Napangiti si Patch at nagsimulang magbiro. "Ehe….wag ka na rin mag 'po' kasi parang ginagawa mo akong matanda eh! Bata pa tong mukha!"

Napatawa si Isabel sa kanynag isinabi at ito ang sanhi kung bakit nabitawan na ni Patch ang kanyang hawak kay Isabel dahil napansin na niya ito at namula. Napatingin siya agad sa coke ni Isabel, kinuha niya ito mula sa la mesa at iniabot kay Isabel ang hawak niyang coke sa kabilang kamay. Samantalang sa labas ng Cafeteria na hindi naman kalayuan, kitang kita ni Felix na nagkakatuwaan ang dalawa sa loob dahil salamin ang ga pader nito.

* * *

Hahaha…..Sorry bitin xP


	21. Kabanata 21: Bagong Kaibigan

Okay guys eto na! haha!

* * *

Nakasandal lang si Felix sa railings at napayuko lang, malalim ang iniisip. Biglang may nagsalita sa kanyang tabi. "Kuya….may gusto ka ba kay Isabel?"

Inangat ni Felix ang kanyang ulo at tumingin sa kanyang kaliwa upang makita lamang si Jenna na nakasandal din. Nagbuntong hininga si Jenna at tumingin sa kanyang kuya. "Meron ba?"

Sumibangot si Felix at nagbuntong hininga din. "Siyempre hindi ako susuko…..Naisip ko kasi parang nahihirapan si Isabel mamili sa aming dalawa….."

Napataas ng kilay si Jenna sa isinabi ng kanyang kuya. "Ha? Ano? Bakit? Ano nalaman mo?"

Tumingin si Felix sa kanyang mga kasama at binalik ang tingin kay Jenna para bumulong ng mahina. "Aaminin ko lamang ito sayo, Jenna. Nalaman ko sa drayber na matagal na akong iniibing Isabel….."

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jenna sa laking gulat niya. "Matagal na! Gaano katagal?"

"Pitong taon na, Jenna….." Namula bigla mukha ni Felix at napansin ito agad ni Jenna. Mukhang meron na nga siyang gusto kay Isabel at hindi na niya tatanungin si Felix muli.

Kuminang ang mga mata ni Jenna sa tuwa at napangiti si Felix dahi ito ay totoo at kahit papaano ay sumaya siya. "Hmmm." Kinagat ni Jenna ang kanyang labi at may naisip. "So, nahahati sa dalawa ang puso ni Isabel! Pero….mas matagal ka niyang minahal….Ha-la ku-yaaa!" Humarap at tinuro niya si Felix na nakikinig. "Kailangang manalo ka ditto sa 'Game of Love' dahil matindi itong madadaanan mo! Puro dramahan yan!"

Napangiwi ng ngiti si Felix sa mga pinagsasasabi ni Jenna. Tumulo ang kanyang pawis at napatungo na lamang. "Kahit anong mangyari, si Isabel lang ang nagpatibok ng puso ko."

Abot tenga ang ngiti ni Jenna at itinulak ang kanyang kuya ng pabiro. "Naks naman, si kuya! Seryoso na nga, mas seryoso pa pagdating sa pag-ibig! Aiyiiieee! First time niyaaaaaa! Boto ako sa iyo!"

Namula ng sobra-sobra si Felix at pinapatahimik si Jenna. "Jenna! Pipe down a little….You're embarrassing me….Ito naman kung maka bola…." Ibinalik nanaman ni Felix kung saan naroroon ang kanyang iniirog. _"My heart is raising fast………I'm afraid…….why am I afraid?……I'll just have to tell her that I love her back……Something is like……stopping me…..Am I still not sure? Or am I afraid to-……" _Tumungo si Felix at natakpan ang kanyang mukha ng kanyang bangs. _"-hurt her in the fiture?........But, am I already hurting her?"_

Pagkatapos magkwentuhan nina Isabel at Patch sa loob ng Cafeteria, tinignan ni Isabel ang orasan at kailangan na niyang umalis. "So, paano ba yan, Patch? Magkita na lang tayo sa Sunday!"

"Alis ka na?" Hindi nagpahalatang nailing si Isabel sa sinabi ni Patch dahil parang sinasabi niya sa kanya na huwag munang umalis dahil gusto pa siyang makilala.

Tumungu-tungo si Isabel. "Oo, eh. Hahanapin ako ni Kuya Kenshi kasi alam mo naman iyon."

Napatawa ng kaunti si Patch. "Ay, oo! Baka mabingi ka sa sermon nun at magsumbong ka sa Kuya Rui mo at awayin siya-"

"-o di kaya'y baraduhin siya ni Leaf-"

"-at mag-away yung dalawa! Sabay tawa si Isabel sa isang sulok kasi, ahaha! Nagbabatukan na yung dalawa o!" Hagalpakan ang dalawa at nag-appir sa isa't-isa. Kinuha na ni Isabel ang kanyang gitara at isusuot na sana nang inalok siya ni Patch na siya na lang ang magbuhat. "Ako na lang magbuhat niyan, Isabel."

"…..Ah." Namula mukha ni Isabel at tumungo na lamang. "Ikaw, gusto mo eh." Iniabot na ni Isabel ang kanyang lalagyanan ng gitara at isinuot na ito ni Patch sa likod.

"Tara."

Yaya ni Patch at binuksan ni Isabel ang pinto para sa kanya. Pagkalabas ng lugar, nagsimulang maging makulit si Patch dahil ito ang pahiwatig niya kapag kinakaibigan ang isang tao. Hinawakan ni Patch ang kanang kamay ni Isabel at nagulat naman siya.

Ngumiti si Patch. "Baka mawala ka eh."

Nalaglag panga ni Isabel at ginamit niya ang kanyang kaliwang kamay para paluin ng pabiro si Patch sa kanyang balikat. "Aray!"

"Sama mo talaga!"

Tumawa na lamang si Patch. Sinubukang makawala ni habang habang naglalakad na sila papunta sa kanila pero mapilit si Patch at ayaw siyang bitawan. Abot ngiti ang dalawa at tawa ng tawa. Nang malapit na sila, natanaw ni Isabel ang kanyang mga kaibigan at lalo na si Felix. Nataranta si Isabel at tinapik braso ni Patch.

"Patch? Patch! Bitawan mo na ako dali!"

"Ha?" Nalito si Patch at binitawan na niya ang hawak niya kay Isabel.

Pinuntahan ni Isabel sila at kinuha ang kanilang attensyon. "Guys! Tapos na ako!"

"Hay, sa wakas, grabe!" Bulaslas ni Leaf ng paasar.

Sumibangot si Isabel at napatingin ng masama sa nakakabatang kapatid. "Ang sama mo, Leafboy!" naramdaman ni Isabel si Patch at lumingon para ipakilala siya muli. "Ay, guys! Pakilala ko lang sa inyo maigi si Patch." Paliwanag niya.

Kumaway si Patch sa kanila habang binati siya nang maayos, kasama na rin si Felix. "Akong nga pala si Patch Felix-"

"**COME AGAIN!"** Nagulat si Patch nang nakita niya ang expression sa mukha ni Isabel. Lahat sila nanlaki mata nila sa gulat lalo na si Felix. "An-ano apelyido mo?" Tanong muli ni Isabel na mukhang nakakita ng multo.

Naguluhan si Patch sa nangyayari at sinabi naman niya muli ang kanyang apelyido pero dahan-dahan. "Fe-lix? Ba-kit?"

Napatingin si Jenna sa kanyang kuya na parang namutla sa kinatatayuan niya at pati na rin sina Rain, Leaf, Sheba, Mia, Keat, Janine, Sam at Gwen at napatingin. Nalaglag panga ni Isabel at tinuro si Felix sa kanyang likod. "ASTIG! Felix ang pangalan ng kaibigan ko ditto!"

Nagising sa katotohanan si Felix nang tumingin sa kanya si Patch at kinausapn siya. "Ah, ganun? Nice to meet you!" Inilabas ni Patch ang kanyang kanang kamay para makipag shake hands.

"S-same to you! Ehehe…." Napangiwi ng ngiti si Felix at tumulo ang kanyang pawis. Biglang napatitig si Felix kay Patch at tinignan ng masusi. _"…………He's a bit………shorter than me………"_

Napansin ni Jenna na parang may iniisip si Felix at agad sinira ito. "Hi, Patch! Ako pala si Jenna, kapatid ni Felix!" Ngumiti si Jenna, niyakap at tinuro ang kanyang kuya. "Kuya ko!"

Ngumiti din si Patch. "Hi."

Napatapik si Rain sa kanyang Ate Janine. "Ate! Ang cute ng boses ni Kuya Patch!" Napangiti si Janine.

Napatitig naman ng masama si Leaf sa kanya. "Rain! Don't go flirting on that guy!"

Narinig ni Isabel ang tampuhan nina Leaf at Rain. "I'm just commenting! I'll always be your 'baby'!" Napaatras ng kaunti si Leaf sa sinabi ni Rain, namula ang mukha at hindi makapag salita.

"R-R-Rain-"

"AT! Eto si Leaf, Patch!"

Nagulat si Leaf nang ipinatong ni Isabel ang kanyang kamay sa kanang balikat ni Leaf para ibalot ito. Napangiwi si Leaf at napahawak sa kanang braso ni Isabel dahil nasasakal siya. "Ate!"

Napataas ng kilay si Patch at may ngiting nakaukit sa gilid ng kanyang labi. "Ah…….yung mayabang?"

"Whoa!-" Lahat ng babae napatakip ng bibig upang pigilin nila ang kanilang sarili na tumawa. Si Felix parang walang imik nanaman.

Nanlaki mata ni Leaf. "Wh-wh-whaaa?"

"Ayaaaaaan!" Inasar nina Keat, Janine, Sam, Gwen at Isabel si Leaf habang pinipigil nina Sheba, Jenna, Mia at Rain ang kanilang tawa.

Iwinagayway ni Gwen ang kanyang daliri sa harap ni Leaf. "Halaaaa! Alam na ni kuya na ganyan ugali mooo!"

Kinagat ni Leaf ang kanyang bibig, tinakpan ang kanyang mukha sa hiya at napasandal sa harap ni Isabel.

Napatawa si Isabel at niyakap si Leaf. "Ahahaha! Nabisto siya!"

Napatawa ng sandali si Patch at lumapit kay Leaf para ipatong ang isa niyang kamay sa ulo ni Leaf. Inangat ni Leaf ang kanyang ulo at tumingin kay Patch na namumula ang mukha.. Ngumiti si Patch. "Leaf? Huwag masyadong mayabang at mag-ingat ka kasi ang ibang tao ay maaasar sayo. Baka masabihan ka ng hindi maganda kapag tumalikod ka na."

Halatang parang tumitili si Isabel pero lalo na rin ang ibang babae. Si Felix walang reaksyon at nakatingin pa rin. "O-Opo….." Pahiyang sagot ni Leaf.

May sasabihin pa si Patch nang inunahan siya ni Isabel. "Wag ka na rin mag 'po' kasi ginagawa mo siyang matanda eh!"

Napatingin si Patch kay Isabel na gustong tumawa pero napangiti na lamang siya. "Linya ko dapat yan, eh! Inagaw mo!" Ngumiti si Isabel at nandila.

Napansin ni Jenna na walang kaimik-imik si Felix at nakasibangot. Napansin din ito ni Sam at napabulong sa tatlong Adepts. "Hey guys, parang ang lungkot naman yata ni Felix?"

Sumabat naman bigla si Keat. "Nagpapaka emo…"

"Hoy! Baka marinig ka ni Ate Isabel! Sakalin ka nun!" Paalala ni Rain habang nandila lamang si Keat dahil hindi naman naririnig.

"Anyway…Oo nga, napansin ko rin tahimik niya. Iba ngalang aura…." Sumang-ayon si Sheba.

"Hindi ako sigurado baka in love na yan kay Isabel? In love si Isabel kay Felix eh…" Nasabi na bigla ni Mia.

"What?" Nakikinig rin pala si Gwen.

"Pano mo alam yan, Mia? Samantalang ako nalaman ko kay kuya mahal na daw niya si Isabel-" Tanong ni Jenna.

"**OWS!" **Nagulat silang lahat pero tumahimik bigla.

"Talaga! Kanina lang nung nilapitan ko! Umamin! Saka sabi niya pitong taon na pala siya mahal ni Isabel…." Sabi ni Jenna. Tumingin xa kay Mia muli. "Pano mo alam?"

Napatingin sa isan't-isa sina Gwen at Mia. Napangiti naman si Gwen. "Well…..I told her from the very start, ehehe?" Napakalmot ng ulo si Gwen at tumulo ang kanyang pawis.

"Ang dadaya ninyo! Hindi ninyo sinasabi sa akin! Walang nagsasabi or kahit mag share lang man!" Inekis ni Sheba ang kanyang braso at sumibangot.

"Sorry! Kailangan eh!" Niyakap ni Sam si Sheba para ipahinahon.

Ngumiti naman si Rain. "At least alam niyo nang lahat."

Nakisabat naman bigla si Leaf. "Yung mga lalaki pa dun sa mansyon noh hindi pa."

Tumungo si Jenna. "Sabagay. Pero si Isabel na bahala at hoy! Basta ako, ngayon ko lang nalaman yung kay kuya! Problemado nga eh kung sasabihin o hindi…" Sigaw ni Jenna

Nagtaka lahat at napatanong si Keat. "Huh? Bakit problemado? Wala naman masama?"

"Oo nga!" Sumang-ayon si Janine. "Tutal, sabi nga ni Felix at kami na alam na naming kung gaano katagal, eh bakit parang naghoholdback yung lalaki?" Tanong niya.

Nagsalita bigla si Mia. "Baka…….natatakot siyang masaktan si Isabel."

"Huh?" Napataas ng kilay si Keat.

Pinagpatuloy pa ni Mia ang kanyang sasabihin. "You know……baka bumalik kami sa mundo naman bigla at tsaka iba mundo naming sa mundo ninyo? Tandaan…hindi naming alam kung paano napunta dito sa mundo ninyo……"

Nagsalita si Sheba. "…….Hmm, may point si Mia dyan. Muntik na nating kalimutan."

"Ay patay….." Biglang napakagat ng bibig ni Jenna.

"O, bakit?" Tanong ni Janine.

"…….Sa akin lang dapat muna pala sasabihin ni kuya tungkol sa feelings niya kay Isabel…." Napakalmot ng ulo si Jenna habang tumawa yung iba sa nagawa niya. "Bayaan niyo na…..shhhh na lang kayo haha!"

Inikot na lamang ni Leaf ang kanyang mga mata dahil nakikinig pala siya at napunta ang tingin kay Felix na naglakad papunta kay Isabel. "Isabel? Shouldn't we be going now because Kenshi might say some nonsense again at you."

"Ay! Oo nga pala, noh? Sige, sige!" Tumingin si Isabel kay Patch. "Patch? Mauna na kami. Kita-kita na lang tayo sa Sunday!"

Tumungo si Patch. "Ah! O, sige! Hatid ko na kayo sa ibaba."

Tumungo si Isabel at pinagtatatawag ang kanilang mga attensyon. Nang papunta sila sa labas, kanina pang nakasibangot itong si Felix at walang imik, ginagalaw minsan ang kanyang cellphone dahil sa walang magawa.

"Ako na ang magbitbit niyan, Patch!"

"Hindi na, ako na!"

"Dali na! Baka lalo kang……ano."

"Ay…….." Pabirong sumama ang tingin niya kay Isabel at lumayo nang kaunti.

"Hoy! Johoke lang!"

Hinila ni Isabel si Patch at nagpupumiglas si Patch. "Ayoko nga! Inaaway mo ako!"

Pabirong nagdabog si Isabel. "Ay, sige…..Ganyanan nap ala ha?" Inekis niya ang kanyang braso at sumibangot.

Pabirong ngumiti si Patch. "Aiyieeee! Nagtatampo siyaaaaa!"

"Ugh!" Napangiti si Isabel at lumapit si patch para yakapin si Isabel.

"Uy! Peace tayo! Joke lang naman."

Namula mukha ni Isabel at agad pumiglas. "Wag mo akong yakapin kasi-" Naghanap ng dahilan si Isabel at nakita na nakatingin pala si Felix na parang no comment ang itsura. "Baka magselos besh ko!"

Nagtinginan ang dalawang lalaki ng sandali at sinira ito agad ni Patch sa pamamagitan ng pagtakip ng kanyang bibig para pigilin ang kanyang tawa. Kinalog bigla ni Isabel si Felix. "Hoy, joke lang!"

Tumungo na lamang si Felix. "Oo, oo!"

"Hoy, guys! Napaandar ko na yung kotse!" Sigaw ni Keat mula sa labas.

Umangkas na ang iba at sumunod si Patch para iabot ang gitara ni Isabel. Aangkas n asana si Isabel nang tinawag muli ni Patch ang kanyang attensyon. "Isabel!"

Lumingon si Isabel. "Hn?"

"Heto…." May iniabot si Patch kay Isabel na papel na nakatupi.

"Ano 'to?" Pumikit si Isabel ng dalawang bese.

Ngumiti si Patch. "Basta. Tignan mo na lang sa kotse."

Bumilis ang pintig ng puso ni Isabel at namula ang kanyang mukha. "Ah….ok! Sayounara!"

"Ja ne!"

"Naks naman! Parehas talaga tayo ng hileg!"

"Ahahahaha! Anime! Pero Hapon ka talaga eh!"

"Yun nga eh pero half naman!"

"Sige!" Kumaway na ng paalam si Patch at umalis na sila.

Habang pabalik na sila sa mansyon sa Tagaytay, naisipan niyang buklatin na ang nakatuping papl na ibinigay ni Patch. _"Hm….ano kaya 'to?"_ Nang nakita ni Isabel ang nakasulat, mga impormasyon ni Patch ang nakalagay tulad ng kung saan siya nakatira at selpon number niya. Tila sasabog na ang dibdib ni Isabel sa kilig at hindi napigilang sumigaw sa tuwa.

"**AAAAHHHHH! OOOH MYYY GAAAAAD!"**

"**ARAAAAAAYYY!"** Tinakpan nilang lahat ang kanilang mga tenga sa kabingihan maliban kay Keat dahil nagmamaneho ito at may earphones siya sa tenga kaya hindi siya nabingi sa sigaw ni Isabel.

"Hoy! Ano nangyayari sayo, Isabel!" Tanong ni Gwen na nakangiti sa tuwa.

Tumingin sa likod si Isabel para tignan sina Gwen, Sam, Janine, Jenna, Sheba at Mia maliban kay Rain dahil katabi naman niya ito at si Felix ay napatingin lang kay Isabel sa tabi niya habang si Leaf ay sumibangot sa harap ng kotse.

"K-k-k-kasi bini-binigay ni Patch kung san siya nakatira at yung cell number niya sa akin!"

"Hoy, talaga!" Hinablot ni Gwen ang papel.

"Patingin ako!" Nakitingin si Sam.

"Kami rin" Sigaw ni Jenna at nakihalo sa gulo na rin ang ibang mga babae.

"Wow, Ate Isabel! Dinadaanan pala natin teritorio niya lagi!" Sabi ni Rain.

"Astig! Sana pala nilagay niya address niya para puntahan natin!" Tumawa si Janine.

"WAG!" Sinubukang paluin ni Isabel si Janine pero hindi umabot.

Tawa silang lahat at nanatili pa ring tahimik si Felix at napansin ito ni Leaf. _"I'm kinda sorry for him……I also like that Patch guy but it's up to my sis o decide who she wants……"_ Napatitig lang si Leaf sa ere. _"Oh wait…….she wants BOTH of them."_ Pinalad ni Leaf ang kanyang mukha.

"Pero nagtataka ako kung bakit niya binigay 'to!" Iwinagayway ni Isabel ang kapirasong papel.

"Entertaining ka kasi, Ate Isabel!" Sabi ni Rain.

"Ows? 'D nga?" Napataas ng kilay si Isabel.

"Oo, kaya!" Sang-ayon si Sheba. "Tignan mo, ang saya niyong dalawa kanina kaya!"

"Siguro masarap ka daw kasama kaya binigyan niya yung mga info sa iyo." Paliwanag ni Mia na nakangiti.

Namula buong katawan ni Isabel at may usok na lumabas sa tuktok ng kanyang ulo. "Hindi kaya nagkagusto na sayo si PATCH?" Hinala ni Sam at biglang nagsigawan ang mga babae.

Hindi pa rin naririnig ni Keat sila, si Leaf may bulak na sa tenga at si Felix ibinaon ang kanyang ulo sa unan at sinusubukang matulog, may ibinubulong sa sarili. _"Hindi maaari………hindi maaari………pero hindi ko pa rin magawa sabihin sa kanya………hindi muna ngayon………"_

Sumigaw si Isabel habang tinanggal ni Kea tang earphones niya dahil malapit na sila sa mansyon. "Ano ba! Parang Malabo mangyari yun! 28 years old na kaya siya-"

**"28!"**

**Eeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg**

**Thu-thu-thud!**

Tinapakan agad ni Keat and brakes ng kotse, nagsubsuban lahat at nagbagsakan dahil nagulat si Keats a sinabi ni Isabel. Lumingon at tinuro niya si Isabel na nakapatong sa harap ni Felix dahil sa isinalo siya ng Venus Adept. Sweet naman lolz. **"Hoy, Isabel! Mag usap nga tayo ng masinsinan sa loob! NOW NAAAA!"**

* * *

HAHAHAHA BITIN! ANO KAYA YUN!


	22. Kabanata 22: Baby Sophia!

Eto na po :)) maraming kabanata pa pala to at wala pa nga sa gitna...OMG!

* * *

**-4 o'clock- -December 24, 2009- -Hallway-**

Naglalakad si Isabel sa mahabang hallway sa ibaba kung nasan ang studio at mga kwarto ng mga katulong at inisip ang sinabi ni Keat nang pagbaba nila.

"_Isabel! Felix or si Patch!"_

"_Eh……………"_

"_18 o 28!"_

"_Age doesn't matter naman eh……"_

"_Aaah! Kahit na! Super laki ng gap niyo! Kala ko ba kay Felix ka? Eh pano yung confession mo?"_

"_Eh……Alam kong friends lang naman kami eh-"_

"_**AAAAH BKIT KA SUMUSUKOOOO!......Dapat wag muna kasi….."**_

"Waaah……..kung sino na lang mauna-"

"Mistress?" Huminto si Isabel sa bandang entrance ng mga katulong nang narinig niyang may tumawag sa kanya. Si Vanessa pala iyon at may bitbit na babaeng sanggol. "I brought her with me!"

"Goo goo gaa gaa! Aaaate Isaabeeel!"

Ngumiti si Isabel ng todo at lumapit sa sanggol para kausapin. "AAAH! SOPHIA!" Ngumiti yung sanggol at parang gusto magpakarga. "Vanessa? Can I borrow her again? Please!"

Ngumiti si Vanessa. "Oh, of course, Mistress!" Iniabot niya ang kanyang anak kay Isabel at mukhang tuwang tuwa si Isabel kinakarga ang bata. "You can spend time with her if you'd like."

Napatingin si Isabel. "Huh? Sigurado ka po?"

Tumungo si Vanessa. "Huwag nap o kayong mag-alala. Tsaka, marami din po akong aasikasuhin."

Napapikit ng dalawang beses si Isabel. "If you say so…" Hinila bigla ni Sophia ang isang buhok ni Isabel. "Ow! No, not there! Haha! It hurts!" Humagalpak si baby Sophia at pati na rin sina Isabel at Vanessa. "Sige, punta ako sa kanila at pakita ko si baby Sophia sa kanila!"

Naglakad pabalik ng malaking pinto si Isabel at lumabas papuntang sala at biglang sumigaw sa mga naguusap at kung anu-ano ang pinaggagagawa na sina Janine, Jenna, Garet, Isaac at Felix. "Ang close niyo ni Garet ah, Janine?"

"HINDI-"

Napahinto si Garet at Janine nang nakita nila ang sanggol na karga ni Isabel. Ngumiti si Janine pero tinuro ni Garet si Isabel na parang nakakita ng multo. **"ANO YAN!"**

Nagsalubong ang kilay ni Isabel. **"Anong ano yan!"** Ngumiti si Isabel at hinalikan ang pisngi ni baby Sophia. "Baby ko…"

Nalaglag ang panga ni Garet at napasigaw. **"BABY MOOO! ANAK NG!"**

"**Hoy-" **Sinampal ni Janine ang bibig ni Garet at umaray sa sakit naman.

Nagalit si Garet kay Janine. **"Bakit mo ako sinampal sa bibig!"** Hinimas ni Garet ang kanyang labi.

Sumigaw si Janine. **"Eh baka kung ano ang sasabihin mo!"**

"**Sasabihin ko anak ng-"** Sinampal nanaman ni Janine bibig ni Garet at hindi nanaman pinatapos.

"**GARET!"**

"**MARS ANG SASABIHIN KO!"**

"…..Ah, ok!" Ngumiti si Janine na parang napahiya.

"**Ah, ok lang sasabihin mo! Dalawang beses mo ako sinapak!"** Ipiniga ni Garet ang kanyang kamao.

Nainis si Janine at ipiniga rin ang kanyang kamao. **"Anong sapak! Sampal yun!"**

"**Parehas yun!"**

"**Hindi!"**

"**HOY MAY BATA!"** Sumigaw si Isaac sa gitna nilang dalawa at tinakpan ang kanilang tenga.

Napangiwi ng ngiti si Isabel at tumulo ang pawis sa kanyang kinatatayuan habang tinatakpan ang kaliwang tenga si Sophia at nakasandal sa dibdib niya ang ulo nito. Napalingon Felix at mukhang naging gloomy yung background. _"You've got to be kidding me……."_

Kinabahan na lamang bigla si Felix pero hindi alam kung bakit at nakatingin lang kay Isabel. Biglang hinihila ni Jenna ang sleeves ni Felix at napatingin siya sa kapatid niya. "Wow she is soo…..cute! Look Felix isn't she cute?"

Sumingit na ngayon si Janine kina Jenna dahil naglakad palayo ng eksena sina Isaac at Garet. "Tama si Jenna…." Tinignan ni Janine si Isabel mula sa baba papuntang taas. "Mag-ina!" Ngumiti ng todo si Janine.

Nakatingin si Isabel kay Baby Sophia na nakangiti sa kanya tapos kay Janine. "Anong, mag-ina ka Diyan!" Namumula mukha si Isabel pero hindi mapigilang ngumiti nang lumalapit sa kanila.

Bago magsalita ang iba, nauna si Sophia. "Mommy!" Tumawa ang sanggol.

"……………………………………………………………………" Napatunganga sina Jenna, Janine, Isabel at Felix sa biglang pagsabi ng sanggol.

Natuwa si Janine. "Ayun…mommy ka nga! Hahaha! _Hindi naman talaga._" Pinigilan niya ang kanyang tawa.

Napatunganga si Jenna kay Isabel at itinuro si Baby Sophia. "Is that……your daughter?"

Nagsalubong ang kilay ni Isabel. "SHE! Not, THAT!"

Walang imik si Felix. _"……Seryoso?"_

"SHE! Sorry…..Hindi nga? Anak mo………"

"WHAT!" Tumawa na lang ng mahina si Isabel at hinalikan ang pisngi ng sanggol. "Ang kyut mo! Heh heh heh." Tumingin siya kay Janine tapos kay Jenna. "Sa tingin mo?" Biro ni Isabel at nakita niya parang walang imik pa rin si Felix. _"Bakit ang tahimik nun………"_

Nagsalita si Jenna. "Eh ang bata mo pa….." Tumulo pawis ni Jenna. "Seriously? You got pregnant in such a ripening age?"

Nagsalita na rin si Felix. "………Jenna……..I think you're asking such a serious question….." Tinignan niya si Jenna ng seryoso.

Tumulo pawis ni Isabel. "Jenna……Don't be so RIDICULOUS! It's not my baby! Joke lang yun sineryoso mo….." Tinitigan niya siya.

"Ay!" Tumulo pawis ni Jenna. "Sorry…my bad. Pero ina-assume ng baby na ikaw yung mommy…."

Nagbuntong hininga si Felix na nagmukhang naniwala ng sandali doon. Nilapitan niya si Isabel para tignan yung sanggol. "So…..What is her name, Isabel?"

Ngumiti si Isabel. "Sophia Isabel Cortez!"

"I see….." Sagot ni Felix.

Nagulat si Janine. "Huh! Isabel rin! Mommy ka nga!" Tumawa si Janine at dinilaan na lang ni Isabel si Janine.

Napatitig si Isabel kay Janine. "….HINDI AKO NANAY!"

"Ok ok….Mommy!" Pabiro ni Janine at natawa na lang si Isabel.

Ngumiti si Jenna at hinawakan ng dahan-dahan ang kamay ni Sophia at napatingin ang sanggol kay Jenna ng may pagkainteresa. "What a lovely name for such a lovely baby…Hello Sophia! Ang kyut-kyut mooo!"

Natawa si Isabel at pati na rin si Felix nang hinila ni Sophia bigla ang buhok ni Jenna. Napatingin si Sophia sa kanyang kaliwa at tumingin pataas kay Felix. Lahat sila natigil ang attensyon sa bata at tiningnan kung san tumingin at iyon kay Felix. "……Daddy? Daddy!" Ipinapahiwatig ni Sophia na si Felix ang tatay nang itinuro niya siya.

Natawa ang tatlong babae at si Feliox ay nagulat, napangiti sa hiya. "……..haha." Napakalmot ng ulo na lang si Felix.

"Felix…." Natatawa si Jenna sa kanyang kuya.

Pabirong inasar ni Janine si Isabel. "Hala ka…….Isabel." Nagkunwaring galit. "Hindi mo sa akin….na ang tatay si Felix! Hahaha!"

Natawa si Jenna at todo hagalpak samantalang si Felix namula mukha. Sinuway ni Isabel si Janine. "HOY HOY HOY!" Bumalik kay Sophia. "Sophia, that is not daddy." Bumalik ang titig ng masama kay Janine. "JANIN! WAG KANG PAPANSIN!"

Nandila na lamang si Janine sa kanyang pwesto. Biglang may naisip si Jenna na pagawin kay Isabel. "Isabel? Why don't you let kuya carry her?" Ngumiti siya.

Nahiya si Felix at umusog ng kaunti. "….No. I don't know how to carry such a delicate child….."

Parang naintindihan ni Sophia si Felix at biglang nangiyak. **"…….WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Nabingi ang iba pero lalo na si Isabel. **"OUCH!" **Pinakalma niya si Baby Sophia. "Ay…Wag iiyak, wag iiyak…."

Tumitig ng masama si Jenna kay Felix. "Tignan mo ginawa mo…"

"………………." Nanahimik si Felix.

Ayaw tumigil ni Sophia at lumapit si Isabel kay Felix. "Try mo lang….Please?"

Biglang hinila ni Sophia ang kanang bangs ni Felix. "Daddy!"

"………!" Nasaktan ng kaunti si Felix pero binuhat na niya si Sophia ng kinabahan ng kaunti. "…..Wow….ang gaan niya."

"Siyempre, baby eh!" Sagot ni Jenna habang nakangiti ng pa simple si Janine.

Napatingin kay Jenna si Isabel ng pabiro. "Ay suuuus! Parang alam ah? Haha!"

"Common sense lang naman!" Natawa din si Jenna.

Bumulong naman si Isabel sa dalawang babae. "Yieeeeee bagay maging tatay si Felix, noh?"

Sabay tumingin ang dalawa kay Isabel. "Gusto mo naman!"

"Belat." Nanila si Isabel.

Tawa ng tawa si Sophia habang hinihila pa ang buhok ni Felix. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Hindi pinapansin ni Felix ang panghihila ng kanya buhok. Tumingin lang siya sa sanggol at ngumiti. "Not daddy….Felix…." napaupo si Felix sa sofa at pinaupo si Sophia sa kanyang hita habang maingat na binabantayan.

Napatingin si Janine kay Felix. "Uy, si Felix oh!"

Humagalpak si Jenna kay Felix. "Oh, I wish our parents could see you!"

Ngumiti ng pahiya si Felix at nilaro ang maliliit na kamay ng sanggol. "…………"

Nangasar si Isabel at nilpapitan si Felix. "Yiiiiiiieeeee! BAGAY MAGING DADDY SI FELIX! Ay…." May naisip si Isabel ng pangasar. "Papa Felix! Nyahahaha!"

Nagsalita nanaman si Sophia nang narinig si Isabel. "Papa….Fe…lix?" Napatingin si Sophia kay Felix at tinuro. "Papa Felix! Hahaha! Wieeee!"

Napatakip ng bibig si Janine. "OMG….B.I. ka talaga! Tinuturuan ni Felix na Felix na ngalang eh…." Natatawa si Janine.

Lumaban si Isabel. "Oh! Bakit ako naging B.I.? Kasalanan ko ba ginagaya ako!" Namumula si Isabel pero nagagalit din.

Natawa na lamang si Felix pero nahihiya. "No baby Sophia….It's Felix…." Ginagalaw ni Felix ang kanyang maselan na maliliit na kamay na pataas at pababa.

Tinitigan ni Janine si Isabel ng pabiro. "Obvious naman, mommy!"

"CHE!"

"Papa Felix!" Biro ni Jenna sa kanyag kuya.

"Jenna!" Saway ni Felix.

"…….OKaaaaay?" Pinipigilang tumawa ni Isabel.

Naiyak nnaman si Sophia. **"Waaaah! PAPA FELIX! PAPA FELIX! PAAA PAAA FEEELIIIIIIIIIX! WAAAAAAH!" **Tumulo pawis ni Felix habang pinipigilan nila Jenna at Janine tumawa.

Nanghinayang si Isabel, nilapitan si Sophia at lumuhod. Tinitigan ni Felix si Isabel sa ginagawa niya at mukhang nadedevelope lalo. "Ah~ Huwag iiyak~" Hinalikan ni Isabel ang pisngi ni Sophia pati na rin ang kanyang mga kamay sabay ngiti ng napakatamis. "Nandito na si mommy Isabel~ Baby ko, taha na~"

Ngumiti na si Sophia agad at niyakap ang leeg ni Isabel at hinalikan sa cheeks rin. "Mommy Isabel!"

Inamoy ni Isabel si Sophia sa leeg at hinalikan sa cheeks. "I love you~ Please don't cry~"

"…………_Wow………She can be a loving………wife of mine…………"_ Napa-isip si Felix.

Biglang bumulaslas ng sigaw si Janine. "Naks naman ang gandang family portrait yan!" Gumawa ng parang square si Janine sa kanyang mga daliri habang tumungu-tungo si Jenna.

Narinig ni Felix at tumulo ang kanyang pawis. "Come on guys………"

Namula mukha ni Isabel at nanlaki mata. **"JANINE! JENNA!" **Tumayo si Isabel at sinubukang ilayo ang kamay ni Janine palayo. Napaupo si Janine sa sobrang hagalpak.

Napangiti lang si Felix sa kanila at ibinalin ang tingin kay Sophia na nakatingin. "baby Sophia…..Say, I…Love…You!"

Tumitig ng sandali si Sophia kay Felix at kumapit sa damit, sinusubukang ulitin sinabi ni Felix. "Uuuweeeew?.....Lo…louve…louve you youw? I Love You! I Love You! Wieeehihihiiii! I love mommy and daddy!"

Napangiwi ng ngiti si Felix pero isinawalang bahala na lamang ito. "Wow….You're a fast learner." Binuhat ni Felix si Baby Sophia papunta sa kanyang harapan, hindi pinapansin ang mga ingay ng iba. "…..Baby Sophia….I love you." Ngumiti si Felix na namumula ang mukha sa hiya dahil sa ginagawa niya.

Ngumiti si Sophia at tuwang tuwa. "? I LOVE YOU! DADDY FELIX! MOMMY ISABEL!" Tumawa ng kaunti si Sophia. "Papa, mama, tooogeeetheeeerrr!"

"Ahhhh hehe?" Tumulo pawis ni Felix at niyakap ang bata. _"Never mind………"_

"Felix…." Nakatingin si Jenna.

"Uy…." Nakatitig si Janine.

Namumula naman mukha ni Isabel. "Ack anu ba yan!" Ibinaon ni Isabel ang kanyang ulo sa kaliwang balikat ni Jenna habang natawa si Janine at nilalaro pa rin ni Felix ang sanggol. "Ack….ang machong tatay yan!" Sinubukang sabihin ni Isabel ng pabiro pero kalahating totoo.

Umubo si Jenna para ayusin ang lalamunan. "Well, Isabel….Nasa tamang gulang na siya para magpakasal….pero ako muna hahahaha!"

"Macho and Papa….Macho Papa! Hahaha!" Humagalpak si Janine kasama na rin si Jenna.

"MACHO PAPA AMFT YAN!" Humagalpak ng parang baliw si Isabel. "Mahahahahcho papa! machohohohohohohoho! hahaahah!"

Sinubukang ngumiti ni Felix pero kaunti lamang ang nagawa. "Hindi pa ako magling na tatay….walang pang babae…."

Napatingin si Isabel kay Jenna. "Right age? Eh, 18 pa lang si Felix…._Wala pang babae?"_ Kinabahan bigla si Isabel.

Sumagot si Jenna. "18 is a mature age….and it means you are free from the parents' lectures and you can now take responsibilities at your cost. Pwede kang magpakasal kung meron ka talagang iniibig."

"Ganun?" Sabay sina Isabel at Janine.

Tumungo naman si Felix. "Gusto kong magpakasal sa taong na mahal talaga ako…" Kinakandung ni Felix si Sophia. "Hindi dahil sa itsura or kapangyarihan…."

Tumulo pawis na lang ni Isabel. "Well….iba dito. You need to be at least….20. Kung tapos ka na ng school to be exact. _Ouch, parang tagos yun ah……_"

Biglang may naisip si Janine at tinanong si Felix. "So, Felix…….Do you like someone here in our world? Wah nosebleed me English!"

"OMG…." Nakatingin ng pabiro si Jenna kay Felix dahil sa alam niya kug sino.

"…………" Hindi nagpahalatang namumula ang mukha si Felix.

Parang hindi gusto ni Isabel ang mag ganitong tanong. Tila gusto umiyak pero nag walk out ng walang imik. "…………………………"

"Hoy, Isabel!" KInagat ni Janine ang kanyang daliri.

Kinabahan bigla si Felix at tumayo habang buhat si Sophia. "I think you pissed her off, Janine…." Naging malungkot si Felix at bumulong lamang kay Baby Sophia. "It seems mommy Isabel is not in the good mood to play with us…."

"………Sorry…Hindi ko alam ganun magiging reaksyon nun." Naging malungkot si Janine at tinapik ni Jenna likos niya.

Malungkot na rin si Sophia at nagsimulang maglakad si Felix. "Let's go find her and make her smile…" Tinignan niya ang dalawang babae. "Hanapin ko lang si Isabel."

Tumungo si Jenna. "Okay…." Nangingiyak naman si Janine.

Samantalang sa pangatlong palapag ng mansyon, nasa Library si Isabel, inuumpog ang sarili sa nuo gamit ng isang libro na kinuha niya. "Aaaaaahhh…..Bakit naman kasi sinabi iyon ni Janine! Parang nagseselos yata ako….parang wala yata nararamdaman sa akin si Felix…." Nangingiyak siya at naupo sa kulay pula na sofa at kumuha ng unan para ibaon ang kanyang mukha, may ibinubulong sa sarili. Mamaya biglang may narinig si Isabel.

"Where's moooommy? …….Moooommmy Isaaabeeeel?"

"Isabel….are you here?"

Nanginig si Isabel nang narinig niya ang boses ni Felix na umaakyat sa hagdanan papunta sa lugar na kinaroroonan niya ngayon, at iyon ay sa Library. _"AW, darn si Felix…..Don't respond, don't respond! Let him approach….ok, hindi ko alam ang gagawin TwT."_

Mukhang huminto ang mga yapak at nagtanong si Felix. "Baby Sophia……Where's mommy?"

Nakita ni Sophia si Isabel at nagtututuro. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Theereeeee!"

Nakatingin si Felix kay Isabel na nakangiti habang bitbit ang sanggol. "OOHHH there is mommy…." Kumindat is Felix para ipahiwatig na nakikisalo lamang at naglakad papunta sa harapan ni Isabel. "I've been looking for you….We are both worried, right, baby Sophia?" Ngumiti si Felix kay Sophia.

Tumagilid ng ulo si Sophia papunta sa kanan. "Mommy Isabeeel? Why are you saaaad?"

"You think so?...." Umupo si Felix sa tabi ni Isabel sa bandang kanan niya. "Bakit kaya malungkot si mommy Isabel?....Ako rin….Nalulungkot akong makita si mommy na malungkot rin…." Tinignan ni Felix si Isabel ng taos-puso.

"_Wha-"_ Namumula si Isabel sa nasabi ni Felix at kinakabahan dahil sa katabi niya ito.

"Are you ok, Isabel?"

"MAMA!" Tinama ni Sophia si Felix at sumibangot. Tumulo ang pawis ni Felix pati na rin si Isabel.

"Ok…ok….Ayos ka lang ba Isabel? Nag walk out ka….at iniwan mo itong napaka kyut na sanggol na umiyak…." Tanong ni Felix at gumapang bigla si Sophia para kalabitin si Isabel.

Ngumiti si Isabel at bumangon. Ngumiti siya kay Sophia ng napakatamis at itinama si Felix. "Daddy! It's mommy! Diba, Sophia?" Tumawa si Isabel ng mahina at binuhat si Sophia para ilagay sa kanyang kandungan.

Pumalakpak si Sophia at tumawa. "Yay! Mommy Isabel! Happy!"

Napakamot ng pisngi si Felix at lumunok. "Gusto sana humingi ni Janine ng paumanhin at…." Inabot ni Felix ang ulo ni Sophia at kinampay ang buhok nito. "parang wala akong pag-asa nang hindi ko siya pinigilan…hinayaan ka lang maglakad palayo." Tinapik niya ang ulo ni Sophia at ngumiti ang sanggol.

Ngumiti si Isabel ng kaunti at nakatingin lang kay Sophia. "Sorry kanina…….Hindi ko lang kasi gusto ang mga ganung tanong." Hinalikan niya ang pisngi ni Sophia habang natawa ang sanggol. "I'm sorry, Sophia."

Sumagot si Felix. "Alam ko….That is how I feel kapag nagtanong rin si Jenna ng ganun. Pero dahil sa ang kyut ng ating- ay, dahil sa kyut si Sophia……I easily ignore it..." Hinalikan niya ang kamay ni Sophia. "See Sophia? You made mommy happy."

Namula ang mukha ni Isabel nang hindi sinasadyang sabihin ni Felix "ating" pero alam niyang nagkamali lang siya doon. "Do you want mommy to carry you?"

Inabot ni Sophia si Isabel para ipahiwatig na gusto niya. "Mommy!"

Nilaro ni Isabel si Sophia sa pamamagitan ng pagbuhat sa kanya pataas at pababa. "How's that feel? Huh? Scary? Or fun?" Natawa ng mahina si Isabel. "Huh!" Tumawa muli siya.

"AAAH!" Tuwang tuwa si Baby Sophia.

Walang masabi si Felix at pinanood lang niya ang dalawa na magkatuwaan. Huminto si Isabel at hinalikan ng makulit pero may pagmamahal ang pisngi ni Sophia. "Mwah!"

Humagalpak si Sophia dahil sa nakikiliti siya. **"Ahhh! Hahahaha!"**

Napangiti si Felix at napahanga siya kay Isabel. _"Kaya pala sobrang attached yung bata kay Isabel………"_

Hiniga ni Isabel si Sophia sa gitna nila Felix at kiniliti niya ang sanggol kung saan-saan tapos hinalikan ang tiyan ni Sophia para patawanin ito.

"**Ahahahaha! Mommy! Tickles!"**

Natawa si Isabel at sobrang nag-eenjoy sa kanyang ginagawa. Hindi nagpahalatang namumula mukha ni Felix dahil sa nakanakaw ng attensyon nanaman si Isabel sa kanya. "You….really do enjoy being with children…..Isabel…." Nakangiti si Felix ng napakatamis.

"Huh?" Napatingin pataas si Isabel kay Felix na may ngiting nakaukit sa kanyang mga labi. "Talaga! I love children! Ang kyut nila! I wanna have my own soon! Sana dalawa! Boy at girl!" Patuloy pa niyang nilalaro si Sophia at humagalpak ng kaunti pero sa loob-looban, namumula ang kanyang mukha. _"What if it's Felix? OMG! Daaaaagaaat!"_ Humaglpak muli si Isabel pero para paisipin kay Felix dahil sa sanggol.

"Mahilig rin ako sa mga bata, Isabel……" Ngumiti si Felix. "I hope someday I would have some nice children….. that will be loved by my wife." Namula mukha ni Felix dahil sa maaaring si Isabel iyon.

Natawa si Isabel. "Haha.....sana mahanap mo yung para sa iyo...hindi siguro ako yun kasi taga hanga lang naman kita." Namula mukha ni Isabel sa kanyang sinabi pero hindi nagpahalatang malungkot. Tumingin siya sa ibang direction at iyon kay Sophia. "Bestfriend......" Umupo si Isabel at kinandong nanaman siya.

"Huwag mong sabihin iyan…." Namumula mukha pa rin ni Felix. "Hindi natin alam-" Biglang hinila nanaman ni Sophia ang bangs ni Felix at natawa ang dalawa. "Gustong-gusto talaga ni Sophia hinihila buhok ko…." Dinampi ni Felix ang pisngi ni Sophia at ngumiti.

"Tama ka….." Nakatingin si Isabel kay Sophia. "I love you, baby!"

Narinig ni Sophia si Isabel at ngumiti sa kanya. "Love! Love! love!"

"Love you too, Sophia…." Hindi sinasadyang napalapit mukha ni Felix sa mukha ni Isabel.

Pumalakpak si Sophia at may nasabi nang hindi inaasahan. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Tumawa ng kaunti si Sophia at namumula mga pisngi.

Namula ang buong katawan nina Felix at Isabel. Nanlaki mata ni Isabel at napakalmot ng ulo sa likod si Felix. "Baby talaga……."

Parang nalaman ni Sophia na ayaw ng dalawa at gustong umiyak nanaman. "……………….uuuuh…" Napansin ito ni Felix at tumingin kay Isabel na nakangiwi ng ngiti.

Napakagat ng labi si Isabel at sinubukang kalmahin si Sophia. "No no no no no! Don't cry!" Namumula pa rin mukha ni Isabel at niyakap niya si Sophia.

Napayuko si Felix at hindi pa rin mapigilang manula ang mukha dahil sa naalala nanaman niya ang unang halik niya kay Isabel at tulad ni Isabel, naalala rin niya iyong insidente na iyon.

"Inaantok na ang baby eh~ Sleep time mo na yata~ Look, it's night and Christmas mamaya!" Ninenerbyos si Isabel at nakakagat pa rin ang labi, namumula mukha.

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Tila sasabog na ang eardrum ng dalawa sa bulaslas ng iyak ni Sophia. Tinakpan ni Felix ang kanyang tenga. "Oh no……sssshhhhh~ Anong gusto mo, baby?" Kinakabahan lalo si Felix.

Tumulo luha ni Sophia at pinipigilang umiyak para makapagsalita, tumingin kay Felix. **"Kiss….Kiss! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! WAAAAH!"** Umiyak ulit at iiyak pa rin hangga't hindi nila gianwa ng gusto niya.

Nabibingi na si Isabel at nangingid pati magsalita. "Fe~Felix~? An~Ano na~?" Tanong niya.

Nagbuntong hininga si Felix at tumingin kay Isabel nanamumula. "Gusto niya tayo maghalikan……."

Walang nagawa si Isabel at nakaisip. "………Beso na lang." Tumungo si Felix habang pinunas ni Isabel ang luha ni Sophia gamit ang kanyang hinlalaki. "Shhhh….Gagawin na, gagawin na po…..You do it, Felix. Lalaki ka!" Nahihiyang nakangiti si Isabel.

Lalong namula mukha ni Felix at bumulong sa mahinang boses. "Ayos lang ba sa iyo?" Hindi pa rin niyang mapigilang kabahan dahil sa totoong may gusto na talaga siya kay Isabel.

"Okay lang? We're just friends at beso lang naman….ginagawa naming yun ng iba kong kaibigan……."

"….Okay." Natahimik si Felix at napatahimik na kung ayos lang ba talaga iyon at tumingin sa sanggol. "Ready?"

"Yup!" Kinakabahan si Isabel.

Ginaya naman ng sanggol si Isabel. "Yuuuuu~? YUP!"

"……Here it goes." Humapay pauna (leaning forward) si Felix para bigyan lang si Isabel ng sandaling halik sa pisngi.

Sa hindi inaasahan, biglang itinulak ni Baby Sophia ang ulo ni Isabel papunta kay Felix kaya ang nangyari, sa labi ng isa't isa sila naghalikan at sobrang nagulat ang dalawa, namula ng napakatodo.

"!"

"Aaaah! Sophia!" Inilayo ni Isabel ang kanyang ulo kay Felix at tumawa lang ang sanggol.

Tumingin si Felix sa kabilang direction at sinusubukang pigilan ang napakabilis ng pagkapintig ng puso niya at kapulahan ng mukha, si Isabel na rin. "……………………………………………………"

"………………that's a meaningless kiss.........pretend we're actors and actresse's."

"……………….I guess……………………..ok." Ang pahiyang sagot ni Felix.

"Pangalawa na yun........wag naman sana strike three......." Nangingiyak si Isabel.

Kinamot ni Felix ang kanyang ulo at lumingon kay Isabel. "…..Don't be upset, Isabel….." Ngumiti si Felix para ipahiwatig na huwag nang magalala at ayos lang sa kanya iyon.

"Aw……wag kang ngumiti~" Ginamit ni Isabel ang kanyang palad para takpan ang kanyang mukha sa hiya.

Biglang may narinig silang humilik nang sandali. "ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…………." Nagulat si Isabel at tinignan si Sophia na natutulog na sa kanyang kandungan, nakasadal sa kanyang dibdib.

"Mukhang tulog na ang sanggol….." Nakatingin si Felix kay Baby Sophia.

Ngumiti ng mahinahon si Isabel at dinuyan niya ng saglit ang sanggol sa kanyang mga kamay at tumayo, sinundan ng tingin ni Felix. "Ibalik na natin siya kay Vanessa…." Tumingin siya sa orasan na 6 o'clock na at pagkatapos kay Felix para sumama sa kanya.

Tumungo si Felix at tumayo na rin, sinundan si Isabl papuntang elevator para masmadaling bumaba. Mamaya maya pa ay nasa mga kwarto na sila ng mga katulong. Hinanap nila ang kwarto ni Vanessa at si Felix na ang kumatok. Biglang bumukas ang pinto at nagulat si Vanessa.

"Mistress!......and Sir Felix!"

Tumungo si Felix para bumati. Ngumiti si Isabel kay Sophia at tumingin kay Vanessa. "Tulog na ang munting sanggol mo, Vanessa…."

Ngumiti si Vanessa. "Salamat sa pag-aaruga kay, Sophia…" Kinuha niya ang kanyang anak sa kanyang mga kamay. "Nabahala ka kayo!"

Iwinagayway ni Isabel ang kanyang mga palad. "Hindi mo na kailangan magpasalamat at mag-alala! Gusto ko lang po ang mga batang tulad niya…."

"You had such a wonderful child, Miss Vanessa…." Puri ni Felix na nakangiti.

"Oh! Thank you for your compliment, Sir Felix! She is a wonderful child…." Hinalikan ni Vanessa ang kanyang mahimbing na natutulog na anak sa kanyang nuo.

"So….kailangan nang kumain, tama ba ako? Para maghanda sa mamayang salu-salo!" Alala ni Isabel.

Tumungo si Vanessa. "Opo!......Papatulugin ko lamang si Sophia at ihahanda na ang mga pagkain sa lamesa…."

"Well….I guess we need to go now? So we could all still sleep a bit and wake up later." Salaysay si Felix.

"Ah, sige po! Mauna nap o kami ni Felix!" Paalam ni Isabel at kumaway ng paalam ang dalawa kay Vanessa.

Habang naglalakad, nagpasyang magsalita si Isabel dahil sa walang nagsasalita sa palagitnaan ng dalawa. "Kailangan ko yatang kausapin si Janine…."

Napatingin si Felix kay Isabel. "Oo….kailangan mo…"

Tumulo pawis ni Isabel. "Alam naman siguro nun hindi ako galit….basta!"

Tumungo si Felix. "Oo….."

Tila nahihiya ang aura ng isa't isa at sinubukan pa rin ni Isabel iwala ang kakaibang aura. "Kalimutan mo na yung kanina……."

Nagulat si Felix at hindi nagpahalatang namula ang mukha. "Oo naman…..Wala iyon. Hayaan mo na."

Mamaya nakarating sila sa dinning table at kinilabutan ang dalawa dahil sa mga nakatingin sila nang nakakaasar sa kanila. Biglang sabay-sabay nagsalita sa mahabang mesa ang mga lalaki.

"**Sooooo, anong nangyari, MOMMMY** **and DADDY!"**

"**UGH!"**

Namula buong katawan nina Isabel at Felix. Tumingin si Isabel kina Janine at Jenna na nagpipigil tumawa. Tumakbo si Isabel, kinuha ang kanilang colay sa damit at pinagaalog. **"ANONG PINAGSASASABI NINYONG DALAWA!"**

Sabay sumagot si Janine at Jenna. "Ahehehehe lahaaaaaat?"

Nanigas si Isabel sa kanyang kinatatayuan. "Kasama yung- kasama yung- ha- hal- hal?"

Biglang may nagsalita sa likod ni Isabel. "Halik?"

"**GAAAH!"** Napatalon sa gulat si Isabel at nakita niyang si Leaf ay inaasar siya. "Leaf! Wag kang mangulat! **Anong halik! Wala nangyaring ganun!"** Ninnerbyos ng todo si Isabel.

"**NAGHALIKAN KAYO!" **Lumapit si Garet at Isaac kay Felix na hindi makapagsalita maigi.

"**What! Give me a break guys!.....Nothing happened…."**

Tumawa ng mahinahon si Alex sa mesa. "Then why are you nervous, my friend?"

"Kasi totoong may nangyari~" nakisali si Piers.

"**Alex!.....Piers!....."** Nainis nang kaunti si Felix.

Biglang ginamit nina Sheba at Ivan ang kanilang Mind Read kay Felix. _**"Nagbibiro lang kami pero……..alam na naming lahat may gusto kayo sa isa't isa at ikaw hindi mo masabi! Heh heh heh"**_

Namula buong katawan ni Felix at may usok lumabas sa tuktok niya. _**"Sheba….Ivan….Jenna did?"**_

"_**Yup…."**_

"……_**Nevermind."**_

"Naku, Naku! Lagot ka mamaya kay Kuya Rui mo at kay Kuya Kenshi mo kapag nalaman niyang naghalikan kayo! Diba, Mia?" Tawa ng tawa si Keat at tumungo si Mia.

"Problema iyon..."

**"KEAT! MANAHIMIK KA! WALANG NANGYARING GANUN!"**

* * *

Aweeeeeeeeee =))


	23. Kabanata 23: Christmas

Errr galing modeling si Rui okay? =)) Wag tumawa :)) Ay, tawa na lang! Natatawa ako :))

* * *

"Anong kaguluhan ito?"

Napalingon sila lahat sa pamilyar na boses. Ang mga lalaki nanlaki ang mata pero ang mga babae ay natameme sa kaseksihan ng kuya ni Isabel na si Rui. Ang kanang braso ni Rui ay nakasandal sa may pintuan. Naka white long sleeves siya at ang dalawang botones sa harap ay nakatanggal May black na neck tie siyang suot na mukhang maluwag na at hinahawakan niya gamit ng kanyang kaliwang kamay para bigyan ng epekto na parang tatanggalin pa lamang niya. May mga kumikintab pa sa background.

Magulo ang kanyang mala golden brown na buhok at nakatingin sa kanila na parang kakainin ka nang buhay. Naka bukas pa nang kaunti ang kanyang bibig para bigyan ng bishounen look.

_**Click Click**_

_**Flash Flash**_

_**Click Click**_

_**Flash Flash**_

"Here, ladies….." Ibinato ni Kenshi sa ere ang mga pitong litratong kinuha niya mula kay Rui na nakapose.

"**OH MY GOD! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Nabingi ang mga lalaki sa tilian ng mga babae, ang mga babae ang kumuha ng kani-kanilang mga kopya at pinagtitititig nila ang litrato ni Rui na nagmodel. Biglang sumigaw si Isabel at tumakbo papunta kay Rui.

"**Ku-yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

Nanlaki mata ni Rui nang biglang dinamba siya ni Isabel at may malakas na bagsak ang narinig. "Yōkoso hōmu, Onii-chan! Atashi wa anata o nogashi ta! Anata wa totemo hansamu da! Atashi wa koishi teru! _Nudge nudge~_" _Welcome home, brother! I missed you! You're so handsome! I'm in love!_

Namula ng kaunti ang mukha ni Rui at tumulo pawis. "D-domo arigatou, Izaberu. Shite kudasai, sore o teishi shi masu. ... Sore wa hazukashii yo." _Thank you very much, Isabel. Please, stop it…It's embarrassing."_

Parang nainis si Kenshi at gustong paalisin si Isabel sa harap niya. "Kare wa okonatte miyo u, Izaberu! Hōhō nitsuite oshiete! Amarini mo watashi o hōyō! " _Let go of him, Isabel! How about me!Hug me too!_

"Uhm…" Nakatingin si Jenna sa magkakapatid. "Ano sinasabi nila?"

"Malay ko….." Sagot ni Keat at napatingin kay Janine. "Janine! Ano sinasabi nila!"

Nagulat si Janine at tumingin kay Keat. "Malay ko ba! Bakit sa akin?"

"Nakakaintindi ka ng hapon, diba! Anime?"

"Hala! Hindi naman ganun! Tanungin mo na lang si Isabel!"

Napatitig si Keat. "Pass."

"Uhm….Alex?" Parang may napansin si Gwen at kinausap si Alex.

Ibinalin ni Alex ang kanyang tingin kay Gwen at ngiti ang kanyang sagot. "Hm?"

"It must be my imagination pero…" Tinuro ni Gwen si Keat. "You've been staring at Keat for quite awhile?"

Nanlaki mata ni Alex sa gulat at hindi nagpahalatang namumula ang kanyang mukha. "What?...You must be imagining, Gwen."

Narinig ni Piers at mukhang natawa ng kaunti. "Deny?"

Sumingit si Garet. "In denial…."

Kumirot ang kanang kilay ni Alex at ngumiti kay Garet ng sarkastiko. "What did you say?"

Nanginig sa takot si Garet at nagtago sa likod ni Felix. "Felix oh….."

Tumulo pawis ni Felix. "…"

Binatukan ni Isaac si Garet at humiyaw sa sakit. "Wag ka nang makulit at kumain ka na!"

Bumulong si Sam kay Gwen. "Gwen….dapat hindi mo tinanong ng diretso si Alex."

Napataas ng kilay si Gwen. "Ay, sorry! Pero bakit?" Tinuro ni Sam si Keat na nanigas sa kanyang pwesto. "OMG! Keat! Ayos ka lang?"

Naiinis si Leaf sa ingay ng kanyang kuya Kenshi at hinubad niya ang kanyang isang sapatos para ibato sa ulo niya. **"Sapul"-**

"**OUCH!" **Dinampot ni Kenshi ang isang pares ng sapatos ni Leaf at ibinato pabalik ng sobrang galit na nagliliyab na ang background niya.

Umilag si Leaf sa pamamagitan ng pagtagilid ng kanyang ulo papunta sa kanan, gumalaw buhok niya dahil sa hangin. **"Miss."** Hindi naman inaasahang tamaan diretso sa mukha si Ivan at natumba patalikod.

"Oh my God, IVAN!" Inalalayan ni Sheba si Ivan habang si Mia sinubukang pagalingin siya ng kunting kapangyarihan.

"Ply."

Ipinasok ni Leaf ang kanyang mga kamay sa kanyang bulsa at napatingin kay Ivan mula sa likod ni Mia. "Oh. My. God. You hit the poor child…." Tumingin si Leaf kay Kenshi na nakakairita. "Molester."

Tinakpan bigla ni Leaf ang kanyang magkabilaang tenga gamit ng kanyang mga daliri sa dakdak ni Kenshi. **"I'm not a child molester!"**

Nakapikit lang si Leaf at patuloy nangangasar, nakangiti ng kaunti. "Aaah~ Your own sibling! You're molesting me~"

Nanginig sa diri si Kenshi at maraming ugat lumitaw na nuo ni Kenshi at pinag-aaalog niya si Leaf. **"STOP IT, YOU TWERP! AND I MEANT IT!"**

Biglang napalingon si Isabel sa eksena at napatakip ng bibig, sumali para asarin si Leaf. **"Oh my God! BUMIBIGAY KA NA LEAF! Namumula mukha mo!" **Nakayakap pa rin si Isabel kay Rui.

"**Pffft….."** Nagpigil ng tawa ang iba lalo na ang mga babae.

Napahinto sa away ang dalawa at napatingin si Leaf sa kanyang paligid at sabay namula ang buo niyang katawan, pumiglas sa mga kamay ni Kenshi. **"Alisin mo ang mga madudumi mong kamay palayo sa akin!"**

Napatayo na si Isabel at pwede na ring tumayo si Rui, ipinagpag ang mga maduduming alikabok sa kanyang damit. "Bakit namumula mukha mo?" Biglang nasa tabi na ni Leaf si Isabel at sinundot ang kanyang pisngi, lalong namula.

Humarap si Leaf sa kanyang ate at nagpaliwanag. **"Ano nanaman pumasok sa isip mo, Ate Isabel! Siyempre mamumula ako dahil sa sinabi mo-"**

Biglang bumangon si Ivan at nagsalita. "Dapat hindi ka mamumula, namumula dapat sa galit-"

"**Mamatay ka ulit!"** Ibinato ni Leaf ang isa pa niyang pares na sapatos at sapul nanaman ni Ivan, bumagsak patalikod ulit.

Napakunot ng nuo si Kenshi at nagsalita. "…You're."

Mabilis iwinagayway ni Leaf ang kanyang mga kamay. "Hi-hindi ako bakla!"

Tinapik ni Kenshi ang ulo ni Leaf at huminto para tignan si Leaf. "-jealous of my looks! Hahahahahahaha! The little brat is jealous of my looks!"

"**KENSHI NO BAKA!"** Nakipag away nanaman si Leaf dahil sa naisahan siya ni Kenshi.

Ngumiti ng mahinahon si Rui at itinakbo ang kanyang mga daliri sa kanyang buhok. "Isabel….."

Napalingon si Isabel at ngumiti ng todo, nanila. "HAHAHAHA!"

Pero sa kalayuan, may nakatagong ngiti ang naipakita ni Felix sa kanyang mga labi nang nakita niyang masaya si Isabel.

**-10 o'clock- -December 24, 2009- -Library-**

Nagising si Felix sa kanyang kwarto nang narinig niyang mag-alarm ang kanyang cellphone ng mga 10 upang maging handa sa pasko. Nagbihis at nag-ayos siya ng kanyang sarili at tsaka lumabas ng kanyang kwarto. Isinara niya ito at napa-isip kung san muna siya magpapalipas oras at siya's tumungo sa Library.

Pagka-akyat niya, nakita niya si Isabel na gising na at nakatingin sa labas ng bintana ng veranda. Umuulan pala at napansin niya na mukhang malungkot si Isabel habang pinagmamasdan niya ang mga patak ng ulan. Dahan-dahang lumapit si Felix mula sa likod ni Isabel at sinubukang kausapin.

"…. Hello Isabel."

Nagulat si Isabel at lumingon sa kanyang likod upang makita si Felix na nakabihis na siya. "Felix!... Nagulat naman ako sayo!..."

Pumunta sa tabi ni Isabel si Felix at tumingin rin sa labas. "Parang ang lungkot mo…" Lumingon siya kay Isabel na nakatingin ulit sa labas.

Nagbuntong hininga si Isabel. "Pasko kasi tapos umuulan….."

Napangiti si Felix. "Ganun ba?" Humarap siya kay Isabel at nagpatong ng isang kamay, sanhi ng pagkapula agad ng muka ni Isabel. "Ang mahalaga naman ay magkakasama tayo lahat para mag diwang, diba?"

Natataranta si Isabel at kinikilig sa pag-patong ng kamay ni Felix sa kanyang balikat. Napatungo siya at ngumiti. "Haha! Tama ka diyan!"

Napatawa ng mahina si Felix. "Ang bilis mo talaga mapasaya noh?" Sa hindi inaasahan ni Isabel, napayakap si Felix sa kanya, sanhi ng pagtigas niya sa kanyang lugar at agad naman bumitiw si Felix para tapikin siya sa ulo. "Kaya wag kang malungkot."

Napatungo na lamang si Isabel sa kanyang ikinatatayo. "Ah-ah-ah oo! Sorry hindi na!"

Ngumiti si Felix at nagyaya bumaba. "Tara?" Nagsimulang maglakad palayo siya habang sumunod na lamang si Isabel.

Sa isipan ni Felix, tila umulit sa kanyang isipan ang kanyang ginawang pagyakap kay Isabel. _"…Ano ba tong nararamdaman ko. Totoo talaga…"_

**-12 o'clock- -December 25, 2009- -Lobby-**

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Merry Christmas everyone!"

Lahat ay nagtipon sa lobby para ipagdiwang ang pasko, ang kaarawan ni Kristo na itinuturing Hari ng mga Hari sa mundo nina Isabel. Kakaiba talaga ito sa ating mga Adepts at mas masaya kaysa sa kanilang sariling mundo sa Weyard. Sa ilalim ng napakalaking Christmas Tree na may laking dalawampung talampakan, isa-isa iniabot ni Isabel ang kanyang regalo sa Adepts at siyempre, nabigyan na ni Isabel si Felix ng tulad sa kanila.

"Haha! Cellphones yan para meron na din kayo!" Tuwang tuwa si Isabel sa pagkasabi niya sa kanila na para bang bali wala lang sa kanya yung nagastos niya para doon sa lahat.

Nagulat naman ang lahat dahil hindi inaasahang makakabili si Isabel ng ganun kadami. Pero hindi naman din sila nagtaka sapagkat mayaman naman talaga ang mga Hanazawa. Lahat sila'y nagpasalamat naman ng may mga maiinit na ngiti.

"Aw, thank you, Isabel! Hindi na dapat!" Sabi ni Mia at binigyan siya ng yakap.

Ibinalik ni Isabel ang yakap. "Haha! Okay lang yan!" Todo ngiti si Isabel.

"Woi thank you thank you!" Sabi ni Jenna.

"Thank you din, Isabel!" Sabi ni Sheba at sabay sina Jenna na niyakap si Isabel.

Binuksan ni Garet ang kanya at napatalon sa tuwa. "Uy astigin! Meron na ako meron na ako-" Hindi sinadyang tamaan ni Garet si Leaf sa mukha ng kanyang kahon sa cellphone.

"**ARAY takte GARET!"** Tinakpan ni Leaf ang kanyang namumulang mukha. "Kalaking tao parang bata!..."

Kinagat ni Garet ang kanyang labi sa sobrang taranta dahil kahit mas bata si Leaf parang natatakot siya sa kanya. "Sori, Leaf talaga sori!"

Ang ibang nakakita nito ay nagpigil ng tawa pero si Ivan hindi nagpahuli at natawa dahil hindi napigilan. **"Nyahahaha! Patas na tayo! Haha kaliit kasing tao!"**

Nairita si Leaf sa nasabi ni Ivan, nilapitan at sinigawan siya ng todo. **"Aba, look who's talking, MIDGET!"**

Dinilaan lamang ni Ivan si Leaf. "Dapat nga tumalsik ka na eh…"

"Tama na!" Pinapahinahon nina Rain at Sheba ang dalawa.

"**PUTANG IN-"**

"**Ops, Leaf!"** Tinakpan ni Rain ang bibig ni Leaf upang pigilan siya sa anumang masamang salita masabi niya. "Bad!"

Napapalad ng mukha si Rui sa kanyang ikinatatayuan. "Kailan bang matututo maging mabait siya sa kanyang mga salita?..."

Napabilog ng mata mata si Kenshi na may bitbit na regalo. "Never I assume."

Napatitig si Rui kay Kenshi. "You're not helping…" Napa palad ng mukha siya dahil sa ibinalin ni Kenshi ang kanyang atensyon sa iba agad.

"Gweeeeen!"

Nagulat si Gwen sa biglang bulaslas ni Kenshi at kinabahan siya nang lumalapit na. "Yes?"

Ngumiti si Kenshi ng mahinahon. "I bought a present for you! It's a very nice formal dress! I hope you'll like it!"

Lalong nagulat si Gwen. "What! You shouldn't have!"

Iniabot pa rin ni Kenshi. "Come on now! You don't get a wished gift everyday!"

"Wished gift?" Napataas ng kilay si Gwen at mejo napansin niyang natawa si Sam. _"SAM!"_ Lumayo ng tingin si Sam nang napansin niyang tumitig si Gwen na parang papatayin siya.

Tumungo si Kenshi. "Yes! I even asked your sister for this!"

Kinuha na ni Gwen ang regalo at binuksan. Hindi mapigilang matuwa si Gwen at napayakap bigla kay Kenshi, sanhi ng pagkapula ng buong katawan ng pretty boy natin. **"Oh my gosh! Thank you, Kenshi! I LOVE IT!"**

"Iti-it was my pleasure!" Parang natulala si Kenshi sa ginawa ni Gwen at napabitiw na siya.

"I'm sorry! I go carried away!" Humingi ng paumanhin si Gwen.

Iwinagayway ni Kenshi ang kanyang palad. "N-no! It's fine….glad you liked it…" Namula mukha ni Kenshi at napakalmot ng pisngi gamit ng isang daliri.

"**Hmp!"** Napa ekis ng kamay sina Ivan at Leaf.

"Tara na nga, Rain!" Hinila palayo ni Leaf si Rain.

"San tayo pupunta!" Napasunod si Rain at muntik nang matapilok.

Natatarantang tumingin si Leaf kay Rain pero tumingin ulit sa dinadaanan, mukhang hindi mapakali. "Gagawin na lang natin!..." Magkasalubong kilay ni Leaf.

Napalaki mata ni Rain. "Kiss mo ako!" Namula onti mukha ni Rain.

Napahinto at napakagat ng labi si Leaf. Magkasalubong pa rin ang kilay niya na parang galit pa rin at hindi malaman ang expression ng kanyang mukha. Naglakad ulit si Leaf papuntang entrance sa likod ng mansyon. "Ayaw mo pa yata eh!..."

"Hindi gusto kooo!" Napayakap si Rain sa kaliwang braso ni Leaf at madaming puso ang lumalabas sa paligid niya. Hindi alam ni Rain na may nakatagong ngiti pala naipakita si Leaf.

Samantalang si Felix, meron siyang hawak na maliit na kahon na simple lamang ang kanyang disenyo ngunit kakaiba. Mukhang galing pa to sa kanilang mundo na nahanap lang at balak ibigay sa mahalagang tao.

Si Isabel naman ay ikinuha ang huling maliit na regalo sa ilalim ng Christmas Tree na ibibigay niya kay Felix. Namula pa ang kanyang mukha dahil medyo nahihiya pa rin siya sa kanya.

Nagbibigayan pa rin ang isa't isa, nagpasalamat sa kapatid si Felix sa nabigay na regalo at pati na ang iba. Si Isabel naman ay tinatanggap ang mga regaling natatanggap niya, pinalo si Keat ng pabiro dahil sa nasabi, at maraming tawanan din.

Napangiti si Felix sa kanyang kinatatayuan. _"…Haha, nakakatuwa talaga si, Isabel. Maganda kung lagi siyang nakangiti…" _Nahihiya kaunti si Felix lapitan si Isabel para iabot ang kanyang regalo pero naglakas siya nang loob at dahan-dahang lumapit.

Nakakita si Isabel ng isa pang natitirang regalo at ikinuha niya ito. Ngunit nang lumingon siya, hindi sinasadyang mabunggo kay Felix. "AAY! Sorry, Felix!" Hindi naiwasang iwagayway ni Isabel ang kanyang kanang kamay dahil sa nang hawak niya ang regalo, tumama ang kaliwa niyang daliri sa kanan niyang kamay.

Nag-alala si Felix it isinantabi muna ang kanyang regalo para kay Isabel sa kanyang bulsa. "Ayos ka lang, Isabel?" Hindi naiwasang kunin ni Felix ang kanang kamay ni Isabel dahil sa namumula ito.

Nagulat si Isabel sa ginawa ni Felix at namula. "Yes! I'm totally fine! And- and-" Inalis ni Isabel agad ang kamay niya dahil sa natataranta siya. "Merry Christmas! Maligayang Pasko!"

Natawa ng kaunti si Felix at ngumiti na lamang. "Maligayang Pasko din."

"Maligyang Pasko ulit! Hee hee…" Iniabot ni Isabel ang kanyang regalo na naglalaman ng isang kuwintas, isang kuwintas na may kapareha. Parang isang puzzle piece na kapag idinikit mo ito sa nauugnay na kapareha, mabubuo ito at ito'y nagsisimbolo ng isang mahabang pagkakaibigan.

Tinignan ni Felix ang kuwintas na may nakasabit na kulay itim at may puting tuldok sa mukhang hugis luha. "Salamat, Isabel…." Namula mukha niya. Isinuot naman niya agad ito pero tila malungkot ang expresyon sa mukha ni Felix. "Napakaganda ng iyong regalo ngunit sa akin….parang hindi."

Namula mukha ni Isabel sa susunod niyang sasabihin. "Actually….diba't kalahati lang yan?"

"Hmm, oo? Asan yung kaparehas."

"Ito…" Ipinakita ni Isabel ang kanya. Suot na pala niya ito ngunit kulay puti naman na may itim na tuldok. "It's a sign of our long friendship although parag hindi pa. Baduy ba o hindi naman?" Pula pa rin mukha ni Isabel dahil sa nahihiya siya.

Napangiti si Felix ng napaka tamis. "Hindi naman. I felt touched because you are valuing our friendship." Hindi nagpahalatang namumula mukha niya sa hiya.

Nagulat si Isabel pero tuwang tuwa talaga siya sa kanyang narinig. "Talaga! Hee hee…thank you!"

Parang nalungkot nanaman si Felix at napansin ni Isabel. "Maganda regalo mo sakin pero parang hindi talaga sa akin dahil ang simple."

Napansin ni Isabel parang inulit nanaman ni Felix ang kanyang sinabi pero sa ibang pangungusap. Sumagot na lamang si Isabel. "Ha? Kahit anong galing sa iyo hindi simple at ito'y mahalaga sa akin!" Napa-isip si Isabel sa kanyang nasabi. Napatingin siya sa ibang direksyon dahil sa may gusto siya kay Felix at alam naman ng lalaki iyon. "Kahit nga yung Cat Plushie na ibinigay mo sobrang mahalaga…."

Hindi mapigilang ngumiti ni Felix ng patago dahil sa kinilig siya sa nasabi ni Isabel. "If you say so…..Ito sa akin." Inilabas na ni Felix ang kanyang maliit na regalo mula sa kanyang bulsa tila kinakabahan. "Pwede ko bang buksan para sa iyo?"

"Okay if you insist!" Ngumiti si Isabel, namumula ang kanyang mukha at kinakabahan din.

Bahagyang (slightly) ngumiti si Felix at dahan-dahang tinaggal ang papel na nakabalot. Binuksan niya ito at may maliit na silk bag. Kinuha niya ito at isinantabi, sabay tingin kay Isabel. Napatulala si Isabel sa hawak ni Felix. Parang alam na niya kung anu ang kanyang iniregalo para sa kanya.

Tinanggal niya ang tali ng bag at inilabas ang kulay silver na colored chain na may dalawang manipis puso, dalawang putting beads at hugis luha na krystal na pulseras. "….." Inaasahang ni Felix may magiging reaksyon si Isabel.

Tuwang tuwa si Isabel at kinikilig din. "WOOOW! Ang ganda naman nito!" Biglang niyakap ni Isabel si Felix na may kasamang lambing.

Nagulat si Felix at parang kinabahan sa ginagawa ni Isabel. "Talaga?...I just bought it in a china store …they say that the teardrop crystal will protect you from any harm. Pwede ko bang isuot ito sa iyo, Isabel?" Nakangiti si Felix pero may onting hiya.

Inilayo na ni Isabel ang yakap. "Sure!" Pinalawak ni Isabel ang kanyang kaliwang braso

Masayang ikinabit ni Felix ang pulseras sa kamay ni Isabel. "It looks great on your skin…Sana totoo ang sinisabi nang intsik na yun." Tumingin siya sa mga mata ni Isabel. "Gusto kong maprotektahan ka."

Tinitignan ni Isabel ang kanyang suot na bracelet bago tumingin kay Felix, namumula ang kanyang mukha sa kanyang sasabihin habang nakangiti ng todo. Parang inaasar na niya si Felix. "Yieeee! Ayaw niya ako malagay sa panganib!" Tinuturo niya si Felix ng pabiro. "Hahaha! Ang sweet niya!"

Kinamot ni Felix ang kanyang ulo. "Ahhh ehh…Gusto lang naman na maayos lagay mo lagi…iyon lang naman."

Tumatawa ng kaunti si Isabel. "Kahit na! Thanks besh!" Niyakap niyang muli si Felix.

Ibinalik naman ni Felix ang kanyang yakap. "Walang anuman….Maligayang Pasko ulit sayo."

"Haha! Ikaw din-" Biglang may umepal sa sasabihin ni Isabel.

"**DAYA NAMAN BAKIT SIYA LANG!"** Pabiro ni Garet.

May umepal pang pahabol. May parang dahon siyang iwinawagayway sa tuktok nila Isabel at Felix**. "DALI KISS NA!"**

Nagulat si Isabel at agad humiwalay sa yakap kay Felix para paluin si Keats a pinaggagagawa niya**. "AAAH KEAT! ANO BA!"** Tumingin naman siya kay Garet. "Bakit, inggit ka!" Pinalo muli si Keat habang humahalakhak lang siya.

Nandila si Garet. "Ako rin, Isabel, KISS!"

Tinakpan ni Isabel ang kanyang sarili sa mukha dahil sa hiya. "Aaah! Anu ba kayo! Wag ninyo akong pagtripan! Felix oh! Bigyan mo nga ng pagkain si GARET para manahimik! Magseselos si Janine!" Nakahanap ng pagtripan si Isabel.

Nagulat si Janine nang nasama siya sa kaguluhang ginawa ni Keat**. "HOY! WALA AKONG GINAGAWA SAYO! WALA AKONG GUSTO KAY GARET!"** Namula ng todo ang mukha ni Janine sa isinabi ni Isabel.

"Wala daw, WALA DAW!" Tawa ng tawa si Isabel habang tumitingin sa ibang direksyon para asarin si Janine.

Niloko ni Garet si Janine at kinanta pangalan niya. **"JANIIIIIIINE!"**

Tumulo ang pawis ni Felix at napangiwi ng ngiti. "Garet…behave nga diyan." Biglang may tinanong si Felix. "Kailangan bang mag kiss tayo?" Namula bigla ang kanyang mukha dahil sa kanyang naisabi.

Lumalayo kay Garet si Janine habang tawa ng tawa ang iba**. "GAAAAH! ANU BAH!"**

"Janine…hug tayo!" Patuloy pang nangangasar si Garet.

Namula naman mukha ni Isabel sa naisabi ni Felix at napalayo ng onti. "**HINDI!** Ay sorry…Hindi noh! Sa mga Lovers lang yun!" Napa buntong hininga si Isabel sa kaba.

Napangiti sa hiya si Felix. "Ganun ba…"

"Aaaaaah!" Nagtago si Janin sa likod ni Keat ngunit lumayo si Keat at nagtago sa likod ni Gwen.

Nagulat si Gwen. "Woi!"

Tinuro ni Keat si Janine ng pabiro**. "WAG SA AKIN! MAG HUG NA KAYO! ITO NAMAN! HUG LANG EH!"**

Biglang pumunta sa isang sulok si Garet. "No one loaves me here…."

Sumingit si Isaac. "No..I love you PAL!"

Napatitig si Garet kay Isaac. "Nek nek mo! Shake hands na lang tayo pare."

"Keat? I think you beter pull away from Gwen…her dress is getting folded." Biglang nagsalita si Kenshi mula sa likod nina Keat at Gwen.

Umalis bigla si Keat na may kakaibang ngiti. Inaasar si Gwen na namumula bigla ang buong katawan nang marinig ang boses ni Kenshi. Nagpigil naman ng tawa si Sam dahil nasa likod lang ni Gwen ang kanyang crush pero, may nanira ng moment.

"Hmp! Kunwari ka pa kuya Kenshi…para ano lang eh…" Lumayo bigla si Leaf para hindi marinig ni Kenshi ang kanyang sinasabi.

Nainis nanaman si Kenshi sa kayang kababatang kapatid. Nakikita ang ugat sa sobrang galit. **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!"**

Sinubukang ipahinahon ni Gwen si Kenshi. "Uhm Kenshi? Calm down?...Please?"

Timingin sa likod si Leaf na para bang mayabang ang dating. "OO NGA….Pasko ngayon kaya wag ka pikon."

Kumiro ang kanang mata ni Kenshi. "…" Pero tumingin siya agad kay Gwen ng mahinahon. "Did you like the dress that I gave you which you are also wearing right now?" Binigyan niya ng nakakamatay na ngiti si Gwen.

Dumating bigla si Rain at niyakap, sinusubukang halikan. **"LEAF! KISS TAYO!"**

"Che…" Tila nandiri si Leaf sa ginagawa ni Rain. "….Tara." Biglang hinila ni Leaf si Rain.

Namula mukha ni Rain. "Gagawin natin?"

Namula mukha ni Gwen sa tanong ni Kenshi. "Yes…o-of course…Kenshi. I like it…I's too much…"

Tumingin si Leaf kay Kenshi ng nakakamatay. "Ano naman ang iniisip mo diyan…Nais ko pumunta sa ibang lugar na walang pretender…" Tumingin naman siya kay Rain. "Ayaw mo ba?"

Hindi naman tumanggi si Rain at niyakap ang braso ni Leaf at tsaka sumandal. "Hindi! Gusto ko!"

Sa huling sandal, ngumiti si Leaf ng patago kay Rain. "Then let us go…" Maraming puso ang lumalabas sa paligid ni Rain at sinundan si Leaf.

Sa lahat ng kasiyahan, tila malungkot si Isabel. "…."

Napansin agad ito ni Felix at hindi nagdalawang isip tanungin siya. "Teka…bakit ka malungkot? Pasko di ba? Dapat masaya."

Nagbunong hininga si Isabel. "….Haaays….Naiingit lang ako kina Leaf at Rain…."

"Bakit hindi ka maghanap ng BF? …Maganda ka naman so malamang marami suitors."

Namula mukha ni Isabel at napatungo sa baba. "I don't like any of them….kasi gusto ko SIYA."

Naging usisa ang kanyang tingin kay Isabel. Dahil alam ni Felix siya ang gusto ni Isabel. "Pwede ko bang malaman kung sino 'SIYA'?"

Napakagat sa labi si Isabel at lumayo ng onti kay Felix sa sobrang hiya at pula ng mukha. "Ayoko! Nakakahiya…." Tumitibok ang puso ni Isabel ng sobrang bilis dahil ayaw pa niyang sabihin.

Napapikit si Felix. "I see…." Tumingin siya sa ibang direksyon. "Ayokong pilitan kita. So, let's have some fun. Tsaka, sana Makita ng HIM na yan na karapat dapat ka kasama…" Natawa ng kaunti si Felix dahil alam niya sa kanyang sarili na siya iyon pero nasasaktan dahil hindi niya muna pwedeng sabihin dahil magkaiba ang kanilang mundo.

Bahagyang nasaktan si Isabel pero tumawa na rin. "…Sana."

Biglang umepal nanaman si Garet sa moment ng dalawa at tinulak si Isabel palapit kay Felix.** "LAPIT NA!"**

Nagalit si Isabel kay Garet. **"GARET!" **Biglang lumayo si Garet at nag emo sa isang sulok nanaman.

Nagulat si Felix dahil lumayo bigla si Isabel sa kanya pagkatulak. "!..." Nakita niyang naiinis si Isabel at pakiramdam niya kasalanan niya iyon. Bigla na lamang siyang umalis sa lugar niya.

Napansin agad ito ni Isabel at nataranta. "WOI! Wag selos!" Tumakbo at niyakap niya si Felix mula sa likod. "Joke lang na lumayo ako!"

Kinagat ni Felix ang kanyang labi. _"Sorry, Isabel….may kirot kasi akong naramdaman nang umatras ka…._Ehehe. Hindi ako selos." Humarap siya kay Isabel at ngumiti.

Hindi naniwala si Isabel, sumimangot at nangingiyak. "Walang ganyanan! Naman oh!...Nakakainis ka! **IIYAK NA AKO!"**

Tinapik ni Felix bigla ang kanyang ulo. "Sige ka…kikirot talaga pag umiyak ka." Ipinikit ni Felix ang kanyang mga mata.

"Baaakiiiit baa~ anu kumikirot? Puso mo?" Sumibangot si Isabel habang nakatingin kay Felix paitaas pero namumula ang kanyang mukha.

"Oo…parang….mukhang nasira ko ang gabi mo…galit ka na eh…

"Ha? Hindi kaya! Wag ganyan!"

"Shhh….Please don't cry." Niyakap niya ng mahigpit si Isabel at ipinatong niya ang kanyang ulo sa ibabaw.

"Oi anu yan? May Chemistry bang nagaganap?" Sinenyasan niya si Felix sa kanyang kanan.

Napangiti si Felix. "Ano k aba Isaac…walang ganyanan."

"Yieeee." SUmenyas naman si Jenna sa kanyang kaliwa.

"Ang sarap pala yakapin itong kuya mo, Jenna? Agawin ko na lang siya sayo?" Nanila si Isabel at napansin ni Felix na nagkakausap silang dalawa.

"Hahaha pwede pwede!" Kinindatan ni Jenna si Isabel.

"_Ano ibig ninyong sabihin?"_ Magkayakap pa rin sina Felix at Isabel pero napansin na din at naghiwalay.

"Sorry…" Humingi ng paumanhin si Isabel at tumingin kay Jenna na nakangiti

Nakita ni Rui ang ginawa ng dalawa at hindi mapigilang mairita maliban kay Kenshi na umiiyak ng maligaya. "She's showing affection towards him!"

"Well, Isabel.. I have a great time with this Christmas thing.. Thanks" Niyakap muli ni Felix si Isabel at nginitian.


End file.
